Winchesters in Hell
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Sam dives into the cage with Lucifer trapped inside. After the fall the unexpected happens and Sam is freed to wander Hell as the long anticipated Boy King. After deposing Crowley, taking the throne and organizing Hell to suit himself Sam tempts Dean to come to Hell and become the King's consort. Together they will rule and create the perfect Hell. Slash, Wincest Strong Imagery
1. Chapter 1 - Not What He Expected

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 1**

**Not What He expected.**

When the gleam of the Impala sparked the memories of his life with Dean Sam gained strength from those sweet thoughts of family and love strong enough to wrest control of his body back from Lucifer. He stopped his fist beating Dean's face into a shapeless mass and remembered that he loved his brother. The world paused. Lucifer raged within, pounding against the prison walls of Sam's faith in love and his brother.

Sam stepped to the edge of the sucking hole in the ground and spread his arms. Lifting his face to the sun he stopped for just a moment to take one last breath of pure air. Without warning something barreled into his ribs just below his armpit and a body struggled against him. Hands were trying to pull him back from the edge. Now was the moment of departure. The body struggling in his arms was his half-brother Adam, the vessel of the Archangel Michael. Sam wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller man and stepped backward into nothingness.

They fell.

The fall into Lucifer's cage lasted just a moment, lasted a full year, never stopped. They spent an eternity falling through the air into the blazing light of Lucifer's everlasting prison. Sam felt the cold burning of the Light Bringer's cage. Even with his eyes firmly closed the unbearable light seeped in and flooded his mind. Lucifer's cage was a mockery of light. To be condemned to an eternity washed by light so bright that it made you blind was a supposedly Merciful God's cruelest joke. Family time in Heaven evidently could only be exceeded by Hell's cruelest torture. No wonder sweet Gabriel had run.

The bars of the cage flashed past. They could hardly be recognized. A straining network of just barely visible dark lines, the bars were the only relief from the explosion of white light that had held the archangel a prisoner for so long. Sam fell ever deeper into the cage. He could hear Lucifer's screams of rage and sorrow. With the quickest of tugs Adam's body was pulled from his arms and whirled away into the light.

Sam smacked into the floor of the cage. The pain in his back felt like his spine had snapped. There was a weightless moment when he floated free, a captive of a prison of unbearable light. Then the floor split open and Sam Winchester fell onto the surface below the suspended cage.

For a moment he was stunned, flooded with a sensation of surprise. Even Lucifer shut up. Sam stared up at the glowing cage. He could clearly see his brother Adam, the vessel of Michael the Archangel, fliting around the cage liked a tiny trapped finch, flitting from side to side, from bar to bar, searching for something lost.

Sam lifted his head and glanced from side to side. He was lying on some dark, stony ground. The boring landscape stretched as far as he could see from his current position. He let his head drop back down and once against found himself staring up at the bottom of Lucifer's cage. He tried to wrap his mind around it.

He could still feel Lucifer trapped inside of his body. The Archangel was currently very quiet; obviously as confused as Sam. The only thing that the Winchester son could grasp was that first of all, he was still in control of the vessel. Lucifer was constrained. Secondly, it appeared that the cage had rejected him. Sam couldn't immediately decide if he was relieved or insulted.

He decided that he would just have to accept that he had fallen into Hell, landed in Lucifer's cage which had chewed on him for a millisecond and then spit him out and now he was lying on Hell's surface with a terrible pain in his back.

He sat up and then pulled himself to his feet. The cage was still just the same distance away. He reached up and tried to touch it. Either the fall had severely damaged his depth perception or the cage was actively moving out of reach. He decided that perhaps logic was not a tool that Hell space welcomed and accepted that he could not touch the cage. Any thought of somehow rescuing Adam would have to be put off until he understood the rules of this plain of existence more clearly.

When he had put his head back to raise his arm to touch the cage he had almost fallen over backward. He had taken quite the hit, he thought. His back felt extremely strange and he was having difficulty balancing as he stood up. There was a rustling noise behind him and he tensed and tried to spin around. Something extremely cold slid into his right hand. Looking down he realized that he was holding an Angel's blade.

He had no idea where that had come from. The rustling sound happened again and now that he was armed he tried once again to spin around. Out of the corner of his eye something dark flickered just out of sight. It took a couple of clumsy tries but finally he realized that he was chasing his own tail. He grabbed the dark object with his left hand and came up with a handful of feathers. When he tried to pull them around to take a closer look he felt the tug in his shoulder blades.

He was shocked to realize that he had wings; big, dark wings. Now that he understood that they were attached to him he stopped trying to grab them and just flicked them forward naturally as if he had been doing it all his life. He took a good long look. They were gorgeous; black as midnight with metallic shimmers of royal blue and emerald green appearing when the angle of light changed. The tips glowed with touches of purple amethyst. They were alive and a wonder to see. Deep inside Sam heard Lucifer laughing.

Lucifer's laughter held no frisson of joy. It was a shocked and unbelieving laughter like the kind of laughter that came when you found you had locked yourself inside a walk in freezer. Lucifer, the Archangel, was laughing at himself. All these years he had pursued Sam Winchester as his perfect vessel; as something that belonged to him by birthright and destiny.

Lucifer's laughter was shocked laughter. The Angel had realized that he had chased Sam Winchester until Sam Winchester had caught him.

Sam flexed his tender back muscles and flapped the wings as he looked around at the landscape of Hell. It was rather boring. Piles of smoldering slag puffed smoke into a vicious looking, ruddy sky marked with streaks of unnatural color; puce, purple and smears of grey. High above and dead center a blazing acid yellow sun pulsed. Nothing moved except the smoke. Northing alive disturbed the landscape of Hell.

A deep voice murmured to Sam. "The backside of nowhere. Millions of years spent looking at the same rejected piece of the universe. This is the place where God is not. This is Hell."

"Lucifer?" Sam asked out loud.

"You know it is, my Vessel. Who else could speak to you here? All this time, all this plotting, I spent it all trying to find you and when I finally do, what happens?" the voice was bitter. "I trade one prison for another. I now know absolutely that My Father enjoys my suffering. All I have gained is my brother Michael now in my cage."

"Knock it off," Sam responded. "Hold your pity party with someone who cares." Sam flipped the Angel blade in his hand, holding it up to the sun to see it gleam. "You better not have killed Dean with my hands. I'll find a way to ram this sword up your ass."

Lucifer laughed his bitter laugh again. "Good luck with that. What would that be? A particularly nasty form of masturbation?"

"Shut up, Lucy." Sam snapped back. "I promise you I'll find a way. If Dean is hurt or dead I'll find a way to make you pay. Remember what I have already done. What was it that your stand-in King, Crowley, called me and my brother? Denim wrapped nightmares? You know I'll find a way."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam decided to take a little tour of Hell. Somewhere he knew there were possibly millions of souls and at least thousands of demons here. It occurred to him that perhaps the light from Lucifer's cage drove the normal inhabitants away. They would be most comfortable in the shadows. Pure white light, burning or not, could be thought of as a sign of hope and Heaven's possible Grace. He doubted that Hell's rulers wanted any hope planted in the condemned.

He turned away from the slag heap and looked further afield. He started to walk around the edge of Lucifer's light. Once moving he noticed that he was naked. He seemed to have exchanged his clothes for wings. His bare feet were pinched and scraped by the sharp shattered rocks that covering Hell's surface. He swung the Angel blade in a graceful slash and it seemed to extend. This was new. He almost wanted to ask Lucy why the sword seemed to extend at will but Lucy had finally shut up and Sam didn't want to encourage the Archangel further. He realized that he was thinking of God's most dangerous son as a whiner.

The sword was now long enough for Sam to use it as a staff. He used it to move some of the rocks from his path. As he moved forward around the curve of the cage more interesting vistas appeared. It appeared that the Cage was on the side of a mountain. The other side opened out into a view of Hell that was active and more than slightly disturbing.

Prominently placed was a crudely built castle of bones, clinging to the mountain slope. He could see creatures crawling slowly up the slope on their bellies. The blackened beasts wound their way between smoking pits and unexpected flames. As Sam watched one of the creatures got caught by a jet of fire. It leaped up and danced as it burned. From a distance Sam almost thought he could hear it screaming.

Sam sat down on a convenient rock. "Alright, Lucy," he rumbled. "What in Hell am I looking at?"

"That is where Crowley keeps his throne. He enjoys the reflected glory of the Cage's Light. For some reason he believes that it enhances his authority even though he had nothing to do with locking me away." Lucifer responded talking like he was in a sulk. "It should be my throne. The little weasel wormed his way in to being King during a power vacuum and he's stuck to the throne like a barnacle on the ass of a boat."

Sam snorted at the description. "Needs to be pried off, does he?"

"Yes," answered the Light Bringer. "You can do it, you know." Lucifer was attempting to manipulate Sam. Sam sat looking over the mountain side cleaning Hell's soot out from under his nails with the Angel Blade.

"Really?" Sam responded to the smooth inner voice. "Just how I can I do that?"

Lucy sounded shocked. "You are The Boy King. Of course you can depose Crowley."

"You are a Winchester, a scion of a fabled bloodline and you have the powers of an Archangel. You can summon the Knights of Hell, all the Masters, all the Powers, to fall at your feet and obey your orders; Beelzebub, Pythius, Belial, Asmadeus; all of them, all of the Great Fallen. They would call you Master and kneel before you. Crowley spends a lot of his time trying to stay out of their way."

"That all sounds pretty good, Lucy, but how do I know you're not just talking complete bullshit?" Sam stood and stretched, expanding his wings to the full extent. He shook them. His feathers rustled together, a harsh, dry sound. The wings glinted in the sun; bands of iridescent color chasing over the upper aspect.

Standing so high above on the stark mountain side Sam was large enough with his wings extended to attract the attention of the crawling beasts below. Some dared to raise their faces to the new creature so high above them. Cries echoed on the mountain slope and twisted limbs were raised to either point or praise.

"That rang the bell." Lucifer muttered and retreated. "Seize your Kingdom, Boy King. The Hell Plain is yours."


	2. Chapter 2 - Walking Through Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 2**

**Walking Through Hell**

**From Chapter 1**

"_That all sounds pretty good, Lucy but how do I know you're not just talking complete bullshit?" Sam stood and stretched, expanding his wings to the full extent. He shook them. His feathers rustled together, a harsh dry sound. The wings glinted in the sun; bands of iridescent color chasing over the upper aspect._

_Standing so high above on the stark mountain side Sam was large enough with the wings extended to attract the attention of the crawling beasts below. Some dared to raise their faces to the new creature so high above them. Cries echoed on the mountain slope and twisted limbs were raised to either point or praise._

"_That rang the bell." Lucifer muttered and retreated. "Seize your Kingdom, Boy King. The Hell Plain is yours."_

**Chapter 2**

Sam stretched, flapping his wings back and around. They created a cooling wave of air, rare in this desolate hell scape. Ignoring the crawling beasts he continued down the mountainside.

"Where are you going, Boy King?" Lucifer sneered. "Do you even know or are you just strolling around like some kind of tourist? I assure you, this isn't Disneyland. Watch your step."

"Lucifer, shut up." Sam replied calmly. "I know where I am even if I don't know where I'm going. I do know I don't need some half assed, defeated Archangel to act as a tour guide. Shut up or I'll cut you off and you can spend the next few millennium locked away in the silent dark." Lucifer went quiet. An eternity of light followed by an eternity of dark was a punishment to be feared even by one of God's sons.

The slope grew steeper and Sam's naked feet slipped and slithered on the rock strewn path. In anger he started flinging rocks off his path with the tip of the angel blade. Every time a rock was struck it shot off to arc through the foul air while it burned. Sam's progress was marked by fireworks in Hell, a most unusual sight. Since anything new on the Hell Plain was usually a foreshadowing of coming pain suspicious demons and souls alike feared the sight of the cascading sparks.

The trail of the Boy King was marked with a luminous bridge of stars.

He passed beside and between the rivers of crawling beasts until he came to an opening in the ground. The beasts crawled up from the dark below like pus from a wound. Each moment brought up a newly hatched beast. The instant it saw the light it began to crawl up the mountainside. They craved the light like water in a desert.

Sam casually sliced the heads off the next few newcomers while sitting beside the hole. It didn't stop them. Each one picked up their disembodied head and either carried it one broken hand or placed it on their back and continued to climb upwards. They completely ignored the naked winged man who sat on a rock to the side of their hole.

Sam hummed as he sat and watched the creatures ooze up the hill. He stared at the Castle of Bones and wondered why they tried. "Lucifer, you may speak," he murmured inside his head. "What are they looking for up there?"

The archangel made a rustling sound as if he still had control over his wings. All that the Light Bringer had now was a phantom set of memories but it comforted him. "Even after all they have suffered. Even after their transformation from human souls to demon husks they still have hope. Hope of the surcease of suffering, hope of returning home, hope of eternal life; hope is the most difficult of the human traits to kill. When all else is gone, hope remains."

Sam stood and peered over the edge of the hole. He could just discern flickering lights far below. The sides of the hole dropped straight down. Sheer like the walls of a well the sides were coated with the beasts crawling and pulling themselves up from below. Sam stepped in and fell down the hole.

Within a dozen or so feet the side of the well expanded into an open dome. He spread his wings and used them like a parachute to break his fall. The closer to the bottom he got the more movement become obvious. Now he was drifting on foul smelling currents, gliding over the pit.

"How did you know you weren't going to kill yourself?" Lucy asked inside his head. "I didn't give you permission to speak, Lucifer. Sam snapped, annoyed. "Don't question me or my decisions if you know what's good for you. Of course, if you would like to sit in the dark I can fix that right up for you."

There was no response from the imprisoned Angel. The silence echoed.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam dived and pirouetted. He tested the boundaries of his new found wings, breaking and turning and gliding along. With each passing moment he gained in knowledge. The wings were an extension of his body just like his legs or arms. Beside the huge flight wings he discovered a pair of smaller wings lower on his back. He used them to fine tune his movements. They functioned almost like ailerons. In addition there were two long narrow wings that seemed to only appear in flight. Sam thought of them as his tail feathers and laughed at himself.

In the air he was a fairly efficient flyer. The wings were somewhat cumbersome on the ground but he figured he'd learn to deal with them.

After playing for a while he started to seriously look at the activity below him. There was one place that was more brightly lit by red hell fire than most of this pit. He saw movement and heard screams. Drifting over the scene he glided slowly in for a stop.

When he landed he found he was standing in a revolting mixture of skin, muscle and blood. Almost involuntarily he sat on a convenient rock, lifted his feet out of up the muck and placed them on another convenient rock. It was almost as if his seat was a naturally formed throne.

As he looked around he realized he knew what this place was; this was the racks. Dean had described them to him so long ago. This was the place where Alistair had tortured his brother for thirty years until Dean got off the rack and tortured other souls. This was the place of Dean's greatest despair. This was the stage for all of Dean's nightmares.

Sam looked over rank after serried rank of racks, each equipped with a soul restrained and in some cases waiting. In other cases a demon was standing at the rack torturing the soul. Screaming and howling filled the air. Crowley had once called the sounds Hell's music.

Sam had landed in the front row of the main stage. This demon was larger than the others and had a great many more limbs. The racks here were carefully placed so the torturer could move easily from victim to victim. Sam had killed Alistair himself so this must be the demon that had taken that creature's place.

"Who are you?" He asked. He leaned to the side to see exactly what was being done to the soul. It appeared that the demon was dissecting the soul's foot and leg, instep to knee. The skin had been peeled back and the underlying muscles were exposed. Sam was interested to see that the toes were still intact and untouched. They arced and stretched in response to the demon's touch but the soul made no noise. The demon had removed the soul's voice box prior to starting as he found the constant screaming annoying.

The demon straightened at the sound of Sam's voice. "My Lord," it intoned , then dropped its tools and turned to face the Boy King. It was truly a hideous thing woven of nightmare and sorrow. A rounded ball of a body held faces on six aspects, including one on the bottom, facing the filthy ground. Many legs like those of a grasshopper seemed placed at random below. Above multiple scrawny long arms gave the creature an unexpectedly extended reach. It dared to stretch out one long arm, pushing forward an equally unacceptably long finger which came to rest on Sam's foot.

"My Lord," it gurgled again. "I am Belial, a vessel of iniquity and inventor of evil things. How may I serve you?"

Sam tossed the demon's finger off his foot. "First of all you can summon something to clean my feet for me. Your work room floor is ankle deep in filth"

Belial made a hooting noise and there was movement in the dark. As Sam watched a partially demonized being, half demon, half still human woman, scurried forward with a bowl and cloths. It proceeded to wash Sam's feet most carefully. It touched Sam's clean flesh almost reverently.

Belial moved forward and raised a hand. It wrapped its long clawed fingers in the pitiful scruff that was all that was left of the woman's hair.

"Stop it." Sam barked. Pointing at Belial he said "You will not move unless I give you leave. Now leave it alone."

The demon backed up and Sam's feet were bathed in both warm water and tears.

Sam stopped looking at the creature washing the blood off his feet and looked at Belial. "Aren't you one of the oldest Fallen? You fell with Lucifer from Heaven, one of the rebels. You are a Prince of Hell, why are you here in one of the lowest pits of Hell?"

The demon rocked and scraped a hand over one of its faces. "You killed Alistair. He is gone but his work must be continued. There was an apprentice as you well know. Your brother was to stand here but he escaped with Heaven's help. Bitter that was to swallow. Someone needed to continue the work and the King selected me."

"It doesn't seem work fitting for a Fallen Angel. You must have done something to piss Crowley off."

The woman washing Sam's feet patted them dry. Sam leaned forward and lifted her chin in one hand. "Thank you for your service. Would you like me to give you peace?"

She nodded and grasped at his hand, kissing his fingers. "Oh yes, please. Give me oblivion, please."

Sam placed the palm of his hand against her forehead and the pure white light of Grace illuminated the rack room. The body fell to the side, all traces of the soul erased.

Belial made a grumbling noise. "My Lord, that creature sold her young sisters to a brothel. Her sins were many and her spirit putrid. Why give her peace?"

Sam held out ahis hand. His power pooled in the palm and flowed through the spaces between his fingers. It dripped onto the pit floor. Where the power touched substance flared and crumbed. Belial backed away from the oncoming wave.

"Never question me, Angel," Sam said then called his power back to his clenched fist.

"No My Lord. Forgive me." The demon threw his body to the floor and groveled.

Sam's demonstration was interrupted by a voice calling out "Sam, Sam Winchester. Is that you?"

Sam looked around the pit hoping that whoever was calling his name was not a friend. Friends on Hell's racks were not acceptable. "Who calls me?"

One of the restrained souls managed to wave a broken hand in the air. The demon standing beside the rack knocked it down and again Sam was forced to order a demon away from its lawful prey.

"Stop it, step back." Refusing to place his recently cleaned feet back on Belial's floor Sam called out. "Who is that? Who calls me?"

"It's me Sam, Bela, Bela Talbot. Can you free me?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Kingdom of the Demon Belial

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 3**

**The Kingdom of the Demon Belial**

**From Chapter 2**

_Sam's demonstration was interrupted by a voice calling out "Sam, Sam Winchester. Is that you?"_

_Sam looked around the pit hoping that whoever was calling his name was not a friend. Friends on Hell's racks were not acceptable. "Who calls me?"_

_One of the restrained souls managed to wave a broken hand in the air. The demon standing beside the rack knocked it down and again Sam was forced to order a demon away from its lawful prey._

"_Stop it, step back." Refusing to place his recently cleaned feet back on Belial's floor Sam called out. "Who is that? Who calls me?"_

"_It's me Sam, Bela, Bela Talbot. Can you free me?"_

**Chapter 3 **

Sam was surprised, there was no denying it. As he remembered Bela went to Hell long before Dean. Now Dean had been out for quite a while and Bela was still here? She should have become a demon long ago. There was evidently a lot to learn about the Hell dimension and how time moved in this place.

"Bela?" he called out. "Bela Talbot?"

"Come on, Sam," the voice called back. "Have you gone deaf? That's what I said. It's Bela. Come on, big boy, come get me." Her voice sounded raw, most likely from screaming he assumed.

Sam flicked a long, graceful finger at Belial. "Free her." He ordered. The Demon bowed. Perhaps it was a bow. It involved doing something complicated with all those waving arms and legs plus rolling the body around so each face could appear compliant. The overall impression was servile.

"Yes, My Lord. Immediately, My Lord." Belial hissed at the lesser demon. "Free her now."

The lesser demon produced a gleaming knife, vicious, slick and deadly. Instead of cutting the soul's fleshy shell the restraints parted under the blade. The partially dissected soul climbed down off the rack and tottered forward. Her walk was ungainly and looked painful as only bones were left on one leg while the other was decorated with stringy bleeding muscle.

The arms and especially the fingers and hands were festooned with streamers of flesh. Glistening rivulets of blood dripped to the floor, adding even more to the already disgusting slime. Half of Bela's once beautiful face was still there with one of her eyes. The other half was sliced meat. A demon with some artistic flair had created the Beauty and the Beast in a single face. What was left allowed Sam to definitely identify the ruin as his old nemesis, the thief Bela Talbot.

The closer she came the more Sam was repulsed by the wreckage of a once beautiful woman. The noises she made poured offensively into his ears: moans, guttural gasps and heartbroken sounds of weeping.

He flicked the summoning finger at Belial again. "Restore her."

"Yes, My Lord."

The body began to reassemble. Muscle reappeared and flesh crept over the naked meat. Her form was remade; naked, smooth and flowing. Pendulous breasts matched the curve of her hips which were supported in turn by smooth, firm thighs. Bela epitomized the ancient figure of the fertile female, a symbol of life in the histories of men.

"This isn't going to work," Sam smiled at the naked woman. "One naked person is more than enough." With a wave he clothed Bela in Motley; one leg green, the other covered with circling slashes of yellow and brown. A leather jerkin fell to her knees and was patterned with diamond shaped patches of blue, red and green. On her head appeared a three horned red Jester's crown.

"Very cute, Sam." Bela still had enough pride left to object to Sam's choice.

Sam smiled. "It's a high honor, Bela. Motley is the dress of the professional fool. It serves the important purpose of keeping the fool outside the social structure and therefore not subject to class distinction. In Hell humans are on the bottom of the ladder. Be very pleased with your exemption. Since the fool is outside the sumptuary laws, the fool is able to speak more freely. I am conferring on you the right to speak your mind without fear of reprisal. I will need you by my side in this place."

Sam's previous display of power had burned a clear circle in the gore. Around his impromptu throne was a clean expanse of rock. He waved Bela forward to stand at his side. The beautiful fool and the glorious winged Boy King glowed like flames in the murk of the pit.

Bela stood beside The Boy King and reached out to touch his face. Her newly restored long, delicate fingers traced his lips.

Sam smiled at her again. "Sorry Bela, that ship sailed so long ago I had forgotten the rising tide. I desired you in my dreams; that is all."

She leaned in and dared to stoke his flaccid cock. He brushed her hand away.

"If humans are on the bottom of the ladder that means it most likely you are no longer human, Sam. What are you now?" She whispered in his ear, still trying to urge him into arousal; tracing over his chest with well-practiced fingers. "Whatever you are, you are beautiful." She teased the shell of his ear with her tongue; her warm breath caressed his cheek.

"I fell, Bela, into the cage with Lucifer riding my back." He circled her wrist with his own strong fingers and pulled her hand away. "The Morning Star rages within me. I am a whole new level of freak."

With a barely human smile he turned his head and kissed her. He kissed her without love or feeling. It was a simple demonstration of ownership. He could do with her whatever he chose. Releasing her mouth he buried his hand in the hair on the back of her head and pulled, stretching her long, smooth neck to his mouth. "Perhaps later I'll let you suck me off. I don't know. It will depend on my mood. Hear that Bela? It will depend on my mood, not yours. You will do as you are told."

He laughed again and showed his strong teeth. "You would make a pretty Fool on your knees between my legs." He nuzzled into her hair and she tried to turn her face away. "You will learn to be my obedient bitch." He hissed.

From the racks before them a whispering tide of voices called out: "Sam, Sam, Sam". The sibilant cry broke over The Boy King and His Fool like an ocean wave. A thousand broken limbs waved in the gloom all of them crying for release. Sam had brought into the pit the cruelest torture of all; the return of Hope. If one could escape why could not others? Each soul on its bed of pain whimpered "Why not me?"

Belial rolled into Sam's space, arms and legs flapping uselessly. One of his faces spoke through a lipless gash. "My Lord, if I may; it is past time for the work of the pit to resume. If you have no other requests," the demon gestured at the rows of victims ready for torture, "we should resume our work."

Sam nodded at the demon. "A Knight of Hell deserves better than this. I will remember your undeserved banishment Balial, and I will call upon you to act. Train your replacement well, as Alastair did my brother. The time is quickly approaching when you will take your rightful place in my court. If you still speak to your Fallen brethren please alert them to my arrival."

Belial repeated his servile bow and behind him the lesser demons fell upon the waiting souls. The soft murmuring of their voices ceased and once again there were screams and weeping.

Bela leaned into Sam's side and he raised a wing to tuck her against him. "Come, my pretty Fool." He placed an arm around her waist. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight. We are going to leave this place."

Sam flexed and his great wings beat against the noxious atmosphere of the pit. A breeze, the first in long centuries, moved through the room, like a wave of clear water. His wings took hold and he began to rise with Bela clinging to his neck. A second and a third beat of the wings lifted Sam and his pretty Fool high above Belial's threshing floor. Sam's black wings glittered and winked, reflecting the fires burning along the walls. They rose and circled, Bela hanging against Sam's naked body like a gaily colored cloth. Once high enough Sam put forth a great effort and they shot up through the well head out and above Hell's desolate landscape.

Sam rose like a hawk from a kill and climbed up above the mountainside. He saw mountains and fires and crowds walking and weeping, moving over the stark ground of the Hell Plain. Demons that saw the new creature under hell's copper and burnt orange sky fled their posts and hid themselves away under rock shelves and in caves, hoping that the new denizen of Hell would graciously overlook their existence. Demons scattered, looking to hide from this new thing in their sky. Under the garishly colored sky Sam and his Fool hung like a warning.

Sam revolved, taking in all that could be seen. Directly below the steady stream of newly created demons flowed unnaturally uphill towards Crowley's Castle of Bones. Off in the distance Sam noticed storm clouds gathering and they spurred him on in a search for shelter. He knew that these clouds were unlikely to drop rain water on the land. Whatever they rained Sam had no desire to feel on his skin. He summoned his inner Angel to ask; "Lucifer, what are these clouds?"

The Archangel was compelled to answer even though he would have preferred to remain silent. His knowledge was giving Sam Winchester an edge in this world and contributing to Sam's success.

"A storm in Hell, young one, is not like a storm on Earth. Those clouds are heavy with blood, bloated frogs and long dead fish." Lucifer warmed to his subject. "The spinning of the clouds creates lightening to scour the land. When those clouds pass they leave desolation in their wake. Nothing that walks in the open will survive. You and the slut should seek shelter. The lightening of Hell makes no distinction between King and slave."

Sam listened to the voice ringing in his head and clutched Bela more tightly. Looking up the mountain he saw that Crowley's Castle of Bones had high open ramparts crowned with stone parapets. He suspected there would be some shelter there from the storm. Still clutching Bela he flew over the river of demons; some of which were already burning from random strikes. He saw the oozing demons that still moved fall upon the filth from the clouds and eat the living frogs. They fought among themselves for the dead fish.

Landing lightly on the last but one parapet he pushed Bela under the upper parapet, using it as a ceiling. Sam went forward to the lip of the balcony defined by a low edge of stone and crouched on the little wall, extending his wings for balance. He looked like a great predatory owl, hawk or perhaps a dragon, scanning his Kingdom below. The clouds' blood drops pattered on his wings but he stayed still, completely involved in watching the storm bolts ravage the land. Slowly the clouds blew away from him, leaving behind great open wounds in the mountain side.

As the storm spectacle diminished he became distracted. Turning his head he began to investigate the available entrances to the Castle of Bones. Perhaps it was time to go find Crowley.


	4. Chapter 4 - In the Castle of Bones

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 4**

**In the Castle of Bones**

**From Chapter 3**

_Landing lightly on the last but one parapet he pushed Bela under the upper parapet, using it as a ceiling. Sam went forward to the lip of the balcony defined by a low edge of stone and crouched on the little wall, extending his wings for balance. He looked like a great predatory owl, hawk or perhaps a dragon, scanning his Kingdom below. The clouds' blood drops pattered on his wings but he stayed still, completely involved in watching the storm bolts ravage the land. Slowly the clouds blew away from him, leaving behind great open wounds in the mountain side. _

_As the storm spectacle diminished he became distracted. Turning his head he began to investigate the available entrances to the Castle of Bones. Perhaps it was time to go find Crowley._

**Chapter 4**

The storm had passed. Unlike Earth's storms there was no sense of a clean, fresh world left behind. Hell's storms were beautiful and fierce, inflicting more damage on a landscape already marred. The grey clouds muttered away over the mountains, flashing and striking the high lands with blue crackling bolts. Against Hell's blood red and rusty orange sky the storm created a picture of savage beauty. Sam felt like he could watch forever but knew the pageant was passing. The stench of Hell rose up, new and hot. Hell's sun was renewed, the acid yellow orb spun in a tiny ellipse in the very center of the dome. There was no sunset or sunrise in Hell.

"Come with me, Bela, let's go for a walk." Sam called the resurrected woman out from her hiding place. She walked slowly and Sam was impatient. "You know what, Bela?" he waved his hand and tiny silver bells appeared at the very tips of her curling shoes and hanging off the ends of her three horned Jester's hat. Bela jingled when she walked. "That's better," Sam laughed. "Now I know where you are."

"I feel like a fool," she grumbled and jangled.

"You are a Fool, Bela," he answered back. "You're my Fool and I want to always know where you are. Soon, I promise, the inhabitants of Hell will tremble when they hear your bells approaching."

Sam furled and stowed his wings and flung an arm over Bela's shoulders. "Let's go investigate my Castle."

They entered through a small archway and found themselves in a winding hall. Heavy wood plank doors assembled with ancient iron bands appeared every ten feet or so. All of them appeared to be sealed. Sam could have commanded them to open but he wasn't that curious about these upper chambers as of yet.

They did pass one open door and Sam stopped when he saw a woman sitting at an open window. She appeared so clear and beautiful she looked almost alive. There was no way however the living flesh could survive in Hell. There was a smell of something long dead in the air. Particles of dust hung like a mist. Her long green dress brushed the floor, her hands were folded in her lap and her straight, smooth, dark hair fell over the back of her chair. Even when Sam and Bela entered she made no move to look at them. She appeared trapped inside a private bubble of timeless space.

Sam laid a hand on her shoulder, invading her solitude. "How long have you been here, Lady?" he asked softly.

She reached up and laid her hand on his. "Nothing ever changes. I don't know how long. I sit and wait for the King to come, to bring me word of my husband's fortunes; to tell me of my children's lives. The King doesn't come and I have given up hope. I have been here a very, very long time. When I left home it was spring, the fruit trees were in bloom. It had been a hard winter in the marshes but spring had finally arrived."

Sam stepped back and frowned. Bela glanced at him. "What do you think, Sam?'

"One of Crowley's deals, I'm sure. I wonder why he keeps her here. I'll have to ask him when I see the little weasel."

Sam stood in front of the lady and her eyes grew large. "Sir, you are naked." She turned her head. If she had been alive she would have blushed. The tide Sam saw rise on her face was a reflection of an innocent soul; a soul that did not deserve Hell. Sam wondered how she had been enticed to enter into a deal with the Devil; to bargain away such innocence.

"Sorry," Sam retreated. "Tell me your name Lady and I'll make inquiries of the King about your family."

"I am Elsa of Wessex. My husband was thane to King Aethelred." San stroked her face lightly with the back of his hand. "Sleep, Lady, until I return." He murmured.

Sam took Bela's hand and led her back out to the hallway. "What was that about, Sam?" Bela complained.

"Crowley may not be the one she made her deal with." Sam murmured. "If she is who I think she is she has been in that chair for over a thousand years. I will have to remember she is here. Listen, Bela. From now on you are also my secretary. It will be your job to remind me about Elsa if I forget her."

Bela looked askance. "Is that something you are likely to do, Winchester? How long will she sleep under that spell of yours?"

Sam seized Bela's chin in his large hand and wrapped his fingers into her hair. "Don't try to test me, Bela." He answered. "Your job is to do as I tell you. Anger me and I'll give you back to Belial. There is more than one Winchester and I recommend that you not pick at that scab."

Sam and Bela continued to follow the narrow, winding hall until they came to a flight of stone stairs. The steps were carved into the walls of a tower that was shaped like a lighthouse. There were narrow slits cut into the curving walls through which they could see small slices of Hell's landscape as they passed. This was a War tower. The slit windows were built to protect the King's archers as they rained Hellfire down on the King's enemies. Sam wondered when the last time was that the tower was used for the purpose intended. Crowley had never appeared to be a warrior to Sam.

A few floors down they came upon a demon simply sitting on the cold stone floor of a landing. This demon looked old and thin; eroded by the passage of time. Its lips moved constantly creating a liquid hiss which echoed off the walls. Sam paused and allowed Lucifer to speak.

"I know you." Lucifer addressed the demon directly. "You are Verrine who was a Prince of Thrones, just below Astaroth." Now that he knew the demon's name Sam had no use for the Archangel and he silenced Lucifer with a thought. In fact Lucifer was forced to retreat as Sam imagined his hands around the Archangel's neck just for fun.

Sam leaned over the thin, stringy looking demon. Its face was wasted away, its eyes were solid black and its skin was coated in a gray powder that drifted in the air when the demon stirred. It looked like a corpse pulled down from its chains. "What are you doing here, Verrine?" Sam asked. "You were a Prince in the Heavens and should be a Knight in Hell; why are you sitting here on these stairs?"

"Crowley sent me here, to wait." The demon hissed. "He well knows I cannot abide waiting but I've been trapped here for as long as Crowley has reigned, powerless and restrained."

Sam paused again and looked at Bela. He spoke to her but she knew that she was not the actual focus of Sam's words; he was conferring with his prisoner, Lucifer.

"What is this demon? If he is one of the fallen, what are his powers? Answer me, Lucifer or I'll put out your light and leave you to weep in the dark."

Lucifer grudgingly replied, "Verrine tempted men with impatience. His greatest enemy was the Dominican, Dominic ofCaleruega, also called Saint Dominic, who managed to exorcise him a thousand years ago. Verrine was sent back to Crowley to suffer the degradation you see here. Crowley as King of Hell has a very different approach to torture than most demons. He enjoys the consequences of mental torture and the slow destruction of his victims' sense of self. When Crowley is finished with a soul it is not capable of remembering its own name let alone any of the people it once loved."

"Why is Crowley treating the Fallen like enemies? I would think the King would value alliances with the Knights and potential Knights of Hell." Sam asked and nudged his captive again.

Lucifer replied. "Crowley fears the Knights. He knows that any one of them is as worthy of the crown as he is. If any Knight can gather a bit of support Crowley could be toppled from his throne. Violent overthrow of the King has always been Hell's preferred method of succession. He keeps the Knights separated to prevent conspiracies from taking root."

Sam laughed. "Crowley may be a weasel but he's a clever carnivore. I might just keep him around for his entertainment value alone." Sam and Bela continued down the stairs leaving Verrine in his lonely misery. "Another name to mark down, Bela," Sam instructed. "We might end up with quite a list."

"Where's your laptop, Sam?" Bela snickered. She shook her head and all her silver bells sang. "We'll have to get one," Sam replied.

When they finally reached the bottom of the stair they found a crowd of demons between them and a clear view of Crowley lounging on the throne. A classically beautiful, mature, red-headed woman with deep set eyes was seated on the platform just below the King. Crowley's advisors and minions milled about fawning upon their King and his mother.

Sam put out a hand and started moving his way through the crowd, holding Bela by the arm and drawing her along behind him. Each demon he touched shuddered and moved instinctively back, not able to bear the touch of Samuel's cold, grace infused fingers. A pathway opened like the parting of the sea of old and Crowley noticed the movement. The red headed woman stood to be able to see more clearly who was approaching. At last Sam stood in front of the throne, Bela close behind. The jangling of Bela's bells cast a shadow of doubt throughout the room. It most certainly was a sound never before heard in Hell.

Crowley heard and snapped out of his casual pose to stare at the creature before him

"Sam, Sam Winchester; is that you?" he asked amazed. "I had no idea you were visiting." Crowley cast an angry glance around the room. Various minions ducked away hoping that Crowley would forget they were there. Someone somewhere would undoubtedly be blamed for their lack of vigilance.

"Not only you," Crowley continued "but also your lovely companion. Bela Talbot, I believe. I recognize the soul. " The King glared at the escapee. "Please, let me present my mother, Rowena."

"Mother, this is Sam, one of the Winchester brothers." Rowena stood and gained a little time to compose herself by bowing courteously.

"Mr. Winchester," she murmured. "Welcome to my son's court. I must say, you are prettier than most of our visitors however perhaps it would have been more respectful to have worn clothes." In spite of her words, Rowena's predatory eyes searched out and enjoyed every exposed inch of Sam's perfect form. Bela received a dismissive glance and Rowena returned to staring hungrily at Sam's dick.

"Mother, please" Crowley interjected. "Stop drooling, you witch. You've got the proverbial snowball's chance."

"What can I do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked, nodding his head condescendingly.

Sam smiled. "You should be asking what you can do for me and Lucifer," Sam replied and cast out his open hand. A bolt of blue energy sparked from the palm of Sam's hand to crash shockingly onto the floor at Crowley's feet. "You can get your ass off of our throne, demon."


	5. Chapter 5 - Home Again

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 5**

**Home Again**

**From Chapter 4**

"_Mr. Winchester," she murmured. "Welcome to my son's court. I must say, you are prettier than most of our visitors however perhaps it would have been more respectful to have worn clothes." In spite of her words, Rowena's predatory eyes searched out and enjoyed every exposed inch of Sam's perfect form. Bela received a dismissive glance and Rowena returned to staring hungrily at Sam's dick._

"_Mother, please" Crowley interjected. "Stop drooling, you witch. You've got the proverbial snowball's chance."_

"_What can I do for you, Sam?" Crowley asked, nodding his head condescendingly._

_Sam smiled. "You should be asking what you can do for me and Lucifer," Sam replied and cast out his open hand. A bolt of blue energy sparked from the palm of Sam's hand to crash shockingly onto the floor at Crowley's feet. "You can get your ass off of our throne, demon."_

**Chapter 5**

Crawley flinched at the crashing of Sam's ball of St. Elmo's fire at his feet. The blue luminous plasma spat and sparked; a small remnant of the passing Storm in Hell now was now a pet of Sam's.

"Sam, was that necessary?" Crowley grumbled. "I'm more than willing to listen to you and your demands without all the fireworks. Let us discuss this like civilized men. You know me; I'm always open to a deal."

Rowena had been shocked at Sam's show of force and was preparing to defend herself and her son. Standing firmly at the foot of the stairs she had stumbled down she stared mumbling one of her favorite 18tth century spells. This one should transform the Winchester into an obedient attack dog, she thought.

"Mother, don't be a fool," Crowley's voice was raised. "Try something like that and you'll end up as a footstool. Open your eyes woman, and take a good look at what our friend Sam Winchester has become."

Turning her eyes to Sam's face the witch began to perhaps understand that she was looking at something far more powerful than her spells or even her son's sway over the inhabitants of Hell. Sam grinned at the witch, showing his white, straight teeth. "Queen Mother, I understand you've been calling yourself."

Rowena acted quickly to mend the shaky foundation she was depending on to support her. She swept into a deep curtsey. "My Lord, I am so sorry. I did not understand your meaning." Her eyes then fastened on the woman behind Sam, dressed in motley. If she could not affect Sam Winchester perhaps this woman was within reach.

Sam moved forward. The gathered demons parted to let him pass. Their black eyes flickered nervously from Crowley to Samuel and back again, obviously weighing their chances and possible fates.

As the Winged Man passed close to the Witch Mother he thrust out a long fingered hand and touched the top of her head. Rowena felt her magic run through her like a fountain, leaping from her head and each finger of her suddenly outspread hands into Samuel's flesh. Everything she had, all the power she had gathered over the wandering centuries, fled to a new home and was absorbed by Sam Winchester in the blink of an eye. The Winged Man sucked up all her power and left her empty.

"I think that's enough out of you, Rowena.' Sam sighed. "Let me introduce you to your new mistress." He turned to the woman dress like a Fool. "This is Bela. You will obey her if you want to live, Witch. Your son and I have business to transact and I don't need you working behind our backs."

"Bela," Sam waved her forward. "Take control of this one but watch her. I expect you to dominate the bitch. She is full to the top with plans and schemes. If I feel her working behind my back I'll take it out of your hide." Rowena glared at Bela.

Bela smiled sweetly at Sam. "Maybe I can pick up a few pointers." She answered back. "What do you think Sam?" Bela reached out and took Rowena's wrist in her hand. "Come with me, my pretty. You and I will become the closest of enemies. Just try me once and I'll own everything you have." Rowena jerked her arm out of Bela's grasp and glared at the thief again.

"My son is the King of Hell, bitch," she hissed. "Show some respect."

Bela smiled as sweetly as Sam had only moments before. "Your son was the King of Hell. Right now both you and your son run an equal chance to become either a victim on the racks, welcomed by the Demon Belial, or you can save yourselves by proving useful to the new Master of Hell, The Boy King Sam Winchester. Things could go either way."

Sam reached the throne and Crowley stood up and bowed. "It's all yours Sam. Wear it in good health. I'm telling you, running Hell is not nearly as easy as it looks." Crowley smirked. "By the way, how's Dean?"

Sam threw himself down on the throne, his Wings extended from side to side and a long leg flopped over one of the arms. His body was completely exposed by the pose. He actually seemed to be flaunting his manhood. Crowley stood one step below, facing Sam. Bela stood on Sam's right hand side with Rowena behind her.

"I am well aware of the difficulties you faced trying to manage the Hell Plain, Crowley." Sam said. "Whatever did you expect? Look what you chose to work with." Sam waved a hand at the courtiers gathered below the dais.

"Mewling, fawning, belly-to-the–ground ass kissers; there's not a Knight among them. What did you pick them for, their pretty, pretty faces? The strongest of them is your Mother and she's nothing more than a back-stabbing overly ambitious traitor." Sam laughed.

He leaned on a propped arm and swung his foot. "Now what am I going to do with you?" he smiled at Crowley like a predator assessing lunch. While thinking Sam allowed small teardrops of power to drip from the fingertips of his free hand, form into little bounding balls of light that rolled down the stairs. When they bounced all the way down they rolled over the floor, and the assembled demons danced and shied away from Sam's toys. The Boy King laughed when a demon made a particularly ridiculous move trying to arch away from the hissing bubbles of plasma. Where ever one touched a demon the demon howled as it was branded.

"Come, Crowley,' Sam ordered. "Since you are so concerned about Dean's ongoing health please sit in Dean's chair. He won't be using it for a while. He's very busy above mopping up Hell's mistakes. How in the world did Abaddon escape Cain's house cleaning?"

"Dean won't be arriving for a while" Sam continued. "So we might as well talk at our ease. I'm getting a pain in my nick cocking my head at you." The former King sat carefully in the consort's chair which was placed a step below the King's Throne. "Abaddon is a clever Knight" Crowley answered. "She learned to hide in the most unexpected of places; nuns, Men of Letters, fliting through time. Good to hear that Dean is going to take care of that one. What is it you want of me, Sam?"

Sam leaned forward. "I know very well that I can't watch this entire Kingdom on my own. I don't trust you Fergus, either you or your witch of a mother but I need you and I'll stay my hand and keep your mother alive, if you like. I want you to go and do what you do best, make Sales; make Deals. But I want you to do them for me." Sam waved a casual hand at the dancing horde of demons before them. "Take your pick of this gang and retake your place as the King of the Crossroads."

Sam turned his head. "Bela, please get Crowley a drink of his personal poison. One of these courtiers should know where it's kept. Bring me one too."

Once settled the two Kings continued their discussion. "I have a few new rules for the crossroad demons though, Crowley. First of all there will be absolutely no kind of deal that involves a child. No dealing directly with a child and no one, not even a parent, is to place a child's soul in pawn. From this day on children's souls are inviolate "

Crowley sipped his Craig Scotch Whiskey. "You are assuming that I'm going to take your deal, Sam. Here you are already laying down rules already. Perhaps you assume too much."

"Are you saying no, Crowley? If it would help I'll kill your mother here and now."

Crowley glanced over at Rowena. "No, that's not necessary. I'll leave her with you and, to tell the truth, King of the Crossroads wasn't that bad of a job. It had its perks." The demon rolled his glass between his palms, warming the drink. "Let's say I accept your generous offer."

Sam grinned. "Of course, let's say you prefer being King of the Crossroads again to being gutted on Belial's rack. You are aware that Belial resents you, right?"

Cowley nodded and saluted Sam with a raised glass. "Very well then, when would you say that a soul no longer belongs to a child?"

Sam thought about it. "I am tempted to say that they remain inviolate as long as they are virgins but that leaves too many loopholes for the Christians to manipulate. Let's say, they are no longer a child once puberty is complete."

"Acceptable," Crowley sipped his drink. "Do you have more?"

"Those who sign a deal out of love come straight to me. No demon lays a hand on them. I will keep those ones with me."

"Would this rule have anything to do with a certain Saxon Lady I've kept safe in the tower?" Crowley inquired.

"That's one thing I do like about you Crowley, you're quick. Yes, the rule has everything to do with the Lady Elsa. Exactly what is that about?" Sam asked in return.

"Her husband was to die in a Viking raid, and her house was to burn with her children inside. She was one of the very first deals struck out of love. I've kept her around as a kind of curiosity. I kept her safe from the pit."

Sam leaned back in his chair. "Here's the zinger, Crowley." The Boy King smiled. "Any of the demons under your command that break the rules; that take a child, or cheats on a contract; I take the punishment out of your personal hide. I don't care if you are aware of the transgression or not. Once it occurs the demon must be punished harshly or I'll take it out of you. Keep your crew under a tight rein or kiss that lovely creamy skin of yours good bye. As a final protection I am locking you into that meat suit. No smoking out to avoid just punishment. You will bear the pain of your vessel."

"Fine," Crowley scowled. "I accept your terms. I've grown fond of this particular vessel anyway. I like the way it wears the suits. One less literary agent in New York will never be missed. Anything else?"

"Yes," Sam swirled his glass. "I need to understand the way time moves in Hell. There is much that seems out of place here; much that I don't understand."

"Yes," Crowley answered. "The Hell Plain messes with time and space quite thoroughly. There are certain places in Hell that act much like the Earth scientists call Black Holes. The closer you get to the fringes of such a place, the stranger time becomes. Belial's threshing floor is one such place. The edge of tomorrow is always close there it just takes forever for it to arrive. That is where Alastair kept your brother suspended for all those years while only months passed for you above. Lucifer's cage is another center and so is this throne. From that chair you can see all the past centuries and pick and choose where your influence can be used. Deals centuries old can be finalized. You can move from place to place, a different century can unfold each time."

Sam contemplated the demon's words. He glanced at the assembled demons that still appeared to be dancing away from Sam's toys.

"So everyone on the dais can travel with me?" Sam asked. "I can go almost anywhere or anyplace I want?"

Crowley nodded. "The throne of Hell is a powerful place. Already your image is spreading through the centuries. Your face will become Lucifer's secret face. The image of the Winged Man will replace the image of the Goat in a thousand places if you wish it. I never did that. The image of Lucifer's Goat worked well enough for me. I chose anonymity."

Sam stood and stretched. He flared his Wings. The obsidian feathers caught gleams from the torches along the walls and colors rippled from the upper side of his pinions to the tips of those longest feathers. He moved down the stairs. The closer he came to the assembled demons the slower they seemed to move. He opened a window and pushed apart the shutters covered in wrought iron fret work, noticing as he did so that the iron sent a tingle through his palms. Once open the window disclosed Hell's garden. Towering tees reach for Hell's sun and dark flowers peeked from the shade. Thorny bushes nodded heavy with strangely colored fruit. Sam leaned on his elbows and stared.

Sam felt like he had finally come home. Everything was familiar although long forgotten. As he scanned the path that ran alongside a stream of green water, flecked with the silver flashes of incomprehensible fish he saw, far down the path, two children walking hand in hand. He could almost hear their voices, their childish laugher, floating back to him. His heart contracted as again he had that feeling of coming home; coming back to familiar places. Coming back to something he lost long ago.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Court of King Santanael

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 6**

**The Court of King Santanael**

**From Chapter 5**

_Sam stood and stretched. He flared his Wings. The obsidian feathers caught gleams from the torches along the walls and colors rippled from the upper side of his pinions to the tips of those longest feathers. He moved down the stairs. The closer he came to the assembled demons the slower they seemed to move. He opened a window and pushed apart the shutters covered in wrought iron fret work, noticing as he did so that the iron sent a tingle through his palms. Once open the window disclosed Hell's garden. Towering tees reach for Hell's sun and dark flowers peeked from the shade. Thorny bushes nodded heavy with strangely coloed fruit. Sam leaned on his elbows and stared._

_Sam felt like he had finally come home. Everything was familiar although long forgotten. As he scanned the path that ran alongside a stream of green water, flecked with the silver flashes of incomprehensible fish he saw, far down the path, two children walking hand in hand. He could almost hear their voices, their childish laugher, floating back to him. His heart contracted as again he had that feeling of coming home; coming back to familiar places. Coming back to something he lost long ago._

**Chapter 6**

Crowley sat at his ease in the consort's chair. "Well Sam," he rolled his whiskey glass in his hands again to warm and release the fragrance of the golden liquid. "Now that you sit on Hell's Throne who are you going to be? Any plans or desires? How about a new name" It's not all that impressive to call the King Sam. It's a nice name but just a touch too human, don't you think?"

Sam turned from the window and looked back up the dais to Crowley. "Wasn't that your plan Fergus? " Sam grinned. "A new Hell, a better Hell, a more perfect Hell, isn't that what you wanted my brother's cooperation to build? Sorry, Fergus, now you have me and Lucifer to deal with."

Sam left the window and his vision of Hell's children and climbed back to his Throne. Behind them the demons resumed their frantic capers. A he walked forward he released more glowing plasma fragments just to watch the demons dance.

"Yes, you're right." Crowley grimaced. "That was the future I saw. Those were the events foretold. I planned to get Dean to meet Cain and get the mark. Once Abaddon was dead and Dean's human side was murdered I fully expected my true partner to be born. It certainly looks like that time line is being erased. Now I have you and I don't have a plan. What's a demon to do?"

Sam arrived at the top and seated himself on the throne. "Not all of it is erased. Dean will come to me instead. But right now let's discuss the idea of a proper name for the King of Hell." Sam yawned and scratched his arm pit. Crowley grimaced.

"Oh yes, Fergus, my style is not yours to criticize. I have another partner and you keep overlooking his existence. Never forget I harbor an Angel." Sam grinned. "Lucifer, Satan, the Light Bringer, the Morning Star, so many names to use and all of them tainted by history and the gibbering of the devout."

Sam stood and stretched, unfurling his wings to their fullest extent. He was a wonder, a beast, the stuff of nightmares or dreams; beautiful and terrifying all at once. Bela stepped back, avoiding the touch of his knife sharp feathers. Rowena in contrast reached forward to touch and bled on the spiny edge of a pinion. Sam turned to stare at her. "Still not cowed, Witch?" he murmured. "Good to know. You might prove useful yet."

Sam sat and ran his fingers down his chest, circling his nipples and proceeding downward to run the backs of his fingers down his dick. He seemed to do if almost unconsciously, petting his body as he communed inwardly with his captive Angel. He was humming and ignoring the eager eyes of his gathered admirers.

Finally he looked up. "Lucifer and I have come to an agreement. He rejects all the names that have been tagged on by humans and demons alike and wants to return to his Heavenly name. The name he had when he was one of the great Archangels. The name his father gave him before his fall, Santanael. We will be King Santanael."

Crowley sipped his drink. "I've heard that somewhere before. I think."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You are smarter than you look, aren't you? The Book of Enoch contains references to Santanael. The etymology dates back to Babylonian origins. The spelling mirrors that of Lucifer's angelic brethren: Michael, Raphael, Uriel, and Gabriel. He was Santanael before his fall."

Crowley finished his drink and stood up. "Very well, King Santanael; since you are declaring a new War on Heaven with just the mention of your name I believe that I'll move away from Hell's throne. Your declaration makes it a glowing target for those dicks, the Heavenly Host. I prefer to remain out of range. Thanks for the drink."

Crowley raised his empty glass in a salute to the naked King and bowed his head. He descended three or four steps then turned back to face The Boy King again. "I'm going to pick my staff from the group assembled here. I am embarrassed to admit that these were my personal picks to attend my court. I now see, of course, where I may have gone wrong. I'll take some with me and the rest are yours."

"Crowley, wait." Sam ordered.

"Yes King Santanael, how can I serve you?" The mealy mouth demon swept out another bow.

"Don't be a smart ass, Crowley." Sam snorted. "I'll turn you into stair carpet. Pick me out the three fastest of these demons. I will need messengers for my court."

"I'll do that for you but I should mention something else about claiming the throne." Crowley paused. He did love drama. "You can go anywhere, anytime that you want. The past, the present and the future are shiny toys to amuse you. The Earth and the Hell Plain are your playing fields. Be very careful with heaven. You can go there but it's not particularly healthy for you. The angels can't do much but if Dad's home you could end up in a very ugly place. Play with your new toys. I'm sure you'll learn how to control the movement fairly quickly. After all, you were the smart Winchester, right?"

Sam's fingers twitched and more plasma ran down the stairs. Crowley nimbly side stepped the stinging flow and smiled at his new ruler.

"I'm going to go clean house on the crossroads throne. I'm sure that idiot Raguel has screwed the place up. If you should need me, just dream. If you would rather not think about me, send Mother along to call me. That is, of course, if you haven't killed her first. Are you planning to do that? I only ask because I'm curious, not out of any feelings of familial love." Crowley cocked his head to the side and wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam laughed out loud. "You know, Crowley, I just might miss you. You're a lot more fun than your mother." Sam turned on the throne to stare at Rowena. "Bela will let me know if she tires of your mother. Let's just let the women play, shall we?"

Crowley shrugged. "As you wish; I won't be far away. All the powers, the dominions and thrones are gathered here in the Castle. You almost don't need to raise your voice to call me to your side."

Rowena glared and gritted her teeth. She abhorred the sight of her son kowtowing to Santanael. The beast had hijacked her powers and now she was just a monkey on a leash. She vowed to regain her status. She wasn't worried about Bela. Give her twelve uninterrupted hours and she thought she could corrupt the woman Sam had dressed in motley. What could she mean to Sam? Was she a former lover? Whatever she was Rowena didn't fear her. The witch had won centuries of battles with the exception of her life long battle with the Grand Coven.

The New King of Hell however was going to be a much harder nut to crack. Rowena in her puffed up pride didn't doubt for a minute that she could manipulate The Boy King. She completely ignored the fact that she had failed to manipulate her own son, Crowley. He had seen through her like a pane of glass. Deep down inside she knew he had slipped away from her. She never acknowledged her failures. Rowena's self-confidence was an essential part of her personality and her power. Without it she would have failed years ago and become perhaps a trembling hag hidden away from the outer world, mixing vapid love potions and chivied from hovel to hovel waiting to be burned.

Sam was oblivious to Rowena's plots and plan. She didn't matter to him. He could kill her with a word and only held back to use her as a chess piece in his game with Crowley. He was beginning to see why Dean had slowly begun to accept the Demon. Crowley was untrustworthy, sneaky, and potentially evil but under it all he could be a bit of a scamp: quick witted and entertaining.

Sam watched as Crowley selected his demons from the crowd on the floor. He was taking the most attractive. Sam could easily see them seducing the desperate at a cross roads and offering a kiss to seal the deal. Three younger looking demons Crowley selected to sit on the dais steps far below King Santanael's feet. Sam assumed they were his new messengers. The King of the Crossroads settled with a dozen or so demons from the group and they followed the reinstated King of the Crossroads out the door.

Sam thought about that. It seemed that the Crossroads Throne might be situated here in the Castle of Bones. He would have to look into that. Perhaps all the sub thrones were in the Castle; Crossroads, Killers, Haunters of Nightmares, Incubi and Succubus; a load of lesser thrones might be here sucking their energy from the King's throne.

He cast his eyes over the steadily diminishing crowd of Demons in the room. One stood out; an older man, stately and stiff. Sam cocked a finger and motioned for the demon to join him. The demon approached without fear, holding his head up and advanced with measured, stately steps.

"Who are you, demon?" Sam asked as the creature climbed the stairs.

"I am Gilfoy," the demon replied. "I was Crowley's major-domo."

"Good," Sam exclaimed. "You are just what I'm looking for. You understand how this place works, right? You know the demons and the work they do? You can tell me which one is useful and which ones are just Crowley ass-kissers, right?"

Gilfoy bowed but unlike Crowley, the bow was genuine. "Yes, my King. Anything you want.

"Well, Gilfoy, here's your first assignment. If you please me you get to keep your job." Sam looked out over the remaining demons. "Sort this mess out for me. Keep the useful ones. Get rid of the others. I'll be bringing in some other demons for my court and I'll need the room." Sam flicked his eyes up at Gilfoy. "I know this gives you power and standing over your fellow demons. Be careful. I am well aware that this is Hell. I expect corruption. Just don't let it annoy me. Keep me happy and comfortable. Rush to do my biding without fail. With luck and cunning you will prevent me from turning you to dust."

Gilfoy nodded his head. "Very well, my King, it shall be done as you order."

Sam yawned again and scratched his belly this time. "I'm tired. It's been a pretty hectic day. I assume there is a King's bed chamber near? Lead me and my ladies to it, Gilfoy. "

Gilfoy lead Sam, Bela and Rowena down an ornate hallway to the side of the throne, hidden behind a heavy tapestry. The tapestry was similar to a thousand other hung in numerous castles but instead of holy figures, dancing damsels and battles this tapestry was embroidered with witches' Sabbaths and scenes from Hell's furnaces. Half way down the corridor Gilfoy threw open a set of heavy, iron bound doors. It was a King's bedroom definitely. More specifically it was Crowley's bedroom; opulent, overdone and heavy on the velvets and fur. Sam laughed.

"It will have to do for now." He said.

Gilfoy bowed and started to back out of the room. "Wait," Sam called out.

"While I rest there is something I want done. Notify the demons Belial and Verrine that I want them at my court when I wake up. Also ask Belial, nicely, to have his fallen brothers to join us. I am thinking particularly of Beelzebub, Asmodeus, Baal-Berith, and Astaroth. I think that's a nice selection of demons and I have work for them all." Sam turned his back on Gilfoy and headed for the bed.

Once Gilfoy was gone Sam threw himself on the bed and relaxed. He landed on this back with his wings outstretched, snuggling his ass into the soft mattress. Tucking a pillow under his head he glanced at Bela and Rowena. "Make yourselves comfortable ladies." He smiled and waved at some lounges scattered about the very large room. "I'm going to take a little nap. Try to behave yourselves." He closed his eyes and stretched his arms up above his head.

Sam may have looked at ease and sleeping but he had never been anyone's fool. His senses were on alert and the sounds the women made moving around the room allowed him to judge their distance easily. He didn't trust either one of them but hoped that Bela's sense of self-preservation would protect him long enough to get a little sleep. Lucifer was on guard anyway. No one could approach without the Archangel raising Hell, literally.

"Bela," he murmured. "Remember who rescued you and how easily I can put you back where I found you. Be careful and keep watch on the witch, my pretty thief. I would hate to see the flesh stripped from your bones again."

Bela smiled at the naked man sprawled on the gold velvet comforter. He was a pretty sight and Bela recalled the days when sweet, innocent Sam Winchester would stare at her with hungry eyes. Now it was her turn to look but not touch. "I will keep you safe, King Santanael. By the way, I like the name."

She slipped closer, tiny silver bells tinkling and finally delicately sat on the bed at his feet. Reaching out cautiously she wrapped a hand around his ankle. "I will keep watch. Sleep my King."

Rowena settled on a lounge and eyed the pair, calculating possibilities and stirring the witch's brew of schemes swirling in her head.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._


	7. Chapter 7 - Old Lovers and New

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 7**

**Old Lovers and New**

**From Chapter 6**

"_Bela," he murmured. "Remember who rescued you and how easily I can put you back where I found you. Be careful and keep watch on the witch, my pretty thief. I would hate to see the flesh stripped from your bones again."_

_Bela smiled at the naked man sprawled on the gold velvet comforter. He was a pretty sight and Bela recalled the days when sweet, innocent Sam Winchester would stare at her with hungry eyes. Now it was her turn to look but not touch. "I will keep you safe, King Santanael. By the way, I like the name." _

_She slipped closer, tiny silver bells tinkling and finally delicately sat on the bed at his feet. Reaching out cautiously she wrapped a hand around his ankle. "I will keep watch. Sleep my King."_

_Rowena settled on a lounge and eyed the pair, calculating possibilities and stirring the witch's brew of schemes swirling in her head._

**Chapter 7**

Sam closed his eyes and melted into Crowley's ornate bed. The velvet tickled his naked ass and he smiled. It was a wonder Crowley didn't have Elvis's face imprinted on the comforter. Sam grimaced. He was well aware of Crowley's pretensions to style and didn't really think that he demon would sink that low. Bobby had told him how Crowley had rejected Bobby's 6 day old whiskey and let slip the clue that led the brothers to Cowley's grave site and the demon's human bones.

Washing all thoughts of the smarmy demon out of his head Sam decided to try to dream his way out into the world. He had been listening when Crowley dropped the clue about calling the demon in his dreams. Sam decided he had more interesting places to go.

He visualized the last place he had seen his brother, at the edge of the sucking entrance to Lucifer's cage. Dean had been pounded into the ground by Sam's own fist. Bobby was dead and Castiel was missing. It was a horrible time in Sam's existence but somehow the sight of his true home, The Impala, had given him the strength to stop beating Dean and to win the battle over The Light Bringer, Lucifer. He still could feel his little brother Adam in his arms as they fell.

Closing his eyes and visualizing where he wanted to be Sam felt himself rush upward through the layered realities separating him from his goal. With a leap his spirit fled through time and space. In a flicker of time he was once again standing in that field, his brother at his feet; Bobby Singer's body sprawled nearby. He saw his body falling with the Angel possessed vessel that was his brother Adam in his arms

He turned back to Dean and saw Castiel appear unexpectedly. The Angel knelt, restored Bobby and then healed Dean and cleared the blood from Dean's face.

Castiel turned and saw him. Sam had rarely seen a look of surprise on the Angel's face but it was there. Castiel rose from Dean's side and stepped toward Sam, hand outstretched.

"Sam?" the Angel whispered.

Sam smiled at the Angel. "Yes, Castiel, it's me. Don't speak my name. I don't want Dean to know I'm here. Once you have sent them both on their paths listen for me. I will call you to visit me. As the new King l I can grant you a one day free pass into Hell. You won't need the garrison or weapons of war to come see me. Your way will be cleared."

"Sam, what happened?" the Angel's eyes bored into Sam's face. "How did you become the King? Where is my brother, Lucifer? How could he allow this to happen?"

"You ask too many questions, Castiel. Come to me after you have completed your tasks here and we will talk of many things." Sam grimaced. "You know, cabbages and Kings; many things."

"I have your brother trapped within me." Sam went on. "Lucifer and I are sharing the vessel but the human seized control when we fell. Don't try to deceive yourself, Angel. You, more than any other creature, knew it was possible for something like this to happen." Sam waved at the two men behind the Angel, gathering their wits. "Go, send them on their way. Watch over Dean. I fear his sorrow and despair. Do not let him do anything foolish in his mourning for me."

"Sam, what are you going to do now?" Castiel asked.

"Hush, Angel. Be still. I am now Santanael, The Boy King of Hell, a melding of the Morning Star and Sam Winchester. Dean does not know and for now only Sam will speak to Dean. You and I will talk more when you visit me in Hell's throne room. " With that Sam closed his eyes again and cast his spirit into the future. He vanished from the field just as Castiel was about to pull his Angel blade in defense of the humans behind him.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam stood in a suburban yard, his back to a small shed. He watched as Dean slowly advanced, weapon drawn, chasing a djinn influenced hallucination. Dean threw open the shed door just as a man from next door called his name. Sam stayed invisible. Now was not the time to pull Dean out of his dream. Sam wanted a more private venue. Dean shoved his gun back into the small of his back and spun the other human a story about pest control and the dangers of possums. Sam laughed and Dean glanced back into the shed at the noise then shrugged it away.

Sam followed his brother as Dean retreated to his own garage. The Impala was there, shrouded in a dust cover. Sam couldn't wait any longer. He purged Dean of the djinn's poison and leaned against Dean's work bench. Making a decision he folded away his wings and materialized clothing like he had been wearing when he fell into Lucifer's cage. It was just as he had been that he became visible to his brother.

"Sam," Dean gasped. "Sam, is that really you? How? Where have you been? How are you here?" Dean was as close to astonished as Sam had ever seen him. The man's tough guy image was completely shattered.

"Yes, Dean, it's me." Sam answered and held out his arms. Dean approached hesitantly and Sam smiled. "I know. Let's run the tests. Do you have Holy Water somewhere here?" Sam glanced around the completely normal suburban garage. "What about a silver knife? Surely you haven't forgotten all your Hunter training. How could you get so careless?"

"No, Sam. I've got everything right here" Dean held out a shining knife in one hand and a small plastic bottle in the other. He splashed the water in Sam's face and The Boy King froze for a moment, fearing what the result might be. The water tingled when it hit his skin but the illusionary human vessel did not react and he relaxed. Deciding to turn the entire program over to the Sam aspect of his personality The King of Hell handed the reigns to his human side.

Sam smiled at his brother and took the silver knife without flinching. He rolled up his sleeve and made a shallow cut in his forearm just below a line of pale parallel scars from all the "tests" that had been made on his body in the years of his past life. Yet another scar, Sam thought. I could count the years with these scars like a tree's years can be counted by its rings.

After he had passed all the early and easy tests Dean finally allowed Sam to wrap his arms around him and hold him close. Sam buried his face in Dean's hair and breathed in. The fragrance of brother, of lover, of safe harbor at last invaded Sam's heart and triggered a thousand memories. Memories of woodland cabins, of smoking campfires, of deserted graveyards and flaring lanterns engulfed him.

"I have missed you so much," Sam whispered. "How long have you been alone?"

"I'm not alone, Sam." Dean responded. "I did as you asked. I came to Lisa and Ben. I've been here almost a year now. I'm not alone." Dean wrapped his arms around Sam's body and held on. He lowered his face against Sam's broad chest.

"You were fooling yourself, Dean." Sam smiled over his brother's head and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Technically you might not have been alone but I think you knew you were fooling yourself. You've been empty this past year. Just know that I have missed you every minute. Now I don't want to let you go."

Dean glanced back at the door to the garage, making sure it was really closed. He leaned his head back, allowing Sam to hold his face in both bands and kiss him. Dean moved his arms to wrap around Sam's neck while Sam braced his brother's head with a hand on the back of his neck. The kiss was long and harsh and spoke of lost time; of empty hours and of desire deferred for far too long.

"God, but I've missed this." Dean whispered into his lover's mouth.

Sam felt his body respond. He wasn't exactly surprised since Dean had been cranking his motor since he was barely old enough to know what sex was. Even so Sam was surprised at the depth of his response. When he felt damp warmth where none should have existed he stepped away from Dean and looked down at his dick. He was leaking. It felt almost as if Dean was sucking him off.

"Is that my fault, Sam?" Dean smiled, staring at the bulge in Sam's jeans. "You must have really, really missed me."

Sam grinned back. "I don't think you can claim all the credit, Dean. There is something I have to do so why don't you just go into the house? I'll come get you in a bit. Let Lisa know I'm back and we're going out for a while. Give me about a half hour, OK?"

Dean arched his eyebrows at the taller man. "You know, you don't have to deal with this on your own, Sam. I could help you out right here."

"Go on, git." Sam responded and waved a hand. "I'll tell you all about it tonight."

Dean nodded and left. "I'll be in the shower about then, Sam. I'll let Lisa know to let you upstairs if I'm not down yet."

Sam definitely felt phantom hands on his body and he had a good idea of what was going on. As soon as Dean was out the door Sam surrendered to Santanael and The King of Hell returned to his bedchamber.

When Santanael opened his eyes he was not surprised at all to find Bela on top of him and riding his dick. She was naked and slick with sweat. Her perfectly formed body strained with the effort of engulfing and releasing his rigid member time and time again. Her legs were folded against his thighs and her hands pressed into his chest, holing her upright. Her eyes were closed, her head was arched back and a panting murmur filled the room.

She was screwing herself with his body. He grinned and folded his arms under his head. As long as she was doing all the work he saw no reason to interfere. He was pleased to see he was being raped by Bela and not by Rowena. He looked around the bedchamber and spotted the Witch exactly where he had left her, comfortably spread out on one of the lounge chairs.

Rowena was enjoying the show, smiling and watching. Her dress was bunched around her legs and one of her own hands was nowhere in sight while the other was twisting a ringlet of her heavy red hair. Santanael closed his eyes and gave himself over to pleasure. Bela leaned forward as if she was going to kiss him and he turned his head away. The woman may have laid claim to the rest of his body but his mouth was Dean's property and was going to stay that way.

All three participants in the impromptu orgy were climbing toward orgasm. When Santanael froze and rode away on his private wave of release, both Bela and Rowena reached climax. The tension in the air was shattered by a growl from Santanael.

"Get off me, Bela, you rapist." He laughed and relaxed then bounced her body with a thrust of his hips. She fell giggling to his side.

Bela laughed back at him. "What did you expect? There you were, naked and ready. There I was, wet and itching for it. I thought why let it all go to waste? So I climbed on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it too."

"Don't get so full of yourself, Bela. You'll have to thank Dean when you see him. I was visiting my brother on Earth. That's where the boner came from that you liked so much, Aren't you a lucky bitch?"

Over on the lounge Rowena filed away another piece of information to share with her son.


	8. Chapter 8 - Travels in Time

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 8**

**Travels in Time**

**From Chapter 7**

_Get off me, Bela, you rapist." He laughed and relaxed then bounced her body with a thrust of his hips. She fell giggling to his side._

_Bela laughed back at him. "What did you expect? There you were, naked and ready. There I was, wet and itching for it. I thought why let it all go to waste? So I climbed on. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it too."_

**Chapter 8**

Sam knew his brother was waiting. He imagined that strong, glowing body under the shower, He remembered the taste of Dean's honeyed skin, the warmth of the man's plundered mouth, the feel of Dean's flesh bruising under his fingertips. Sam sighed. Here he was with a naked woman in his bed. It was not the same; it was not nearly good enough.

But there was work to be done. Dean would wait, frozen in time. Sam could take all day, all week; Dean would still be there, waiting for his lover. The winged King pushed up in the bed. He smacked Bella's naked ass which was conveniently near to hand. "Come on woman, get dressed."

Bela squeaked in surprise and Rowena laughed. "That's going to leave a mark, for sure," the witch sniggered.

Bela sat up and started to pull her Motley on again. Her little silver bells rang delicately; counter point to the grim grey walls and Hell's lurid sky visible through the window glass.

"Enough," Sam grumbled. "We've got work to do." He swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood, stretching and yawning. He was a hell of a big boy. His fingertips nearly brushed the ceiling; his wings touched the walls and fluttered, making a soft susurrant sound.

Once again he was aware of Rowena's eyes assessing his body; staring hungrily at those dark wings. He glared at her trying not to imagine what a witch like her could create with a few stolen feathers. "Forget it, witch. You'll never get any part of me. Remember what your son said; you don't really want to be my footstool, do you?"

Rowena rose from the lounge and straighten her clothes. "Don't flatter yourself, young man. I've had a hundred better than you in my time."

Sam simply laughed at her. "Now you forget yourself. I am the Morning Star and much, much older than you."

"So you say," the woman replied. "I've always felt that Lucifer was himself something of a pure being. He was at one time an Angel and no matter how he befouls himself he is still an Angel. You creatures are almost pure in heart compared to the degradation and pain involved in becoming a powerful witch. We pay for our power with slices of our souls. What is left behind is scoured and dead, like ancient bones flapping in the dry winds of Hell's furnace. Only when all humanity is stripped away is the body of a witch ready to contain and control the power."

Sam considered her words. "That's good to know, witch. Never forget that the power for which you have sacrificed so much was created in the lair of demons. Hell's powers are what you prostituted yourself to earn. You should not be surprised to find that I have taken all that you paid for so painfully. If you want any part of that magic back you now must learn to obey. Follow me."

Sam went to the doors and pushed them open. He was not the slightest bit surprised to find Gilfoy standing in the hallway waiting for him.

"My ,Lord," the gentleman demon bowed and dropped a hand to the floor gracefully. "How can I serve?"

Sam smiled happily. "Good work, Gilfoy. You seem to anticipate my desires before I even know them myself."

"I've had years of practice, My, Lord. I served Crowley well and long. I know my place in Hell's hierarchy and I want to keep it." The demon's grey, curled moustache twitched upward riding his toothy smile.

"Very well, Take the Ladies to the throne and then wait for me. I'm going to go visit Crowley. Check for me to see that the Knights are beginning to assemble and tell them to wait. I'll be with them soon." With a rustle of his midnight wings Sam disappeared.

Gilfoy shrugged. "He certainly is learning quickly for a Boy. Follow me, m' ladies."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Crowley's King of the Crossroads throne was tucked away on the side of Sam's castle. It had large windows overlooking the slope of the mountain. When Sam materialized at Crowley's side the demon didn't even flinch.

"You know, Sam.," Crowley said calmly, resting his head on stiffened fingers "if I offer to buy you some pants would you consider putting them on?" The King of the Crossroads then leaned to the side and murmured to a minion "Please get The Boy King a chair, would you?"

The minion scurried away, not deceived in the slightest by Crowley's politeness. The poor junior grade demon was well aware the Crowley would just as likely tear his legs off as say please ever again. In just a moment Sam was settling into a chair fit for a King.

"I see you 're getting the hang of this instant translocation thing." Crowley smirked. "Been having fun visiting yet?"

"Yes, I went to see Dean, not that you care."

"Oh, I care about your brother a lot. Someday soon we're going to be the best of friends. Just you wait and see." Crowley snapped his fingers. "Oh, my, where have my manners gone? Would you like a drink, my King? Would you like scotch or, in honor of your flannel wearing nightmare of a brother, beer?"

Sam grinned. "I've never been that much of a drinker, your highness. But you know that, don't you? I'm really here not to trade jabs with you; I need some information. How exactly does this time travel thing work?"

Crawley handed his glass off to the ever hovering minion and leaned forward, a serious look on his usually smirking face. "I'm very glad you ask me that. You've noticed the possible hole in reality, haven't you? I always thought of you as the smarter Winchester."

"Yes, I noticed. I went from just after my dive into the cage to watching Dean chase a phantom possum into a garden shed. When he told me it was a year later than I thought it was I felt the winds of Eternity shiver through my feathers." Sam was as serious as Crowley. "Can I cut that year short? Can I return to the moment after I fell?"

"Therein lays the problem Sam." Crowley was very serious. "Normally I would just let you tumble into the trap by yourself looking to gain some slight advantage for me but your inadvertent errors could possibly affect my own future so listen carefully."

"Before you make a trip into the future, all the possible paths into that future still exist. Once you have gone ahead and created a path all the other possible futures collapse. Now that you have found Dean a year after your fall he must live through that year and you must let him. The consequences of attempting to interfere are incalculable, possibly even catastrophic to not only Dean but the world. The option to return to the past and set out on a new path is gone. So be very careful. If you go forward and someone is dead in that future place there is no way to undo the death. The event is permanent. If civilization falls and you take a peak, it falls forever."

Sam thought about the demon's warning. "But Zachariah has tortured my brother with glimpses of a future that results from a decision that Dean has made. How was that possible?"

"The frigging Angel is a major douche." Crowley growled. "Angels like him make all of creation lose faith in God. I may not enjoy our deity, I may battle his concept of the universe but at no point did I ever think he didn't exist. Why he allows those scheming Angels to plot and plan their apocalypse I have no idea."

"Then what was it? Was Dean's trip to the future just a fever dream?"

"Zachariah has played with your brother's head before. I would think that Dean would be able to recognize the warning signs by now. After all, how likely would it be for all of Dean's closest friends to gather in a single spot years from now? How likely was it that they would all change so radically? And most of all how could Dean not see that the one who changed so completely was himself? For a man whose loyalty is famous to become a cold blooded murderer willing to sacrifice everyone who has ever loved him and who he has ever loved. Is that likely or even possible? Then to urged the real Dean to give in and say yes to Michael? Give me a frigging break." Crowley snorted.

"So you've seen that trip?" Sam asked. "How?"

"I wasn't in that dream, was I?" Crowley stared into Sam's face. "I may lie and cheat and connive. It's in my nature. One thing though I will always refuse to do. No self-righteous Angel will ever get me to play a part in one of his games. I may be a demon and a King in Hell but on one thing you may rely. I never will cooperate with an Angel. They make me puke."

Sam smiled and stood up. "Good talk, demon. Thanks for the information."

"Remember, Sam." Crowley also stood. "Be very careful of the future. Now that you have established Dean's location in time you can safely go there. It is set in stone. Travel any further into the future and you will have to accept whatever you find, like it or not. It is best to create the future by making your decisions today. If you feel you must play with time, play with the past. Stay far away from the future."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam finished his visit to Crowley and appeared in the main throne room. Bela and Rowena stood behind the throne, whispering to each other. Gilfoy hovered to the side of the dais, keeping an eye on the women and the demons gathered below.

Sam sank into his chair and hung a leg over the side again, grinning at the overdressed crowd. Gilfoy approached his new master.

"King Santanael, the new Knights are gathering as you commanded. Balial and Verrine are already here." Sam's major domo waved his hand out, as if presenting the demons to his King.

"The others are on their way. The messengers have located Beelzebub: prince of the Seraphim and master of idolaters, Pythius, the prince of liars; Asmodeus who was also a prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness; and Satan the master of all witches and warlocks."

"I am sorry to report that the messengers are still searching for Abaddon, Astaroth and Mammon. I am sure they will be located in time and will present themselves at your command." Gilfoy backed away from the throne. The demon had maintained a whole hide for so long by being very careful when near a King of Hell, no matter who sat on the throne. Sam may appear pretty and young but Gilfoy was sure the Boy King could rip the skin off a slow minion just as quickly as Crowley.

Below Sam could see Belial disporting himself among Crowley's pretties. His flailing limbs and six grimacing faces were in stark contrast to Crowley's fashionable favorites. The demon was at play, running his bloody fingers over the silk dresses of the ladies and the lovely suits of the males.

Verrine drifted through the crowd; his twisted, desiccated frame towering over their heads while sifting the dust of ages on their shoulders and stealing years for himself. Verrine had been a prince of Thrones in Heaven, just below Astaroth in power. Now he was reduced to tempting pitiful humans with impatience

"Thank you Gilfoy," Sam said. "I'm sure that we will have enough of the Fallen to start our new Knights of Hell. Belial and Verrine are here and I welcome them. Too long have the fallen been ignored and shamed.

Sam allowed Lucifer to gain ascendancy for a moment and the Light bringer, the Morning Star, Lucifer was recognized by his brothers, the fallen, who owed him allegiance as the first among them. The two fallen angels pushed their way to the front of the crowd and knelt down, as much as their misshapen bodies would allow.

"My Brothers," Lucifer's voice rang out. "I pity you in your degradation. You, who were more beautiful than men can imagine are now deformed blasphemies in Hell. I promise you freedom to act and new forms to use on the face of the earth and possibly in heaven itself. This body I now use I share with one of the Winchesters, descended from the legends of old. He will lead. You owe allegiance to this new King called Santanael."

Sam pushed Lucifer back and spoke to the fallen himself. "Belial, Verrine, you will become as brothers to me. Together we will create a more perfect Hell.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Assembly of Knights

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 9**

**The Assembly of Knights**

**From Chapter 8**

_Sam allowed Lucifer to gain ascendancy for a moment and the Light bringer, the Morning Star, Lucifer was recognized by his brothers, the fallen, who owed him allegiance as the first among them. The two fallen angels pushed their way to the front of the crowd and knelt down, as much as their misshapen bodies would allow._

"_My Brothers," Lucifer's voice rang out. "I pity you in your degradation. You, who were more beautiful than men can imagine are now deformed blasphemies in Hell. I promise you freedom to act and new forms to use on the face of the earth and possibly in heaven itself. This body I now use I share with one of the Winchesters, descended from the legends of old. He will lead. You owe allegiance to this new King called Santanael."_

_Sam pushed Lucifer back and spoke to the fallen himself. "Belial, Verrine, you will become as brothers to me. Together we will create a more perfect Hell. _

**Chapter 9**

Belial, the leader of the Sons of Darkness, also known as Berith, Baal-Berith, the chief secretary of Hell, head of its archives, and the demon who tempted men to blasphemy and murder, was one of the Princes of Hell. As a demon he tempted men to commit murder and was quarrelsome, contentious, and blasphemous. This was the role of the fallen Angel who had once sat in Heaven as a Prince of the Cherubim.

Now this fabled creature stood at the foot of Santanael's dais, possessed of six faces, one always facing the filth of Hell's floor with flapping misshapen arms and a dozen legs, fallen far from his heavenly form. Lucifer, consumed by the melded King of Hell, Santanael, could barely see his once glorious brother, buried beneath Hell's disguise.

Verrine had been in Heaven a Prince of Thrones; an Angel of Grace. Now he was trapped in a deformed, dry and fragile body of bones that subsisted sucking the life from any living flesh he could find. Riddled with impatience he tempted men to greed. He robbed souls of hope for tomorrow; defiled their families and sacrificed their children to feed their constant hunger. Lucifer also mourned his lost and once beautiful Angel of Temperance. Hell had twisted all such traits to its own purpose.

Santanael sat on the throne and considered these two major Demons he wished to transform into new Knights of Hell. Balial would lead vessels of iniquity and inventors of evil things and would turn men away from God. Verrine would steal their souls, make them forget their histories and snatch away their children. Everything that humans treasured would be traded for momentary pleasure and an eternity in Hell.

Lucifer mourned his glorious Angels, Santanael craved his New Knights of Hell and Sam, the human aspect, sorrowed over beauty lost. Sam could just faintly see the tall, glowing majestic Angels of the Throne of God, buried beneath the Hell born phantasms.

Balial and Verrine alone could burn long swaths of Earth to desolate dust. Santanael was calling forth four more powerful demons; Beelzebub: once a Prince of the Seraphim but now the master of idolaters, Pythius, the prince of liars; Asmodeus who was once also a Prince of the Seraphim, burning with desire to tempt men into wantonness; and Satan the master of all witches and warlocks.

These Fallen Angels had stood at Lucifer's side and pledged to fall with him into Hell. The Archangel Michael, ordered by God, had pursued them as he had pursued his Brother into the lowest circles of the Pit. The passing of Geological ages on Earth had seen the once shinning Seraphs transformed into Hell's most feared demons.

With these knights at his side Santanael might even challenge God himself, he thought. All that Lucifer truly wanted was to see his Father's face again. The Morning Star's touch had corrupted Santanael with the same ambition that had led to the Archangel's fall. Lucifer knew the error of his ways but Santanael was treading the same path. Perhaps it was a lesson that could not be taught. It had to be learned by failure. Sam Winchester was trying to infuse the same creature with pity. It was a wonder Santanael could contain them both.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Santanael sat upon his throne. Belial and Verrine knelt at the bottom of the stairs waiting for the King to speak. Behind these two great demons the more common demons of Crowley's court stirred and whispered, their fates undetermined, their positions undefined. Santanael yawned and shut his eyes, rubbing a hand on his forehead.

Gilfoy immediately stepped forward. "My Lord, is there something I can bring you?" he asked haltingly. The Major-domo did not know this new King's moods at all. Perhaps this gesture was not a signal that he understood. Perhaps the King would toss the brown-nosier down the stairs.

Santanael opened his eyes. "Yes, Gilfoy." He answered. "Please bring me a drink of clear, clean water. Is there not such a thing in Hell for the King?'

Gilfoy nodded and scraped. "Certainly, My Lord. Whatever you want." He then scurried off to do the King's bidding.

Inside his head Santanael was listening to Sam Winchester and Lucifer bicker. Sam wanted to go back to Dean on Earth. Lucifer wanted his Fallen Angels restored to Grace and power. Santanael wanted them both to shut up. They were giving him a headache.

It was Sam who took control. "Don't forget, Santanael, you are King at our whim. You are not in control of the vessel; you don't have a human soul or Angelic Grace. Everything you have is either from me or from Lucifer. You should consider us your Father and Mother and be obedient. Our desires you should treat as commands.

Santanael snorted. "Don't get carry away, Winchester. Now that I'm here, I'm here to stay. We are the Triumvirate Gods of Hell, just as the gods Brahma, Vishnu and Shiva form the triumvirate Trimurti in which the cosmic functions of creation, maintenance, and destruction are personified for the Hindus. In Hell we are The Beginning, The End and The Fountain of Existence. All of Hell bows down before us."

Sam huffed back. "Well, aren't you full of yourself?"

"Be careful, Sam." Santanael replied. "The longer I exist the more of your personas are absorbed. I will take the best of each of you and leave you as mere whispers."

Sam hissed. "Fool." In the space of a single breath the Winchester brother seized the vessel; Santanael felt the thread of his control snap as Sam reminded both the Angel and The King exactly who was in control. Now both Santanael and Lucifer were trapped in the prison that was Sam Winchester's body.

Outwardly none of this conflict was visible. Gilfoy had returned from where ever the hell Gilfoy went, carrying a crystal glass filled to the brim with cold water. Beads of moisture ran down the sides of the cut glass chalice. Sam smiled and put out his hand. He drank. The cold water contrasted with the smoky atmosphere that prevailed in Hell.

"Thank you, Gilfoy," Sam murmured as he returned the glass.

Sam stood tall and stretched. Muscles rippled over his belly and the midnight Wings were stretched out from wall to wall, cutting the feeble light from the mullioned windows behind the throne. The shadow of Sam's wings fell on the demons at the bottom of the stairs

Beside the throne Bela smiled a self-satisfied smile. She could see the hungry eyes of the demons below. Every one of them craved the flesh on display but out of reach. Rowena hummed sotto voce and Bela could image the words. She hugged herself and petted her hands over her motley costume. A Fool could take liberties unpunished. She fully expected to ride Sam Winchester every chance she got. After all the years of torture on Belial's rack she felt she deserved some fun and Sam Winchester's body was a lot of fun.

"My Court is dismissed for the rest of this day." Sam said to the assembly. "Gilfoy, take the ladies back to my bed chamber. Send all these demons away but make sure you have provided appropriate chambers for Belial and Verrine. I want solitude for a while." He sat back down on the throne bracing his legs over the arm and covering his body with one of his wings.

Gradually everyone disappeared, dismissed by the King. He sat alone and considered his brother

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam's desire propelled him back up from Hell to arrive outside Dean and Lisa's house. Once again Sam appeared in his human form, wearing the signature Winchester denim and flannel. He smiled and breathed in the pure night air. There was no smoke or underlying flavor of sulfur. It was clear, cool and tasted slightly of pine.

He stood under a lamp post, the light outlining his head and shoulders. Bats swooped out of the dark, feasting on the insects attracted to the light. On Dean's porch there was the snap and zing of an electric bug zapper. It didn't get any more human than this. Sam was glad his brother had the year to heal from all the decades of hunting. Dean may have not loved Lisa but she had done him good.

San started over the road, on his way to Dean's door. The closer he came the happier he was. Within him Lucifer and Santanael observed.

The two interlopers spoke. "What's this about?" Lucifer asked. "The vessel's blood pressure is rising. What is this sensation thrilling through this body?"

Santanael who had all of Sam's memories laughed. "You'll like this one Lucifer. I know you loved your brothers but these two brothers have that and more."

"Really?" Lucifer responded. "If I understand you correctly, that is one very rare sin."

"Just hang on for the ride, Morning Star." Santanael would have been grinning if he had a face to grin with.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam rang the doorbell and Ben opened the door. The teenager was not happy to see Sam. If was obvious that he felt Sam was a threat to the life that now included Dean. Ben was right but how very right he had no idea. A moment later Lisa appeared behind her son.

"Hello, Sam." She said. "Dean told me you were on your way. He's still upstairs in the shower. Do you want to go up? He's waiting for you."

"Thanks, Lisa," he responded. There was no way to make this better. Both Lisa and Ben knew exactly what Sam's arrival meant.

The big man moved around them and headed for the stairs. He looked up hoping to perhaps catch a glimpse of his lover but Dean didn't appear. Sam would have to go hunting for him.

Once on the upper floor the bathroom was easy to find. Sam opened the unlocked door and entered quietly. Dean's body was outlined behind the steam missed glass. Sam leaned against the sink, folded his arms and enjoyed the peep show.

"Hey Dean," Sam alerted his brother.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean answered back. "I'll be out I a minute. Hold on." The shower door slid open and a long wet arm groped for the towel rail.

A moment later Dean stepped out of the shower; a towel around his hips and another hanging from his neck. He walked directly into Sam's arms.

Sam held Dean's head in both hands and they kissed exactly like they hadn't kissed for a long, long time. No matter the passage of time, they still felt the same. Of course, Deem had no idea that Lucifer and Santanael were watching. Sam didn't intend to tell his brother, either. If Dean was going to find out that his lover was Sam plus two interlopers he would have to find it out for himself.

The sexual tension buzzed through the air. "We can't do this here, Sam." Dean whispered. "It's not fair to Lisa or Ben either, for that matter."

"I know, Dean." Sam responded, "We'll just have to go somewhere else but, in the meantime." Sam kissed his brother again, long and hard and thirsty. He let his hands wander over Dean's damp skin, reclaiming his lover's body.

Dean responded by pushing his way on to Sam's thigh. Sam's long legs had always been a special turn on for Dean. "Shit, we got to get out of here quick Let me get dressed and we'll take off."

"Take off where, Dean?" Sam smiled.

"What do you think?" Dean smiled back. "There's a motel not so far away. It'll be just like old times."

Sam laughed out loud. "Yeah, just like old times except now we're hiding from Lisa instead of Dad. Hurry up, get dressed. I've got things to do and places to be."

Dean snapped a towel against Sam's leg. "The only thing you've got to do right now is me. Shut up."


	10. Chapter 10 - Brothery Love

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 10**

**Brotherly Love**

**From Chapter 9**

_Dean responded by pushing his way on to Sam's thigh. Sam's long legs had always been a special turn on for Dean. "Shit, we got to get out of here quick. Let me get dressed and we'll take off."_

"_Take off where, Dean?" Sam smiled._

"_What do you think?" Dean smiled back. "There's a motel not so far away. It'll be just like old times."_

_Sam laughed out loud. "Yeah, just like old times except now we're hiding from Lisa instead of Dad. Hurry up, get dressed. I've got things to do and places to be."_

_Dean snapped a towel against Sam's leg. "The only thing you've got to do right now is me. Shut up._

**Chapter 10**

The Winchester brothers clattered down Lisa's stairs. She was waiting at the bottom with her hands resting on Ben's shoulders.

"Dean, could we talk for a minute, alone?" she asked, eyeing Sam.

"Sure, Lise," Dean replied. "Hey Sam. Take the keys and pull the Impala out of the garage, would you?" Dean dropped the keys into Sam's hand and followed Lisa out to the kitchen. He leaned against the stove and folded his arms. "What's up, Lisa?"

"You know what's up, Dean. Don't play with me. I know you're leaving."

"Ah, Lisa," Dean started but was interrupted by Ben. "Where are you going Dean?" the boy cried out.

"Go to your room, Ben" both Lisa and Dean ordered with one voice. Ben slapped the door frame and stomped away.

"I've been waiting for this shoe to drop ever since you showed up at my door, Dean." The woman said, her dark eyes shining with a film of tears.

"Come on, Lisa. I did everything you asked. It hasn't been that bad, has it?" Dean pleaded.

"No Dean, I know you tried but I could tell what was going on. You were going through the motions but you were dead inside. All you were doing here was living from day to day. I don't hold it against you but we both know you're not a construction worker." Lisa paused.

"What am I then, Lisa? What do you need me to be?"

"No more games Dean." She replied. "You're a Hunter. You've always been a Hunter. Now that Sam's back, things are different. I could ask you to stay. Ben could ask you to stay and you would. I know you would but your heart would always be somewhere else. Somewhere out there with Sam. I need you to go, Dean."

Dean stepped toward her. "Look, Lisa, I'll stay. I'll tell Sam to go."

"I believe that would finally kill you, Dean. I know you're lying. You could no more give up Sam than you could give up breathing." Lisa replied, folding her own arms and staring him down.

"Dean, if there's a rule that says you have to pick me or your brother, let's break it. You go with Sam and we'll be here. You can come when you can but promise me, you'll come in one piece."

"Do you think we can pull something like that off?" Dean sounded hopeful.

Lisa pulled herself into his arms and kissed him. "I know you can, Dean. Now go." She smiled up at him and pushed him away.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam waited outside, leaning up against the Impala and listening to Lucifer and Santanael discuss the upcoming festivities. Sam had absolutely no intention of telling Dean about the invisible voyeurs.

Lucifer was amused. "Even I never considered screwing my brother and Michael was definitely beautiful. When he wasn't angry he could be very attractive. I guess I missed my chance but it just never crossed my mind. I don't suppose the two of you would let me take a trip into the cage for the purpose of putting him on his back? He deserves it, the arrogant prick."

Now it was Santanael who was amused. "Take it up with Sam, Lucifer. You remember that Michael is currently riding another Winchester brother, right? How do you feel about screwing the youngest of John Winchester's sons? I don't object but then Sam is the expert on screwing a brother. Why don't we just watch these two in action? You might learn something."

Dean came out the front door and headed for Sam, smiling. When he got close enough Sam tossed him the keys and they got into the Impala. Den backed down the driveway, leaving Lisa's house, Lisa, and Ben, all behind. As far as Dean knew it was just him and Sam again and it was like coming home.

Dean loaded Wayward Sons into the tape player. Sam considered the music very appropriate. He snickered to himself. It was either Wayward Sons or the Hallelujah Chorus but he thought he'd keep the Chorus in reserve to accompany his orgasm.

Dean's motel of choice was a touch classier than the ones the brothers had called home during their hunting career. The Bluebird catered to the surrounding middle class neighborhood. People parked visiting relatives and inconvenient guests home from college with their sons inside the walls of the Bluebird.

The place was clean and careful. There were rent by the hour rooms for those same young men home from college to use for parties but they were on the back side of the building and carefully shielded from the "family" rooms. The place held on to a faint air of respectability like Aunt Ellen clutching her pearls.

Dean ducked into the hotel office in his construction worker clothes, leaving his flannel wearing, long legged brother in the car. The desk clerk tried to get a peek at Dean's passenger just to make sure which room to give them but Dean settled the question quickly enough.

"We want a room in the back out of sight of the road. We're also planning on making some noise so put us in a corner as far from anyone else as you can." Dean handed over a credit card.

The clerk was craning his neck hoping to catch a glimpse of something special. Sam saw the gawker. He got out of the car and stretched to give the guy a good show. He leaned on the roof of the car and shook his head, flinging his hair out of his eyes. Sam's hidden audience was having a real good time.

Lucifer snorted. "He could hang a sign around his neck with "prostitute" in big red letters."

"That's more your style, Luci," Santanael returned fire. "Sam is our sweet, loving human with a conscience, you creep."

"Watch the language there, boy. I'm either your mother or your father so you're insulting your own blood line."

"Shut up, both of you," Sam's voice echoed inside his own skull. "Keep up the remarks and there won't be a show for the two of you to watch."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean swiped the key card and the door clicked open. He could feel Sam right behind him, heat radiating on the back of his neck from Sam's closeness.

Barely inside the room Sam took control and pushed his big brother up against the door, closing the world outside. The brothers clung to each other exchanging harsh and hurried kisses. They wasted no time groping for the light switch. Neither man wanted to let go of the other.

Dan ripped at Sam's shirt while Sam was pulling at Dean's pants. It was the work of just a few minutes and the two half naked men crashed onto the nearest bed.

Sam landed on top and licked his way up Dean's neck to the shell of his brother's ear. "I have missed you so much, Dean," he breathed.

Dean had managed to get rid of Sam's shirt completely and had his hands wrapped over Sam's shoulders. He also wrapped his legs around the larger man's hips, holding on to Sam's body like an octopus.

Sam laughed and pulled his head up. "If you let go I promise I won't go anywhere. It's just that I can't get my pants off like this. I can't get yours off either. Let go for a minute."

They broke out of the clench. Dean slid off the side of the queen size bed and stood up, ripping his clothes off and tossing them away. Sam knelt on the bed and watched approvingly, working his own belt off and sliding his pants down.

Dean, completely naked, stood indecisively and then asked, "Sam, do you want to top for a change?"

Sam didn't say a word, just reached for his brother and pulled Dean on the bed. "Lie down and spread 'em, Dean. I've been dreaming of this for a while."

"I've been living on memories myself." Dean laughed and lay down, exposed. He grasp at Sam's biceps as Sam begin to taste every inch of flesh he could reach, starting below his brother's ear and moving down. Dean arched his head back, offering his throat to Sam's mouth.

"Well, I'm surprised," Lucifer mumbled to Santanael. "Sam's brother is a pretty nice looking piece of ass. He does remind me a lot of Michael. I can see how he would make a good vessel."

"As the brothers understand it," Santanael muttered back, "they were bred to be the perfect vessels. Their flesh is glorious but the gift of Free Will thwarted the Angels' desires. The flesh is coveted by Heaven but the Winchester's souls are their own and stronger than any of the Angelic schemers ever expected. In particular Zachariah, Uriel and Raphael were defeated completely by these two."

"That explains a lot." Lucifer complained. "I never expected to lose control of the vessel to the human."

Sam growled. "The two of you shut the hell up. I'm busy here."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam traced the hills and valleys of Dean's muscles, moving from the blonde's collar bone down. He pinched a dusky nipple and got a lovely moan for the effort. Sucking the other nipple into his mouth he was rewarded by Dean's legs wrapped around his thighs and a rhythmic slip and slide of their dicks together, lubricated by pre-cum.

"Dean, where's the lube?" Sam mouthed into the flesh of his brother's belly.

Dean waved a hand. "Find my pants, damn it. Hurry up."

Sam popped his head up and glanced around the room. Dean's jeans were hanging off the side of the desk chair. Sam rolled off and extended a long arm.

A moment later Dean felt a wonderfully slick and damp touch at his entrance. He spread his legs further and Sam pushed a long finger into his body. Holding around Dean's waist with the other arm Sam sucked his brother's dick into his mouth and teased the leaking slit with a very agile tongue.

Dean gasped and locked his hands on Sam's shoulders. Sucked in front and penetrated behind the man almost lost complete control. Sam was enjoying reducing his brother to a bundle of sensation. He pushed another finger in and started opening his brother up.

"Raise your legs up higher, Dean." Sam breathed. "I'm coming in, brother"

Dean wrapped is legs around Sam's waist and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Completely dominated by the bigger brother Dean gave over any doubts or fears and allowed himself to be taken completely.

The brothers slammed into each other, climbing higher and higher. They broke together and the climax was like an explosion inside Sam's head. Santanael and Lucifer both got vicarious thrills as fireworks burst behind Sam Winchesters eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 - Come Away With Me

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 11**

**Come Away With Me**

**From Chapter 10**

_Dean wrapped is legs around Sam's waist and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck. Completely dominated by the bigger brother Dean gave over any doubts or fears and allowed himself to be taken completely._

_The brothers slammed into each other, climbing higher and higher. They broke together and the climax was like an explosion inside Sam's head. Santanael and Lucifer both got vicarious thrills as fireworks burst behind Sam Winchester's eyes._

**Chapter 11**

After basking in the afterglow for a few breath catching minutes Sam rolled off his brother and lay relaxed at Dean's side. He closed his eyes and firmly ignored the whispering entities inside his head. This was time for the two brothers, not time for the Hell spawn inside his skull.

"Sam," Dean whispered and ran a hand down Sam's arm. "It's been a great reunion but now we need to talk."

The Hunter propped his head on his arm and gazed down at his little brother. "How did you get out of Hell? Where have you been all this past year?" Dean asked seriously. "Where is Lucifer? Are you safe from him? Are Lisa and Ben safe?"

Sam smiled and laid his arm over his eyes. "Take it easy, Dean. Everything's fine. You and Lisa and Ben are all safe. As a matter of fact you are safer than you have been for decades. I don't suppose you'll just let it go at that, will you?" Sam peeked over his arm at his brother's concerned face.

"No, Sammy. I won't just let it go at that. I need to know more."

Sam rolled off the bed and groped around on the floor for his pants. Partially dressed he moved to the little motel table and sat. "I'm going to tell you the story about my time in Hell and please wait for me to finish before you start with the questions."

Dean slid up the bed and braced his back against the headboard. "All ears, Sammy."

"My trip to Hell was nothing like yours Dean. I'm sorry for what happened to you and I promise neither you nor anyone you care about will ever go through an experience like that." Sam saw the questions already lighting up Dean's eyes and he held out a quelling hand. "Remember, no questions. Let me talk."

"When I fell into Lucifer's cage I held control of the vessel. Lucifer raged at me but I refused to surrender. When we landed inside there was only a moment that I laid on the floor of the cage. In that moment I watched Michael, who had seized control of Adam's body, try to flee. He could not do it. The cage would not let Michael out. However, I, a human, was in control of my own body and evidently the cage rejected me. The damn thing spit me out on the surface of Hell."

Sam looked over at Dean who was looking very confused. "You were in Hell, Sam? How.."

"Hold on, there's more." Sam smiled. "I still had Lucifer trapped inside the vessel. One of the benefits of becoming Lucifer's new prison was that I got his Wings, his Sword and his Grace. I am still Sam but I am also Lucifer. Dean, I am the New King of Hell."

Dean went from concerned to pissed off in the blink of an eye. He threw himself out of the bed and started dressing. "Sam, are you telling me that I just got fucked by Lucifer? By the Archangel Lucifer? How could you do that? I mean, how is that possible?" Now Dean slowed down and stared at his smiling brother.

"Calm down, Dean. I told you, I am Sam. I just happen to have a passenger along for the ride. There is also another entity, Santanael, who is the actual King. I am Sam but Sam is the human part of a triumvirate creature that remembers you with love. I hope that you can calm down and accept me. I mean you only good." Sam stopped talking and waited for Dean to make the next move.

Dean picked up his leather jacket and took out the spare gun he always carried In an inside pocket. He came over and sat down at the table with Sam, the gun held loosely in his hand but pointed at Sam.

"Let's say, for argument sake that I go along with this. You are still Sam with just a few extra bits. Just where is this supposed to lead? You know that you are pretty much the Grand Hunter Prize now. Lucifer the Morning Star and The King of Hell all wrapped up in one Supernatural creature. I should Hunt you. Everything I have known all my life says that I should want you dead. What do you expect me to do?"

Sam dared to lay his hand on the barrel of the gun. "Let's start at the beginning. I am Sam. I am your brother and you know me. I love you and I always have. I want you to come back there with me."

"Where, Sam?"" Dean grimaced. "Back to Hell? Do you really want me to volunteer for that? I have spent so much time and energy trying to forget the place. Now you want me to go there with you?"

"Yes," Sam replied. "I need you, Dean. I need you to remind me of my human side. If I slip, if I forget for a moment, Lucifer will take control. I don't want to let him. I promise I'd rather kill myself than let him be in charge. I don't want to become the reason that Lucifer walks the Earth. Right now I own the Hell Plain. I control what happens there. I can move instantaneously from one place to another. All the secrets of the Earth are open to me. I can move through time. It has been a year for you but only days for me. There is much we can do together. "

Dean looked as if he was giving the matter some thought. Sam believed that he was making progress. His brother usually ran on more of a hair trigger. Dean made swift decisions and stood behind them, right or wrong. Right now if looked like he was mulling over Sam's explanation.

"Think of it, Dean. We can sweep the Earth of evil if we want. There is nothing that can stand in our way. No demon, no monster, no evil sons of bitches can resist us. If you like we can even sweep purgatory too. You call the shots." Sam looked up hopefully at his brother.

"Just remember, I get to choose the souls for Hell. Not everyone can be saved. Not everyone deserves to be saved. Hell was originally designed by God to be a place of repentance and the restoration of faith. It was supposed to purify souls for eventual transition to the heavenly plain. That idea has become lost over the millenniums."

Dean looked interested. "What happened to change it?"

"What happened was the fallen Angels. I'm not sure that God ever intended for Michael to drive Lucifer to Hell. I think God wanted his rebellious son to spend time in meditation upon his sins. Instead something went wrong and Lucifer became the Father of Lies. Instead of being reconciled to his father, Lucifer became resentful and pulled even further away from the heavenly ideals."

"So you think this whole set up is just a big mistake?" Dean laughed. "You're going to get God and Lucifer back together again? Those are very large plans for a broke-ass Hunter from Kansas. You're going to try and heal the World, Sammy boy? I don't know if that is going to work but I admit that you're going to need all the help you can get."

Sam carefully took the gun out of Dean's hand and put it on the table. As he played with the Hunter's fingers he murmured. "You are all I need, Dean. The Angels are trying to start the apocalypse over again to gain their Paradise. The demons are looking for the restoration of their one true King, their creator, Lucifer, to rise and lead their armies over that same earth. I say we seize the advantage. I have the fallen Angel, Lucifer and the new King of Hell, called Santanael, trapped within me and ultimately under my control."

Sam continued. "Help me to control Hell and then we can unite against the scheming, deluded Angels. Together we can attempt to defeat both sides and hold the earth for humanity."

Dean pulled his hand away from Sam and stood up to nervously pace the small room. "I just don't know Sam. How can I trust you? You admit that you are the Boy King. We've fought against your kind all our lives, both of us. I just can't flip a mental switch and turn off the urge to blow you away. I want to believe that somewhere inside is my brother but I know that one of Lucifer's names is the King of Lies."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair and Dean watched this so typically Sammy gesture. Sam stared out into the parking lot just quietly thinking while Dean waited for a reply.

How about this, Dean?" Sam finally said, still looking at the parking lot and not his brother. "Let's hunt together. There must be a hunt somewhere near. I know you're rusty after the year off but I'll back you up. Then you can help me hunt down a soul that deserves Hell."

Dean considered the offer. "I want you on a hunt with me but you then want me to help you hunt down a human? I don't know that I can do that."

"Take your pick, Dean," was Sam's response. "A child molester, a rapist, a corrupt politician, a sadistic murderer, there is a virtual menu of humans out there that deserve Hell. They all deserve to suffer as their victims suffered." Sam flashed a smile. "We could even go hunting for Jack the Ripper. Remember I can move through time. It wouldn't cause that big of a rip in time to seize his soul for Hell."

Sammy snorted, "Of course I'd have to check first. By any reasonable standard he should already be down stairs getting barbequed into smoke."

"And remember," Sam soft voice went on. "I need you to help me to reform Hell; to make it a place for repentance as originally intended; a place where faith in God's mercy should become a part of the process. Right now it is a place of pointless suffering. Come with me, my love. Let us make a perfect Hell that Crowley won't even be able to recognize."

"And I won't recognize it either," Santanael spoke up. "Is this brother of yours worth this price? You make Hell sound more like purgatory than Hell. Hope of salvation? There is no place in Hell where that should be possible."

"I would hope that you are correct, boy." Lucifer joined the conversation. "I have wished to see my Father's face again since Michael first threw me into my prison of light. I can recognize the yearning and it would be beyond amazing if I was the first to be saved."

Santanael barked out a laugh. "Do you really think this human, this brother of yours, can help you to accomplish the impossible? I don't know who is more delusional, you or Luci."

Quietly sitting at the motel table Sam waited for Dean's decision on the hunting plan. Dean came to stand behind Sam and they both stared into the parking lot. Neither one absorbed the view. They were both busy inside their own imaginations.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Winchesters stood outside the door of the long closed Loma Linda Hospital. Dean had decided to test this new version of Sam and had placed a call to Bobby Singer to locate a possible hunt.

Singer had been shocked to hear from Dean for the first time in a year and had been joyful at the sound of Dean's voice. The older Hunter had lost what little family he had when the Winchester boys left him. When he understood that Dean wanted a hunt he was surprised but accommodating after Dean promised to come to South Dakota to see Bobby right after he finished the hunt. Dean did not mention that he was with Sam. He had not yet decided if this version of Sam was trustworthy. He didn't want to get Bobby's hopes up and then have to disappoint the old man.

Dean cocked a salt gun in the darkness of the chained entrance. "Tell me, Sam," Dean whispered. "How is it that you can just skip out of Hell to come play ghost hunt with me? I would think you need to keep a firm hand on the wheel down there."

"I told you before, Dean." Sam answered. "Time and space don't mean a lot to me now. I brought you here to California from Kansas with a thought. As far as Hell knows, I'm asleep on the throne tucked under one of my wings. I could stay out here for days and no one would know the difference. Crowley might guess because he gave me clues as to how to manipulate reality but I'm confident no one in Hell is going to be bold enough to try and wake that body up."

"Neat trick little brother." Dean replied. "I guess it kind of explains how The Devil can appear in so many places so far apart almost simultaneously." Dean paused. "Hey, you got wings? Real wings?"

"Sam smiled in the dark. "Yes, Dean. I have real wings. They are Lucifer's wings that I can manifest whenever I want. They are huge and black with iridescent colors that shift and flare in the torch light of Hell. I think you'll find them exciting to look at."

"Always remember that Lucifer was an Angel and not just an Angel, but one of the original Archangels that beat back the Darkness when the Earth plain was created. Even from inside the cage his creations, the demons, learned from him."

"I can see the resemblance now." Dean mulled the idea. "Demons learned Angelic hacks from Lucifer. I think Heaven has a lot to answer for."

"You have no idea." Sam had his own shotgun although he felt it was more or less a sentimental gesture. He was confident that there was no ghost, sprit or spectre that could so much as ruffle his hair. He was covering Dean's back just as he had done all his life.

The Loma Linda haunting was a sad little girl and they hoped to send the lost child on her way. There were reports of dark figures in the halls and the sound of footsteps going up and down the stairs but the child was the ghost that kept attracting various amateur ghost hunters to the closed and potentially dangerous building.

The padlock holding the chained doors together was opened in an instant. Dean almost didn't even need to look at it to pick it. They chained the doors closed again from the inside to maintain their own privacy and set off down the debris strewn halls. Sam went in front, completely comfortable in the dark even though Dean had a shrouded flash light. They didn't want passing cars reporting moving lights inside the closed building.

As they picked their way along, looking for the surgical suite that was the reputed territory of their ghost Sam noticed dark shadows that melted into walls as the brothers passed by. This place crawled with sorrow and pain. The sighs of the dead, the cries of bereft relatives, the echoes of the past permeated the hospitals walls and empty rooms. The emotional remnants of a thousand deaths soaked the very air. The sound of clicking heels pacing the tiled floors seemed to follow the soft footed hunters from place to place. If ever a building needed to be taken down this was the place.

"Here's a sign for the surgery suites," Dean said, cutting through the empty air. "We're close." He turned down yet another empty hall. At the far end his muffled flash light revealed double doors. Once inside they walked beside abandoned operating equipment and stripped cabinets. Anything of value had been removed from the place long ago. It reminded Sam of a drown ship. The years, like ocean currents, had washed away so much.

A small voice said "Emil'?" and Sam knelt down before a sad colorless little girl who flickered in the shadows, a finger in her mouth.

"No honey," he said quietly. "I'm Sam and this guy is Dean. What's your name?"

She didn't answer. "Go home?"

Sam stood. "Dean, the one thing I can't do is send a soul on to heaven. I have no idea why she's trapped here but she needs help."

"What can I do?" Dean asked nervously shifting the gun in his hands. He was a lot more used to shooting ghosts than talking to them; even sad little girls.

"Call your Angel, Dean." Sam laughed. "I think Castiel will respond to you a lot faster than he will respond to me."

Dean muttered then bowed his head respectfully. He had learned that Cas responded well to a little prayerfulness. "Castiel, Castiel we have someone here we want you to meet…"

The words were barely out of Dean's mouth when the sound of rustling feathers filled the air and a soft wind disturbed the dust on the wall shelves. Castiel appeared.

The little ghost girl flinched and blinked into and out of view but Cas caught on quickly and spread his wings then smiled on her. "It's alright, Annette. I've come to take you home." The Angel of the Lord held out a hand and the little girl considered it carefully, her eyes widening at his display. Slowly she reached out until Castiel had her little hand firmly in his grasp.

"Dean," Cas said "and Sam, don't worry about her. I'll see that she arrives in her mother's heaven."

"How did you know her name, Castiel?" Sam asked.

Castiel smiled down at the child. "I can see her soul. It is pure. Such young children are sadly welcomed into Heaven. Her life should have been longer. I don't know what was done to her here or why her path to heaven was lost but I'll see that she is safe from now on."

Castiel looked back up at the brothers. "I am somewhat surprised to see you two together. I would have thought that perhaps Dean might have had a problem when he found out that his brother had become the new King of Hell."

Lucifer niggled at the inside of Sam's head. "Greet my brother, Samuel or let me do it."

"Cas," Sam spoke "Lucifer wants to say hello." Sam released his hold on The Morning Star and Lucifer's voice rumbled through the dark. "Hello brother."

Castiel looked shocked. "Lucifer! Brother, I am amazed."

"Don't worry little brother, I am not free. Our friend Samuel here keeps me held close. I do look forward to your future visit to Hell's Throne room. Perhaps we can talk there more openly." With those words the Archangel was subsumed back into Sam's vessel.

"I take my leave now." Castiel seemed shaken, an emotion rarely exhibited by the usually controlled seraph. He still held the child's hand. There was once again the rustle of large wings and a rushing sound of wind. Both the Angel and the child were gone.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam and Dean made their way back out of Loma Linda. At the chained front doors they paused.

"What was that about Castiel going to Hell, Sam?" Dean asked.

"Don't' worry, Dean." Sam answered. "I spoke to Castiel a little while back. I asked him to get permission from the host to be Heaven's ambassador to the Hell Plain. Nothing bad is going to happen to Castiel, I promise."

Dean laughed. "Well, if it's going to turn into a family habit perhaps I should go with you to Hell, too. You know, just to find out what it's like."

Sam leaned into his brother and they rested their foreheads together. "Thanks, Dean. That makes me very happy." The Boy King kissed the Hunter softly.


	12. Chapter 12 - Lucifer Ascendant

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 12**

**Lucifer Ascendant**

**From Chapter 11**

_Sam and Dean made their way back out of Loma Linda. At the chained front doors they paused. _

"_What was that about Castiel going to Hell, Sam?" Dean asked._

"_Don't' worry, Dean." Sam answered. "I spoke to Castiel a little while back. I asked him to get permission from the host to be Heaven's ambassador to the Hell Plain. Nothing bad is going to happen to Castiel, I promise."_

_Dean laughed. "Well, if it's going to turn into a family habit perhaps I should go with you to Hell, too. You know, just to find out what it's like."_

_Sam leaned into his brother and they rested their foreheads together. "Thanks, Dean. That makes me very happy." The Boy King kissed the Hunter softly._

**Chapter 12**

What was that for, Sam?" Dean pushed out of Sam's embrace.

"Just a little reward." Sam smiled back at his brother. "We've had your hunt now. I'm sorry if you are disappointed that you didn't get to kill a fugly. "

"That's OK, Sam." His brother shrugged. "Some days just work out that way. We got rid of a ghost. We got rid of it by sending it to heaven but still, objective achieved." Dean put his shotgun over his shoulder. "If I'm not deceived though there were a bunch of suspicious looking shadows lining those halls; do you think we should go back in and make sure the place is clean?"

Sam looked back into the dark, dim hallway. "Those shadows are the aftertaste of fear. Death walked those halls all too often. Sorrow lives in every corner. The only thing that will wash this place clean would be complete destruction; either by fire or, perhaps by bull dozer. When the building falls the shadows will rise and drift away like smoke. Unless you feel like a little evening of arson we should move on to the next purpose of my visit."

"What do you want to do next, Sam?" Dean grinned. "Dinner, a movie, or maybe visit a bar? Whatever you want, baby boy, I'm there with you."

Sam laughed. "No, we've covered your Hunt. Now I think we need to Hunt something completely different. " Sam placed his hand on his brother's shoulder next to the gun and turned serious. "Dean, you know that Hell runs on the souls of humanity. My Kingdom needs to be fed. Somewhere out there is a soul that deserves Hell. We're going to find it."

Dean's smiling face changed in a moment. "Sam, are you saying we have to hunt a human? I really don't know if I can do that. All of our lives the rule was that we can kill the supernatural but humans we leave to the law."

"I know, Dean. I know." Sam pushed open the double glass doors, the chain hanging free with only a touch of Sam's finger. "I'm going to find you a human that you will agree deserves time in Hell. Come with me. "

Sam threw up his head like a hunting dog scenting the breeze. He closed his eyes and seemed to be listening to something that Dean could not hear.

Dean re-chained the doors to the defunct hospital and came to stand next to his brother. There was a sensation emanating from Sam's body. To the still human man it felt like the tingle of static electricity. There was a smell of ozone in the air but also, faintly, the smell of sulfur.

"What's going on, Sammy? What are you doing?"

"I am scenting the odor of evil but I am also hearing the cries of the innocent. I can taste fresh blood in the back of my throat. Somewhere near a hell worthy soul is planning to commit an unforgiveable horror."

Sam reached out and pulled his brother close. Midnight black wings spread from Sam's shoulders, the feathers reflecting the moon in their oily sheen. Dean shivered at an unnatural drop in the temperature. He did not want to look up at Sam, worried that he would see not his baby brother's face. He was fairly sure he was being held now in Lucifer's embrace.

The tripartite Lord of Hell picked Dean up like a bride and held him close. With a powerful sweep of those raven black wings the pair rose into the air, circling the building below. Another few wing strokes and they were moving over the face of the city; skimming above the lights; crossing the face of the moon.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

There was something else out hunting that night. Aaron Reese stood under a flickering street light, applying a match to his cigarette. The flare threw his face into wicked relief; shadowed eyes set deep into his skull, a foxy, pointed nose and almost no lips at all. His mouth was a crimson gash.

Flicking the spent match away he considered his choices for the night. His lamp post was located at the open gate to the city park. He had watched the women passing in, gathered in small groups for whatever safety they could offer each other.

Every prostitute in the city was well aware of the danger that had been stealing other women away in the night. All of them wished they could stay home, stay safe, but hunger called. There was hunger for food, hunger for drugs, and hunger for companionship, friendship and possibly understanding. Desire to provide perhaps for children left alone at home and the urgency of keeping a roof over those children's heads and hers. There was the desire to stay off the cold, comfortless streets and out of the reach of the useless and vicious police.

There were a hundred different paths that had led them to the park. All of those paths had brought them here, the very bottom of their society. Each woman had a story, a reason, a time in their lives when selling their bodies was all that they had left to offer fortune.

Aaron Reese hated them all. He hated their laughter on the night air; he hated their flesh calling out to him. He hated himself and them almost equally. He also hungered. He craved the release that he could only achieve through the suffering and death of another.

He justified his habit under the banner of morality. His God told him to clean the streets; that he was doing good work in tearing the flesh from their bones; in carving the smiling faces away. His reward however, was not in Heaven. His reward was in the rush of blood over his hands and the peace that arrived after he spent himself over the flaccid dead.

He moved from hunting ground to hunting ground. Picking those to destroy that would be ignored. Always moving to a new place at the slightest sign of interest by the civil authorities he had learned as long as the body was nameless and hidden no pursuit would be mounted. After all, didn't they all desire death? They only value of these creatures was to provide release for either those that could pay or someone like Aaron who would take what they needed.

He stood under the light with his hands thrust into his deep pockets and tried to decide which one he could lure away. His eyes glittered in the light of his cigarette, the smoke rising and swept away by the cold air. His fingers caressed the blade of his hidden knife.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean in the devil's arms was circling high above a winter stripped park. Bare trees with branches stretched upward like the fingers of skeletal hands threw stark shadows on the ground. People were wandering these pathways and Dean knew he had watched a scene like this before.

Long ago the brothers had hunted in such a park, nerves stretched tight, looking for a creature with fangs that feasted on human flesh. He looked for the women on benches or leaning on the tree trunks as men strolled the paths like they were shopping the produce isle of the nearest grocery store.

This was a scene repeated in every city or town and the Hunter wondered who Lucifer had marked as prey. Anyone of them, the Hunter thought. He really didn't know Hell and its lords well enough yet to judge who was worthy of Lucifer's attention. According to the never-ending bleating of the radio preachers they were all sinners destined for Hell. Dean was of the opinion that the preachers were first in line. He didn't know if Lucifer agreed.

Lucifer turned and dropped down closer over the head of a man standing at the entrance to the park. There was an aura about the still figure. Dean caught a whiff of brimstone and sulfur but it could have been Lucifer cutting a fart. He could not tell if perhaps it was drifting off the man below. When the man started to move Dean recognized immediately the swift swing of a predator spotting its prey.

A woman had come down the walk, moving to sit on a bench that was closer to the park entrance. Her thinking was painfully obvious. She was hoping to be first choice for any new visitors. She was now first choice for the man approaching too swiftly to be a customer. There was a glint of moonlight reflected from the blade of a knife. Dean braced. He knew that if he could reach his gun he would shoot the guy without a second thought.

"Good, Dean." Lucifer's voice rumbled. "Thank you for confirming my choice."

Lucifer folded his wings and dived directly into the man's path like a hunting hawk. The woman on the bench only saw the back of her savior and the huge black wings of something she could not comprehend. She screamed and ran unaware of how close she had come to suffering a degrading and horrible death

Hell's King landed lightly in front of Aaron Reese. The touch down was almost delicate. Still the man dared to look after the fleeing woman, his mind perhaps rejecting the proof of his eyes. Dean slipped from the devil's arms and got his feet back on the ground.

Aaron Reese waved his knife at the advancing nightmare. Lucifer laughed and his voice cut through the air like a much larger knife. The King spread his midnight wings to their greatest extent.

"Aaron Reese, you belong to me. You must have thought I would come someday. Today is the day. You have more than earned your way onto Hell's racks."

Lucifer stepped forward and swept the man up into his arms, knocking away the flailing knife with the merest flick of a clawed finger. Dean wondered why he had not noticed the claws when he had been carried in Lucifer's arms. Perhaps Lucifer had manifested them for Aaron Reese's benefit, the Hunter thought.

Aaron Reese squalled like an animal being led to slaughter. Over the screams Lucifer spoke to Dean. "Stay here, Hunter. After I have delivered Hell's newest citizen to Belial's threshing floor your brother will return for you. I believe you are due for a visit to the throne room. My trip won't take long. You will barely have time to get cold."

Dean watched as Lucifer lifted off with strong stokes of those giant wings. As he rose higher and higher the image of a bird of prey was carved into the star studded sky.


	13. Chapter 13 - Predators Abound

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 13**

**Predators Abound**

**From Chapter 12**

_Lucifer stepped forward and swept the man up into his arms, knocking away the flailing knife with the merest flick of a clawed finger. Dean wondered why he had not noticed the claws when he had been carried in Lucifer's arms. Perhaps Lucifer had manifested them for Aaron Reese's benefit, the Hunter thought._

_Aaron Reese squalled like an animal being led to slaughter. Over the screams Lucifer spoke to Dean. "Stay here, Hunter. After I have delivered Hell's newest citizen to Belial's threshing floor your brother will return for you. I believe you are due for a visit to the throne room. My trip won't take long. You will barely have time to get cold."_

_Dean watched as Lucifer lifted off with strong stokes of those giant wings. As he rose higher and higher the image of a bird of prey was carved into the star studded sky._

**Chapter 13**

Lucifer coiled through the space above the city, Aaron Reese squalling in his claws. The kicking, swearing human monster the Fallen One, the Light Bringer, The Morning Star, was bringing to Hell was beginning to become an noisy, irritating tag of fleshy envelope. Hell's most revered demon only had need for the soul of this creature, not the meat suit and so Lucifer decided to crack this nut and peel the flesh away.

He observed the line of blue flashing lights that arrived and departed from the park. The word of a possible serial murderer tracking prey had finally piqued official interest, prodded by tabloid reporters looking for blood for the next morning's edition. The mayor's office had directed the Chief of Police to go find out what all the excitement was about. The squad cars were arriving and then sweeping back to the station, prostitute witnesses trapped in the back seats.

Dean Winchester had climbed a particularly bushy and dark tree, trying to stay hidden and out of the way. He had been instructed to stay and that was what he intended to do. He was watching the cops chase a particularly athletic whore through the park and so was surprised when a flash light beam hit him full in the face.

"Come on down from there, buddy," a chunky cop growled.

The cop had his gun drawn and he was focused on the Hunter. He also had a partner backing him up. Dean was going to get hit in the cross fire for sure if he tried to either scramble away or climb higher.

Surrendering to the bitch fate he swing his way down the tree limbs finally dropping the lastl six feet to the ground and landing in a crouch. The cops were on him immediately. One covered him while the other wrenched his arms behind him and snapped the cold metal cuffs tightly on his wrists.

"What were you doing up in the tree, scum?" the older cop hissed. "Watching the fun, were you?" Dean was dragged up to his feet and slammed face first into the trunk of his favorite tree.

"Let's see what you've got here."

Dean's gun at the small of his back was exposed as his shirt rode up on the bark of the pine. He felt it snatched away.

"Here, hold on to this, Dan," the cop searching him said to his partner. Rough, grasping hands ran rudely over his body. The knife strapped to his left forearm went next. The one in his boot followed quickly after.

The backup pistol in his coat pocket was yet another prize.

"We got a regular Easter Egg hunt going on here." The older copy laughed. The harsh search went on and even the silver dagger strapped to the inside of Dean's thigh was not hidden well enough.

"Hell, Charlie," the younger cop said, surprised. "It's a wonder he don't clank when he walks."

Pushing Dean in front of him the senior cop shoved the Hunter towards the patrol car. "We might have our serial here, you know. Did you see any blood on those knives?"

Arriving at the car the pair that captured him called over a couple of other cops for back up.

Dean's weapons were passed around from cop to cop like prizes at a fair. Evidently none of these officers gave a rat's as about fingerprints. "You think you got everything, Charlie?" one of them asked.

"You might be right. Maybe we should look again before we parked his ass in back." Charlie answered.

"The easiest way to check is strip him down," was suggested and in the next minute Dean lost his jacket, his shirt and his boots. His jacket and shirt now hung down over his bound hands. Dean liked that. It would give him some cover while he picked the damn cuffs. He was worried about his jeans but instead of removing them the cops made sure to squeeze until bruises started to form.

"I think he's clean now. Put him in the squad car." Dean was shoved rudely in the back seat of Charlie's patrol car with very little regard to his comfort. He did bang his head on the door frame which got him an "Oh, so sorry. Excuse me" half assed apology from the younger cop. Pushed into the seat he landed on his trapped hands. He thought he could solve that particular problem at any time. The search had not found the lock pick threaded in his hair.

"Alright," Charlie huffed his way into the driver's seat. "We'll get this one down to the station. Maybe we've got the case all wrapped up. That would make the Capitan mighty happy." The patrol car pulled away from the park.

High above Lucifer watched carefully as Sam's brother was manhandled into one of the machines with the blue flashing lights. Inside Sam Winchester was yelling about his brother and threatening to take the vessel over. Lucifer clamped a clawed hand over Aaron Reese's mouth to cut down on the noise.

"Take it easy, Sam." Lucifer soothed. "We're going to follow Dean and kill two birds with one stone." The Angel banked, dipped a wing, turned in a long smooth glide and followed the squad car through the city streets.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The squad cars arrived one after another at the station. Cops were escorting their witnesses inside none too gently. None of these people mattered to the officers. The women might be witnesses now but there was no doubt that any attempt to leave would result in an arrest for prostitution. Nobody was going anywhere else tonight.

When Dean's car swept up to the steps the action paused. All the assembled offices and whores waited to see the supposed suspect get dragged out of the back seat. Dean had been the subject of muted conversation as rumor had spread through the assembled crowd like fire through dry grass. The women were instructed to observe carefully and make sure that this was the guy that had threatened them. The police weren't looking for truth. They were looking for someone to hang the bullseye on. Gathered around the front door and on the sidewalk were the tabloid photographers and what passed as reporters.

It had been a slow night at the station. The legal aid lawyers were gathered inside the door, staying out of the cold. It looked like they might have bones to pick at this night; clients to claim, fees to be earned. The whole place stopped as Dean stood up. He was definitely the prize.

With a cop on either elbow the half-naked, barefoot guy was not what anyone expected. He was young and clean and damn pretty to look at. When he smiled at the crowd the photographers' lights flashed in the twilight. This picture would definitely make the front page.

There was the sound of a scream from high above and Dean looked up. He jerked back on the officers on either side.

"Get out of the way," he yelled. "Clear the steps, damn it. Incoming."

The people looked up and a large, dark but not silent object was plummeting down straight at them. They scrambled to get out of the way. With a horrible splat and a last expiring scream the body of Aaron Reese scored a direct hit on the precinct stairs. Those not completely paralyzed by shock managed to look into the sky. Lucifer's wings, bat-like and hooked in this incarnation, were clearly outlined against the moon.

Shaking photographers aimed and shot, taking the picture of their careers for the most part. The broken body lay limp, molded to the steps by the force of the fall. Blood began to flow over the face of the stone, heading for the street.

"There's your rapist." Dean said quietly. "His name is Aaron Reese. The thing in the sky is Lucifer, come straight from Hell for the guy's soul. Welcome to my world."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The noise mounted. More officers burst through the precinct's doors. People were babbling and screaming and a couple of whores fainted, most likely at the sight of Aaron's blood flowing down like a small stream over rapids.

Dean's handlers pushed him up the stairs, around Aaron's body. Other cops were clearing their own catches through the doors and up to the Sargent's desk. Men on duty were on the phones, calling for senior officers or for ambulances or for medical personnel already in the building.

Dean smiled and his handlers noticed. "What's so funny, buddy?" Charlie asked.

"Looks like the first circle of Hell in here." The Hunter replied. "As well it maybe if Lucifer decides to descend tonight. You all better pray he only is here to collect Aaron Reese's soul. Hopefully he won't take a look at yours."

"That's more than enough, weirdo," the shaken cop replied and clamped on Dean's arm even more tightly. The man had seen Lucifer's shadow on the moon and was sifting through the long forgotten prayers from his childhood. Hell of a thing to find out your Mother had been right after all these years.

Dean was hustled down a narrow hallway and shoved into a cell. The cells on either side of him had multiple prisoners in them but Dean was given private accommodation.

"What's this?" Dean smirked at his arresting officer. "Don't I get to make friends?"

Officer Charles Login pushed Dean further into the open cell. "We like to keep you crazy ones separate if at all possible. Maybe later you'll get some friends. Right now just shut your mouth and don't upset the other prisoners."

"You don't want them to know that Lucifer might drop by, is that it?" Dean answered. "You don't want to give them time to ask for forgiveness?"

Officer Login grabbed at Dean's hands and opened the handcuffs. "Just keep the crazy to yourself, buddy."

The cuffs dropped off and Dean's clothes fell to the floor. "Get dressed and keep your mouth shut."

"Here I though you liked me this way," Dean smiled.

"I said shut up or I'll shut your mouth for you" was Logan's reply. The officer stepped out of the cell, and signaled for the electronic door to close. The gate slid silently over the opening and clicked solidly when it locked.

"Good bye officer," Dean called. "I'll just sit here quietly and wait for my ride."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

As Aaron Reese died his soul rose up, suspended over his body. The last free choice the man ever made was to look back at the broken and twisted hulk that had been his body for close to thirty years.

Lucifer stooped like a hunting falcon, dived down and seized the spirit in his claws. Those humans still outside ran like chickens at the approach of a hawk. Near a dozen spiritual awakenings happened in that street that night. Some would go on to redeem themselves; some would descend into the worship of evil. All of them traced the change in their lives to the night they saw Lucifer descend from a dark sky under a clear full moon.

Rising into the sky, seemingly kissing that moon, Lucifer called upon his powers of transition and fell through the layers of reality to appear against Hell's lurid sky. He located the chimney entrance to the Rack Room and brought the rapist's soul where it belonged and where it would spend more years than a human could number.

Fluttering down to what was once Belial's threshing floor Lucifer found the demon that Belial had placed in charge after his departure to The Castle of Bones. The demon was called Alsach, who had been a human once; one of the priests that sacrificed living children to the fires of the Philistine god Baal Zebub. One of the original Fallen had taken the name Beelzebub and used it to hide his true name in shame. He had been a prince of the Seraphim, just below Lucifer. Beelzebub, along with Lucifer and Leviathan, was one of the first three angels to fall. He would also become known as The Lord of the Flies. He was a master of Pride and used it to tempt men to his service.

Thus Alsach had a pedigree to be proud of, exactly as Beelzebub desired. He would now wield the knife in Belial's former kingdom. Lucifer dropped Aaron Reese's soul at the demon's feet. "A new subject for your kingdom, Alsach," Lucifer smiled.. "He should not take all that long to turn. He's almost half way to a demon now."

Sam Winchester was raising a ruckus inside Lucifer's borrowed skull. Santanael's laughter echoed behind Lucifer's eyes. The headache was growing unbearable and Lucifer knew he had to yield before Sam Winchester seized the vessel by force. Lucifer stroked his wings in powerful bursts, rising up from the floor of the torture chamber. He knew Sam was not so reckless as to seize power in flight. That could inflict terrible damage on the vessel. He shot out of the vent and up into the gaudy sky of Hell's never ending sunny afternoon. It took only a dozen powerful wing beats to bring them to the upper balcony of The Castle of Bones.

Lucifer was subsumed into the vessel, joining Santanael in the half light of obedience and Sam Winchester re-drew the vessel's appearance. Sam's face replaced Lucifer's mask, Sam's human fingers absorbed Lucifer's claws.

Sam stretched and settled back into the vessel like a well-worn glove. His muscles slid smoothly, flexing and defining his flesh. Once again the vessel was beautiful and all that anyone could desire. The wings were again washed with a royal blue blush and bands of iridescence rippled in the light.

Sam heard the delicate ringing of Bela's tiny bells. He turned as saw the woman appear in one of the open arches.

"Hello, Bela," Sam called out. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've been watching for you from your bedroom window." Bela replied "That simulacrum you left wrapped in wings on the throne never fooled me for minute although everyone else accepted it. Where have you been, my lord?" she swept a deep cutesy making a mockery of her words.

Sam laughed at his Motley clad fool. "You chance much, Bela." He said. "But, since I gave you the right I will tell you. I have been to earth to find Dean and now I'm going back to bring him here. Check with Gilfoy and make sure all is ready for my brother's arrival."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Back on Earth Dean sat patiently in his cell, watching the parade of people passing by. He stared at them and a lot of then stared right back again. He noticed that the police officers had a tendency to look away.

Finally after a couple of hours the two arresting officers, Charlie Logan and his partner Dan, came to get Dean from his cell.

"Come on, freak", Logan said. "The precinct detectives want to talk to you."

They put the handcuffs on again; in front this time, then lead Dean back down the hall to a small room. The room had a solid door with a window cut into it, lined with wire reinforced glass.

Dean was slammed into the usual uncomfortable metal chair and his hands chained to the table. Two detectives entered the room and sat down on the other side.

"I'm Detective Roamer," the older, grey haired man said. "Can you tell us your name? Your prints don't appear in our system"

The other Detective spoke up. "I'm Detective Pierce", he said. "No, we can't find anything on you at all which we find odd considering how many weapons you were carrying. If you have permits for either of the guns now would be a good time to tell us about them."

Dean leaned back in his chair, rattling the chain holding him to the desk. "Is that the charge?" he asked. "Possibly unlicensed guns?" That's it? You know, I think I'd like to talk to my lawyer now." Dean glanced around the room. "If we're being recorded I suggest you get that lawyer asap. You wouldn't want to be accused of improper interrogation, would you?"

The Detective Roamer stood up. "Just one thing I really want to know, buddy. How did you know the name of the dead man out on the steps? Can you tell us how he died?"

Dean flicked his chain against the table as if he was considering the Detective's question. He finally looked up and smiled. "I knew Aaron Reese's name because Lucifer told me. Reese died because a Fallen Angel tossed him on the steps from out of the sky. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Detective Pierce stood and shoved his chair under the table violently. "We will find out who you are. We will find out how that man died and if at all possible we'll see that you go to prison. They don't much like smart mouth punks in prison."

Dean smiled sweetly at the angry man. "Now I really do hope this is all being recorded. I'd love to hear that played in a court room."

Detective Pierce pounded on the one way mirror. "Get us out of here before I punch him in the mouth." He yelled.

In the middle of the play acting the room filled with the rustle of wings. Turning back to look at Dean the Detectives and whoever else was behind the mirror were confronted by a naked man with huge black wings standing directly behind their prisoner.

Dean turned his head. "Hi, ya, Sammy."

Dean stood and the chain fell away. The hand cuffs clattered as they hit the floor.

"Sorry guys," he said "it's been fun but my ride is here."

Both the prisoner and the winged man disappeared.

.


	14. Chapter 14 - Visitors to Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 14**

**Visitors to Hell**

**From Chapter 13**

_Dean smiled sweetly at the angry men. "Now I really do hope this is all being recorded. I'd love to hear that played in a court room."_

_Detective Pierce pounded on the one way mirror. "Get us out of here before I punch him in the mouth." He yelled. _

_In the middle of the play acting the room filled with the rustle of wings. Turning back to look at Dean the Detectives and whoever else was behind the mirror were confronted by a naked man with huge black wings standing directly behind their prisoner._

_Dean turned his head. "Hi, ya, Sammy."_

_Dean stood and the chain fell away. The hand cuffs clattered as they hit the floor. _

"_Sorry guys," he said "it's been fun but my ride is here." _

_Both the prisoner and the winged man disappeared._

**Chapter 14**

The precinct exploded. Cops were charging down the narrow hall, guns drawn dangerously. The squealing loudspeaker overhead had alerted the entire station to big trouble in the interview room. Even the prisoners in the cells were very aware of the lurid remarks broadcast almost ferociously throughout the station.

Officer Login slammed open the interview room door, his gun drawn, but all he found were Detectives Pierce and Roamer. The guy from the park was gone. Login stood there stunned. He refused to believe the evidence of his own eyes. The guy had to be there, somewhere. The bare walls, the stark table with the manacles hanging over the side, all of it said gone, gone, gone.

The door to the viewing room swung open, striking into the wall viciously. The observers were just as frantic as the two Detectives in the interview room. Some of the observers were still seated, frozen in shock, clutching and in a couple of cases, crushing their coffee cups. Liquid dripped all over the floor. Login hoped it was all coffee.

Finally someone spoke. It was Detective Pierce. "He said it was Lucifer that told him the guy's name. It was Lucifer in the sky. Was that guy with the wings Lucifer?'

"I sure as hell hope not," his partner Roamer whispered back. "He said that Lucifer could look at all our souls."

Roamer pushed Officer Login aside and fled the interview room. Login looked after the fleeing Detective. "That looks like one hell of a guilty conscience on the run."

Pierce pushed Logan back against the wall. "Shut your mouth."

Pierce followed Roamer down the hall.

Just outside the observation room Pierce almost ran over little Marie Winn from the Crime Lab. She was clutching some files and loose papers to her chest. Pierce knocked the poor woman's glasses sideways. She was thrown up against the hallway wall with the force of Pierce's collision.

Capitan Winlock stepped out of the observation room and caught Marie as she started to fall.

"Whoa, Marie," the man said. "What are you doing here?"

"Is he gone?" she wavered.

"Who, Marie?" Capitan Winlock sounded confused. "You mean Pierce? Yeah, Pierce is gone."

"Not him." She shook her head violently and attempted to look through the open interview room door. "The prisoner that Logan brought in, is he gone?"

Winlock didn't know how to respond. "He seems to be missing, Marie. We don't know where he is."

"Well, look for him." She almost yelled. "Just be careful. I know who he is."

"I thought the lab couldn't find a match for his prints, damn it all." Winlock growled. "Now is a great time to make a mistake."

"No mistake just looked at the wrong files." Marie warbled back. "I found him in the dead files. His name is Dean Winchester and he's dead; very, very dead. Dead a couple of times and dead years ago."

"Marie, you're not making any sense." Winlock grabbed the little woman by her upper arms and steered her to a seat in the interview room. "What do you mean, he's dead?"

"Here", she said shoving her files over the table towards the Capitan. "He died first in St. Louise years ago. He's buried there. He died with his brother in a helicopter crash a few years later. Bodies were destroyed in the crash. He died again in some podunk little town. The sheriff there shot him and his brother. They cremated them that time."

Winlock looked down at the files and pictures. No denying the faces. He had seen the same faces here in this interview room not more than ten minutes ago.

A shiver ran up his spine. What the Hell had been in his station? There was still a loud murmur of voices out in the hall. He had plenty of witnesses if he wanted. There were officers, good officers, sitting in the observation room. Winlock was mesmerized by Marie's files. What in God's name had Login dragged in here? The Devil's brother?

Winlock had no idea at all how close to the truth he had come.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean always hated Angel Airways. Pushing his way out of the embrace of Sam's black wings he decided that he hated Hell's Airways too. He was standing at the top of a raised dais with Sam at his side and another wing shrouded Sam asleep on the throne nearby.

"Sam, what's going on?" Dean looked down at a sea of demons gathered around the foot of the dais. He automatically groped for the gun at his back. His movement was stopped by his brother's hand on his wrist. He tried to jerk away but found the strength of that hand more than he could overcome.

"Calm down, Dean," Sam said softly. "You're in Hell. Welcome to the Throne room. Be careful. I'll lead the way here. These are my subjects and I control them. I don't need you shooting up my delicate balance of power."

Sam pointed to a high backed chair poised on the top stair. "That's your chair; the Consort's chair. Just sit down and observe.

Dean hesitated for a moment, staring at Sam and telegraphing messages with wiggling eyebrows. "The Consort's chair, Sam? Really? What have you been telling people about us?"

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Just so you know, brother dear, it's going to be a real surprise to most of the denizens of Hell. Lucifer and Santanael know and they are very amused. Lucifer said he'd wished he thought of it first. He's considering what Michael might look like on his back."

Dean sat down and kicked one leg forward. He placed his left hand on the arm of the chair and rubbed the smooth, cool carved wood with his fingertips. The chair was fantastically carved with wreaths of vines, leaves and small figures dancing and performing some kind of acrobatics he didn't want to focus on completely. Whatever the little creatures were up to Dean didn't want to peek at them for fear they might begin to move. He once again glanced over at Sam.

His brother waved a large wing over his twin sleeping on the throne and that disturbing duplicate disappeared. There was a throbbing and movement for just a few beats and the image turned to clear glass, wavered a bit and was gone. Sam turned and sat down on his throne.

"Sammy," Dean called out in his pay attention to me voice. "I need you to do something for me before we go any further with this party. Get some damn pants on Sam. I don't want to see your junk flapping in the wind every time I look at you. That stuff is private."

Sam grinned. "Sure Dean, no problem." He flicked a pointer finger and was modestly covered with a pair of old, softly faded jeans. "Is this better, big brother?"

Dean felt a twitch in his own pants. His brother was even more attractive dressed in a pair of tight jeans that barely covered the soft flesh of his hips. Sam's belly button was a good three inches above the waist band and his happy trail was clearly defined. Between the heavy wings and the tight pants was an expanse of naked and gleaming chest just begging to be licked, kissed and tasted.

Dean tore his eyes away and looked down on the ugly, churning crowd of demons at the bottom of the stairs. It definitely was not nearly as attractive. In fact Dean felt once again a strong urge to pull out his real gun and start firing. He leaned over hoping that only Sam could hear him. "Sam, these are demons. We want them dead, they want us dead. What the hell am I doing here?"

"Dean," Sam responded unexpectedly. "I want to introduce you to a couple of the members of my court. First of all…" Sam waved a stuffy looking older man forward. The guy's face was decorated with a big gray mustache with finicky curls on each end.

"This is Gilfoy. He was Crowley's Major-domo and now he's mine. He knows where all the bodies are buried and he knows how to make the wheels of hell run smoothly. If you need anything at all, just ask Gilfoy."

Sam then turned to the demon. "Gilfoy, this is my brother Dean. If he asks for something it is as if I were asking. Obey him without question." Gilfoy bowed to Dean and murmured "My, Lord."

Dean got out of his chair and sidled up to Sammy on the throne. Leaning down he whispered into his brother's ear. "If I ask him to off himself, will he do it.?"

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed Dean in the back with a wing. "Not helping, Dean." Sam hissed back. "I need to get this place under control and Gilfoy is one of my keys. Don't even think about killing him."

There was a shuffling noise behind him and Dean turned. Three creatures walked out of a side corridor and started mounting the dais.

"Here are some more minions, Dean." Sam showed his teeth in an impossible grin. "I think you are acquainted with them all. Crowley, of course, you know as the King of Hell and King of the Crossroads"

Crowley smirked. "Hello squirrel. Welcome to Hell. Oh, I forgot. You've been here before, haven't you? In a slightly different section, I believe."

Dean clenched his fists and almost advanced on the smarmy bastard but Sam's hand held him in place.

"Hush, brother." Sam whispered. In a louder voice he went on. "Crowley moved off the throne as soon as he realized who I was and who I carried with me. A wise move, I think. Instead of allowing Lucifer free reign and sending the twerp to the pit I've returned Crowley to his former Kingdom with a new set of rules to follow. Crowley is once again King of the Crossroads."

Crowley swept out an arm and bowed low to the Hunter. "Let me assure you Dean, whatever you want is my command."

"Sam, how could you let him live?" Dean hissed.

"Stop., Dean." Sam replied. "There is a lot to be learned from Crowley, many secrets he discovered about Lucifer's kingdom at great cost. His deals are now subject to my review. After all, human souls fuel Hell and we provide a service much desired by Heaven."

"As I have learned from my other aspects, without dark there is no light. Without evil good becomes weak and colorless. Without evil to overcome good withers and become a mindless mistress forever dancing in soft grass. You need storms to bring color into the sky, you need floods to refresh and fertilize the world."

"Have you been listening to Lucifer?" Dean wondered. "Is this the poison he's feeding to you drop by drop? Is this his voice seducing you?"

Someone laughed and Dean turned back to the two women who had followed Cowley up the dais.

Dean acknowledged Crowley's mother. He inclined his head mocking Crowley's flourish. "Rowena, what a surprise; I would have thought Crowley would have killed you by now, bitch."

"Mind your tongue, Hunter." Rowena snapped back. "I answer to your brother now. My son is no longer of any interest to me."

"What, you're not interested in him now that he's not the King of Hell? King of the Crossroads not good enough for you or do you have your eyes on bigger fish? Don't even think about it, witch. My brother's a lot smarter than that.""

Dean moved back to the Consort's chair and blatantly made himself comfortable. Rowena didn't look surprised and Crowley seemed to be amused.

"The two of you finally coming out of the closet are you Squirrel?" Crowley smirked. "It's not like I didn't wonder. All those nights alone in your double occupancy motel rooms; how often did you use the second bed?"

Dean's eyes slipped to the other woman. She was dressed strangely and little silver bells adorned her three horned hat and the curling toes of his shoes. She slowly raised her head and stared into his eyes.

"Look at that," Dean breathed out. "Bela Talbot, I believe. Why I am not surprised that you have done so well in Hell?"

Bela eyes devoured the sight of Dean unashamedly seated in the Consort's chair. She then shifted her eyes to Sam's smiling face.

"Sorry, Bela, the position is filled. I know you had plans but those plans were not mine. I've made my choice."

While everyone was watching the by-play around the throne and enjoying Sam's casual cruelty to his closest courtiers the throne room was filled with the sound of wings. A soft pure white light appeared and grew on the stairs below Sam and Dean. The light receded and become more bearable to demon sight, revealing Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.

The demon Crowley, his witch mother and Bela the sinner all hurriedly found places to stand behind Sam on his throne.

"Hello, Castiel." Sam cried out. "Good of you to drop by. No problems getting in, I hope? After all, you are Heaven's Ambassador to the Hell Plain, I dare say, and should be accorded Hell's respect."

"Sam, Dean," Castiel replied in his deep, gravel chewing voice. "There was no difficulty breaching Hell or in obtaining Heaven's permission to be an Ambassador to Hell's Lord. A lot of my brothers believe I deserve the assignment. I am still Heaven's greatest rogue Angel after, of course, my brother, Lucifer."


	15. Chapter 15 - Make Yourself at Home

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 15**

**Make Yourself at Home**

**From Chapter 14**

_A soft pure white light appeared and grew on the stairs below Sam and Dean. The light receded and become more bearable to demon sight, revealing Castiel, the Angel._

_The demon Crowley, his witch mother and Bela the sinner all hurriedly found places to stand behind Sam on his throne._

"_Hello, Castiel." Sam cried out. "Good of you to drop by. No problems getting in, I hope? After all, you are Heaven's Ambassador to the Hell Plain. I dare to hope, and should be accorded Hell's respect."_

"_Sam, Dean," Castiel replied in his deep, gravel chewing voice. "There was no difficulty in obtaining Heaven's permission to be an Ambassador to Hell. A lot of my brothers believe I deserve the assignment. I am still Heaven's greatest rogue Angel after, of course, my brother, Lucifer." _

**Chapter 15**

"Hello, Cas," Dean said surprised.

The Angel of the Lord tuned to face the Hunter. "Hello, Dean. Good to see you again although I must admit I'm surprised. I didn't believe you would follow your brother this far."

"I didn't believe you would fall back under Heaven's control so easily either, Castiel," Dean answered back. "I thought more of you."

The Angel extended his wings in threat and Sam stood up and matched him. "Don't try to get all smitey with me, Castiel." Sam growled. "Remember who I am." Sam let Lucifer ascend and the two Angel brothers faced off.

"Castiel, my little brother" Lucifer manifested his hooked wings and his claws "I would be more careful in this place. A number of Angels have fallen to their doom here."

"Lucifer," Castiel straightened. "I am well aware of the powers of the Hell Plain. I can see the changes in your once glorious being and," the younger Angel looked around. "where are the rest of the Fallen?"

Castiel's eyes fell on the demon Belial. "Is this what Hell has made of our former brother? I still see ragged fragments of glory but this thing was once a prince of the Cherubim. Now he is twisted, deformed and foul; a fountain head for vessels of iniquity and inventors of evil things, the leader of the Sons of Darkness."

Belial lifted his head at hearing his name spoken once more by an Angelic voice. For just the briefest of moments mourning and a desire for peace were reflected on his upper face. He tore the desire away and again descended into his demonic form.

Dean Winchester stood and advanced, placing himself between Lucifer and Castiel. "Alright boys, let's put the dueling wangs away." He turned to the manifestation of Lucifer's power. "Sammy, call off your Hell Hound." He then turned to Castiel. "Cas, I am shocked at you. Is this a taste of what Heaven is like now?"

Sam had taken control of the vessel again. "Dean, I think we should move this discussion to a more private area." The Boy King turned to Gilfoy.

"Gilfoy, find us place, a secret place, safe from spies," Sam let his eyes rest on Rowena and her son. "I, my brother and the Angel Castiel have much to discuss."

Bela pushed her way forward. "My Lord, you will have no place for your secretary, your fool?"

"I will have a place for your scheming mind later, Bela. Both you and Crowley will have a part to play I'm sure. I only wish I had proof of your loyalty but right now I am well aware of how devious you both can be and ultimately how untrustworthy."

Finally Sam stared at Rowena. "Listen, witch. Tell me the name of your demon. Who do you owe for your powers? Who holds the tattered remnant of your soul? I will summon the unlucky bastard and buy your contract. You will be mine completely. "

Rowena coyly lowered her eyes, a sure sign she was plotting. It was sad that her eyes, so beautiful, were the windows to a soul blasted by perversion, withered by hate and starved by a desire for power over her fellows. The sacrifice of her only child had been just a single step on the witch's decent into evil. "You flatter me, My Lord," she simpered.

Sam stepped closer and tilted her head up with a finger under her chin. "I will own you witch," he murmured. "You will crawl on command and kiss my feet. Remember this warning, now who is your demon? Think about it." He breathed into her face, licked his lips with a wicked tongue, kissed her and pushed her away.

Turning back to his brother and the Angel Castiel Sam waved them on in front of him. He descended the dais and the three creatures followed a beckoning Gilfoy down the hall. Behind them they left Sam's minions gathered around the throne, still elevated from the common demons clustered around the base of the stairs.

With the departure of the Boy King, his consort, and the softly glowing Angel Castiel, the shades dancing on the stone walls of the throne room were thrown into darker shadow. The Fallen Angel, Verrine, was still circulating among the demons, sipping some life here, some there; occasionally growing greedy and dropping a body in a hidden corner

Belial kept an eye on his fellow Angel. When the outer doors of the room were flung open, exposing Hell's poisonous gardens, he was ready for the entrance of more of his Fallen brothers. Verrine and Belial greeted Beelzebub, who had been a prince of the Seraphim and was now the demon of pride and Satan, a former Seraphim who now was the God of witches and warlocks.

The common demons shied and moved away, none wishing to attract the attention of these most corrupted of demons. The little fish knew they could survive only if they could avoid the attentions of any of the Fallen.

Beelzebub was tall, dark and his flesh crawled with hidden things moving just under the surface. The rank odor wafting off his rotting flesh filled the throne room. Several low leveldemons slithered away to the exits, keeping their heads low and the eyes averted. A common name for Beelzebub was The Lord of the Flies. Beelzebub, along with Lucifer and Leviathan, was one of the first three angels to fall. The monster had an impeccable pedigree.

Satan, the dark man, King of witches and warlocks, had been second in the order of Dominions. As a demon he tempted men against sexual purity when not attending black masses and having witches kiss his ass as a sign of fealty, one of his favorite pastimes.

Baliol and Verrine greeted their brothers with tears and sighs. So far had they fallen from the Vault of Heaven they had forgotten the stars. A lingering taste of Castiel's' grace and glory was still in the air and it stirred their hearts to remember what they no longer were.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In a well-hidden and guarded room the three beings, Samuel, Dean and Castiel, gathered to trade information. In the center of the room was a heavy, iron banded table. Demons could not crossed the warded edges and any item placed on the surface was safe from interference as the entire surface was inscribed with a permanent devil's trap..

Diamond paned windows were open, swinging away from the crystal bars that prevented voices from drifting out into the air. Hell's acid yellow sun vibrated above and Hell's garish gardens scented the air with vanilla and cinnamon.

"What has happened to Heaven, little brother?" Lucifer's voice issued from Samuel's mouth. Santanael also briefly made an appearance to remind the Angel of the triumvirate nature of Samuel's vessel.

Castiel while not of the highest Angelic rank, was most certainly the foremost of Heaven's thinkers. He knew that the creature sitting at the other side of the table was powerful and protected; very possibly protected against everything the Heavenly Host could throw against him. With Lucifer's power, Santanael's ice cold nature and Dean Winchester as his consort there was little that could be denied to Sam Winchester.

"Heaven is in complete disarray." Castiel began. "There are factions forming, falling and dispersing into entirely new groups on a daily basis. There are some command structures left. The garrisons still obey their Captains but who the Captains obey is open to question. The bastard secret intelligence cabal set up by the Archangel Raphael to spy on those not loyal to the traditional apocalyptic plan has become a secret army run by a particularly unpleasant angel named Naomi"

"She hunts down, interrogates, tortures and manipulates the damaged survivors with all the ruthlessness of Earth's greatest tyrants. She is convinced of the righteousness of her vision, a vision that Heaven shall rule not only the Vault of Heaven but also Earth and even the Hell Plain. I believe she has given up on Raphael and even he is not aware of her plans. She is looking to become the new God and making all of creation bow to her. I have known of her existence for millenniums but lately Raphael has removed her leash and she's running free."

"Wow," Dean huffed. "That's a hot time in Heaven for sure. That sounds like one Angel that needs a serious attitude adjustment."

Castiel smiled at his old friend. "You always do go straight to the heart of a problem. I believe she deserves to be here. If we can capture her I will take her Grace and hand her off to be imprisoned in Hell. Her sins are so much greater than those of my brother, Lucifer. She deserves Hell's attentions."

Samuel reached over the table and took the Angel's hand. "It sounds to me like you have had a bit too much of Naomi, my friend. What happened?"

"She pulled me out of my assigned duties and manipulated me, issuing orders directly into my mind. There was no way I could keep her out. I murdered a completely innocent angel, one of my very youngest of brothers, Samandrael, at her command to keep one of her plots hidden. I was only freed by another of my brothers escaping her ministrations and distracting her. "

Samuel allowed Lucifer to speak. "Thank you, little brother, for considering my punishment to be excessive. I want to tell you, however, that the time in the cage has taught me something. Something I think our Father wanted me to learn and believe. It was my pride that led me astray. I challenged our Father, believing that my judgment was more perfect than his."

"For that I am properly humbled. I only wish to look upon his face once more and hear my Father's voice again." Lucifer once again was subsumed in Sam Winchester's will.

"Tell me, Castiel," Sam spoke now, "what do you think we can do about Heaven? Remember, we are he Winchesters. Dean here," Sam waved a long fingered hand at his brother "is spoiling for a fight. Any ideas?"

"Yeah," Dean added. "I for one would love to get my hands on Uriel, the original dick. Too bad Zachariah is dead. I'd like to bring him back and kill him again. Do you think it might be possible to get his meat suit's bones? I'd love to make a nice side table or perhaps a wall decoration out of them. I'd laugh every time I passed by."

Castiel simply stared at Dean. "That's a blood thirsty list, Dean."

Dean laughed. "Well, I'm officially Sam's consort in Hell now. I'll have to live up to expectations. Sam won't let me kill any of these demons. Maybe he'll let me go after Angels instead."

"Now, Dean,' Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's bluntness. "I never said I wasn't going to let you kill at least some demons. You're going to be my demon executioner. If they know when they screw up that I'm going to give them to you a lot of Hell's trouble makers might just melt away. I want to talk the idea over with Crowley but if you and Cas want to go kick Heaven's ass in your spare time, you can count me in."

"Alright, Sammy,' Dean yelped, stood and raised his hand for a high five. "I knew there was still a Hunter in their somewhere."

"I believe you have made your brother very happy, Sam," Castiel said seriously. "I also believe that we are sitting here conspiring against Heaven and, possibly Hell also."

"Sorry, Castiel," Sam answered. "It is Heaven only. It's difficult to conspire against Hell when I have two of Hell's guardians listening in. Lucifer is amused and Santanael admires our skill in devising plots. Santanael would tear down the Gates of Heaven just to see what makes them swing."

"Very well." The Angel stood and shook out his wings, flattening the feathers in preparation for flight. "I believe I understand my part in this plan. I must devise a reason for Naomi to visit Earth. If I can get her down here somewhere she can be restrained we have made a good start to restoring Heaven. We will, at minimum, have taken a weapon our of Raphael's hands."

"Hold on Cas." Sam said, cocking his head to one side. "I believe we have another conspirator who would like to speak.

Again Lucifer's voice issue from Sam Winchester's lips. "Castiel, do you think she would be interested in finding one of my vaults? I have a number of them scattered about and some of them have very interesting items hidden in them. I might even have one of the tablets on which Metatron wrote God's words at the beginning of the world. Do you think that might draw her down?"

"Brother, that would be perfect." Castiel answered. "She would come herself. She would never trust anyone else to recover God's words from a vault of the Earth. There would be no one she would trust with such power."

"Very well," Lucifer agreed. "I'll check to make sure that I remember that vault exactly. Let me remind you that it is in my vault, not the vault of the earth. Others are still buried and perhaps in time we should gather them all up. Those tablets are much too powerful to leave lying around, even if the prophet has not yet been revealed. I suppose that I should bring the tablet here and keep an eye on it. When I was locked in the cage I would never have considered it but now I think I'd like to be able to check on it frequently."

Castiel bowed to his older brother. Then he turned to Dean. "I will not forget your request for Zachariah's bones. If they have not been destroyed I will attempt to obtain them for you. With luck I might also be able to find his wings."

"Cas," Dean asked quietly. "Why would you do all this for us, against Heaven? You who were once the most loyal of soldiers? Has it become that bad in Heaven?"

"Heaven has become corrupted with ambition." Castiel said sadly. "Raphael was once the Healer, a kind and loving brother. The passage of years and the loss of both Lucifer and Gabriel have turned him bitter and heartless. He no longer heals the wounds of Heaven. I believe he has forgotten how."

"He now only desires the restoration of Paradise and has come to believe that Earth is destined to be transformed. He has hardened his heart and now only desires the destruction of humanity. A clearing of the field I have heard him call it. He must be stopped."

"I need to return quickly now or questions will be asked. I will inform the hierarchy that Dean Winchester is not held captive in Hell. They must look elsewhere for Michael's perfect vessel."

The Seraph smiled at his friends and began to glow softy. As the light increased a sense of purpose and of joy filled the room and In a flicker of time the Angel was gone.


	16. Chapter 16 - A More Perfect Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 16**

**A More Perfect Hell**

**From Chapter 15**

"_Heaven has become corrupted with ambition." Castiel said sadly. "Raphael was once the Healer, a kind and loving brother. The passage of years and the loss of both Lucifer and Gabriel have turned him bitter and heartless. He no longer heals the wounds of Heaven. I believe he has forgotten how." _

"_He now only desires the restoration of Paradise and has come to believe that Earth is destined to be transformed. He has hardened his heart and now only desires the destruction of humanity. A clearing of the field I have heard him call it. He must be stopped."_

"_I need to return quickly now or questions will begin to be asked. I will inform the hierarchy that Dean Winchester is not held captive in Hell. They must look elsewhere for Michael's perfect vessel."_

_The Seraph smiled at his friends and began to glow softy. As the light increased a sense of purpose and of joy filled the room and in a flicker of time the Angel was gone._

**Chapter 16 – Warning – extended sexual encounter after scene break line**

Samuel leaned back and stretched. "This plotting is a lot of heavy lifting, isn't it?" His huge black wings opened and touched the walls. His strongly muscled chest was kissed by the lemon finger of the sun's light streaming through the window. The coils of his muscles were gilded as if covered in gold.

Dane was well aware that when he gazed on his brother three pairs of eyes were staring back at him. The Hunter knew that Sam was still his sweet brother but Santanael was an unknown partner and Lucifer was a frightening one. Dean wondered if he could ever feel safe again in Sam's arms.

The Hunter stood and walked around the room, trying to shake the tension from his body. One the wall he found a framed Leaf from a manuscript.

"San, what is this?" he asked. "It looks old; old and valuable." The manuscript page was picked out in bright colors and illuminated with gold leaf.

"Sam stood and went next to his brother. The King of Hell traced the letters under the glass. "This is a page from a first draft of 'The Divine Comedy' written by Dante Alighieri sometime around 1308 AD. It's his first attempt to describe the nine circles of Hell."

Tracing the wording with his slender finger Sam chanted Dante's Circles of Hell. "The First Circle was Limbo, or Purgatory, the Second Circle was Lust and the Third Circle, Gluttony. Then comes after them the Fourth Circle; greed. The Fifth Circle is full of Anger and Heretics were condemned to the Sixth. The Seventh Circle was home to Violence, the Eighth was where Fraud was punished. The Ninth Circle was reserved for Traitors."

Sam smiled and dropped his hand, sliding his finger slowly down the glass. "Doesn't quite seem to cover it, does it? Our modern sins have expanded beyond the teachings of the Catholic popes. I suppose that is hubris speaking but I don't see a circle for the Proud among us. In the fourteenth century Wall Street had not been invented. But perhaps our modern sins are simply new branches of the same old sins. There is still room in hell for all the world's sinners."

Dean was impressed. "You have stuff like this just lying around where any sticky fingered demon could get his hands on it?"

Sam laughed at his brother, who was still so human. "It's not the demons I worry about, Dean. It's the almost Demons like Bela or Rowena. They are the ones who could look at something like this and see only its monetary worth, not its historical or cultural value."

"Shut up, Lucifer." Sammy suddenly said sharply.

Dean smiled. "Your ride-along buddy giving you trouble, Sam?"

"He's a smart ass. The long years in the Cage have left him thirsty for entertainment. He thinks I should give it to one of the women and then watch them fight over it." Sam shifted over to stand directly behind his brother and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

Sam leaned down the necessary few inches and whispered into his Consort's ear. "You know why I wanted you here, Dean. I need you and as my Consort you have not only privileges but also responsibilities. It might be some time before Castiel comes back; very likely tomorrow or longer. My bedroom is right next door. Perhaps it's time for you to perform some of your duties. Think of it as a perk of the job."

Dean's skin tingled wherever Sam's breath fell. "I'm not sure about performing under the eyes of your friends, Sam." Dean replied. "I've never been that much of an exhibitionist."

Sam wrapped his arms tighter around his brother as Dean slid his hands back and forth over Sam's forearms and up Sam's heavy biceps. "Come on, Dean. You won't even know they are there. They might even add something extra. Think about calling Lucifer just before you organism. I bet Lucifer can scare the cum right out of you."

Sam nuzzled into the side of Dean's neck and delicately chewed on the shell of his ear; an old, old trick that Sam knew made Dean weak in the knees.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Winchester brothers were alone in the overdressed bed chamber. The heavy wall hangings fluttered in the breeze from the open window. The bed, covered in silk and velvet looked like a lounge singer's fevered dream.

"Wow, Sam. You tastes sure have changed." Dean snickered. "This place looks like it would fit right into the Second Circle."

"Yes, lust." Sam murmured and pulled Dean in close. "Sounds like a very good idea to me. The décor's not my taste. This used to be Crowley's little love nest. Nasty, isn't it?"

Dean hesitated. "Is that door locked?" he asked, staring at the heavy wooden doors of the chamber.

"Don't worry, big brother." Sam took Dean's face in his large hands and delicately started tracing Dean's face with his tongue. "No one would dare bother us. I left instructions with Gilfoy. I wouldn't be surprised to find him lying across the threshold, a final barrier for intruders to cross. Now stop fidgeting and come with me." Sam giggled. "Excuse the pun.'

With a wave of Sam's hand Dean was moved across the room to the bed. Sam followed slowly, stripping as he approached. Since Sam's entire wardrobe consisted of his jeans it didn't take long for him to get naked.

"Damn it, Sam." Dean complained. "I just got you into those pants and there they go again."

"Hush up Dean," Sam muttered. "You're overdressed. I want to watch you take off your clothes. "

Sam sat at the foot of the bed and watched as Dean teased with a slow strip show. He dropped each piece of clothing off the side of the bed languidly.

"I see you picked up a few pointers along the way." Samuel said. "What was it? All the strippers you took to bed? "

Dean lay back and folded his arms under his head. Sam started at his brother's toes and ran a finger up the inside of Dean's leg sending tingles through the man's body. By the time Sam's talented fingers made it to the delicate skin inside a nicely muscled thigh Dean was twitching and every nerve was coming alive. Sam leaned in and blew on the small curled hairs of Dean's treasure trail and the game was on.

Sam wouldn't let his brother drop his arms. When Dean tried to pull his arms out from under his head large, firm hands pushed his elbows up and back into position.

"No, Dean. You don't get to grab. You don't get to hold." Sam breathed. "You just lay there and take whatever I want to hand out."

Sam swiped his tongue over Dean's belly just above Dean's straining dick and Dean moaned. He tried to push his hips up, looking for contact and was put firmly back into place.

"Behave my pretty." Sam growled. "I'll let you know when you're allowed to move."

Sam's tongue made a road map of his brother's body, tasting every inch of skin except the one place that Dean wanted that long tongue to go. Finally Sam was arched over his lightly sweating brother. Sam was poised on his arms, one on either side of Dean's shoulders; his dark wings extended and creating a small private world for them both. Dean almost broke at the sight but managed to hold on and lay still, obedient and waiting.

His dick was weeping for attention. He was mewling and murmuring deep in his throat. He knew if he broke Sam would extend the torture just to make Dean beg but 'please, please, please' was bubbling up past his lips

"What do you want, big brother?" Sam whispered in an ear then nipped the pretty pink shell with sharp teeth; Dean came very close to losing it then. Sam warm breath wafted over the moist skin. "What do you want me to do, big brother?"

"Fuck me, Sam please." Dean whimpered. "Let me move. I want. I want it. I want you in me."

"Take what you want."

Dean opened his legs and locked them around the big guy's waist. Finally he was allowed to rub and pleasure himself against Sam's body. He could feel Sam's dick leaking, the fluid trickled down from his belly to his crotch. Dean reached up and pulled Sam's head down for kisses. Sam ran his hands under Dean's body and locked them together.

Dean felt one of Sam's hands wandering down toward his ass. A long finger crept between his legs, the cool slick of lube spreading. That finger led the way for the rest of Sam's hand to follow and Dean arched as the first finger breached his entrance.

Sam worked him until he was almost sore, but Dean didn't want his brother to stop. Those fingers stretched and prodded and Dean rode them almost to completion. When Sam withdrew his hand and pushed Dean's legs up to his chest Dean could not tell if he was sorry the fingers were gone or wildly anticipating what was to come next.

It was the work of a moment. Sam had been ready for a while. He had become so invested in pleasuring his brother and teasing those sweet noises from Dean's lips that the arrival of the main event was almost a surprise. Dean was opened and waiting. Sam lined up against his brother's entrance and pushed just the head in at first. Dean moaned and tried to drive down on Sam's dick but Sam had a different plan.

He moved his hands up from under Dean's back and wrapped them around the man's shoulders. Firmly in place and perfectly aligned Sam pulled his brother onto his dick and snapped his hips up at the same time as hard as he could. Dean was fully impaled.

Dean couldn't tell if taking Sam's entire giant dick up his ass in a single brutal thrust hurt like heal or felt like Heaven. He just held on for the ride. Sam's pounding was brutal and drove his brother up the cliff of arousal to a place where he could jump off into the limitless space of orgasm.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

When his mind came back and Dean was in control of his body again he curled up and looked around. Sam was nowhere to be seen but Dean was sure his brother would come back for him. After all, he was Hell's Consort and Sam already admitted that he couldn't live without his brother. He spread himself around on the soft, comfortable bed and waited for whatever came next.

He heard voices approaching and noticed that the chamber's door was cracked open. Dean was sure that if the door had been completely closed he would not have heard a thing. He pushed himself up against the headboard and quickly wrapped the coverlet around his lower half. He might be Hell's Consort but he sure wasn't going to be Hell's peep show too.

Sam strolled in, talking to someone over his shoulder. At least the big guy had his jeans back on again. Dean thought he made it clear that a naked Sam was not something he was going to put up with.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Sam smiled. "You look happy."

"We can talk about that later," Dean replied. "Who's with you?"

"Hi, squirrel," Crowley smirked. "Comfy? It's a nice bed, isn't it? You don't want to know the things that have happened there although I wouldn't mind listening to your stories."

"Sam, what the hell is he doing here?" Dean barked out.

"Calm down, Dean." Sam patted Dean's knee under the covers. "Take it easy "

About that time Dean realized this was not his Sam he was talking to. He thought it was Santanael. There was something so calm, so cold, and so methodical about the Boy King's construct. Dean hoped that he never ended up in bed with Santanael. He might get frostbite.

"Listen Dean," Santanael went on. "We, you and I, are going topside to do a little collection work for Crowley's department. Sam thought you might like to get out for a bit. There's this nasty gun runner who thinks selling his soul to Crowley might be a good idea. The deal's all set. We just have to go close it."

Dean pursed his lips. "Are you taking me so you don't have to kiss this douchebag?" Dean arched an eyebrow.

Santanael laughed. "The three of us talked and all agreed that you need to get out of here fairly frequently to exercise your natural instincts. Crowley has offered to set you up to close deals with particularly unsavory and possibly dangerous clients. It seemed like a good idea. You get to go topside, Crowley will eventually get the soul of someone who deserves it and you participate in getting an ugly scumbag off Earth and away from innocent people earlier than the fates predicted. What do you think?"

"I think it sounds like you've been assigned to walk the dog." Dean replied. Santanael laughed. Dean thought it might be the first time he had seen the mask of Santanael's always serene face move.

"Isn't life funny, squirrel?" Crowley interrupted. "Here you are, working for me again. Who would have ever thought?"

"Shut up, Crowley." Dean growled. "If you keep your mouth shut I might just be able to forget that you're here. I don't even want to consider that these humans will end up eventually as more demons for Hell's Kingdom. And while we're on the subject of who I'll talk to and who I won't, why you, Santanael? Why not Sam or Lucifer? At least them I know. I can't tell what makes you tick."

The Boy King's third aspect raised his hands in a soothing gesture. "Don't get upset, Dean. Sam will arise and this whole thing could fall to pieces. Yes, these deal makers are scheduled to become demons in time however I believe that Sam explained to you that Hell is necessary to maintain balance in the world of men. Heaven, Hell and humanity, all tied together, separate parts of a whole. The structure of God's universe is balanced on the head of a pin and the balance could be destroyed if one of the three aspects of the design is destroyed."

"In regard to the second part of your question, I was selected by the triumvirate to accompany you to Earth. Sam insists that you be guarded and I am the most likely to go as far as I need to protect you. Sam might hesitate in some situations as he has the unfortunate ability to see all sides of a problem. He could momentarily extend sympathy to a creature just long enough to fail and end up losing you. Lucifer would just blast everything into little tiny pieces. With Lucifer out there hurling thunderbolts there would be no prize for anyone to claim."

"Face it Dean, I am your best choice. I'll keep you safe and I'll see the deal through to the end."

Dean reached for his pants on the floor and slid into them. He joined his two visitors at the table in front of the window and Dean Winchester, Hunter, Santanael, an aspect of the Boy King and Fergus Crowley, King of the Crossroads all sat down together to go over the details of claiming the soul of John Perkins, gun runner; or, more correctly, the details of possibly claiming the man's soul, if he still had one.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was sunrise in Gorby, Alabama. Dean Winchester was seated comfortably on the hood of an abandoned car under a modern crossroads formed by the addition of a freeway overpass to an already existing Interstate highway. These accidental cross roads were springing up all over the county and Hell's masters certainly approved of the ignorance of modern road designers.

Dean grinned as a black, heavily armored SUV pulled up next to him. The front door opened and a grungy looking man stepped out to open the side passenger door. From that side door Dean's target appeared.

Dean looked the guy over. Middle aged, hard eyed and dead inside was Dean's initial impression. John Perkins, arms dealer, looked as if he was born to the job. Dean also decided just from his initial impression that the guy most likely deserved Hell and was pretty much half way there already. Santanael was standing somewhat hidden beside one of the roadway columns.

"Who the hell are you?" Perkins demanded, curling a lip at Dean. "I've been talking to a slinky looking dominatrix type. I was thinking of taking her home with me. You, not so much."

Dean laughed and slid off the hood. "Hey, you never know until you try it, buddy."

Perkin's face appeared even more arrogant and a touch of disgust was signaled with a flaring nostril. "Not much you Hell types won't do, right?" he sneered.

"You know, buddy," Dean shrugged. "You sure like to play with fire, don't you? Try to remember I'm the one in charge here. You want something from me; a deal, right? I suggest you try kissing my ass. Who knows? You might learn to like it."

Dean came closer to the tall man. "Now, what is it that you want? You want the seventeen year old daughter of the CIA agent who's been riding your ass to fall in love with you."

Perkins laughed. "Yeah, that'll twist Agent Swift in a knot for sure. He loves the little shank."

"So you don't even want the girl really, you just want to hurt the agent, right? And for this you're willing to pledge your soul?" Dean recounted the deal's terms in a quiet voice. He could not believe this guy had any idea of what Hell was like or if the guy even believed that Hell existed.

"You're the one who says you can get her to follow me around like a lost puppy. Here, I give you my invisible soul, a useless and possibly imaginary part of me. Now give me the girl." Perkins was still acting like he was the one in charge.

Santanael stepped out from behind the column. "Who's this guy? Perkins pulled a gun from the small of his back.

Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. "This is Santanael. In ten years the two of you might get to be good friends. He'll be the one ripping your spine out through your nose."

Santanael spread his wings and grinned wide enough to show all his teeth while Dean reached up, wrapped his hand abound the back of Perkin's neck and pulled the man into a vicious kiss.

Dean stepped back and wiped his mouth. Perkins was frozen, his eyes locked on the Winged Man and blood was leaking from his bottom lip where Dean's teeth had turned the kiss into a blood oath.

Perkin's driver burst out of the SUV, tugging at the gun in his waistband. Before his feet touched the ground he was thrown violently back into the vehicle, cracking his head against the door frame. His gun skittered over the gravel and disappeared under the SUV.

Crowley became visible. "Good work, boys. Not bad for a first run. Squirrel, nice touch, the lip; I can see big things ahead for our little team."

Without even looking Dean replied. "Shut up, Crowley."

Perkin's muscles were gradually unlocking. He began to shake.

Dean smiled. "Oh, yes, buddy; it's all too real. In ten years' time you will be coming to us." Dean stepped in as close to the man as possible and hissed. "Let me give you a little pointer. Be very, very nice to that little girl. Your only hope is God's redemption. There's no other way out of this deal and that redemption you have to earn. Good luck."

With a snap of Crowley's fingers all three Hell denizens disappeared and Perkins was left shaking in the shadow of the concrete crossroad.


	17. Chapter 17- Home Sweet Home

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 17**

**Home Sweet Home**

**From Chapter 16**

_Crowley became visible. "Good work, boys. Not bad for a first run. Squirrel, nice touch, the lip; I can see big things ahead for our little team."_

_Without even looking Dean replied. "Shut up, Crowley."_

_Perkin's muscles were gradually unlocking. He began to shake. _

_Dean smiled. "Oh, yes, buddy; it's all too real. In ten years' time you will be coming to us." Dean stepped in as close to the man as possible and hissed. "Let me give you a little pointer. Be very, very nice to that little girl. Your only hope is God's redemption. There's no other way out of this deal and that redemption you have to earn. Good luck."_

_With a snap of Crowley's fingers all three Hell denizens disappeared and Perkins was left shaking in the shadow of the concrete crossroad._

**Chapter 17**

The two Agents who had been assigned to tail John Perkins were very good at their job. They had watched from a rusty old van parked in the dark, rubble strewn, heavy equipment lot of the former construction company. Their piece of crap van fit right into the landscape. Perkins hadn't notice them and not even Hell's Royal family had caught a whiff. These were good men, honest men, true to themselves and loyal to a fault. Hell had no interest in them or their families. To Dean, Santanael and Crowley they were as close to invisible as corporal creatures could be. Their souls were already marked for Heaven.

"What the hell just happened, Jack?" The older agent, Thomas MaKey said to his partner_, _Jack Gathers.

"Not a clue, Tom." Jack answered with a shrug. "It sure didn't look like any deal I've ever watched go down. I didn't even spot a money exchange. Did we get all that on tape? Maybe I missed it."

The older, grey haired agent flicked a switch on the very modern, very expensive, surveillance equipment that packed the insides of the 30 year old Econoline Van.

"Take a look." Tom said, laying a meaty finger on the image of Dean Winchester. On the screen Dean lay splayed out on the hood of the abandoned car under the overpass, looking wanton and smiling like a hungry shark.

"Tom, I know that face from somewhere, I swear." Jack said.

"You sure about that?" Tom replied with a leer. "From the looks of him I would think that maybe you've been hanging around the wrong neighborhood."

Jack gave his partner a semi-friendly shove. "We have audio, right? What did he say to Perkins?"

Tom went for another switch and Dean's voice filled the small space. "Hey, you never know until you try it, buddy."

Those words came through very clearly. "What was said after that?"

Tom matched his partner's shrug. "Unfortunately, after that the voices kind of broke up. All I could make out was something about a girl. This is the only thing that I could get from Perkins. The bastard's voice isn't all that clear ."

After a bust of static Perkins voice came through "the little skank."

Jack hissed. "What, guns and drugs aren't enough? Now the creep wants to get into prostitutes? Anything else useful?"

"I don't know," Tom murmured "how about a nice picture of a guy with huge black wings?" On the video Santanael stepped out from concealment and spread his wings wide.

"Or maybe we can use this guy who appears out of thin air?" Tom groaned as Crowley popped into the picture. They picked up Crowley's voice on the audio tape. "Good work, boys. Not bad for a first run. Squirrel, nice touch, the lip; I can see big things ahead for our little team."

Jack Gathers sat back in his chair and let his eyes roam over the so called evidence. "You know what, Tom; go back to the guy with wings. I think I know that face too."

Tom stared at his partner. "We really have to talk about the kind of clubs you go to on your nights off. Does Mandy know about this stuff?"

Jack ignored his partner's sniping. "My God, that's Sam Winchester." The agent leaned closer to the screen. "If that's Sam then the slut on the car must be Dean."

"The Winchesters? Aren't they dead?"

"The FBU says they're dead. They were supposedly killed in a shootout with a local sheriff's office a few years ago. The bodies were cremated before anyone had a chance to autopsy them. Of course, according to rumors, killing the Winchesters just doesn't work." Jack leaned back in and tapped on the paused picture of Santanael. "I don't know what the boss is going to say about this. I don't know of any way to explain wings."

"I don't know about that but look, " Tom pointed at a different screen. "Perkins is leaving. Are we going to follow him or what?"

Jack scrubbed his hand over his face. "Just call it in. I think we might be over our heads with this Winchester stuff. Give me a straight forward surveillance job and I'm good to go. This weird crap belongs on someone else's desk, not mine."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The three traveling companions materialized in Hell's throne room. Santanael was shocked to find Rowena sitting on the throne instead of the _s_imulacrum of a sleeping Samuel they had left behind.

"What do you think you're doing, witch?" It was the Lucifer aspect that asked.

Rowena stood and ran her hands down her thighs supposedly smoothing her dress. "Did you boys really think that the court was going to be fooled by your sleeping doll? You all run off together to who knows where and leave the important work of the court undone. Of course, as the Queen Mother, I am going to step in and take care of the problem."

The triumvirate form of the King of Hell was very obviously angry. All three forms were insulted by the witch's presumption. "Gilfoy," now it was Samuel in control. "How did this happen?"

"My, Lord," Gilfoy stepped forward, his curled mustache quivering in either outrage or fear; it was hard to tell which. "I did not know how to prevent her from sitting on the throne. She pretended to faint and fell on to the chair. Once she was in possession there was not much I could do."

Samuel swept out a wing and knocked the witch to the side and down. He reclaimed his throne; sat and placed a naked foot on the back of the fallen witch's neck. "Now, I demand the name of the demon that holds this Witch's soul."

Samuel's words rolled out over the demons assembled below the throne. It fled out the window and flowed through Hell's gaudy gardens. The King's demand was heard in all the spaces of Hell, even the most deep and forgotten.

In the throne room Samuel's voice range out like the lamor of a giant brass bell. Dean and Crowley, standing just below the throne, involuntarily covered their ears at the sound.

"Damn, Sam." Dean yelled out. "Tone it down. Thanks for the demonstration of Hell's Bells. I had no idea they were real."

Crowley pulled at Dean's arm. "Squirrel, I think that perhaps we should get out of the King's way. We might be just a little safer a lot further away from your brother."

Samuel's eyes flashed. "Go with Crowley, Dean." Little brother smiled at his Consort. "See what the little toad wants and let me know. Thanks."

Rowena cried out from her place under Samuel's heel. "Don't leave me here, Fergus my son. Please. It's your Mother calling out."

"Let's not speak of the connection, witch." Crowley replied. "As you abandoned me when I was helpless so I now return the favor."

Crowley turned back to Dean and renewed his grip on the Hunter's arm. "Come with me, Squirrel. I have a gift for you."

Dean lifted his face to Samuel and Samuel nodded and gestured for Dean to leave. "You don't need to see what happens next, my love. Go with the weasel."

Dean and Crowley clattered down the dais steps. Rowena's cries grew fainter as they passed outside the throne's field of power. "Fergus, my son," she cried. "My wee sausage, don't leave your Mother here."

Once down on the checkerboard marble floor of the throne room and away from the throne's dampening power Crowley snapped his fingers. He and Dean immediately appeared at the throne of the Crossroads King.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Back in the King's throne room it was Satan, one of the Fallen, who answered Samuel's call.

"Stop with the noise, Lucifer," the King of Witches and Warlocks spoke up without fear. "What do you want of me, brother?" Seeing that it was one of the Fallen who evidently held claim on Rowena, Samuel allowed Lucifer to assume control.

"I want this witch's soul, Satan." Lucifer replied. "Why have you sullied yourself with it? Why is not one of the lesser demons riding this witch's back?"

"You have spent your time here locked safely inside the Cage, Lucifer." Satan answered his brother. "You have no idea just how far those of us who fell with you in brotherhood have continued to sink. Our brother Belial eats of the flesh he strips from the bones of the condemned. Verrine sweeps the dust from your halls and lives upon the life force of demons. I sip at the blood of witches and wastrels and our great brother Beelzebub, who once challenged even your beauty, now subsists upon the flesh of living sacrifices thrown into the fires before they have even shed their umbilical cords. What did you think to find, brother? That we were living on the nectar of flowers like Heaven's sweet honey bees?"

"I swear, brother, I will restore you all." Lucifer closed his eyes and whispered his promise to his fallen brother in the dark. "I will name you all as my new Knights of Hell. I will restore you all to your glorious forms and we will assault the dome of Heaven together."

Satan held his hand out. The cloven hoofed Witch's God glowed with power that pooled in the palm of his hand. "Here's her soul, brother."

The glowing blood pool shot up from Satan's hand and entered Lucifer's mouth with a rush. Rowena convulsed once and was still.

Samuel took back the vessel from Lucifer and smiled down on Satan. "We are most appreciative, brother. I'm sure she will serve us well." Sam took his foot and pushed Rowena over on her back.

"Rise witch and get behind me." Sam said to a cowed Rowena. As she passed behind Sam reached out and touched her hand. Her back straightened and color returned to her face. Some power appeared to have been restored to her. "I give you a gift, witch." He murmured. "Now serve me well."

Bela was already standing behind the throne, with her hands braced on the chair. Sam reached over and patted her hand also. "I have not forgotten you, my fool. Your time will come"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Crowley lolled on his throne, at ease. One of the King's far too pretty demons had brought Dean a chair and back away from the Royal pair, bowing but carefully never turning his back on either one of them.

"One of you smarter demons, is he, Crowley"? Dean laughed.

"Absolutely," Crowley agreed. "He's my new Gilfoy. Or he will be when he learns complete obedience. He still thinks he can pull the wool over my eyes on occasion."

"But we're not there to talk about my second class demons. After all, your brother has taken all the best and I have to make do with what he gave me. Let's talk about you, Squirrel. I have a soul to be collected and I thought you might like another trip upstairs; one with perhaps a little more personal meaning."

"What's up your sleeve, Crowley?" Dean asked as another demon passed a glass of scotch to the Hunter.

"Do you remember a place buried in your memories of a misspent youth; a place called Truman High?" Crowley lifted his own glass in a toast with this guest.

"Hell, yes." Dean responded. "Home of the Bombers. I spent a couple of months there one year. I hated that place. Why would I even want to go there again?"

"Do you remember Bobby Glenfield the football player?" Crowley asked. "Big, dumb shit still in high school at 19 because he was too stupid to graduate? Believed he was God's perfect gift to woman; I can tell you that he even raped a few that didn't agree. "

Dean scratched his head. "Yeah, and he was a big pain in my ass, too. The only thing I wanted to do at that school was go out on the field and kick some high school butt and I couldn't get on the team because Glenfield held the last spot. Didn't he end up playing pro ball somehow? Wait. Was that you, Crowley?"

"That's what I really like about you, Squirrel. You're not as smart as your brother but you catch on pretty quick. I'd say you have a nose for deals. Yes, Glenfield was one of mine. He traded his soul for a pro ball career. Your old High School is throwing the man bear a tribute. Right the hell in the middle of the school day. Mandatory assembly; everybody in the pool, get up and applaud the High School player who made it into the big time."

"There has got to be a way to stick a spoke in that wheel," Dean grumbled.

"But there is, Dean." Crowley smiled. "I'm going to give you a gift and I want your brother to hear about it. The man's deal comes due the night before the assembly. How would you like to take a hell hound pack and go collect the guy's soul? I promise you, he has done nothing for anyone else since the day the deal was struck. The only person worth a shit in Mr. Glenfield's world is himself. He has no redeeming qualities at all. He has not so much as helped an old lady across the street in ten years. He may even have run over a few on his way to the next bar."

Dean snorted. "Really, a total prick? You think Sam would approve?"

"Without a doubt, Squirrel," Crowley lifted his glass in another toast. "The man didn't even bother to help his own mother when she got cancer. He just let social services take her away to die. If there is a soul ready for Hell, it's that of Mr. Glenfield."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was close to midnight when Bobby Glenfield, Pro linebacker, stumbled into his motel room, drunk as he could get. He'd been drinking steadily for days, trying to forget something. The alcohol had done its job and he couldn't even remember why the sound of dogs howling sent a chill down his spine.

When he flung the room door open he found some guy sitting on top of the dresser perched like a vulture. When Bobby opened the door the man raised his head and stretched out his legs to touch the floor. He was dressed in jeans and a tight black Metallica T-shirt and his heavy shit kicker boots had gouged the wood top of the motel's furniture. He had bright green eyes and bristly dirty blonde hair.

He stood completely relaxed, legs crossed as he continued to abuse the dresser. He swept his leather jacket back and rested his hands on a thick leather belt.

Bobby was torn between staring at the guy, who looked vaguely familiar and watching the shadows of dogs running past his third floor windows. Even as drunk as he was he knew that should not be possible.

"Why, Hi there Bobby Glenfield," the intruder said cheerfully. "Why look so surprised? Don't you know what day it is?"

The guy by the dresser had spoken and his voice still rumbled through the room, interrupted by the howling of some damn big dogs.

"Don't want to remember shit." Bobby replied, waving a half empty bottle of whiskey at the stranger. "Don't know you, don't know shit. Get the hell out of my room buddy before I beat you stupid."

"Oh, but you were always the stupid one, Bobby." The guy said softly. "I know you've had a pretty good run for a while now but the bill is due. Today's the day and I'm here to introduce you to my pets."

The howling grew louder and even through his alcoholic fog something was seeping its way into Bobby's memory. Something about a deal and the day the deal came due.

Fear jumped up and blew the fog away. Bobby stared at the guy on the dresser and the guy stared back. "I know you." Bobby mumbled.

"Oh, I think you're going to get to know me and maybe my entire family a whole lot better in a couple of minutes." Dean smiled. "Time is nearly here, Bobby. It's a minute to midnight and your time is well and truly up."

Dean glanced at the clock on the bedside table and the minute hand jumped. "Sic 'em, boys." Dean whispered and the window of Bobby's room exploded.


	18. Chapter 18 - Cleaning Heaven's Stables

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 18**

**Cleaning Heaven's Stables**

**From Chapter 17**

"_Oh, but you were always the stupid one, Bobby." The guy said softly. "I know you've had a pretty good run for a while now but the bill is due. Today's the day and I'm here to introduce you to my pets."_

_The howling grew louder and even through his alcoholic fog something was seeping its way into Bobby's memory. Something about a deal and the day the deal came due._

_Fear jumped up and blew the fog away. Bobby stared at the guy on the dresser and the guy stared back. "I know you." Bobby mumbled._

"_Oh, I think you're going to get to know me and maybe my entire family a whole lot better in a couple of minutes." Dean smiled. "Time is nearly here, Bobby. It's a minute to midnight and your time is well and truly up."_

_Dean glanced at the clock on the bedside table and the minute hand jumped. "Sic 'em, boys." Dean whispered and the window of Bobby's room exploded._

**Chapter 18**

Crowley drew Dean back to the Crossroads Throne room. Dean had the Hell Hounds swirling around his feet, fawning on him, rubbing their ugly heads on his legs and generally acting like a pack of extremely ugly and viscous dogs that unfortunately were in love with him. One had Bobby Glenfield in its teeth. Those teeth were firmly buried in Bobby Glenfield's now incorporeal neck. The former football player was kicking and twisting, trying to pull his throat from the Hell Hound's mouth.

"Good job, Squirrel," Cowley passed a glass of scotch to the Hunter. "Satisfying, was it? Did you have a good time collecting? I see that the Hounds are infatuated with you. It's been a while since they had a Pack Master. The last one was Lilith, I believe."

Dean tossed the glass of alcohol back. "Shut up, Crowley." Swirling the last drops of scotch in his glass, Dean cast a discriminating eye over the dogs.

"Why the Hell do they have to be so ugly?" he grumbled.

"Why were you expecting?' Crowley replied. "Cockapoos?"

Dean snorted scotch out his nose. "That would be something, wouldn't it? Fluffy, drooling little white dogs with six inch fangs; they would certainly give me pause."

"Ha, ha," Crowley nearly chocked on his drink. "I hate puns."

The King of the Crossroads turned and put his glass down on a tray held by his Majordomo-in–training.

"Thank you, Renfield. I'd like another. Fill Squirrel's glass again too. We're celebrating. And, by the way, send a couple of demons in to drag our friend Mr. Glenfield here out to the Pit."

Dean held his glass out to Crowley's new servant. "Renfield? Really, his name is Renfield?"

"Yes, Renfield. I read, Squirrel. I'm not completely uneducated. I can call him whatever I want."

Crowley sipped at his favorite whiskey and watched two lower level demons get their required daily act of evil out of the way by dragging Bobby's soul along by the legs; bouncing Bobby's head off the floor, down the steps and out the door. Bobby was going to find out shortly that Hell Hounds were not the worst Hell could do.

Dean reached out absent mindedly and patted a nearby Hell Hound on the head. When he snatched his hand back loose grey Hell Hound pelt stuck to his fingers.

"Gross." He exclaimed and wiped his hand on his jeans. "Can we at least get their hair to stay on? What have they got, mange?"

Crowley sniffed at the bouquet rising from his Craig. "Demodectic mange, to be precise: even the animals suffer in Hell. I strongly suggest you wash your hands as soon as possible. It's not supposed to the catching but, it's Hell. What can I say?"

Dean eyed his new pets. "The pack is mime, you say? Does that mean I can have them appear to be whatever I want?"

"Sure, Squirrel. As Pack Master they'll be whatever you want as long as they can do their job. I don't think Chihuahuas would be a good choice. This particular group is Rottweilers, modified by Lilith to suit her taste. I agree, they are truly ugly but whatever works. Feel free to make any enhancements you like."

Dean smiled. "Komondors; I want them to be Komondors, large, white-colored Hungarian dogs with long, corded coats. I always wanted a Komondor. I think they'd look great. Make 'em big, with red glowing eyes and huge fangs."

Crowley was surprised and looked it. "Well that will certainly be different. Don't want the mange, I assume."

"Not only do I not want the mange I want a couple of your demons assigned as grooms to keep them looking nice. Maybe you've got some former bankers or stock market traders who need introduced to dog shit and drool. What'd you think, Crowley?"

"Dean, I have to admit I was initially doubtful about Winchesters in Hell but I can see you settling in quite nicely." Crowley snapped his fingers and the Hell Hounds disappeared.

"I'll send you to your brother now but I hope I can count on your cooperation in the future. I'll have your Hell Hound pack sent over as soon as they get into their new skins"

Crowley looked almost pensive. "You know Dean, I'm not sure that every little soul collection needs the Pack Master along. I suggest you ask you brother to assign an assistant for the day to day work. I think you should be reserved for the really big bastards; dictators, presidents, congressmen, child molesters, serial killers."

"As much as I hate to give you credit", Dean replied "I have to say I was wondering about that. I don't think that Sam is going to want me spending all my time with you. I don't think he fully trusts us alone together."

"Ah, that's really sweet, Dean." Crowley grimaced and held his drink up to the light to see the amber fluid sparkle. "As I will say some time in the future; if Sam's your wife that makes me your mistress. We wouldn't like the King of Hell to get all jealous, now would we? Let's get that assistant trained. Why not suggest to Sammy Dear that it might be a good job for one of the Fallen, one of Sam's new Knights of Hell?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean reappeared in the throne room just as Sam was finished schooling Rowena.

"Hi ya' Sammy," Dean called out cheerfully. "What's up with the witch? She's looking a little dusty. You been cleaning the floor with her?"

Sam's attention was now redirected at his brother. "Did you and Crowley have a good time, Dean? What was the present?"

"I'm Pack Master of the Hell Hounds Sam." Dean slid his thumbs under his belt. "I've got a job now."

"I'll have to think about that." Sam replied a little bit miffed. "Crowley's a good friend to you, is he?"

"Come on, Sam. Don't be like that." Dean scoffed. "Wait until you see my Pack. You're going to love it."

Sam crooked a finger and Dean was dragged to the throne by his belt. Sam wrapped a large hand around the back of Dean's neck and whispered. "You are mine, brother. Remember that."

Dean leaned in and kissed his brother carefully. It was a solemn moment and a promise. "I'll never forget. Don't worry, Sam. Nothing will ever come between us. I am a little hurt you don't know that already. I thought I had your trust."

Sam sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. You are going to have to remember that I'm not the only one resident now. Sometimes Lucifer's anger and Santanael's calculations creep in and taint my soul. I depend upon you to keep me human. I depend on you to keep me strong."

Dean laid his hand on Sam's leg and squeezed. "I'm here always, Sam. Lean on me. I'll do all I can."

This tender moment was interrupted by the sound of dogs' claws chittering on the marble floor. The Hell Hounds had arrived and were eager for their Pack Master's praise. Seven giant sized white Komondors happily pranced and danced, nipping at the demons still clustered in the hall.

Sam laughed, pleased with Dean's dogs. "This is your Hell Hound pack, brother?"

Dean sat down on the top step and called his dogs to him. As they climbed, skittered and slipped up the dais he laughed at their gyrations. Soon Sam's Consort was buried in a sea of white, curly haired dogs with rough pink tongues.

"You look happy, Dean." Sam called out, smiling.

"Sam, you can't imagine just how much better they smell." Dean replied, roughing up a dog's head, flapping its ears and sending the animal into a paroxysm of pleasure.

Light hearted moments in Hell don't happen too often. The scene on the stairs under the throne confused the demons on the floor. Joy and pleasure were rarely seen in this place and were, all in all, rather shocking. Honest laughter dug into the demons' long withered souls like a knife. Most could not even remember the sound.

Another sound interrupted the laughter and the rustle of Angelic wings swept over the hall. Castiel the Angel of God appeared on the stair at Dean's feet.

"Hello, Castiel," Sam cried out in greeting. Dean rose to his feet and extended his hand to his friend.

As Castiel's glow receded it became clear that the Angel was carrying something. A large blue bag tied with a golden rope hung from the Angel's arm. Cas reached with both hands to clasp Dean's hand all the while smiling and nodding at Sam in greeting.

"Greetings, Samuel." The Angel's deep voice filled the court. Shudders ran down demon spines and the fallen among the crowd openly wept hearing the sounds of heaven in Castiel's voice. Belial reached out to take Verrine's hand. Behind them Satan and Beelzebub came in from the gardens, hearing an Enochian accent untainted and pure.

Castiel pushed the bag down his arm and handed it to Dean. "As you wished, my friend, here are Zachariah's bones. I found them left exactly where he fell. No Angel in Heaven gave even a thought to the vessel's bones. I found not only the bones. I also found these."

With a brisk shake, Castiel dislodged a pair of steel blue wings from under his own pair. The wings clanged on the stone stairs and Castiel put out a shaply foot to stop them from sliding down and away. "Here are his wings. In Heaven they are usually displayed on the Wall of Honor in homage to a fallen brother. Zachariah betrayed Heaven. His wings are not wanted. No one saw me pick them up. Even if someone had seen me I don't think they would have cared that I took them."

The Angel looked sad and dismayed. "Heaven is not what it once was. There are factions everywhere, fighting each other and declaring "God's Word", even when it is most obviously not our Father's word at all. The last truly faithful Angel is Joshua in the Garden and he has closed the Gates. No one can visit the Garden now, a place that was once our greatest source of peace and quiet contemplation. The Angel of the Garden is protecting it from those for whom it was once built in the only way he knows how. Everyone is denied entrance. I even fear that some have tried to lay siege against the walls but Joshua is still strong and defends the Garden against all"

Dean knelt on the stars and ran his fingers over Zachariah's wings. They were sharp and bitter and when he drew his hand away it was bloodied. Sam stood and moved to his brother. Taking Dean's hands between his own Sam healed the cuts and wiped away the blood.

"Please be careful, Dean." Castiel spoke out. "Zachariah did not die in a state of Grace. His wings are weapons only, no longer blessings. What will you do with them?

Dean smiled up at Castiel. "The Wings are going to go on the wall behind Sam's throne to remind everyone that Sam is all powerful, even over the hosts of Heaven. I, his brother, the lesser of the two, killed one of Heaven's most feared Angels. Then I'm going to make a chair from the bones; a very special chair"

Dean rose to his feet. "Sam, I want to build an Angel throne for our friend, Castiel. His Heaven is broken and laid waste. The Heavenly vault needs cleaning. It needs to be returned to a state of Grace; to a place of prayer and obedience to God. The Angels need reminded of their original purpose. I believe Castiel belongs here with us now. I would like to place his chair to your right hand, just as the Consort's chair is on your left."

"The spiritual Triumvirate that is the King of Hell will have a physical Triumvirate also, Sam, Dean and Castiel will be the powers of Hell, Earth and Heaven,"

"The apocalypse has come but instead of the Angels destroying the Earth, Hell will rise against Heaven and restore order and peace. Earth will become paradise but a paradise for humanity not the Angels."

Dean waited for his brother and Castiel to respond. Without them his plan would fall to pieces.

Castiel smiled and lowered his head. "I need to consider this plan but my first impulse is positive. I must consider all aspects and decide if I have the strength to rebel against all my brothers. Not the least of those brothers is the Archangel Michael who has not been seen in Heaven for many millennium. The long prophesied apocalyptic battle between Michel and Lucifer can't happen now as Samuel is in charge of the vessel and Michael's sword stands here with us."

Sam stood behind Dean and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. The Boy King smiled. "You aren't just a pretty face, are you Dean?"


	19. Chapter 19 - Dawn of a New Day

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 19**

**Dawn of a New Day**

**From Chapter 18**

"_The apocalypse has come but instead of the Angels destroying the Earth, Hell will rise against Heaven and restore order and peace. Earth will become paradise but a paradise for humanity not the Angels."_

_Dean waited for his brother and Castiel to respond. Without them his plan would fall to pieces. _

_Castiel smiled and lowered his head. "I need to consider this plan but my first impulse is positive. I must consider all aspects and decide if I have the strength to rebel against all my brothers. Not the least of those brothers is the Archangel Michael who has not been seen in Heaven for millenniums. The long prophesied apocalyptic battle between Michel and Lucifer can't happen now as Samuel is in charge of the vessel and Michael's sword stands here with us."_

_Sam stood behind Dean and placed his hands on Dean's shoulders. The Boy King smiled. "You aren't just a pretty face, are you Dean?"_

**Chapter 19**

Sam stood hugging Dean and laughing. Again the demons on the floor were confused and distressed. Love, laughter and kindness had been beaten out of all of them down in the Pit. Only when they had outright forgotten any human emotions did Belial release them from the rack and allow them to crawl away.

From that point on the only emotion allowed was ambition; ambition to crawl up the mountain to the Castle of Bones; ambition to gain the King's attention and perhaps be given a meat suit to wear. The greatest ambition was to rise to the Earth and gather more souls for their King. They epitomized the old, old saw "misery loves company". Ambition was all that they knew other than destruction, torment and obedience after decades on the racks.

They watched the Winchesters take the throne, amazed. These invaders broke all the rules. The Winchester brothers and now their Angel brought love and hope into Hell's Kingdom. Touching again the sweet honey of love, tasting again the cool wine of hope; these were punishments beyond anything the Fallen had done to them.

The Fallen who mixed among them had yet another torture piled on. The Fallen achieved no surcease from torturing the human souls. They could see their Angelic brother, Castiel. They could see his Grace glowing and, worst of all, they could not escape the dulcet tones of Heaven every time the Angel spoke.

Beliall, Verrine, Satan and Beelzebub stood and stared and wanted. Hell had twisted them, torn at them and stained their memories but still there was a faint hint remaining and in the night, alone and silent, they all could recreate Heaven in their minds. They didn't do it often at all. Just the imagined image of Heavenly glory was painful. They were lost, Fallen, denied.

Castiel turned his back on inquisitive eyes, spread his wings to the furthest extent and hid the brothers from view. Sam and Dean gathered up the bag of Zachariah's bones and disappeared into the shelter of the Angel's wings.

A familiar noise drifted through the throne room, the tapping of dry bones. Bones had been used to build this Castle. All who dwelt within knew the sound. The brothers worked swiftly and when Castiel lowered his wings a new Throne made of bones was revealed. The Angel Throne, assembled of a corrupted Angel's bones and tied together with stringy ribbons of Zachariah's' desiccated Grace was ready for the Angel of the Lord to take his place on the dais.

Castiel took his seat, his wings draped gracefully over the back of his Throne and trialing on the stairs. Dean flopped, loose limbed and alluring on the ancient Consort's chair. Samuel swept back to the highest throne; his face flickering from Lucifer to Samuel, to Santanael and back again to Lucifer. His witch and his fool were still standing behind the throne and the royal court was almost assembled.

Zachariah's steel color wings rose high on the wall behind the assembly and the power concentrated on Hell's throne was so deep, so heavy; it pooled and run down the stairs like water. As the luminous stream reached the floor Samuel spoke.

"My Brothers, the Fallen, Lucifer made a promise. He said he would return you to glory. Stand forth and bathe in the stream and be restored."

Belial, the oldest, the most deformed and smeared with the stink of Hell, knelt and let the stream embrace him. All of his eyes closed and for just a moment, a ripple of light spread through his form. They who could focus in spite of the light saw for a brief flash of time his previous image, his Angelic form: tall as a building, washed in light and freely floating. He sighed and stepped back.

"You are wise, Belial," Samuel said. "You can taste the Heavenly form for a moment in time but if you attempt to hold on to it you will ascend all unwilling and unprepared into Heaven. There you will die, alone, murdered by the supposed faithful as an unclean monster."

Verrine, Satan and Beelzebub followed Belial's lead and bathed for a moment in Hell's power. The flickering of Angelic forms damaged Hell's ancient stones. Hell's throne room was taking a beating. Dust sifted down from the cracked ceilings and bones which had been dry for long centuries glowed with a semblance of life.

Samuel laughed on his Throne. "I think we've had enough magic for one day." He waved his hand over the amazed Fallen. "The four of you are my new Knights of Hell. Please climb the dais and sit on the stairs below us."

Lucifer now spoke. "Tell me, brothers. Do you know why Astaroth, Mammon, Abaddon, and Asmodeus are not here? The call went out to all the corners of Hell. Are our brothers not on the Hell plain? "

Belial answered. "No, Evening Star, they pursue other interests on Earth. Astaroth is exciting false accusations, Mammon has his tempters to encourage, Abaddon has a nasty little war in a dry part of the world to foment and Asmodeus feeds the unholy fires of the revenge driven. They are all doing the work of the previous King." Belial bowed his head and waited for Lucifer's response.

It was Santanael who continued the conversation. "They need to be summoned. Gilfoy? Front and center." Santanael clapped his hands.

The majordomo appeared like a jack in the box. It was always difficult to discern exactly where the obsequious demon hid but it evidently was close at hand.

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I assume you have been listening, Gilfoy. Gather my missing demons. I want them all here tomorrow at Earth dawn."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Castiel had been observing quietly. Dean had not taken part in this ordering of demons either.

Samuel took charge again of the vessel and turned to Bela. "Dear one, please dismiss this court. See to it that they all leave and go far enough that there can be no spies. I am going to walk in the Gardens with my brother and our Angel. I don't want to see, hear or feel any demon anywhere near. Take Rowena with you. She's got longer ears than any demon of Hell."

Samuel then turned his attention to the Witch. "Listen witch, I own you now. I am your Master and I can feel your thoughts. I hold your beating heart in the palm of my hand. I know you are the soulmate of vipers and treachery flows naturally from your very being but I warn you. You owe loyalty to me."

"Remember Witch, In the Book of Wisdom I am the being who brought death into the world. I can so much more easily bring it to you. Go with Bela and keep me safe. My desire for privacy and silence in the Gardens is your current reason for living. Keep an eye on your son. You two are cut from the same cloth." Samuel smiled, showing all his teeth. "The first family of Hell, behind me and my brother. That's what you two are."

The room gradually cleared and finally Samuel stood and descended the stairs. He held out a hand to either side, tugging his brother and his Angel from their respective thrones.

"Hell has Gardens?" Castiel asked. "I'm surprised.

Lucifer answered his little brother. "Yes, Castiel, just as the Axis Mundi leads to God's garden in Heaven, here we have the Dark Garden. Just as the Axis Mundi, the World Tree, is seen as the connection between the Vault of Heaven and Earth; it is less known that the road continues, joining Hell to both Earth and Heaven. The tree's roots express a point of connection between sky and earth where the four compass directions meet. At that point travel and correspondence is made between higher and lower realms"

Castiel gave thought to the revelation. "Then there has always been a direct path from Heaven through Earth to the Hell Plain?"

"Don't worry, Castiel," Lucifer said. "It has always been well guarded and will become more so. I intend to allow two of my New Knights of Hell to live in the Garden and keep the door closed."

Dean broke in. "Aren't you worried that they might rebel and try to make the trip? They seem very anxious to return to Heaven. What about refugees from both Heaven and Earth? Do visitors often arrive unexpected?"

"Other than Winchester brothers showing up where they were not wanted, you mean? No, not all that often do either Angels or Men attempt the back door to Hell." Lucifer laughed.

Lucifer led them to the fretwork doors at the back of the throne room. He threw them open and the heavy, exotic scent of spice billowed into the room. The yellow light of Hell's sun sparkled on upturned leaves, still heavy with moisture from the morning's dew. Under the leaves life moved in the shadows.

"I would take care, everyone.' Lucifer was acting as tour guide as he knew the Garden and its secret dangers well. "Stay on the path and stay together."

A dozen steps away from the walls of the Castle of Bones the path broadened and rather common iron garden benches lined either side. Here Lucifer stopped and signaled everyone to take a seat. Great trees arched overhead. Vines hung from the highest branches; bromeliads and orchids provided both delicate and garish splashes of color. From somewhere hidden the sound of running water played.

The Winchester brothers both lifted their heads at the distinct sound of children laughing.

Lucifer noticed. "Yes, there they are again. I believe that Samuel caught sight of them once before."

"Who are they?" Dean asked. "I thought that Sam does not allow children in Hell."

From somewhere Lucifer produced a cigar. "You don't recognize them?" the demon smiled and turned his head to stare directly at Dean. Lucifer's eyes, in Sam's vessel, had become completely white.

"They are you, you and Sam. Hell has been expecting you for decades. If your father had not been so good at killing our messengers and if that stupid Yellow eyed demon had not interfered, you and Sam would have grown up here. Hell is your birthright." He lit the cigar and puffed. Smoke rose into the air.

Castiel laid a hand on Dean's arm as the Hunter involuntarily responded to Lucifer's demon manifestation.

"Stay calm, Dean." The Angel counseled. "My brother is simply playing tricks."

"Playing tricks?' Dean shrugged the Angel's hand off his arm. "Come on, Cas. He's a white-eyed demon. Nice trick." Dean was on the verge of losing his temper. "Sammy, " he yelled. "Come put a leash on your pet."

There was a struggle and Sam's vessel convulsed but in under a minute Sam was back. He looked at the cigar between his fingers and scowled. "Damn, Lucifer." Sam focused on Cas. "Your big brother is really a dick, you know,"

Castiel nodded his head and tilted it to one side. "I see you can control him Sam. Good for you. You know, there was more than one reason for tossing him out of Heaven."

Dean rolled his eyes. "What did he do, give Michael a hot foot?"

Cas drew his head back and stared at Dean. "I'm not completely sure I understand the nuances that go with lighting an archangel's feet on fire but, yes, it does sound like something Lucifer would do. Who did you think raised Gabriel?"

"Sam, you stay in control of your playmates." Dean scowled.

"Yes, Dean," Sam sighed. "If you think Lucifer was all I have to handle you should know that Santanael thought Lucifer little masquerade was really funny. I had to smack them both down to take back control."

Sam placed his hands on his knees, almost burning himself with the cigar. He flicked the burning weed away and looked around.

Castiel intercepted the burning cigar. "Not a good idea, Sam." The Seraph said seriously. "There are things in the undergrowth here that could use a weapon like that pretty effectively."

Dean drew his feet from under the bench. "Great. What the hell are we doing out here anyway?"

Samuel took over. "Well, we are here for privacy, to start. This Garden is forbidden to the common demons. Anyone caught here is immediately burned away to smoke then sealed into a bottle and buried in a tomb under the castle. It can get pretty boring after a century or two. You can be sure that demons are very careful to avoid this place."

The boy King glanced at Castiel still flicking Lucifer's cigar. "Why don't you just smite the thing, Cas?" Sam suggested.

Cas looked confused. "I rarely smite inanimate objects, Sam."

"You should take it up. It could teach them not to be so annoying,"

Dean intervened. "Alright Sam stop picking on the baby in a trench coat. Any other reason we're out here staring down the somewhat perverted tits of Mother Nature?"

"I am not a baby, Dean," Cas objected. "I am thousands of years old. If there's a baby here, it's you."

"Lucifer is going to lead us to the roots of the World Tree. If only the three of us know where the back door to Heaven can be found, I, for one, will feel more secure. We need to keep that secret very safe. Someone will need to plug Crowley's mouth. Could you deal with your boyfriend, Dean?"

"Don't get all huffy with me, little brother. Crowley is not my boyfriend. You just keep that Mother of his away from him. She could suck a secret out of a stone wall."

"Would you two please stop bickering?" Cas spoke up. "We need a plan. I can't stay here indefinitely. Did Lucifer confirm the position of one of his vaults? I am convinced that taking Naomi out very soon will be a big step forward in actually seizing control of Heaven."

"I completely agree," Dean said. "You are sure she'll take the bait?"

"Well, I did lay some ground work during my last return. I mentioned to her that I was returning to Hell very quickly because I had heard rumors about the Winchesters being on the trail of a vault where the Word of God was hidden. She almost fell over herself rushing me out the door to return here. She'll definitely come."

"Alright, Castiel." Dean cheered. "Now all we need is the location of this vault and we can get ready to catch ourselves an Angel."


	20. Chapter 20 - Capturing Naomi

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 20**

**Capturing Naomi **

**From Chapter 19**

_Would you two please stop bickering?" Cas spoke up. "We need a plan. I can't stay here indefinitely. Did Lucifer confirm the position of one of his vaults? I am convinced that taking Naomi out very soon will be a big step forward in actually seizing control of Heaven."_

"_I completely agree," Dean said. "You are sure she'll take the bait?"_

"_Well, I did lay some ground work during my last return. I mentioned to her that I was returning to Hell very quickly because I had heard rumors about the Winchesters being on the trail of a vault where the Word of God was hidden. She almost fell over herself rushing me out the door to return here. She'll definitely come."_

"_Alright, Castiel." Dean cheered. "Now all we need is the location of this vault and we can get ready to catch ourselves an Angel."_

**Chapter 20**

Dean and Castiel smiled at Samuel.

"Well, Sam?" Dean asked. "Are you going to talk to your bunk mate about his vault? Cas needs to get on the road back to Heaven with a stick of candy for Naomi to suckle soon."

"I just got control back," San threw his hands in the air. "Fine, I'll bring Luci back to play." A moment later Samuel's face changed subtly, age and sorrow reflected in his eyes. The Archangel was back in the garden.

"You want to give back my cigar, little brother?" was the first thing out of Lucifer's mouth.

Dean snorted. "That's the most important thing on your mind? We need a vault, Lucifer. Castiel's on bit of a tight schedule."

"I know, Winchester." Lucifer leaned forward and took his cigar from Castiel's motionless fingers. "You should be more careful when you are talking to me but then you have always had an "inflated sense of your self-importance" as our friend Death once mentioned to you, I believe."

Dean folded his arms. "That was a private conversation. Is there some place where you and your friends; horsemen, spirits, angels and demons, all gather once a month for the club dinner and to exchange gossip?"

"You know, Dean," Lucifer responded. "I can see what Death likes about you. You are an amusing creature."

"Alright, that's enough." Castiel stood and shook out his wings. "Brother, tell me the location of a possible vault. I need to be on my way soon."

"Come now, little brother," Lucifer almost cooed. "I'm sure you can spare a moment or two for your long lost brother. Let us walk and talk about Heaven for a while. I'm sure there is much you would like to tell me. "

"The vault, Lucifer, the vault," Castiel responded.

Lucifer also stood and moved closer to Castiel. The Archangel, the Light-Bringer, the Morning Star, the Lord of the East and the Air, moved closer to the younger angel and stroked Castiel's cheek. "You have grown, young one. When I left Heaven you had hardly shed your downy wings and now look at you."

Castiel shivered at his brother's touch. Dean also stood up and wrapped possessive arms around the dark haired angel. "What are you doing, Lucifer?" Dean growled. "Should I summon Sam again or will you tell us what we need to know and, by the way, keep your hands to yourself."

Lucifer smiled broadly. "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Hunter? You love your brother, should I not love mine? Two brothers, one vessel, this could get complicated." The vessel's face began to flicker. Once again there was a parade from Lucifer to Samuel, Santanael appeared for a moment and finally Samuel appeared and the vessel stabilized.

"Hey, Sammy, " Dean felt free to place his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeeze. "I think you just made a pass at Castiel. Or at least, your body made a pass. Who was driving is up for grabs."

Sam grinned and laughed out loud. "He was right, you know, Dean. Luci and Santanael were with us in our bed together. I think Luci would like a little brotherly bonding of his own. Castiel better guard his butt around his big brother. "

"Enough teasing, though," Sam became serious in a quick wink. "While Lucifer was flirting with his little brother I picked the location of a vault from his mind."

Sam extended a hand to Castiel and stroked lightly over the angel's wing, "Take Naomi to Avebury's stone circle in the United Kingdom. Beneath the largest stone still standing you will find an entrance to one of Lucifer's vaults. Lead Naomi under the stone. When she enters the vault Lucifer will be waiting to strip her of her Grace and bring her here to tell all she knows and make her pay for allowing evil to sully Heaven."

"When we have her confined and compliant I think you will need to spend some time with your brother. Heaven, Hell and Earth need to bond completely and if giving yourself to your brother is what will complete the bond then so be it." Sam said.

"Now just a minute," Dean spoke up. "Castiel Is an Angel and we want him to be able to enter Heaven. Wouldn't taking Lucifer as his lover more or less make Cas one of the Fallen?"

Sam smiled the smile that was beginning to make his brother just a bit uncomfortable. "Dean, please don't be jealous or greedy. We are all in this together. Please remember, I am a triumvirate of spirits, the three of us will be the triumvirate of the material worlds, Heaven, Hell and Earth will be the three Plains of Paradise. Whether we bond spiritually or physically is almost unimportant. It is only important that we bond into a single entity to become the beginning, the existence and the end; the outward manifestations of creation, life and destruction."

Dean held Castiel even tighter. "You are going pretty far over my head, Sam." Dean grumbled and buried his nose in Castiel's hair.

Castiel was startled. "I need time to consider these things carefully. This proposal is an aspect of spirituality I have never envisioned. One thing only is very clear. I need to go and entrap Naomi. I assume I will see you all in the vault under Avebury. Perhaps tomorrow at sunrise would be good."

Castiel stepped forward out of Dean's arms and disappeared with a rush of wings from the Garden of Hell.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The stone circle of Avebury is the remnant of a Neolithic Henge monument containing three stone circles in southwest England. Constructed in approximately 2,500 B.C. it was built at the same time that Stonehenge was rising to the Northeast. These two massive structures built by Neolithic farmers have been of passionate interest ever since. The reasons and beliefs that built the stone circles are lost in the passage of thousands of years but there is no denying the passion that raised the bluestones weighing many tons into the clear skies of the English country side.

A more appropriate location for one of Lucifer's vaults could hardly be imagined. As the stones were raised like rigid fingers pointing to the Heavens it was not so unbelievable that the sunken feet of the stones concealed Hell's greatest treasures. Naomi fell for it with a crash like a tree falling in the wilderness.

She wanted to believe that a tablet bearing The Word of God was within her reach. Such a prize would make her as great as Raphael, the archangel of Healing. The fact that Raphael had slipped from his high estate and was not now capable of doing anything but inflict pain, escaped her. That she was also less than she had been at the moment of her creation never occurred to her.

Like a demon created in Hell she was full of ambition but her ambition was native to her twisted nature and fed with her corrupted Grace. She fawned on Castiel, the Angel who brought her this greatest of prizes. She wanted to fly to the location immediately but he swore to her that only the kiss of sunrise could reveal the entrance to Lucifer's vault. She bid herself to be patient even though she itched to dig into Castiel's mind and find the last piece of the puzzle. She did promise herself the freedom to destroy him as soon as the prize was in her hands.

She had broken and destroyed so many of her brothers and sisters that what did one more broken Angel even mean in her march towards Godhead?

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

_Gloria in excelsis Deo_

_Glory to God in the highest, and on earth, peace, goodwill to all people._

_When the light first broke throughout the universe the Creator sat on his throne and his Archangels and angels sang his praise and all was right and good. The angels broke into spheres and choirs and the most beautiful and powerful of all angels were the Archangels; Michael, the warrior and defender of the Throne, Gabriel, the Messenger of God and Annunciator to the Worlds, Raphael, the healer of woes and, most beautiful of all, Lucifer, the Morning Star._

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Castiel sat quietly and kept watch. Naomi could not bear his silence in this the penultimate moment before her day of triumph so she went to the edge of Heaven to urge the planet to turn faster, the sun to speed the sunrise.

At the proper time Castiel rose and called her to him. "Naomi, come. It is time to leave."

"Very well, Castiel," she responded, her entire being trembling in joy, "Lead the way."

He felt how sad it was that she was trembling in excitement for her own glory and not the glory of God, as she should. The sound of wings filled the room in Heaven and the Angels disappeared.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

_All was beautiful, all was light. The praise and the music rang throughout the entire Universe and all was peace and joy. The creative force however, could not be contained nor could it rest. New glories, new beauties, spun unending from the font. Worlds came into being, creatures walked those worlds and ever the angels sang and praised their Father without ceasing. All was light and beauty and the spheres of Heaven moved in carefully decided paths._

_Then the Creator decided to find if it could produce creatures that could, themselves, create. In that moment men were born, with the power to dream and create from nothing great plans, the ability to think into the future and see the outcome of their plans. So was born ambition and the desire for power, power to make their dreams take form and exist._

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Naomi and Castiel appeared in the center of the Avebury great circle. Almost five thousand years had taken their toll on the Neolithic monument and very few stones were left standing. The Angels however could see the great temple in its glory and Castiel led Naomi to that largest of the standing stones. The grass covered soil opened under their feet and they descended into the earth.

An ancient stone lined passageway led to a carved arch and Castiel entered the echoing chamber that was one of Lucifer's vaults. Naomi pressed close behind. As soon as they were both fully within the room Castiel stepped aside and let Naomi see Lucifer clothed in his true vessel, Sam Winchester.

"Greetings, sister," the Archangel's voice rolled. "Welcome to my vault. I see you come like the famous thief in the night to take what you have not earned. I believe you wish to possess the Word of God. I wonder, what makes you think you are worthy to even touch the tablet that bears the inscribed text?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

_Some turned from the Creator and chose to believe only in themselves and this did not bother the Creator. They were allowed to go their own way in hope of future glories. The angels observed the making of men and the freedom of choice given to them and they felt, for the first time, jealousy and the craving for power of their own. Thus the spheres of angels were cracked and broken and they no longer knew their place. Their songs failed and the music wavered._

_Into this insecurity the Creator issued a command; love these men as you love me as all of them are creators. They bring new worlds and open new songs and they are welcome in my sight. Lucifer was stricken and replied; "This I cannot do. I cannot find it in my soul to love them as I love you."_

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Naomi sneered. "You might be a fragment of a former Archangel, Lucifer, but you are fallen, without power. I will take what I want and ignore you. I am one of God's chosen, you were cast out."

Again Lucifer spoke. "That is where your pride has led you, led you into arrogance and blindness. Look around you." Castiel stood to her right, one of his great dark wings blocking the archway. Dean Winchester stood to her left, clothed in his own pride and glory. Before her there stood Lucifer incarnate in Sam Winchester. It did not escape her that she was standing in the center of a triangle and that power was growing in each one of the triumvirate arrayed against her. These no longer were mere men or angels; they were each an exemplar of the various plains of existence.

She tried to leave and found that perhaps sneering at Lucifer was not her brightest move of the day. She was trapped, powerless to flee.

Lucifer nodded at Castiel. "Little brother," he said "would you please do the honors?".

Castiel stepped forward, his blade at his side. With a quick blow he slit Naomi's throat and breathed in her Grace. She fell forward on to her hands. She had traveled from the heights of glory to scrabble in the dirt in a single morning. Her plans turned to dust on the already dusty floor of one of Lucifer's vaults.

Now there came the ultimate insult. Dean Winchester picked her off the floor by one of her arms. She was empty now. All glory, all pride, all ambition had passed away.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

_God ordered his Warrior, Michael, to cast Lucifer from Heaven and take him where God was not. Where there was no God, was hell. Although weeping, because Michael loved his brother only just slightly less than God, Michael obeyed his orders and cast his beloved into hell and trapped him there. Something broke in Michael then and it was his heart. He became as brittle as glass and no longer sang._

_Gabriel hid his face and fled and Raphael became proud and cruel. The songs were broken and the choirs produced discordant wrangling and the ambition of men poisoned the purest creatures of heaven._

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Naomi stood with her captors, waiting for Lucifer's judgement. A moment later she was standing in a garden, a dark garden rustling with unseen life. "Where am I?" she asked. She was sure this was not Joshua's garden but there was something about it that brought Joshua's domain to mind.

Sam Winchester leaned close to her and whispered. "Welcome to Hell, Naomi."


	21. Chapter 21 - Hell's Angels

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 21**

**Hell's Angels**

**From Chapter 20**

_Naomi stood with her captors, waiting for Lucifer's judgement. A moment later she was standing in a garden, a dark garden rustling with unseen life. "Where am I?" she asked. She was sure this was not Joshua's garden but there was something about it that brought Joshua's domain to mind._

_Sam Winchester leaned close to her and whispered. "Welcome to Hell, Naomi."_

**Chapter 21**

"How dare you?" Naomi fumed. "I am one of Heaven's chosen. Hell cannot hold me. Who do you filthy creatures think you are?"

She turned to glare at Castiel, he who had stripped her of her grace. "You, Castiel, you are the most disgusting of all. You stand here in Hell's Garden, daring to expose your wings and your Heavenly grace. Among this landscape, in with these who God has exiled, how dare you?"

Samuel reached out to place his hand on one of Naomi's shoulders. "Here now sister, don't attack my little brother. Can you not see who I am?"

Naomi turned and looked up into the face of the vessel.

"Lucifer," she hissed. "Of course, the Father of Lies; I certainly expected you." Again she turned back to Castiel and spread her hands out pleadingly. "Brother, turn from these vipers. Return to Heaven where you belong. I promise I will intercede with Heaven's masters for you. You will be safe and happy again."

Castiel sighed. "Fool," he muttered. "You cannot see the powers arrayed against you? We obey God's will. Heaven is the world in revolt" He stepped toward her.

"God is Heaven's master; God alone. Any other who tries to seize the throne and defy the Lord shall burn, possibly forever." Castiel spread his wings and lightening flashed. Hell's fireworks seared their eyes and sent arcs of power slamming into the ground. A small puff of grey smoke appeared above Castiel's head from behind the trees. It drifted upward to blend with Hell's garish sky, obscuring momentarily the carnelian, puce and lemon streaked display.

"Whoa, Cas." Lucifer raised his hands. "Calm down, buddy. Save the Garden. Don't fry my trees."

"Sorry," Castiel furled his wings. "She angers me. This is what Heaven has come to. God's path is forgotten and our original mission is ignored. The Heavenly Host is corrupted; Heaven's Angels grub for power and pride. She is nothing but a puffed up fraud who has been allowed to torture her own brothers and sisters in her thirst for dominion."

Dean smiled at his Angel. "Take it easy Cas. Let's get our latest sinner on her way. Her path is set. She is Hell's problem now, not yours."

The group set off back down the garden path, returning to the fretwork gates that led to the throne room. Lucifer had summoned one of the vines to drop from a tree top and he used it to bind Naomi's hands together and become a leash. As the vine was wrapped round the captive's wrists it transformed into a fine golden chain.

Dean was impressed. "Nice work, Sam." He called out, amused by the look on the captive's face. "Guess what, Naomi?" he jeered. 'Now you are one of the Fallen. You've been pulled out of Heaven and fallen into Hell. How does it feel?"

Lucifer glanced over at Dean, not bothering to correct the Hunter. He was learning to appreciate Samuel's brother's brashness.

The group reentered the throne room and climbed the dais. The new Knights of Hell were still resting on the stairs. Naomi was dragged up to sit at the foot of the King's throne. As she passed Belial and Verrine she flinched away from their demonic forms.

Samuel was now in control of the vessel. He settled on his throne and rattled Naomi's golden chain.

"So this is the first female Fallen we have seen. I don't suppose sex matters. After all, this is only a vessel, right? All angels appear to be equal under their stolen skins." Samuel leaned down and stared into Naomi's arrogant face. "Don't you recognize your own brothers?" He waved a casual hand at the demons on the stars. "Can't you see Belial and Verrine in their Hell provided vessels?"

She glared at the King and glanced again at the new Knights of Hell displayed before her. She shuddered. Belial was once again a six faced demon with long thin legs and arms. He stared back at her. Verrine was a wisp of a grey-skinned, tattered creature, waving in the mild air currents; thin, starving and lost.

Samuel relaxed on the Throne. "Now we are going to make a few changes. Gilfoy?" The King looked around for his major-domo.

As usual, Gilfoy appeared instantly. "I'm always expecting a little puff of ash and the smell of sulfur when you pop up from thin air, Gilfoy." Samuel laughed. "Don't tell me, I want to eventually discover your hiding place on my own."

The carefully dressed and groomed demon bowed to his King. "You desire my service, my King?"

"Yes, Gilfoy; summon Crowley for me, please. I have work for him."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Sam on his throne, Dean lounging on the Consort's Chair and Castiel looking outright majestic on his Angel throne made of bones; the Royal court was impressive. There was a sense in the air of something happening, of changes in store. The demonic messengers. those who had not been sent out to look for the missing Fallen, lined the bottom of Sam's dais. Scattered Knights of Hell marked their places on the stairs and Sam's Witch and his Fool lurked behind his throne. When Gilfoy appeared with Crowley following, the colors, shapes and pageantry invoked a medieval tapestry.

"My, don't we all look fine?' Crowley stopped at the foot of the stairs and performed a sweeping bow.

"We look fine , we are fine and we are changing the world to our tastes, demon," Sam bowed his head, acknowledging the King of the Crossroads, and smiled.

"Who's the charmer in chains?" Crowley smirked. "Is she a present for me? "

Naomi raised her face and looked down on the demon. "Filth." She snarled.

"Well, Sam." Crowley sniffed. "Much as I hate to check out the teeth on this horse, if she is a present, I must refuse."

Samuel laughed at his demon minion. "Don't worry, Crowley. Our newest Fallen Angel is only here for a moment. We are but a layover on her voyage into the future. She's about to go visit Belial's replacement on the threshing floor."

Sam looked over the demons still assembled down on the throne room's marble parquet. "Where is Beelzebub?"

The great half necrotic lump of a demon stepped to the front of the crowd. Crowley flinched, covered his nose with one hand and moved away.

"Now Crowley, " Sam said. "Is that anyway to endear yourself to your new partner?"

"Excuse me, Moose? My new what?" Crowley practically squeaked in outrage. "I have no use for this rotting lump of flesh in my Kingdom."

"Now, Fergus," Sam smiled while Crowley shuddered. "I assume you object to the smell of my new Knight of Hell. Don't worry. Beelzebub is about to get a new form."

Sam allowed power to gather in his outstretched palm, fall through his fingers and flow down the stairs. As the flickering blue stream passed the Angel throne, Castiel leaned down to run his fingers in the current. New colors danced in the electric blue glow. Thin streamers of white and pale sky blue streaked Sam's icy stream. Dean stood and touched the top of the now living power with a single finger and red sparks danced in the fluid pouring down the stairs

When the power reached Beelzebub it climbed his maggot infested body and dissolved it. A new vision arose.

Beelzebub was now a tower of blue crystal wearing a crown of red thorns. On his back wings made of shards of glass appeared as a reminder of his long lost Angelic form. Completely inhuman and unspeakably beautiful, he was a completely new and unknown being. Next to this creation of Hell's King Crowley looked a bit dusty.

"Well, bless my garters and bust my buttons, what the hell is this, King?" Crowley sputtered.

Sam leaned down and rested his elbows on his knees. Smiling broadly he said "This is one of my New Knights of Hell. I may change that tile to Angel of Hell but I want to think more deeply about that change. He is also your new assistant, Crowley. When my brother is either not available or your deal or collection is not worthy of my brother's presence you can send Beelzebub. A Knight of Hell is an impressive substitute, isn't he?"

Beelzebub looked up at Samuel, his eyes shining. "Thank you, Samuel and thank my brother Lucifer."

Castiel rose to his feet to gather all their attention and spoke. "Demon, this is one of my brothers we are setting to watch over you. Remember that Beelzebub was once prince of the Seraphim, in power just below Lucifer. Beelzebub, along with Lucifer and Leviathan was one of the first three angels to fall. He tempts men with pride and could tempt you also. Be wary, Demon. Do not attempt to scheme, plot or join conspiracies against us. Beelzebub may be described as your assistant but first and foremost he is our watcher over your Kingdom."

Dean started to laugh. "Yeah, watch out Fergus. He's our spy. Be a good demon and mind your p's and q's.

Sam waved his hand. "You are both dismissed. Return to your Kingdom. I'll call when I need you and Dean will come when the two of you agree that his presence is necessary."

"Speaking of that, Moose," Crowley continued to address Samuel with his own special name. "I have just such an instance coming up shortly. We have a U.S. Senator to collect and another rising politician who wants to trade his withered soul. I believe that Dean will enjoy both of them."

Crowley smirked and turned his eyes on Dean. "Does it sound like fun, Squirrel? You know how you enjoy these little excursions top side. Should I call?"

"Absolutely, "Dean said without hesitation. I'm just itching to walk my dogs. I'll be here. Just send word."

Dean turned to Sam. "Gilfoy can run errands for me, right Sammy?"

"Of course, my love," Sam replied. "All of Hell follows your commands. Castiel also has the right of command. None rank high than the Triumvirate. "

"Beelzebub, Crowley, you are dismissed. Please go tend to Hell's business. I have other assignments to make."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Samuel again flexed his hand and brought forth a ball of blue power. It pulsed and quivered, awaiting the King's command. "Belial," Sam finally called out. "You are our most faithful of servants. Steadfast and true, you remain devoted in spite of the shame piled on you. No Fallen should ever have been condemned to torture and filth. Also, Verrine, I call you to my service.

I want the two of you, as my new Knights of Hell to become the Guardians of this terminus of the Axis Mundi. You shall stand guard in the Garden, flaming swords in hand to make sure there are no unwelcome travelers from Heaven or Earth or escaping prisoners from the Hell Plain. Also keep an eye out for those rogue coyote Reapers. They are the slipperiest of all. Into your hands I place the Tree of Life and the Spirit Passage of all the visionaries of the Worlds. Guard well and assist only those who we allow passage.

Samuel let the power melt and drip between his fingers. It separated into two branches and as they flowed by Hell's other Kings both Castiel and Dean blessed the streams in passing. The riot of colors came to rest at the feet of Sam's Knights of Hell. They transformed into blue ice figures similar to that of Beelzebub however Belial's crown was pale amethyst and Verrine's was emerald green. They also both had gem like swords in sheaths on their backs.

They stood to attention on the stairs and bowed to the Hell's Trimūrti. They then turned and descended. Passing through Hell's demon courtiers they opened the forbidden gate and set out through Hell's Garden on their way to their new assignment, guarding the back door to all three plains of existence.

"Good, call, Sam." Dean said. "I was a little worried about that bolt hole. Now it's plugged and no rats will either come or go through that passage."

Castiel nodded solemnly. "I agree." He turned his eyes on Naomi, who still rested at Sam's feet on the stairs. "We should send this one on her way."

"Very true," Sam nodded. "Those are the last words she will gather here. Where is my last Knight, Satan?"

Satan, the master of witches and warlocks, the Dark Man with the cloven hooves, stood forward now.

"I am here, Lucifer."

"Ooh, but you are a proud one, aren't you, Satan?" Samuel murmured. "You see what I have done for your brother Fallen but still you still try to defy me. You need to acknowledge me as your brother, your King and the vessel of the triumvirate of spirits. Lucifer is with me now and I am Lucifer so bend your knee, proud brother. I have work for you."

Samuel knew with this Fallen he would have to take a stronger hand. Instead of allowing his power to flow he stepped forward and joined hands with his brother and Castiel. Their powers mixed within the vessel, the colors reflecting in his eyes and finally Samuel sent out a cascade of light burst from between his open lips. . The twisting, rushing stream of power descended over the Fallen Angel.

As the stream crashed down upon him Satan was transformed. He was a black, sharp-edged crystal tower and wore a crown of flames. He carried a sward as black as night with stars embedded in the blade.

"Nice one, Sam," Dean approved. "Let's keep this one here to guard the thrones. I like his style."

Satan turned to stare at Dean and raised his newly earned sword.

"Be careful, Knight." Dean warned. "I can still kick your crystal butt. How would you like to shatter into a million shards and be ground into the floor?"

Lucifer appeared. "Brother, be obedient. Hell's Kings command you. They can, each one of them, shatter you with merely a word. This will be your only warning. Yield, Satan. You have work to do for your new Lords."

The tower quivered and a human form coalesced, still crystal, still bold and black but flexible. He bowed his head in fealty."

"Nice trick," Dean smiled.

Castiel raised his hand and spread his feathered wings. "Brother, I am glad to see you lose your demonic form and this new form is more fitting however, there is still work for you. Your power over Earth's witches and warlocks is still unbound but such creatures must be controlled. Great plots and plans of the Covens must be approved by us before they are to go into effect. Do you understand? You must come here to gain permission for such actions."

Satan appeared stiff necked, no doubt remembering his previous powers but then dropped to one knee and bent his head low. "I will obey."

"Very good," Sam walked down the stairs, dragging Naomi along. He handed the end of the golden chain to Satan.

"Dearest brother," Sam said, as he handed the chain to Satan. "Please take this one to the Pit and hand her over to the demon that is now in charge of Belial's threshing floor. Thank you.

Samuel smiled and placed a hand on Satan's shoulder. "I'm sure we will work together well, brother."

Satan smiled in turn, an odd look on a black crystal face. "Yes my brother. I'll bring you back your chain however. It would not be appropriate to leave it in the Pit The demon will have no use for such a pretty thing."


	22. Chapter 22 - Sex in Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 22**

**Sex in Hell**

**From Chapter 21**

"_Very good," Sam walked down the stairs, dragging Naomi along. He handed the end of the golden chain to Satan. _

"_Dearest brother," Sam said, handing the chain to Satan. "Please take this one to the Pit and hand her over to the demon that is now in charge of __Belial__'s threshing floor. Thank you."_

_Samuel smiled and placed a hand on Satan's shoulder. "I'm sure we will work together well, brother."_

_Satan smiled in turn, an odd look on a black crystal face. "Yes my brother. I'll bring you back your chain however. It would not be appropriate to leave it in the Pit. The demon would have no use for such a pretty thing."_

**Chapter 22**

When the Kings of Hell had summoned Belial to present himself in the Castle of Bones he had cleaned his broken body of the stenches of the Pit. He had washed the blood from his hands, scrapped the offal from his feet and made himself presentable.

He had also turned his place as the premier demon of the Pit over to the demon Oeillet. Oeillet was one of the minor Fallen and had once been a prince of Dominions. He had followed his superiors, headed by Lucifer himself, to the Hell plain. There he had been purged of all delusions. Now he labored in Belial's Kingdom, ranked behind only Belial himself.

When Belial was summoned Oeillet moved to the first rank and filled the empty hole on the threshing floor. He was not proud of his new position. The increase in rank only brought more work, more blood, louder screams and no surcease in sorrow. Occasionally he would have a moment to look up through the clogged entrance to the Pit hoping to once again see the sky. Of course, hope was a sin and if he spoke of it he would have been condemned back to the rack to have his memories burned away again. A memory did tug at him; a dream of clear, pale blue skies and music but when he looked away the dream broke like a bubble and was gone.

While stripping the flesh from a soul's legs and lapping up the resulting screams like honey he was interrupted in his work by the arrival of a great shadow. Behind him Satan dressed in his new form landed with Naomi clutched in his claws built of glass shards.

Oeillet dropped his razor and patted his victim on the shoulder. "I'll be right back, darling." He crooned. "Hold that scream for me."

The fires of the Pit were reflected by Satan's new vessel; all sleek black surfaces deeper than the night sky. His black glittering wings bounced a bit of the fire light back around the gore dripping walls of the chamber.

"Demon Oeillet, I greet you." he rumbled. "Here's a new pet; a very valuable gift from my Brother, Lucifer." Satan pushed Naomi towards her new master and broke the golden chain from her wrists.

"It's a fallen Angel, Oeillet. Perhaps you remember Angels." Satan questioned.

Oeillet may have been fallen, purged and abased but he had never been outright stupid. He knew the smell of a trap when it was laid under his nose. He did not respond to Satan's taunt.

Oeillet had broken long ago. The thousandth time his vessel had been stripped down to its bones he had lost everything. All his memories fractured and fell to the Pit's floor. He held nothing, not even the memory of his vessel. Because he could not imagine the vessel's form it could not rematerialize and he was left with only the bloody and stripped bones.

The torturers of the Pit had declared him perfected. If he could not remember his own form then they declared that there was nothing left of the former angel. He had graduated to pure demon. They informed him his name was Oeillet, handed him a razor and set him to work in the rack room under Belial.

The only thing he kept for himself was the memory of that clear blue sky and the crystal sound of music.

He took Naomi by the shoulder and pulled her forward away from Satan; his boney hands tore holes in her flesh. "Come along now. Let me show you to your bed."

A voice issued from between his teeth. Memory at times would attempt to clothe his naked teeth with fleshy lips but memory could not hold. His demonic form was the classic skeleton with constant fleshy growths that came, flowed over his bones and then disappeared.

Satan spread his wings, flexed them once and flew upward, leaving Naomi behind in the Pit with Oeillet.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Seated on his throne Castiel had watched Satan take charge of Naomi. Hell's Angelic King felt deeply the pain of watching his sister leaving for the unimaginable tortures of the Pit. Even if Naomi had tortured him in Heaven he was a real Angel. His ability to forgive could never be exhausted. It was even more painful to him to realize that one of his brothers was taking her there. Satan had once been glorious, a brother to admire and adore. Castiel's family was vast, complex and at times, difficult to love.

Dean leaned towards the Angel. "Hey, Cas" he called out. "Why the poopie face?"

Sam joined in. "Dean, really, you are a King of Hell. Do you really think that "poopie" face is appropriate?"

"Shut up Sam," his brother responded. "If I'm a frigging King of Hell I can say anything I want and all of you can just kiss my ass."

Castiel decided to intervene before there were Winchesters rolling down the stairs. "Dean, Sam, it's alright. I was only thinking about the various ramifications that having thousands of siblings can cause. I mean, look at you. There are only two of you and you manage to cause incredible amounts of trouble. Didn't Death tell you once Dean that you two cause disruption on a global scale? Imagine hundreds of, thousands of, Deans and Sams."

"Sorry, Cas," Dean shrugged. "You're right. I don't think the Winchesters can go around handing out advice about family harmony."

"Jesus," Dean shouted in surprise, tipping a glass of Craig he had just picked up all over himself. Gilfoy had suddenly appeared at his elbow.

"My, Lord" Gilfoy bowed deeply. "I bring a message from King Crowley."

"You know, Gilfoy," Dean was wiping his spilled drink from his pants. "I'm a lot less forgiving than my sweet little brother. I'll find out where you hide and blow your damn head off if you pull that jack-in-the-box crap on me again."

Gilfoy extended a napkin. "Sorry, My Lord. I will attempt to signal my arrivals differently."

Dean heard his brother giggling on the throne. "I'm telling you, Sammy. Just shut up. King of Hell or not I can still kick your butt." Dean glanced over at his brother in time to see Lucifer ascend.

"Crap," the older Winchester grunted. "What's that you say, Gilfoy? Crowley needs me? Well, why are we still here?"

It was Lucifer who spoke next. "Yes, Dean. Why not go to Crowley? I'm going to console my brother."

Lucifer stood, furled his wings and extended his hand to Castiel. "Come brother. Let us walk as men in the Gardens together and sooth your sorrows."

As Lucifer passed Dean's chair he turned his head to the side and winked.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The two Angels opened the gates and stepped out into the cool of Hell's Garden. The burning sky overhead splashed its light against the highest leaves. Under the trees were cool shadows and dampened soil, creating a pleasure Garden, shady, silent and alive. Wingless and appearing as humans Castiel and Lucifer wandered hand in hand further into the grove.

Earlier here Castiel had heard the slash of water in the distance. A light breeze had sprung up and carried the scent of moisture with it. There was the faint noise of a waterfall and under it all he could just discern the sound of children's laughter.

"Tell me brother," Heaven's emissary asked Lucifer. "How it is that the Winchesters can inhabit the Garden and manifest as children?"

Lucifer reached out and pulled his smaller brother closer to his side. "That's what you are thinking about now, Castiel?' Lucifer rumbled, pleased that Sam Winchester was allowing this moment to continue.

"It does seem to be a direct violation of not only time but also of space." Castiel answered.

Lucifer transferred Castiel's hand to his left hand while reaching out with his right to run it through his Angel's dark, tousled hair.

"On the Hell Plain, just as in Heaven, possibilities are allowed to flourish. Sam and Dean should have been here early in their lives. Only John Winchester's fears kept them away. They would have played here, learned the ways of their future Kingdom." Lucifer paused to run a light finger stoke over the curve of Castiel's jaw. "It didn't happen but the place was created for them and the dream has been made manifest. Now the thoughts run loose in the Garden, appearing as the children. They can't be captured or ejected. This is their place, their long time home."

Lucifer wrapped his arm around Castiel's waist and pulled the smaller Angel into an even closer embrace.

The taller Angel smiled down at Castiel who was beginning to become nervous. "Come, Castiel. I'll show you the waterfall."

They had been meandering down the branching pathways of the Garden, passing the shadowed niches sheltering carefully placed benches and exotic statues stolen from who knew what part of the world. Castiel noticed that the sound of water falling was getting ever closer and when they swung together around a last bend on the path a sparkling pool and water fall lay before them, an almost impossibly beautiful scene and completely unexpected in Hell of all places.

Castiel looked around. "Brother where is the Axis Mundi? Are Belial and Verrine anywhere near?"

Lucifer released his little brother and started removing Sam Winchester's clothing. "Come Castiel," Lucifer smiled. "I'm dying to swim in that water. Doesn't your vessel's skin cry out to be cleaned of Hell's ashes and smoke? Join me."

"Don't worry about my Knights. They won't disturb us." Lucifer was now naked, tall, firm and glorious in Sam Winchester's toned and shapely body. Every movement displayed more glories from the dusky nipples to the curve of a slender hip.

The Archangel placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders and started to slide the trench coat off his brother's body. To distract the nervous virgin Lucifer leaned in to taste Castiel's lips again.

Castiel stood still under his brother's hands. He had watched the Winchesters play these games and had often wondered how he would respond if they were to ask him to join them. Long ago he had decided he would accept the offer if it was made. He had not expected that Lucifer would be the one who would finally seduce him. It was Sam Winchester's enticing flesh but Lucifer's desire that was to win Castiel.

Lucifer continued to strip the virgin Angel. When Castiel closed his eyes Lucifer didn't know if it was to hide from him or if Castiel was simply enjoying the feelings pulsing through his vessel. Castiel was being introduced to the feelings of arousal in his human form for the very first time. It literally made his toes curl.

The larger Angel threw Castiel's suit coat behind him, stripped off that silly tie and dropped it on the growing pile of garments. Now Winchester's large but nimble fingers went to work on Castiel's shirt. If wasn't long before Castiel felt his waistband loosen and his pants slip down his legs.

Lucifer steadied his naked little brother as Castiel stepped forward out of the pooled clothing and kicked off his shoes. With a laugh Lucifer picked up his Angel and carried him into the water, licking, kissing and fondling little brother all the way. Castiel hung on to his brother's neck and enjoyed the ride.

Once floating Lucifer pulled the Angel's head to him with both hands and started kissing Castiel so hard it was good that neither Angel actually needed to breathe.

Castiel floated lax and loose in his brother's arms, ready and willing for anything Lucifer wanted to do. With one arm around his prize Lucifer side stroked strongly through the water to reach the falls. Once there he stood under the cascading water and wrapped Castiel's legs around his waist. One hand went under and behind holding up Castiel's ass and searching for the virgin's entrance. Lucifer used the other hand to hold the smaller Angel firmly against his chest.

Castiel gasped as Lucifer found his target. Those long, long fingers breeched Castiel and began to explore.

"I think you are ready, aren't you brother?" Lucifer rumbled deep in his chest as he continued to press his fingers into Castiel. The Angel responded by locking his legs even tighter around the larger man's waist and laid his head on his brothers' broad and gleaming chest.

Lucifer broke the seal on Castiel's virginity and entered the tight channel slowly and carefully. This was Castiel's very first time and if Lucifer expected to be welcomed back another time he would have to make sure that Castiel enjoyed the sex.

Castiel appeared to be getting with the action. Only the occasional small moan indicated how far Lucifer was penetrating. Finally fully engaged Lucifer began to rock in and out and back again into Castiel's passage. Castiel wrapped his arms around the Archangel's neck and began to ride, rolling his hips and trying to encourage even deeper penetration. Lucifer had seemingly hit Castiel's sweet spot and the smaller Angel was begging for more.

Lucifer bent down and kissed his Angel. "That's it, Cassie, ride me." He whispered.


	23. Chapter 23 - Dean Goes Hunting

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 23**

**Dean Goes Hunting**

**From Chapter 22**

_Castiel appeared to be getting with the action. Only the occasional small moan indicated how far Lucifer was penetrating. Finally fully engaged Lucifer began to rock in and out and back again into Castiel's passage. Castiel wrapped his arms around the Archangel's neck and began to ride, rolling his hips and trying to encourage even deeper penetration. Lucifer had seemingly hit Castiel's sweet spot and the smaller Angel was begging for more._

_Lucifer bent down and kissed his Angel. "That's it, Cassie, ride me." He whispered. _

**Chapter 23**

The brothers hung together under the waterfall, exhausted. Lucifer leaned his head back and let the water pound down his face and chest. Slowly he unfurled his wings and spread them forward, providing a shelter from the falling water. Castiel relaxed, unlocked his legs from Lucifer's body and let them float free on the rollicking waves. Lucifer leaned over and kissed Castiel's damp lips. The incestuous brothers relaxed, concealed by the Archangel's giant wings.

Hell's sun spun overhead while the plashing water created a mild breeze that ruffled the garden's leaves. Lucifer glanced at Castiel's face. He laughed at the look in his sweet brother's eyes. Sleepy and sated Castiel's body calmly rocked on the face of the waters.

The sound of the King of Hell's laughter spread down the garden paths. The sound of children's bubbling laughter echoed in return. For just that moment, a mere fragment of time, all was perfect in Hell's Kingdom.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean appeared in Crowley's throne room. "Hi, Boris," the Hunter called out. "Gilfoy the Spook said you wanted to see me."

Crowley sat on his ancient carved throne, apparently deep in thought. His head rested on his splayed fingers and only his eyes moved to settle on Dean.

"Hi there, Squirrel." The demon grinned. "Moose let you out of his sight, did he? I hear that maybe he just wanted you out of the room while he made a solo move on Angel boy. Kinky lot, aren't you?"

"Shut your mouth, Crowley," Dean looked around for somewhere to sit.

Crowley wiggled his fingers at a passing minion. "Fetch a chair for Squirrel." He ordered without even looking at the fawning demon's face.

"Quickly now, move it."

The demon popped out and back almost immediately with a tall three legged stool for Dean. Dean raised his eyebrows at the stool. "Nice one, Crowley." He murmured. "Not too comfy. I don't think I'll be here long." Dean hitched his ass up on the seat.

Crowley huffed, flicked his fingers at the incompetent demon and turned it into a cloud of drifting dust, which fell out of the air and slowly sprinkled evenly over the floor.

"Sorry Squirrel," Crowley shrugged. "What can you expect? Your Moose kept all the smarter ones and left me with the chaff. I have to make do with what I've got until I get some new recruits. We actually were lucky that one remembered what he was supposed to fetch. No loss there."

"Enough floor show, Crowley." Dean laughed. "Why am I here?"

Crowley templed his fingers and rested his lower lip on his fingertips. "Now that I think about it, the floor show was a good demonstration of the importance of your latest opportunity for visiting top side. I need you to go on a recruitment drive for me. I don't care how rotten the bastards are as long as I end up with some demons with brains. I miss Gilfoy, the sneaky bastard."

The King of the Crossroads halted to look around for another demon. "Where the hell has Raguel gotten himself off to?"

"Raguel," Dean tapped on the side of his face his pointer finger. "Why does that name sound familiar?"

""You are smarter than you look, aren't you Squirrel?" Crowley stood up and yelled for Raguel. "I left him in charge as King of the Crossroads when I took over as the King of Hell. Now he's my new Major-Domo."

"I thought you already had one of those, I don't remember the name of the guy but it wasn't Raguel." Dean replied.

"Ah, there you are," Crowley sat back down as a lumpish demon appeared. "Raguel, bring some Scotch for me and my visitor." Crowley waved in Dean's direction. "You do recognize the King's brother, Dean Winchester, Pack Master of the Hell Hounds, right?"

Raguel bowed as deeply as his crooked spine would allow. "Oh course I recognize one of the Masters of Hell."

Raguel spun around and when he faced them again he had a glass of scotch for each of them.

"Nice trick, Raguel," Dean smiled.

"Don't give him a big head, Squirrel," Crowley grumbled. "Praise causes it to swell right up."

Crowley waved Raguel away and leaned forward in his chair. "Drink up, Pack Master, while I tell you a tale of corruption and greed."

Dean smiled and lifted the glass to his lips. The golden fire slipped down his throat and he listened to the King of the Crossroads as he described the Pack Master's prey.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

"Have I ever told you how much I hate this bastard?" Lila Cummings complained to her partner, Jeff Wade. She stood on one foot and fiddled with one of her sensible heels, holding on to Jeff's arm for balance. "I swear, if he leers at me one more time and asks me to show him my "guns" I'm going to shoot him."

"Now Lila," Jeff responded. "Take it easy. Don't lose your famous temper." He held on to her arm firmly to keep her upright. "That would be a very bad career move. Congressional Services Private Security doesn't give agents gold stars for shooting U.S. Senators, even if the guy is an asshole."

Lila stood up straight and stomped her foot. "Screw CSPS and their frigging gold stars, I'm going to at least blow his dick off, and not in a sexy way.

"What the hell is wrong with your foot, anyway?" Jeff asked. "You've been screwing around with it since we got out of the car."

"I don't know." She fussed. "If I knew I'd make it stop. It's like there's something in the shoe but I can't find anything."

Just then the door of the hotel suite opened with a crash and Senator Upworthy stuck his head out. "Did you two hear that noise?" the man snapped. He was wearing a towel around his neck and was sweating in spite of the air conditioning.

"No Senator Upworthy," Jeff replied. "I heard nothing unusual."

"What about you, baby cakes?" the Senator leered at Lila. "You hear anything or were you and Jeff too busy to be doing your job, which is protecting me, remember?"

Lila bit her lip. She was not going to let the bastard get her upset. She was a professional and he was an asshole. Jeff agreed with her. Her hand itched for her gun. "What do you think you heard, Senator?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"It sounded like dogs, big damn dogs, growling." The Senator snapped at her. "You have to have heard them. I can't be the only one paying attention. I told your boss I needed protection and he gives me you two, Ken doll and Barbie in matching outfits. Ha." The Senator slammed the door. They heard it lock.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

On an abandoned city street that only still existed because it hadn't been worth destroying when the houses were torn down and the new interchange built over top on a nice neat bridge, a silver BMW pulled in next to a pillar. Once this had been someone's neighborhood; once kids played in little yards with straggling gardens but they were all gone now. Kids, gardens, and little houses that managed to he home to someone; they were all gone now. The ghosts of soccer games played in the street whispered in the girders.

The driver exited his shiny and expensive car. Nothing that pretty had ever driven down this street when there had been people around to admire it. Now there was only the wind, the ghosts of dreams and the pulsing roar of traffic over head. The man leaned against the car door and looked around. He glanced at his watch.

"Don't worry, Congressman Chesney. You're right on time." A voice whispered into his ear. Turning around quickly the well-dressed middle aged man stared at the guy sitting cross-legged on the roof of his BMW.

"Get the Hell off of there before you scratch the paint." He huffed.

The man on the roof raised his head and stared directly into the Congressman's eyes. "Now is that any way to talk to the guy whose going to give you everything you ever wanted?"

Chesney studied the man. He was definitely attractive in a dangerous way. His eyes were deep green with a little bit of light behind them. The Congressman had been expecting an emissary of Hell but not this. Not some modern looking spiky haired dude with Hellfire shining out from behind beautiful eyes.

"I have been talking to a young lady up until today." Chesney said. "Why isn't she here? I thought we were going to make a deal but then yesterday she said that I had to come back today, she had to leave. What happened?"

"The sweet little slut was recalled." The man grinned. "You lucky bastard, now you get me. I'm Dean."

The man slid off the roof, down the rear window and over the trunk. Once his boots hit the ground Chesney saw how big the guy was. He was over six foot tall and muscular. Chesney felt scrawny beside this example of one of Hell's alpha males.

"She said that we would make a deal." Chesney repeated himself.

"Oh, we will." Dean drawled. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that. We're going to make a deal. What is it that you want now? You want to be the junior Senator from your State, right?"

"That's right." Chesney huffed. "Your coworker claimed she could make that happen. Was she right? Your organization is that good?"

The guy called Dean threw his head back and laughed. The sound bounced off the overhead girders and echoed around the concrete columns holding the bridge in place. Chesney felt a whisper of fear for the first time. Maybe these people weren't completely delusional.

He had thought the girl was nuts even after he had buried the box with his picture and a couple of unsavory other items in the dirt in the middle of the broken asphalt. Yes, she had appeared instantly and he had not seen where she had been hiding. But with her he had felt in control. He was making the deal. He was setting the terms. No woman was going to tell him what to do.

But this guy, this Dean; he was different. Just his laugh alone sent a shiver down Chesney's spine.

The Congressman straightened. "Look buddy," he glared at Dean. "Yes, I want to be a senator and I expect you to do your job. I could go the long way and simply campaign for it but that jackass Upworthy has it in for me. He's got one of his ass kissing pets he wants in the job. Now I understand that it's a trade. What do you want from me?"

Dean moved in close. He picked at the lapel pins on Chesney's suit jacket. He flicked the little American flag and then rand his finger over the pin in the shape of the Congressman's state just below it.

"Nice jewelry," Dean grinned. "I could have guessed the state without the clue; famous for agriculture and assholes. The people there must owe quite the karmic debt to end up with you and Upworthy." Dean laughed again and Chesney wished that he wouldn't

"So what does it cost?' Chesney asked again. "What do you want from me? If you really are from Hell like the other one claimed I got a couple of five year old twins you might consider. They could be fun."

Dean froze and dropped his smile. He was no longer laughing. "Sorry there sport, new management down in Hell. No children allowed."

"Well, what about my wife then? She's still pretty good looking even if she's not a sweet young thing anymore. Child birth will do that to you, I hear. Take her. I've been considering trading up for a new model anyway." Chesney pulled on his jacket sleeves and brushed invisible dust away.

He was lucky he was no longer staring into Dean's eyes. The temperature was definitely dropping. Dean was considering just killing the jerk where he stood but then he remembered he had a job to do.

"Boy, Crowley's going to love you," Dean muttered under his breath.

"What's that?' Chesney looked up again. "Come on, make up your mind. What kind of a deal maker are you? Are you new at this? Why not get the girl to come back? She could give you some pointers and maybe she'll go down on her knees for me. How about that?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Look asshole," he growled and poked a rigid finger into Chesney's chest. "You want to be Senator, fine. Be a Senator. But it costs you, not your kids or your wife." Dean poked again. "You, no one else." Another poke, harder this time. "Just you. In ten years I'll come back for my fee."

The next poke was more of a blow and Chesney was knocked on his ass. Dean leaned over the man on the ground. "In ten years I come back for your soul." Dean leaned in, wrapped his hand around the back of Chesney's head and breathed "Deal?"

Chesney nodded franticly then gasped out "Deal."

Dean jerked Chesney's head up and crushed their lips together. It was a kiss like nothing Chesney had ever felt before. It was harsh, it was cold and the man thought he tasted blood. Dean breathed out and Chesney smelled smoke and sulfur. For the very first time the man considered the possibility that there really was a Hell.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The dogs started growling again. Senator Upworthy spun around in the middle of the suite searching every corner. How could this be? How could dogs be on the tenth floor of a luxury hotel? He considered for a moment getting the two Security agents from the hallway but they already considered him nuts. Instead he headed for the phone to call the front desk and complain.

The guy on the front desk didn't believe him either. He ended up shouting at the man. "Do you know who I am? I'm a US Senator. I'll have your miserable little job for this. Now, get somebody up here to get rid of these dogs." He slammed the phone down. His tantrum was interrupted by knocking on his door.

"Senator, it's Jeff Wade. Is everything alright in there? Please open the door for us. We can't protect you behind a locked door. Senator, are you there?"

Upworthy stomped over to the door and threw it open. "Oh, now you want to protect me, do you?"

Jeff and Lila both stepped into the room and looked around. The Senator was almost trembling in rage but then his face changed. He was staring at them in horror. "Who are you?" he screamed. "Get out of my room." The man covered his face with his hands. Behind the two agents another visitor appeared.

"Hi, I'm Arnold." The man said. "The front desk sent me up. Something about a loose dog. You seen a dog?"

Just as the confusion was hitting maximum volume someone started to laugh. The two agents swung around, guns drawn and pointed at a guy lying on the Senator's bed.

"Take it easy, guys" the man said, raising his hands. "I'm just another visitor. No need to get all up in arms. Ask the Senator. He knows why I'm here."

Jeff kept his gun trained on the intruder. "Senator," he said and when the Senator didn't answer he raised his voice. "Senator, tell me, do you know this man?"

Finally the Senator lowered his hands and stared at the man lying on his bed. "Who the Hell are you?"

That made Jeff and Lila both tense up. They kept their guns steady. The man looked very comfortable. He was a good looking guy, completely relaxed. He had his arms folded behind his head and his legs crossed at the ankles. "Oh, come on Senator. You know what this day is. Think about it. Your deal's come due. Can you hear my hounds? They've come all this way, just for you."

He smiled and sat up. "You know why I'm here." Lila and Jeff held steady.

Senator Upworthy glanced at the clock on the bed side table. "Has it been ten years?" he whispered. "Are you sure? You're not the same guy I met all those years ago.

The man on the bed smiled widely. It was pretty much a grin. "Senator, times moves on. People change, new balances are created. I'm Dean. I'm the Pack Master now. I promise it's your time, or it will be in about seventy seconds."

The room went silent. Even the traffic no longer penetrated the room's windows. The suite door swung closed on its own, very quietly. It was so quiet that the ticking of the clock on the table filled the room with sound.

"Well, I guess I better get ready to go." Dean rolled off the bed after flicking both Jeff and Lila into their own personal piece of wall and pulling their guns from their hands. Both guns seemed to disappear; to simply vanish.

"Sorry guys," Dean said cheerfully. "I can't let you keep those cannons. You might accidently shoot one of my dogs. Hell, you might shoot me and that could hurt. I'm just the man sent in after the garbage. We'll be gone in a minute." He glanced again at the noisy clock. "Actually less than a minute."

"Wait," Upworthy said. He pulled his briefcase up off the floor and dropped it on the table. Snapping the case open he turned it around so that Dean could see that it was stuffed right to the top with money. "Here, take it. Take it all. Just let me go. I know what day it is. I know the deal. Take the money and let me walk out of here. If you need a body take one of them." the man pointed a shaking hand right at Jeff Wade.

"It doesn't work that way, Senator." Dean kept smiling. "It was your deal, you have to pay up. You are coming with me in just about," Dean looked at the clock again. "About 25 seconds. By the way, I met with a friend of your earlier this evening. Name of Chesney. Mean anything to you?"

Upworthy clenched his fist. "That snake. Did you make him a deal too? What did he ask for?"

"Pretty much the same as you Senator" Dean watched the clock tick down the seconds. From outside somewhere a church clock tolled out the hour. Dean raised his head to listen to the chimes. "How 'bout that, Senator? You're going out in style."

When both the clock and the church bell tolled the last note Dean whistled and uttered the magic words. "Sic 'em boys" and his Komondors with their curls dragging burst into the room through the windows and the open door and ripped the Senator a whole bunch of new holes.

The Pack ran out with the Senator's soul firmly gripped by Hell Hound teeth. It wept and it wailed but the dogs were good dogs. They only listened to Dean, to their Pack Master. Senator Upworthy's soul was scheduled to meet with a demon called Oeillet.

Dean released Jeff and Lila from the embrace of their wall prisons.

"What are you?" Lila asked, eyes wide.

"I'm the Hell Hound Pack Master." Dean smirked. "I'm also brother to the current King of Hell in all his glory."

"I know who you are." Jeff Wade said. "I remember you. You're Dean Winchester."

"Great," Dean groaned "just what I need, a fan."

"You're dead." Jeff went on. "I worked with Henricksen when he chased you and your brother down. You're dead. You blew up along with everyone else out there in Colorado. How are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm dead." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just keep it to yourself, will you? I got a new gig now and I don't have to worry about you law and order types anymore."

"Ok, I've got the Senator's soul and you two have his body. Do whatever you want with it. It's pretty ugly right now but it's also definitely dead. I've got the piece I need. I leave the rest for you two to explain. I'd love to listen in but I need to get back to Hell."


	24. Chapter 24 - Castiel Goes Home

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 24**

**Castiel Goes Home**

**From Chapter 23**

"_I know who you are." Jeff Wade said. "I remember you. You're Dean Winchester."_

"_Great," Dean groaned "just what I need, a fan."_

"_You're dead." Jeff went on. "I worked with Henricksen when he chased you and your brother down. You're dead. You blew up along with everyone else out there in Colorado. How are you here?"_

"_Yeah, I'm dead." Dean rolled his eyes. "Just keep it to yourself, will you? I got a new gig now and I don't have to worry about you law and order types anymore."_

"_Ok, I've got the Senator's soul and you two have his body. Do whatever you want with it. It's pretty ugly right now but it's also definitely dead. I've got the piece I need. I leave the rest for your two to explain. I'd love to listen in but I need to get back to Hell."_

**Chapter 24**

When the Hell Hounds bounded into Crowley's Throne Room with a soul gripped firmly in the lead dog's teeth, The King of the Crossroads knew that Dean would be back soon. The Hounds would get all nervous without their Pack Master. They were already growling at their groomers, two former Wall Street types who now spent their days getting the blood and gore out of the Komondors' curls. Crowley tried to calm the pack. "Down boys, the Squirrel will be here shortly." After all, once Crowley had a hound of his own. That should count for something.

The demon leaned forward on his throne to get a better look at the soul weeping and wailing in the dog's mouth. "Shut up, you." Crowley snapped. "You signed up for this Senator. What the hell did you expect? Welcome to the other end of your deal. Welcome to Hell."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Up on Earth Dean still stood over Senator Upworthy's bleeding body.

Jeff Wade, the agent from CSPS reached out for Lila Cumming's hand. Lila shot him a surprised look. Jeff was more the strong, silent type. Holding on for comfort was not his style at all.

"Listen buddy, I know you're Dean Winchester." Jeff pulled on Lila's hand and she understood that he was trying to get her to stand behind him.

Lila chimed in. "I know it too. I stared at your face on the T.V. screen when you and your brother took over that bank in Milwaukee." She wasn't going to let Jeff play the hero. If this Winchester character attacked she would do her part, whether Jeff liked it or not.

Dean shrugged. "Water under the bridge guys, water under the bridge. You sure as hell can't arrest me. First of all, you aren't cops. Second, you don't even have guns. Third, I'm dead and that one puts the lid on it.

Dean nudged the Senator's body with his boot. "I personally think that the two of you will have to come up with a better story than "Dean Winchester did it." He laughed. "Good luck with that one."

"Look,' Dean went on seriously, "It's been fun and a lot of laughs but I have to get home. I'll ask you just one time. Do you want me to take care of this little problem for you? Or would you rather stand around, call the cops and try to explain exactly why the Senator here looks like a bull dog's chew toy?"

Neither agent had a response. They were befuddled. They weren't exactly sure what they had seen but they both knew they would never be able to convince the police, the FBI or even their own company that a guy had materialized in the Senator's hotel room, taken their guns away and then summoned a pack of spectral dogs to kill the Senator. Not only that, the guy was the dead Dean Winchester.

Dean took pity on them. "Alright, he's dead. You have no reason to be in here. Go out in the hallway, lock the door behind you and wait ten minutes." Dean walked over to the window and opened it. "Just remember, the Senator had been drinking all day. He claimed to be hearing dogs howling and he was out of his mind. You should have witnesses. The desk clerk can back up the dog story. Now go."

Jeff and Lila did as they were told.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.

Dean landed with a crash behind the throne, making Crowley flinch. The Hounds started a "Daddy's home!" dance that was at once endearing and gross what with the blood flying all over the room from their dripping curls.

"Squirrel!" Crowley greeted him without turning around. "You're going to have to work on your landings or you're going to bust an ankle one of these days." The King turned around with a glass of scotch for Dean already in his hand and got a good look at the gore soaked Pack Master. "Why the hell are you covered in blood? Are you getting into the dog's act now? Like I said before, you Winchesters are really getting way too kinky, even for Hell."

"Shut up, Crowley," Dean did growl like one of his dogs. "I offered to help get rid of the evidence for a couple of clueless wonders. Good guys but maybe not the brightest. I didn't see any reason for sticking them with the baby."

"Ah, that's sweet, Squirrel." Crowley cooed and handed Dean his drink. "What did you do for them? You know, you sometimes are way too nice to be a Master of Hounds. You should be able to let chaos reign occasionally. You're going to give Hell a good name at this rate."

"I tossed the body out the window on to a spiked up fence. Hopefully it will look like suicide. The guy had enough alcohol in him to float a battleship. Maybe he thought he could fly." Dean raised his glass and saluted his Crossroad partner.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

"I need to get back to Heaven almost immediately." Castiel said to Sam. "I have been gone altogether too long. I'm sure there will be questions about Naomi and her disappearance. I was one of the last Angels with her. Raphael is going to want to know what she said to me."

Castiel glanced up at The Boy King from his seat on the Throne of Bones. Zachariah's wings, glinting like polished steel, caught his eye. He wondered if anyone in Heaven had noticed that the bones and Wings had disappeared from the ruins of the Beautiful Room where Zachariah had trapped all three Winchester brothers. It would not take much thought to figure out who had removed them. It wasn't like Zachariah had close friends or lovers who would want the remains honored elsewhere.

"We need to know exactly what the host and especially the one remaining archangel believe about Hell." Castiel went on. " I do ask, however that you please alert Belial and Verrine that I may attempt to return here via the Axis Mundi. It would be good if they would not try to kill me if I must come back by that route. If I flee Heaven through Joshua's garden it will mean that I am being pursued and will very likely be desperate. I will be looking to them for protection and it would help if they understood my plight."

"I will see to it immediately, my friend." Sam replied. He shifted on the throne and spread his great dark wings out to their full extent. Shirtless, bare-foot and dressed only in jeans The Boy King glistened in the torch light. He laughed. "I hope you don't mind the display. For some reason my feathers are wet and uncomfortable."

"Be careful, Castiel," he said. "I don't know if we can raise Angels from the dead and you have an important function to perform. We will need you to take charge of Heaven for us to succeed in bringing the spheres into balance once more. We need knowledge of Heaven's plans and of their suspicions about us. Be careful, be circumspect and return to us as soon as you can." Sam smiled. "Lucifer says hurry home."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

A beautiful Tuesday afternoon in the garden of an autistic man; this was Castiel's peaceful place. He loved this garden with its wide smooth lawn. High overhead a kite was flying, its beribboned tail fluttering in the wind. Whenever the seraph returned to Heaven he always stopped here first. This place calmed his mind, refreshed his spirit and gave him the strength to face his brothers.

He thought of other places, other gardens; Balthazar's peaceful place was a primordial forest of giant slumbering trees. Uriel had meditated on a bench in the middle of a winter stripped park. Now Castiel understood the symbolism. Uriel's heart was a cold as the snow. It was a mystery how he had not noticed it when they had fought side by side through a thousand heavenly battles.

Castiel realized with surprise that the drawing of such parallels was a human trait. Angels did not think of these things in regard to their fellow Warriors. Perhaps the time he had spent on Earth with the brothers had made the separation between angelic thought and human emotion grow ever thinner, day by day.

"Castiel," an angelic voice sounded behind him. Turning he found his brother Rashnu. Rashnu was tall, dark and imposing. His heavy wings were the color of storm clouds, iron grey with feathers in constant motion. The Angel Rashnu had always stood at the bridge to Heaven and passed judgement on those who arrive to pass through.

"Rashnu," Castiel bowed his head. "It is good to see you brother. It has been a long time. Welcome to my garden. How may I serve you?"

Rashnu appeared somewhat uncomfortable. He had appeared in full regalia; sword in hand and with his great grey wings unfurled. "Castiel, I have been tasked with recording all arrivals and departures to and from Heaven. Raphael has made it so. No one travels between the plains of existence now without Raphael's express permission. I am sorry but your arrival has been noticed and Raphael has requested that I bring you to him."

Castiel bowed again indicating his acceptance. "Of course, Rashnu. If the Archangel has made it so you must obey without question. I will follow you with a glad heart, eager to greet our brother."

Rashnu took flight and looked back to make sure Castiel followed. Castiel sent one more glance around his garden. His heart told him that it might be the last time he would see this lovely place.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Raphael's preferred piece of Heaven mocked Heaven's justice by appearing as a court; a place of judgement with lines of waiting Angels and prisoners held in place by Heaven's Warriors. Castiel was dismayed. Never had the host's Warriors been turned upon their own brothers. The smell of despair and grief tainted the sweet perfume of Heaven.

Rashnu lead Castiel through the crowded court yard and up the marble stairs.

"What place is this, Rashnu?" Castiel whispered. "I don't remember ever seeing this before."

Rashnu opened the heavy door for Castiel and waved him into the hall. "This is a new creation. The archangel decreed that Heaven needed a set place to judge and punish the rebellious ones. Here they will be judged and condemned to fall for their disobedience."

Castiel looked up yet another set of steps. High above he saw Raphael seated on a throne, as if he were God himself.

"Castiel," Raphael's voice boomed out. "It's good to see you brother even if you are late. I was beginning to think you either were lost; either Hell had you or you had joined the rebellion. I am glad that no such disaster has occurred." Raphael waved a languid hand. "Come up, little brother. Come tell me of Hell's plots and plans. I am sure we can devise a way to crush them under the heel of Heaven."

Castiel looked at Rashnu who had sunk to one knee and bowed his head. There was something very, very wrong in Heaven. Castiel wondered about the human Heavens. He hoped Raphael had not tried to intrude on the eternal joy which was God's promise to humanity.

With misgivings he mounted the stairs. Once he reached Raphael he simply stood with his hands clasped in front of him. He was not going to either kneel or bow. This creature was not the Angel of Healing; this was not he who had stirred the water at the healing pool of Bethesda.

This new version of Raphael appeared as a very large Angel with multiple layers of wings denoting his status. Castiel noticed that the Archangel's wings however were no longer pure white. A wash of jade green stained his wings while the individual feathers blushed with trembling waves of a darker shade creating a sense of movement where there was none.

Raphael eyed his brother. "So tell me Castiel, has Hell as accepted you whole heartedly as an Ambassador from Heaven? "

"Absolutely, brother." Castiel responded all the while watching the odd play of Raphael's feathers. It seemed as if, here and there, a face peeked between the plumes.

"Also tell me, Castiel," Raphael leaned forward sharply. "Do you know what happened to my brother Michael? Why is Lucifer not slain? You know our fathers plan for the apocalypse. What possibly could have failed? Who denied the will of Heaven?"

"I am sorry Raphael. I cannot answer these questions. I can tell you that the perfect vessels, Sam and Dean Winchester are now allied with the King of Hell. Michael chose the lesser vessel. He chose Adam Winchester when Dean absolutely refused. Adam is now lost and Michael with him. They most likely are trapped in Lucifer's cage."

Raphael seemed to take a moment to digest Castiel's information. "Is there no way to rescue our General? If Michel is locked in Lucifer's cage, why have I not felt Lucifer's death?"

"I have no way to answer that question," Castiel replied.

Raphael dropped his hand on his knee. "Can we send an excursion of Angels to rescue Michael from the cage?" Raphael looked up at Castiel. "We rescued the Righteous Man. Didn't you lead those Angels into hell? Why can we not do it again?"

"We lost many brothers storming Hell and the righteous Man was not nearly as well guarded. The cage was made by God himself to hold his rebellious son. Even if we fought our way into Hell there is no known way to break into the cage." Castiel paused. "Why are Angels being held prisoners out in your courtyard, bother?"

"They are disloyal." Raphael suddenly shouted. "They disobey my orders. Some say that I am not the one true remaining voice of God and they think they know better than I do. I will destroy them all until I have purged this foul streak of rebellion from every choir, from every garrison. Only I know the true desire of our Father and I will see that his plan is restored."

Castiel stepped back, away from the power mad Archangel. Raphael's voice fractured the delicate vault of Heaven. Small crystals fell like rain from overhead. Castiel was reminded of the gritty ash scattered on Hell's floor when Crowley turned a demon to dust.

"By the way, Castiel, have you seen Naomi? She can't be found anywhere in Heaven and her underlings tell me she spent the morning of her disappearance with you. Did she say anything that might indicate where we should look for her?"

"I did stay with her because she asked me to describe a number of places on Earth. I have the feeling that she was looking for something and was very excited about it. She kept talking about tablets in the Earth. She also asked if I knew the location of any of Lucifer's vaults." Castiel wondered if Raphael could connect the dots on those clues.

"Interesting," Raphael muttered. "You know, Castiel, now that Michael is missing you are Heaven's most renowned General. How would you feel about leading an army against Hell?"

"Raphael, if I may speak freely, I would say it is a terrible idea." Castiel replied. "Our numbers are not unlimited. What I see outside tells me that they are about to become even less. You may seriously want to consider trying to salvage some of those who you seem bound to condemn."

Raphael leaned back on his throne like chair. "I will consider your advice, Castiel. Perhaps I will graciously accept the repentance of the younger ones who may have been misled. In the meantime I know that it is an imposition but I would appreciate it if you would return to Hell. Try to find out if they have Naomi and scout out their weaknesses. I am still of a mind to try and rescue Michael but I will await your report." 


	25. Chapter 25 - Tale of the Triumvirate

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 25**

**Tale of the Triumvirate**

**From Chapter 24**

"_Interesting," Raphael muttered. "You know, Castiel, now that Michael is missing you are Heaven's most renowned General. How would you feel about leading an army against Hell?"_

"_Raphael, if I may speak freely, I would say it is a terrible idea." Castiel replied. "Our numbers are not unlimited. What I see outside tells me that they are about to become even less. You may seriously want to consider trying to salvage some of those who you seem bound to condemn."_

_Raphael leaned back on his throne like chair. "I will consider your advice, Castiel. Perhaps I will graciously accept the repentance of the younger ones who may have been misled. In the meantime I know that it is an imposition but I would appreciate it if you would return to Hell. Try to find out if they have Naomi and scout out their weaknesses. I am still of a mind to try and rescue Michael but I will await your report."_

**Chapter 25**

Samuel sat on Hell's Throne; a statue gilded by the rays of Hell's never setting sun. The window casements had always been sealed and locked during Crowley's reign creating a sense of ever present night. Samuel had the windows thrown open and stripped of their iron shutters, allowing the lemon yellow light to enter. Corners that had not seen light since the Castle of Bones had been built were suddenly exposed. Entire species of spiders were shocked into movement. Packing their possessions the eight legged beasties headed for the still shadowed ceiling, there to create fragile lace-like webs for the King to admire.

The former King of Hell had used the shadowed corners of the room to conceal his favorite things. His courtiers had only been allowed to guess at the hidden treasures, gleaming in the dark lit only by weak torch light. The demon King had enjoyed the sense of secrets lurking in the dark. Occasionally he would pull out a choice item and display it; the desecrated thigh bone of a minor saint stolen from the tomb, the golden hair of a child dead before its time, a ghost of a weeping woman who acted as a music box for the King. Her sweet voice had been a blessing in life; in death it made her one of Crowley's toys.

Samuel's head hung down and his fully extended wings hovered just above the floor. He appeared to be sleeping. Each breath caused the heavy dark wings to ripple, iridescent color arcs chasing over the feathers, pinions just touching the floor on an exhale.

The other thrones were empty; Dean and Castiel were off on their own missions. Samuel however, was not asleep. He was deep in his own mind, listening to Lucifer and Santanael's ideas about the proposed conquest of both Earth and Heaven.

Lucifer wanted his revenge on Heaven; he swore a reign of terror on his brothers, a lake of fire, a hail of fiery embers. Samuel suggested a more compassionate approach. He wanted the Angels to be allowed to repent. He wanted to remind the Heavenly Host of God's commands; to wash those Angels clean of both sin and pride to enable them to return to their proper place creating the music of the spheres.

As always, Santanael acted as balance between the two spirits. Sam espoused the fertile beginning, Lucifer gloried in the ultimate peace of Death and Santanael walked the path from beginning to end, shaping destinies, aiding Samuel's fertilized seeds to bloom and bear fruit; teaching the acceptance and inevitability of Death.

They were considering the advisability of sending the Winged Man along with Satan to appear to Earth's witches. Perhaps it could be time to gather the troops. It would, of course, be up to Dean as the Master of the Human Plain as to what use could be made of Satan's witches and wizards.

There was the soft sound of beating wings in the air of the Throne room. Samuel raised his head, opened his eyes and spread his wings in greeting. Castiel had returned from Heaven.

The Seraph fluttered his way on to the dais and settled on his throne, flipping his heavy, now white, Angelic wings over the back of his chair.

"Do you have any news from the Heavenly plain, Cas?" Sam asked, a soft smile playing over his lips. After all, he may not have been the aspect in control under the waterfall but he had been there, silent, watchful and aware.

"Much worse than I feared," Cas responded solemnly. "Raphael has lost all virtue. He is playing at being God. With all his brothers gone he feels free to do anything he pleases. What he wants is for the apocalypse to begin and eventually bring Paradise. Heaven is stained with his greed and thrust for power. He sees the damage he has done but believes it a small price to pay for the promise of Paradise."

There was the sound of voices from the hallway to the right of the Thrones. Moments later Dean appeared with Crowley trailing. They were bickering, their normal method of communication.

"You know you like these trips topside, Squirrel. I promise it will only take you a couple of hours at the most." Crowley was saying.

"Get lost, Boris," Dean snapped. "I finished the job for you. Be grateful for what you already have."

"Dean," Sam called out. "Welcome back, Good trip?"

"Hi Sam," Dean called back. "I'll be right there as soon as get this toilet paper off my boot.

Dean turned back to Crowley. "Go away. Leave."

"But the pack misses you." Crowley smirked. "Daddy big dog should come home to the kids. What kind of father are you? Oh,, sorry. Sore point, isn't it, absent fathers?"

"Alright scum bag, now you've stepped in it." Dean growled.

"Oh my," Crowley laughed. "See, you sound just like one of your pups."

"Alright you two," Sam rumbled. "Enough. Crowley get lost. Dean get up here and sit down. Castiel has a report on the state of Heaven."

"But, Moose," Crowley whined. "This is a lot more fun than hanging out with that idiot Raguel. It is just so easy to wind your brother up. He has no control over his famous temper at all."

Sam rested his head on his hand. "We are not here to entertain you, Fergus. I would remind you that Dean's temper is famous for a reason. Unless you are very interested in a taste of my brother's fists I suggest you haul your ass out of here. We, evidently unlike you, have work to do. Get lost, Crowley."

Crowley huffed, sniffed and poofed away, leaving behind a hint of sulfur in the air.

"Thanks, Sam," Dean started up the stairs. "I thought I was going to have to listen to him all night."

Dean settled into his chair. "What's up? Hi, Cas. You're looking pretty perky. Something happen while I was gone? Nice wings. What are those? Going visiting Heaven wings?"

Castiel smiled and brightened up. Dean always knew how to put the Angel at ease. Heaven's problems receded and for just a moment the world seemed a little more hopeful. This was Dean's great gift; the ability to take on other people's problems, no matter how large, and make them seem more manageable. Great difficulties seemed to shrink in the face of Dean's confidence. Hope bloomed again like crocus flowers pushing their way up through the snow. As Dean always said, "We make a mess; we clean it up. That's what we do." No hesitation, no doubt.

Castiel twisted around to look at his snowy white wings. "Exactly, Dean" he answered. "That's exactly what they are. Raphael and the members of the Host expect me to be the obedient Captain of a garrison; unwavering; faithful and somewhat unimaginative. They would be not only shocked but also suspicious if I appeared dressed in these." Castiel spread his wings to their full extent and color flowed from the elbow and wrist bones down the feathers to the outer tips. A wash of deep royal blue chased bands of sky blue and emerald. Castiel's wings became a riot of barbaric color highlighted with flashes of gold.

"Whoa, Cas," Dan laughed out laud. "Flashy."

The sound of laughter rolling through Hell's halls disturbed the assembled demons. Hell's new Kings were changing things and the demons had never been designed to accept change. Laughter and love were equally forbidden in Hell's Halls.

Sam put out his hand to his brother. "Dean," he said quietly, "You're upsetting the natives. Look at them."

Dean shrugged. "It's good for them; keeps them on their toes." He glanced to the right "Isn't that right, Gilfoy?"

Gilfoy appeared instantly, "My Lord, how may I serve you?" The stuffy overdressed demon bowed low.

"Tell me, Gilfoy," Dean rubbed his hands on the arms of his wooden chair. "What do you think of laughter in Hell?"

"Very unseemly, Lord. Laughter has no place in these Halls. When Mr. Crowley was King only he was allowed to laugh and some of the things he laughed at were not very funny. I often believed that was why he left Hell so often for Earth. No one here got his jokes."

"We didn't get them all that often on Earth either, Gilfoy." Dean responded. "I think it was because the jokes weren't all that funny."

"Dean," Sam cut into his brother's conversation with Gilfoy. "Please, can we discuss Castiel's report before we all begin to forget why we are here? Either that or we get so old that even an Angel's memory fails?"

"Damn, Sammy," Dean shook his head. "I thought this whole Boy King thing would have removed that stick from your ass."

"Dean!" Sam yelled. "Enough. Now stop screwing around and pay attention."

Dean crossed his arms, sat up straight and glared at his brother. "Fine. Talk, stick boy."

Castiel ran over the same remarks he had made before but now addressed them to Dean. "I believe we should move on Heaven as soon as possible. I did talk Raphael out of casting out some of the younger Angels but I'm afraid that a lot of my brothers are going to fall. Raphael will strip them of their wings and drop them helpless out of Heaven. What should we do?"

"I'll tell you what to do," Dean answered. "Take some of Sam's Knights, say Belial and Verrine and use the Axis Mundi to rescue them. If they will follow you and you can talk Joshua into letting you use the other end of the road, bring your brothers here. We'll find work for them to do. Perhaps not here in Hell, which might make them a little uncomfortable but surely on Earth if they are willing to take on vessels. Earth is in dire need of good people and an Angel here and there can do a lot of good."

Dean looked up at Sam. "What do you think of that, Sammy?"

Sam smiled at his brother. "You are the Master of Earth, Dean. I would say you will serve it well." Sam looked at Castiel. "If Castiel agrees to this plan we can call my Knights in from the Garden and put the plan in action right now. It sounds to me like those brothers of Castiel's are in imminent danger and we should move as quickly as possible."

Castiel nodded. "Thank you both. It is a good plan. I will rescue as many as will listen to me."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In a very short time Castiel stood with two New Knights of Hell, Belial and Verrine, at the foot of Hell's end of the Axis Mundi. Sam had explained the plan to the Knights and the odd trio of two blue crystal Knights and a white winged Angel, began to climb the stair to Heaven, swords in their hands just in case. Castiel went in front to hopefully intercept and enlist Joshua in their rescue effort. Castiel felt sure that God's Gardener would be pleased to help rescue so many brave and ancient Angels from possible death and disgrace.

Back in the throne room the discussion went on. Sam now broached the idea of appearing as The Wing Man to many of Satan's witches and wizards.

"Do you think I should go with you, Sam?" Dean worried.

Sam reached out for his brother's hand. "Come with me, Dean." Sam rose from his throne and led his brother away to the private apartments behind the throne. Once in his rooms away from the ever present eyes of the demon courtiers Sam folded Dean up in his arms and wrapped his wings around the man to meld them even closer together.

"I'll be fine, Dean." Sam murmured. "Never forget, I am now one of the most powerful creatures ever seen. Nothing can touch me except God. Not the colt, not poison not even an assembly of Hunters. I will be safe." Sam kissed the side of Dean's face and nuzzled into his hair. "Don't worry about me brother. I'll come back to you."

Dean turned in Samuel's arms. "When are you going?"

Samuel laughed and bent down to capture Dean's lips. "As soon as I summon Satan I will know. We want a good size meeting to attend. If I am going to appear then I'd like to get the most attention immediately. Also I think that a meeting of witches that large will attract Hunters. We need to discuss that. Perhaps you will be needed after all. Hunters are not going to want to discuss the finer points of political philosophy with a Winged Devil and a Knight of Hell. We shall see."

There was a sudden rapping at the door. Still embracing Dean Samuel opened the door with a thought. Gilfoy appeared.

"I am very sorry to interrupt but the strangest thing has appeared in the throne room. It appears to be an angel, a stranger angel. It most definitely is not your partner Castiel. Bela and Rowena stand behind the throne but it might be better if one of you came."

"Very good, Gilfoy," Sam responded. "We will be there immediately. Offer the Angel a seat near Castiel's throne and ask him if he perhaps wants, I don't know, whatever. Dean, any ideas?"

"Offer the guy a beer, Gilfoy," Dean grinned. "It generally works on unexpected visitors."

Gilfoy disappeared in a blink.

Sam snickered. "Dean, really? Gilfoy said it was an Angel."

Dean laughed again. The walls in Hell were beginning to peel each time laughter touched them. A little trail of dust fell from the ceiling. Sam glanced up.

"We are going to have to have that seen to," he said, "especially if there's going to be more laughter around here."

"Let's go, Sam." Dean pulled at Sam's arm. "Let's go take a look at our visitor so that we can come back here later and continue what you began."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

A small, ragged Angel sat near Castiel's Throne. Gilfoy had supplied the seraph with a spindle legged chair. The mustached demon stood nearby holding a foam-headed glass of golden beer which the Angel was eyeing in astonishment.

"Why would I want that?"

Gilfoy bowed obsequiously, as was his habit. "I was told that it was customary to offer guests refreshments."

"Go on, take it." A new voice called out. "Try to show some manners or do Angels think they are excused from that also?"

"Let him be, Dean."

The Angel turned to the side and saw Dean Winchester and the winged Boy King of Hell approaching.

The duo climbed the dais and took their Thrones.

Hell's King leaned forward to take a good look at the little Angel. "Just who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Samandrael." The Angel tried to shake out his wings, exhibiting several raw looking patches of missing feathers. "I am a coward. When they came to strip my wings I ran away and then voluntarily fell from Heaven."

"I fell for days. I was so afraid. When I finally stopped I found that I had missed the Earthly Plain completely and somehow landed on the top of this building. I think I'm in Hell. I have fallen from Heaven straight into Hell. This is Lucifer's domain. I am forsaken by God and the Angels. Where do I belong now?" The young Angel shivered, covered his face with his hands and wept.

Dean actually laughed. "Well, look at that; our first volunteer. I didn't know that my plan to rescue Angels would work so fast."

As usual, Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's smart remarks. "Dean, you jerk. Don't pick on the kid."

Samuel brought Lucifer forth to comfort his little brother. "Samandrael, don't be afraid. No one wants to hurt you here. I am happy to see the youngest of my brothers. Please look at me. I'm not the monster they told you about. I will protect you."

The Angel lifted his face to look bravely into Lucifer's eyes. "They call you the Father of Lies. Why should I believe you? I know I am doomed. I fell and now I will be punished in Hell for my treachery."

"Hush, Samandrael,' Lucifer murmured low. "Let me walk with you in Hell's gardens. You will be safe among the flowers and the trees as long as you don't disturb those things that live in the dark."

Lucifer stood and extended his hand to his little brother. They walked together from the Throne room, through the open fretwork gate out into the dappled Gardens of Hell. Lucifer laid his long fingered hand delicately on the little Angel's shoulder. "Do you like waterfalls, little one?" Lucifer asked.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

On the night of the full moon on a high bluff overlooking Yankton South Dakota along the Missouri River a conclave of witches assembled. The word had been spread for weeks of the auspicious alignment of a number of signs that indicated Satan, the cloven hoof God, would appear on the cliffs to celebrate with his children.

The witches gathered under the moon. Wizards also joined the crowd. Bonfires were lit on the high bluff, casting a glow into the sky. Dancing had not yet begun. Further back on the bluff a fragment of the old forest still stood, the tree tops tossed by the wind. Under the oldest of the trees stood a boulder, carved by wind, rain and time into the rough semblance of a throne.

These people were lawfully assembled. There is a religion called Atheistic Satanism, most commonly referred to as LaVeyan Satanism, which holds that Satan does not exist as a literal anthropomorphic entity, but rather a symbol of pride, carnality, liberty, enlightenment, undefiled wisdom, and of a cosmos which Satanists perceive to be permeated and motivated by a force that has been given many names by humans over the course of time. To adherents, he also serves as a conceptual framework and an external metaphorical projection of their highest personal potential

A current high priest of the religion has written that Satan is a symbol of Man living as his prideful, carnal nature dictates. The reality behind Satan is simply the dark evolutionary force of entropy that permeates all of nature and provides the drive for survival and propagation inherent in all living things. Satan is not a conscious entity to be worshiped, rather a reservoir of power inside each human to be tapped at will.

Some will dispute the description and believe in a physical being; Satan, the dark man, a fount of knowledge and power. Some in the crowd followed the teachings of LaVeyan Satanism and only believe in the thought, not the man. Others fully expected Satan to appear and demand unquestioning obedience.

Just as in any other religion there were multiple schools of thought however the religion did not currently contain enough members to split into schisms so everyone was still welcome.

Hidden in the woods were Hunters, who also had their opinions. The always popular "The only good witch is a dead witch" was the Hunter's mantra. Of course the same mantra had been used for many other unpopular groups throughout history such as the Indians, the Jews, and even in Roman times, the Christians.

As the moon rode high in the Eastern sky with Venus trailing faithfully many voices were raised; in discussion, in prayer and even in song. The Hunters drew closer to the crowd, looking to separate lonely individuals for sacrifice. Blood on the witxhes' alter was not their intension but it could happen. Everyone on the bluff believed they were right; witches, wizards and Hunters clung to their beliefs.

It was coming on to 3 AM before someone noticed that there was a figure materializing on the throne. Satan appeared in all his new glory. He was still discernably the Dark Man but now his figure glittered in the night. His form was a slice of the night sky itself, decorated with stars.

The witches drew close to their Lord. Satan stepped forward and joined the front of the crowd. The humans either drew back in fear or reached out their hands to slide careful fingers on the smooth glass like surface pf Samuel's new Knight of Hell.

Satan turned and faced the throne as a new body materialized. Here was the Boy King, human in form and beautiful. His massive dark wings extended upwards, covering the face of the moon.

The trio of Hunters who had hidden in the trees charged out. This was prey they could not deny. Samuel stopped them with a simple glance. Their guns, knives and potions were scattered on the ground as helplessly they joined the crowd.

Sam grinned.

"Welcome to my garden on Earth."

One of the Hunters raised his voice. "Who the Hell are you, you Supernatural scum?"

Samuel leaned forward in the dark to get a better look at his challenger. "Why I don't believe it; Ron Applegate. How you dong Ron? Still trying to kill everything you don't understand?"

Sam looked at the Hunters at Ron's back. "Are these your boys, Pauly and Richard? I'm hurt you don't recognize me. You tried to hunt me down years ago."

"Sam Winchester." Ron hissed. "I knew there was something not right about you. Dean too, he was a son of a bitch and way too lucky for a normal man. I see I was right."

"Here you are, showing your real colors; standing in front of a crowd of witches, Satan by your side. You are damned."

"I'm more than just damned, Ron. I am now the King of Hell and you're right, Dean is with me." Samuel stood up and his shadow fell on the crowd.

"I bring to you all news of the damage done to the structure of existence. God has fled the building and the Angels have turned on us all. They were commanded to protect and guard all of humanity. They have decided that they deserve Earth, even though it was not made for them. Raphael the Archangel has decided that bringing the apocalypse and destroying all of humanity will allow Paradise to appear. The Angels want Paradise on earth but they want it for themselves. Humanity's only protection now is Hell.

Ron Applegate burst out in laughter. "So you're trying to tell us that up is down and down is now up. Angels will not watch over us but Hell's Demons will take over the job. We might just be humans but I don't think that all of us are so stupid as to believe you, Sam Winchester. I don't believe in you or that murderous brother of yours. As soon as you let us go we'll slaughter these witches and then come after you."

Sam raised his hands to the crowd. "What do you all say? Will you follow me or sacrifice yourselves to Ron? Make a choice."

Sam turned to Ron's sons. "What do you think Pauly; or how about you Richard? Do either of you think for yourself or do you follow your father blindly? I can tell you from personal experience that's a dead end road. I need Hunters to spread the word. I can give you weapons to project yourselves from the Angels."

" Join me."


	26. Chapter 26 - Escaping Heaven

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 26**

**Escaping Heaven**

**From Chapter 25**

"_I bring to you all news of the damage done to the structure of existence. God has fled the building and the Angels have turned on us all. They were commanded to protect and guard all of humanity. They have decided that they deserve Earth, even though it was not made for them. Raphael the Archangel has decided that bringing the apocalypse and destroying all of humanity will allow Paradise to appear. The Angels want Paradise on earth but they want it for themselves. Humanity's only protection now is Hell._

_Ron Applegate burst out in laughter. "So you're trying to tell us that up is down and down is now up. Angels will not watch over us but Hell's Demons will take over the job. We might just be humans but I don't think that all of us are so stupid as to believe you, Sam Winchester. I don't believe in you or that murderous brother of yours. As soon as you let us go we'll slaughter these witches and then come after you."_

_Sam raised his hands to the crowd. "What do you all say? Will you follow me or sacrifice yourselves to Ron? Make a choice."_

_Sam turned to Ron's sons. "What do you think Pauly; or how about you Richard? Do either of you think for yourself or do you follow your father blindly? I can tell you from personal experience that's a dead end road. I need Hunters to spread the word. I can give you weapons to project yourselves from the Angels."_

_" Join me."_

**Chapter 26**

The bonfires still burned, the flames outlined against the night sky. Samuel, the Winged Man sat on the time carved throne waiting for an answer. There was murmuring throughout the crowd, like the babble of flowing water.

Ron Applegate broke out in his harsh, braying laugh again, crashing the murmur like a rock thrown into a stream.

"Winchester, you really think you can talk my boys into joining you in this dream? You think they are stupid enough to listen to your lies, no matter how much honey you wrap the words in? I've brought them up better than that." The old man glanced over his shoulder at his sons. "They better know they can't trust you."

"Are you afraid to let them speak for themselves, Ron?" Samuel asked. "They aren't boys anymore, they are men. It's time to let them go. They can make up their own minds."

Samuel stood, stretched his wings and rolled his shoulders to release the strain. Satan came to stand at the right hand of his King. The two were mesmerizing; the Boy King with his golden skin and black wings and Satan, the Knight of Hell, a living slice of the night sky.

"Who will come with me?" Samuel raised his voice. "Who will swear fealty to me and my new crusade? I will bring Heaven to heel. I will draw the Angels down from the starry vault and restore glory to God only. No Archangel should be so bold as to claim God's throne as theirs by right. I will cast Raphael into the dust and show him the halls of Hell. "

For the first time one of Ron's sons spoke. "It sounds like Hell is going to teach an Angel the meaning of blasphemy. Am I hearing you right?"

"Yes, Richard," Samuel answered. "You have it exactly right. Even Hell is appalled at Raphael's claims. We will tear him down."

"I think I'll stick with Dad." The young hinter replied. "I have fought witches and demons and now even Satan himself all my life. A five minute speech from a Winchester is not going to change my mind now."

"In a few minutes my Knight and I will leave this place." Samuel answered. "Look around yourselves, Hunters. Witches and wizards surround you. You are not safe once I leave." Samuel spoke seriously. "I will release you now and you can flee. Stay and try to harm even one of my children and I'll turn you all to ash. Now go,"

With those words the Hunters were freed. Looking at his sons decisively, Ron Applegate bent to try and grab one of his dropped weapons. As he took the gun into his hand the weapon began to glow. The smell of burnt flesh wafted on the evening breeze. Applegate swore, dropped the gun back on the ground and grasped at his hand, shaking it to try and cool his burned flesh.

"I warned you, Ron." Samuel said. "I told you I would not let you harm any of these people. You will never use that hand again to pull a trigger."

Samuel looked at Ron's sons. "Take your father away. I recommend you run and run fast. I will only hold my children back for a matter of minutes. They know you can here to try and take some of them down. You wanted to try to take me down. They don't like you. Now run before I call my brother to pass his judgement on you. Spread the word. Samuel Winchester now rules Hell but Dean Winchester is coming to rule Earth."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Castiel began to climb the stairway to Heaven. This back door ran through all three of the plains of existence, Hell, the World of Men and then Heaven. At the Angel's back were the two New Knights of Hell, Belial and Verrine.

Transformed from their hellish guises into these clean crystalline forms these spirits were embarking on an entirely new existence. They had been Angels once, singing in the Heavenly choir, sure of their place in the Universe. They had then been seduced by that most beautiful of Archangels, Lucifer, the Morning Star; they had followed him into Hell and despair. Now they had been raised up and transformed by the Trimūrti, the three fold King, into the New Knights of Hell. No other spirits of God's creation had made such a journey of transformation and yet still maintained a single identity.

They had no idea of the abilities of their new forms. They only knew that they were loyal to Hell's King. In him they placed their faith. Without him they would crumble away to wild and lost spirits howling in the outer darkness. The Knights were secure in their faith and the love of their new God.

Castiel climbed ever higher, his sword clasped firmly before him. The image was that of an ever ascending stairway but the reality was the stacked structures of the universe, carrying living creatures deeper and deeper into the complexities of form and space. Recursive patterns grew more complete until the breathing world of life formed around them.

Passing through the World of Men Castiel continued ever upward. Now the gates of Heaven appeared before him, shining energies purged of the compressed atoms of the living world. Only energy existed so high up the Axis Mundi. Joshua's garden came into view, locked away behind complex gates of ever changing patterns, dancing waves of ever modulating frequencies.

Castiel stopped and called out to Joshua, God's Gardner.

On the other side of the gates Joshua appeared.

"Greetings, brother," Castiel said.

"Greetings to you also, Castiel," Joshua's dark face creased with a smile. "You certainly have picked an odd way to enter the garden. I don't believe these gates have been opened since Jesus walked the Earth."

Joshua looked behind Castiel and saw Belial and Verrine. "I see you also brought along some other long forgotten faces."

The Gardner addressed the two Knights of Hell. "Belial, Verrine, you are a surprise. I was told that Castiel would be coming but not you two." The dark Angel shrugged and bent to open the gates. He flung them open and waved his visitors into the Garden, into the throne room of God.

"Who told you I was coming, Joshua?" Castiel asked, careful to lower his sword but also careful to keep it between himself and the Gardner

"Who do you think, Castiel?" Joshua smiled. "God told me. After all that's my job, isn't it? To trim the hedges and listen when he wants to talk?"

"Father told you I was coming?" Castiel was beyond surprised. If it was possible to amaze an angel, Castiel was truly amazed. "Does that mean he approves?"

"Castiel," Joshua placed a comforting hand on Castiel's shoulder. "You only desire to serve God, to follow his order to love human kind and save your brothers; why would he not approve?"

Castiel looked back at Belial and Verrine. "I am then welcome, even though I am accompanied by Knights of Hell?"

Joshua shook his head. "You are accompanied by two lost brothers, Castiel. Why would the lost sheep not be welcomed back into the flock?"

Joshua smiled at his young brother. "Now come with me. I have been gathering Angels for you. Those who fled Raphael's soldiers and claimed refuge with me I have allowed into the garden to wait for you. They are all pure of heart. They can't lie to me, you know."

Joshua, one of God's oldest and most faithful, turned to Belial and Verrine. "You also brothers; you are welcome here in your father's garden. Walk with us to the gathering of Angels."

If either Knight had been capable of tears, they would have wept.

They followed Joshua to an open lawn where about twenty Angels were gathered. "Here is your first boatload of refugees, Castiel. I trust you will take better care of them than Raphael has done. I will attempt to save more of your brothers to await your future visits."

"Joshua," Castiel was stunned. "Thank you, brother. This is more than I could have hoped for. I will guard my brothers well. No harm will come to them and they will be able to fulfill God's commands."

Castiel turned to the ragged and worried group of Angels. "My brothers, the current plan is to take you into Hell."

The Angels were startled and stared at the one they had expected to save them.

"Don't worry." Castiel extended his hands in a calming gesture. "As they told me to say, Hell is under new management. That is a joke but don't expect me to explain it to you. Jokes can't be explained. Humor can be learned but it takes a while. Don't worry about that either. Hell will be only a brief stop in your journey. The plan is to place each one of you on Earth to perform good deeds and heal those you can help."

One of the Angels that Castiel did not know stood up. "I am Betranel. Castiel, we are rebels. Have we forfeited all right to Heaven? Are we now dammed as Raphael claims?"

"Brother," Castiel answered. "Be at peace. Your father is a good and patient father. He forgives all, no matter how deep the sin. Only if you turn from him can you be damned."

Castiel turned to the two Knights of Hell standing behind him. "This is Belial and this is Verrine. They are your brothers also. They fell with Lucifer and were trapped and tortured in Hell. Now they are Knights of Hell, no longer Angels but God has accepted them into this sacred place. If he can forgive them, why do you think that your small sins mean you are damned?"

After a little more discussion and an unnecessary period for rest Castiel organized his group for the trip down the stairway, through the layers of reality, for the decent into hell. They assembled at the gate and Joshua opened the way. Castiel suspected that the unnecessary rest period had been for Joshua's benefit. After all, they were all Angels, none of them needed to rest. The thought passed through Castiel's mind that perhaps Joshua was lonely.

It was a strange thought. Joshua was an Angel; he should not be able to experience the emotions of men. Still Castiel was careful to thank Joshua profusely and assure him that he would return soon.

"I will gather more renegade Angels for you, Castiel," Joshua said slowly. "Unless, of course, you feel that perhaps the crisis will pass. What are you planning down there in Hell, Castiel? Who are your partners? Tell me, are they those vessels, those young humans, the Winchesters? I once had to deliver a message from God directly to them. It was very strange indeed. There had been no messages for humans from God for millennia and then those two appeared."

Castiel smiled. "Joshua, I hope that Heaven will be restored to glory. I pray for the return of the sweet music of the perfectly balance spheres. I am hoping to hear the choirs in solemn harmony again, spreading praise and joy throughout the universe. Until that day comes, please continue to save as many of my brothers as you can from Raphael's soldiers. Thank you."

The Knights, Belial and Verrine lead the way. The troupe of rescued angels and their protectors began to descend Heaven's stairway.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Down stairs in Hell someone was becoming bored. All of Dean's playmates were out and about, having adventures and leaving him to keep the home fires burning. There was always Crowley but Dean at times felt like a visit with Crowley called for an unwelcome expenditure of energy. Usually it didn't matter; he enjoyed the snarky demon's company but today he was in the worst of moods both lazy and bored.

If Sam was only here the problem would be solved with a nice roll in the hay. His brother was good at soothing Dean's soul but Sam was off with his new pal Satan, interviewing Dean's constituency, witches and wizards, warlocks and fortune tellers, all of them suspicious characters in Hunter's eyes. He didn't want to think about that either. Changing sides like this was stressful. He was going to have to tame the witches and change the Hunter's attitudes all the while keeping his skin whole. He was pretty sure at one point or another some Hunter was going want to find out what kind of ammunition would work on Dean Winchester's pretty ass and that might hurt, immortal or not.

So Dean tucked his hands in his jacket pockets and went for a walk in Hell.

He didn't want to go anywhere near the pit and he was not amused by the flow of demon kind up the mountain to the Castle. He stepped out the first low window he came to and wandered further uphill, away from the Hell plain towards Lucifer's cage.

He had meant to go take a closer look at the cage, one of Hell's wonders. It was floating just off the face of the mountain, light as a bubble, meaner than sin and alive. He had heard that you could not touch it. It would move away from your hand like a living thing. Sam said so and of all of Hell's denizens Sam was the one who would know. Only Sam had been inside. Only Sam knew what it was like.

Dean stood just below and watched the cage drift with Hell's pale winds. It swayed in the breeze but always returned to just that single spot on the mountain. It was like there was an invisible tether that held the cage in place.

The longer he stared the more sure he became that he could see something inside the cage, fluttering from one side to the other like a finch in a birdcage. He then remembered that there was a third Winchester in Hell and felt like kicking himself. Adam was only a half-brother and Dean had not spent a lot of time getting to know the young man but he was family.

Dean was ashamed. He should have been working on a way to get the kid out of there.

"Hold on kid, I'm working on it." Dean said to himself. As soon as Sam and Castiel got back they would talk about a way to get Adam out of the cage. Michael was in there too and that was a potential problem. This was going to strain the best minds that Hell had to offer and currently that was Sam, Cas and maybe Crowley, the snake. Dean would take anything he could get.


	27. Chapter 27 - Another Fine Day in Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 27**

**Another Fine Day in Hell**

**From Chapter 26**

_The longer he stared the more sure he became that he could see something inside the cage, fluttering from one side to the other like a finch in a birdcage. He then remembered that there was a third Winchester in Hell and felt like kicking himself. Adam was only a half-brother and Dean had not spent a lot of time getting to know the young man but he was family. _

_Dean was ashamed. He should have been working on a way to get the kid out of there._

"_Hold on kid, I'm working on it." Dean said to himself. As soon as Sam and Castiel got back they would talk about a way to get Adam out of the cage. Michael was in there too and that was a potential problem. This was going to strain the best minds that Hell had to offer and currently that was Sam, Cas and maybe Crowley, the snake. Dean would take anything he could get._

**Chapter 27**

Den stood on tip toe and reached for the Cage. The sucker did sway away from him, light as a bubble and just out of reach. He withdrew his hand and the Cage returned to its spot on the mountainside. The landscape of Hell lay all around him; dark, rubble strewn and boring. He felt even worse believing that this dead landscape and Hell's gaudy color streaked sky encompassed Adam's entire world. He tried to count back and determine just how long the boy had been trapped but the mechanics of Hell were as complex as quantum physics and made about as much sense. The kid could have been trapped for only minutes, perhaps days or even years, stretching out to centuries. Hell's time was its own creation.

Dean held out his hand again but didn't try to touch the Cage. He held it out in greeting, in acknowledgement. If possible he wanted to leave at least hope behind if nothing else. To his surprise the being in the cage noticed him and moved closer. It still was indistinct, ethereal and unrecognizable. He tried to convince himself he could see Adam's face

Perhaps he did see it for a moment; the clear smooth face of the former medical student however it changed quickly into the mask of a furious archangel. This was Michael, not Adam.

Dean was well acquainted with this type of transformation. He saw it every day on his brother's face. Sam flowed from Samuel to Lucifer and into Santanael with the ease of a chameleon changing colors. Dean though was very sure that Sam was the aspect in charge. In Dean's opinion Lucifer had a touch too much freedom and Santanael seemed to be too complacent. Lucifer liked to test Sam's control while Santanael waited his turn confident in his ultimate victory.

The being in the Cage was definitely Michael in control. Adam's face had fled and Dean hoped the boy had the ability to hide from this man who possessed his body.

Michael charged at the side of the Cage, aiming directly for Dean but bounced off the glowing wall just as it seemed he was going to crash through. The possessed body was thrown back almost half way across the Cage. Outside Dean hear a roar of anger. The sound rang against the wall of the Cage and the ringing of that wall transmitted the sound outwards. Dean truly hoped that Adam had a good place to hide.

Dean shook his fist at the Archangel as Michel pushed up off the bottom of the Cage. "You better take good care of my brother." Dean shouted at the enraged seraph. "I'll be back." The Hunter turned away from the Cage and started his return journey to the Castle of Bones.

The loose gravel and sharp edged rocks on the mountain side skittered and slid under his feet. It was harder to leave than it had been to arrive. Dean wondered if he was just being clumsy or if this was the Cage calling him back.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Castiel appeared in Hell's Garden at the foot of the Axis Mundi. He still held his Angel blade prepared for any possible attack. At the Gates in Joshua's garden the danger had been the greatest and not only he but also Belial and Verrine had been alert and on guard. Their collection of refugee Angels had been stripped of blades by Raphael's soldiers and so were dependent for defense on Hell's three warriors.

The escape down the stairway had been a series of wonders for most of the Angels. Many of them were young and innocent, untested in war. A few senior Angels acted as leaders for the collection of fledglings and Castiel had high hopes for the entire group. They had already exhibited loyalty to God and compassion for each other.

The more Castiel observed the angrier he became at Raphael and at the Archangel's short sightedness. These Angels were the best, the brightest and the hope of the future. Raphael had decided to kill them all. Castiel was losing any hope for Raphael's possible redemption. The Archangel appeared to be beyond saving.

Castiel looked over the group. So many of them had been hurt, damaged and possibly tortured that it tore at Castiel's heart. Many wings were missing feathers and many raw wounds were seeping blood after the exertion of the decent of the stairway.

Castiel decided to leave the group with Belial and Verrine. Introducing them immediately to Hell's throne room with its collection of demons and Kings of Hell might be far too stressful.

"I am going to report to Hell's Boy King, Samuel," he said softly. "Please, brothers, go with Belial and Verrine to the center of the garden. There you will find dancing pools, waterfalls and delicate foliage. Please rest in beauty and try to regain your strength. Later I and others will come to you and attempt to heal some of the damage. Those of you who are storing Grace might share your Grace with your younger brothers. I promise, you will all be well soon."

Castiel then turned to the Knights of Hell. "Brothers, take them and guard them. Be alert. I don't believe that Joshua will allow anyone to follow up down the stairway. Even if Raphael did order a pursuit I would be surprised if any of his Angels would survive the trip through the structure of the universe. Such a voyage takes acceptance of multiple worlds and the acceptance of multiple versions of truth. I think that path would destroy Raphael's true believers. However, it does not hurt to be wary. These Angels survived. Others may be capable also."

Belial and Verrine bowed their crystalline heads. Here in the garden the dappled light struck flashes from their bodies reflecting the clear blue light from the crystals. Stiff, cold and inhuman the two Knights' beauty was unearthly but at the same time entrancing. They reflected light like giant living blue diamonds. Castiel bowed back and wished them peace.

As Castiel turned away and took the path to the Throne room he was very surprised to find Lucifer and Samandrael walking toward him.

Lucifer had a possessive hand wrapped around Samandrael's waist. Castiel, knowing Lucifer's proclivities was very interested in Lucifer's intentions.

"Ah, Castiel," Lucifer smiled a wolf's smile, all teeth and guile. "Do you know our visitor, Samandrael? He didn't wait for you to rescue him. He came on his own. Isn't he bold and brave?" Lucifer's voice was dripping with pride and lust. "Such a very pretty little prize he is too. I'm going to introduce him to the waterfall." Lucifer smiled again. "You remember the waterfall, don't you Castiel?"

"Brother," Castiel smiled through clenched teeth. "I remember it with fondness. Is Samandrael really ready for such an adventure? I see some damage to his wings and he is very young. Also I have a group of rescued Angels waiting at the edge of the pool for succor and healing. You will not be alone. "

Lucifer pursed his lips. "That does interfere with my plans,"

Castiel swept into a bow. "Yes brother, it does. Later you can go and introduce yourself to them however right now I need to discuss my trip to Heaven with Samuel and Dean. Do you think perhaps Samuel could come back to the throne room with me?"

In a moment Samuel was in control of the vessel and Lucifer faded away. Samuel laughed and released a quivering Samandrael.

The small innocent fluttered his wings and stared at this new person suddenly standing beside him.

"Hello, Samandrael," Sam said calmly. "I am Samuel, the Boy King. Welcome to my garden."

Sam continued. "You know, that's quite a mouth full, Samandrael. Didn't they call you Alfie at one time?"

Castiel spoke up. "Dean gave him that name at the auction of God's word. It was better than "the Weiner Hut Boy". I believe we all just accepted it"

"I don't mind the name," the young Angel said. He was very nervous speaking to such important people. In Heaven he was little regarded and at times even maligned as he had been blamed for breaking under torture.

Castiel understood why Alfie spoke so softly. "It's fine now Samandrael," Castiel lifted the angels chin and looked directly into his eyes. "I am so very sorry that I was ordered by Naomi to kill you, it was wrong and bad. I owe you an apology. I am sorry."

Castiel paused. "How is it that you are still alive?"

"I believe that Raphael resurrected me." The young Angel shrugged. "I heard later that he was very angry with Naomi for killing me. Of course, that was before I turned rebel and ran away. I'm sure he's sorry he did it now."

"Go on and follow this path, Alfie." Castiel waved to the path on the right, winding through the trees."Follow it until you come to a lake. You will find your friends there waiting for you."

Samuel smiled then leaned over and kissed the little Angel. "That's from Lucifer. He says he will come and find you later and show you the secrets of the waterfall." Sam looked into Castiel's eyes. "Or maybe Castiel will show you; it could be either one." Sam grinned, showing his dimples, turned the little angel around and smacked his bottom, sending him on his way.

"Hey guys," someone called. They looked and Dean was standing on the path, his hands on his hips. "If you two are done molesting the poor kid I need both of you to come inside. I have a problem we need to solve."

Dean wagged a warning index finger at Samuel. "Mind your wandering hands, Sam. I think Lucifer is a bad influence on you. No fondling the fresh faced kids. There is only one bed you belong in, with or without your audience and you better remember that."

Dean turned and disappeared through the gates. Castiel laughed at the look on Sam's face.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Once Sam and Castiel entered the throne room Dean had disappeared. All three thrones on the dais were empty. Rowena and Bela were in their usual seats behind throne keeping Hell open for business and Satan was standing guard on the stairs with his hand, if you could call a collection of black glass spikes a hand, resting on the pommel of his sword. Samuel glanced at the Knight again and nodded a respectful greeting. Of all the Knights Satan was the most formal and needed delicate handling.

The messengers were also on the stairs and Sam noted that the ones he had sent out into the world to look for his missing demon Knights had not as yet returned. The usual crowds of aimless demons circulated about on the black and white checkerboard floor at the foot of the dais hoping that their King might call on them for some small service.

Everything seemed to be in place with the exception of Dean. He was nowhere to be seen. Samuel was startled when Gilfoy magically appeared at his elbow. "My Lord…" the demon started to say then dipped in one of his fancy obsequious bows, his fingertips touching the floor.

Sam jumped. "Gilfoy, one day I'm going to join Dean in hunting you down." He growled.

"Sorry, my Lord," Gilfoy stood up and twirled his mustache "I merely wanted to say that Lord Dean is in the conference room and lunch is served."

"I can't believe you are actually twirling your mustache." Sam muttered as the grabbed Castiel's arm and headed for the corridor to the private apartments. "You get to live another day only because I'm hungry and you mentioned lunch."

"Thank you My Lord," Gilfoy replied completely unfazed.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

In Hell's conference room Sam and Castiel found Dean and Crowley already seated. Dean had his hamburger and fries almost half way eaten and Crowley sat nursing his usual glass of Craig. The demon could eat on occasion if the mood took him but usually he didn't bother. Samuel raised his eyebrows at his brother in inquiry. Crowley's presence was somewhat unexpected.

Sam made a mental note to begin looking into just how close his favorite piece of ass and the King of the Crossroads were getting. Sam had found out years ago that all of his bones were jealous when it came to Dean. Dean smiled back at baby brother. Yes, a serious discussion was on the cards.

Sam and Castiel took their seats. Sam snorted at the thought of a luncheon meeting where half the attendees didn't actually need to eat. Of course, technically he and Dean were also dead and perhaps they didn't need food either. Sam looked over at his brother. He wasn't going to be the one who tried to take that burger away from Dean even in the name of scientific curiosity.

"So why have you called this meeting, Dean?" Sam asked. "You said something about a new problem?"

Dean finished off the burger in two more bites. Wiping his hands on his shirt, something he knew drove Sam crazy; he then spread his hands open on the carved and warded table. It was one of the world's great tables. No one within its invisible boundaries could tell a lie except the table's owner. It was a very useful piece of furniture. Crowley had used it skillfully for years but, of course, he no longer owned it.

"First tell me about how your projects have gone," Dean inquired. "You left me here to babysit Hell, what did we gain for my sacrifice? I was pretty bored."

"Really," Sam answered and stared at Crowley. "What went wrong Dean? Crowley didn't want to play?"

Crowley choked on his drink. "Here, now. Don't try to drag me in the middle of some brotherly slap fight. I know what you're thinking Sam and I have never laid a finger on Squirrel. He's practically plastered with 'No Trespassing" signs and I have an overly developed sense of self preservation."

Dean snapped the demon an insulted look.

"Sorry, squirrel," Crowley went on. "It's not that I wouldn't love to bend you over and make you scream. It's just that you brother is liable to rip my dick off and make me eat it. Even your ass is not worth that."

Castiel threw his hands up. "Must we discuss these matters now?"

Crowley had made Sam laugh and he was having a hard time holding it in. "Alright, fine," he gasped. "Let's move on to business".

"First of all I have to report that Satan and I met with your natural constituency, Dean. The Witches, Warlocks, Fortune Tellers and others were thick on the ground and pretty eager to follow your lead. They are ready to step into the light and declare their church. There were Hunters there too. Not very friendly Hunters but I might have planted a seed or two of doubt. You'll have to follow up on that on your next trip topside."

"I also had a successful outcome to my attack on Heaven." Castiel said. "There are almost two dozen Angels in the Garden, awaiting orders. I assume that you will want to place them on Earth, Dean."

"That's all good and welcome news," Dean opined, "however I've come across a problem a little closer to home. We all seem to have forgotten there is another Winchester in Hell." The table was quiet and Crowley looked confused. "There's another Winchester somewhere in Hell? How did that happen?"

"Our brother Adam is trapped in that damn Cage with Michael and we have all managed to just put the kid out of our minds." Dean rubbed his palms together as if he was trying to rub something off his skin. "I'm just as bad as anyone. I forgot about the kid. We need to get him out of there. We need to get him away from Michael. I don't have any idea how we can pull that off. I'm asking for ideas."

Dean looked around the table. "Sam, you and Castiel and Crowley are some of the smartest people I know. I don't expect answers right this minute but I do want Adam's problem to be on everyone's mind. Anybody have any ideas off the top of your heads?"

Crowley spoke up. "I don't have an answer but I do have a question. How did Sam get out of the Cage? Why can't Adam do the same thing?"

"I'll take that question." Castiel said. "As I understand it it is all a matter of balance. Sam was strong enough to take the control of the vessel from Lucifer and trap the Archangel inside. That takes a lot of strength and determination. Also Sam planned his attack, was well aware of his strengths and weaknesses and had Dean there to focus his will. There also was a moment when something more than human intervened. No Angel was able to understand it. Something gave Sam the last push that made him stronger than Lucifer. Adam however was tricked into becoming a vessel. Michael dominated the boy completely and continues to do so.

As long as the vessel is controlled by the Angel the Cage recognizes that vessel as an Angel and will not let it leave. Sam was in control of the vessel when he fell and the Cage recognized his vessel as human. Humans don't belong in the Cage; it was not built to hold humans ever. So the Cage rejected Sam."

Castiel paused. "I have no idea how we can make the Cage reject Adam as long as Michael controls the vessel. I will consider the question and make as many inquires as I can. Perhaps I can ask Joshua and maybe he will mention it to God but I don't think that Joshua's connection with God is a two way street. God sends messages through Joshua. I am not sure that information can flow in the other direction. After all, God is supposed to be omnipotent. He should be already aware of Adam's predicament and our desire to free the boy. If God wants to get involved we will simply have to wait for revelation."

Dean said nothing aloud. He knew that Castiel still had faith in the father. Dean however, was beginning to wonder if God was worth the paper his word was written on. Divine revelation or inscribed tablet there seemed to be very little help coming from a divine source.


	28. Chapter 28 - Dream a Dream with Me

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 28**

**Dream a Dream with Me**

**From Chapter 27**

_Castiel paused. "I have no idea how we can make the Cage reject Adam as long as Michael controls the vessel. I will consider the question and make as many inquires as I can. Perhaps I can ask Joshua and maybe he will mention it to God but I don't think that Joshua's connection with God is a two way street. God send messages through Joshua. I am not sure that information can flow in the other direction. After all, God is supposed to be omnipotent. He should be already aware of Adam's predicament and our desire to free the boy. If God wants to get involved we will simply have to wait for revelation."_

_Dean said nothing aloud. He knew that Castiel still had faith in the father. Dean however, was beginning to wonder if God was worth the paper his word was written on. Divine revelation or inscribed tablet there seemed to be very little help coming from a divine source. _

**Chapter 28**

It was later the same day after the lunch for creatures that didn't eat was over and there were any number of jobs that needed to be done but here stood all the Lords of Hell on a rocky mountainside staring into the Cage God had built for his most disobedient of sons, Lucifer.

Dean stood with his hands on his hips, expressing his displeasure. If it had been physically possible for a human vessel, smoke would have been rising from his ears. Nothing made Dean angrier than failing those he should have protected. He had promised Adam he would come back for him once out the door of the beautiful room.

His little brother had been spirited away by Heaven's most militant warrior, Michael. When Dean had finally been able to wrench open the still smoking door everything was gone; brother, beautiful room, Zachariah's body, everything.

Later Castiel had retrieved Zach's Bones and Wings and fulfilled the brothers' revenge by building an Angel throne in Hell of the Seraph's remains. That was one matter settled. Dean's pain in failing Adam however was still as fresh as if it had occurred yesterday.

Samuel stood next to his brother, arms folded. Within him Lucifer and Santanael debated the possibility of freeing Michael from the Cage. The Winchesters wanted their brother back. Lucifer also was missing a brother and even if God had laid out a pattern for the future, Lucifer still was the disobedient son. He did not want to kill his brother. He loved Michael, his big brother, just as Sam loved Dean.

Crowley stood back, separating himself slightly from the others. He had not survived so long in Hell without learning to take certain elementary precautions. If the enraged Archangel did manage to break loose Crowley wanted room to run and a little space to try and separate him from the others. Michael did not like any of them but seemed to be focused on Dean. Crowley could understand it. Dean could piss off the Pope.

Castiel stood with the others, torn between two worlds. He loved his older brothers; all of them. He even loved the still forming Santanael. Santanael was half human and half angel. In a sense Sam and Lucifer were Santanael's mother and father. It was possible that one day he would grow to be more than both; a fully formed example of the old thought that the sum could be greater than the parts.

Currently however, Castiel was concerned with solving the immediate problem. How could they stop Adam's suffering in the Cage without having a freed Michael kill them all?

Finally Dean spoke. "Considering all the pieces we have to work with I'm wondering if we could possibly have enough Angel power on this side of the Cage walls to just pull Adam out of there? Could all you Heavenly warriors control Michael on this side of the wall? Who do we have? Castiel, Lucifer, Santanael?

Castiel tilted his head to one side, as was his habit, as he considered Dean's words.

" Cas," Dean shook his head. "Why do you do that when you think? You know it makes you look like a bird, right? What goes on in that head of yours? It's like your brain all slips to one side."

"That is ridiculous, Dean." Castiel answered. "Why do you stand all puffed up and aggressive when someone slurs your masculinity? Everyone has their personal habits, even Angels."

"Knock it off, you two," Sam intervened, laughing. "Try hard to concentrate on someone else for a change, like Adam." Sam waved his hand at the glowing Cage. A single dark spot appeared enclosed in the never ending white light. The spot grew rapidly as if it had been far, far away and was now rushing toward them at great speed.

As the spot enlarged it became a man; a man with huge wildly moving golden wings. In a flash the spot was transformed into Michael the Archangel. Not even trying to slow the Angel smashed against the wall of the Cage and his scream and the blow to the wall rang out over the hillside like the clanging of an immense church bell.

The wall didn't crack, it didn't even move. Even so everyone took at least one step back in response to Michael's violent attack.

"Damn it," Dean cried out. "There he goes again. It's not his body he's hurting; it's Adam's." They watched as the young man momentarily surfaced, face etched in pain as he was flung back over the floor of his prison.

"Your brother is an ass." Dean angrily said to Castiel.

"I don't deny it, Dean." The Seraph replied. "I wish I knew how to ease Adam's suffering."

"Come; let's return to the throne room." Sam said. "We are not doing any good here. We're only encouraging Michael to hurt Adam more."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Angel power got the entire group down the mountain and back into the Castle of Bones. Crowley turned down Angel Airways and transported himself. He never wanted to find out exactly what could happen to a Demon when it was under Angelic control. Castiel and he had a bit of history and Crowley wasn't ready to put money down on Castiel's good will.

Once settled back on their individual thrones the three Kings, Dean, Castiel and the Trimūrti all sat quietly and considered what they had just seen. Crowley took the opportunity to greet his mother.

Rowena was seated in an armchair directly behind Sam's throne. The four hundred year old witch still looked gorgeous, dressed in her black lace. Her thick dark red hair framed her heart shaped face, emphasizing her high perfect cheekbones and her deep set dark eyes.

Bela seated opposite was also a beautiful woman but Bela was a sweet open faced wildflower compared to the witch. Rowena was a dark red, heavily scented and sublime rose, complete with thorns.

"How are you doing mother?' Crowley asked with a smirk. "The old powers just aren't what they used to be, are they?"

"Don't you sneer at me, Fergus," Rowena replied. "I would look to your future if I were you." She extended her hand in Sam's direction. "That is the King now, not you. I hear you're back on the Crossroads Throne. How does that throne fit? A little bit snug and confining, is it? Once you were almost great, now you're just another lackey again."

"Hold it down, you two." Samuel growled. "I'm trying to think here. Crowley, leave my witch alone. She may be your mother but her soul, what's left of the poor crumpled thing, belongs to me now. You two stop sniping at each other.'

"Yeah, Boris," Dean pitched in. "Why are you still here anyway? Do you have anything to contribute to the Adam problem? If not you should go check the schedule and see if I have any reason to go topside soon. I need to hunt down vessels for my Angels."

"Ah yes, Squirrel," Crowley responded smoothly. "We need to talk that over. I don't want your Angels interfering with my Demons. I most certainly don't need Angels hunting the poor things down and smiting them. Everyone has a job to do and the sooner we establish boundaries, the better."

"With regard to the Adam problem I suggest that my contribution be perspective. You are all too close to the problem what with the bloodlines and the brothers and all." Crowley glanced around gathering all eyes. "I suggest that you once again consider the only successful escape from the Cage known. Take a close look at Sam's surprising trick. There may be more to be pried out of that misadventure." With those words Crowley stepped away from the dais.

"When you're ready for another trip upstairs, Squirrel, come see me." Out of the reach of the dais boundaries Crowley snapped his fingers and disappeared.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The three in the throne room discussed their plans in low voices. Bela and Rowena had to strain their ears to pick up a word here and there. Finally growing tired of watching his mouth Sam decided to send the two women away with instructions to look into locating witch covens for Dean to visit on earth. Rowena was more than pleased to be able to show off her skills.

"Move into the conference room, witch," Sam said. "Be careful of the table. It's warded up the wazoo and your spells might just not do what you expected them to do."

Sam stopped. "Wait." He ordered as the two who were about to head off down the stairs. "Come to think of it, it may not be wise at all to try and work in that room."

"Gilfoy?" Sam looked around and jumped slightly when Gilfoy appeared at his right elbow.

"How may I serve you, My Lord?" Gilfoy bowed low with his usual flourish.

"What the hell, Gilfoy," Sam snapped. "Were you hiding behind my chair? Where did you come from?"

Gilfoy cocked his head to one side much as Castiel did. Dean giggled. "My Lord, I'm always close at hand in the event you or your brother or Angel Castiel should need something. Would you rather I stayed further away?"

"Never mind," Sam decided to try and keep his temper. "Rowena needs to work a spell and I don't think that the conference room will allow her to do it. Can you set her and Bela up someplace safe? She's going to cast a scrying spell, I think." Sam gave Rowena a glance and she nodded her head. "Can you find her some place appropriate?"

Gilfoy bowed again. "Absolutely." He went down the stairs and gathered the lady's up with a look. They followed him down the hallway in the direction of the private apartments.

"Stay out of our bedroom," Dean yelled after Gilfoy. The chunky demon waved a hand over his head. "No, of course not, My Lord," The reply drifted back up the hall.

"Do you have plans, Dean?" Sam inquired with arched eyebrows.

"Maybe," Dean replied.

Castiel stood up. "I should go check on my band of Angels."

"I'm sure they're fine, Cas. Don't worry about them. Belial and Verrine are perfectly capable of watching over your little chicks." Dean said. "I think maybe you should come spend a little play time with me and Sam in our room. "

"I'm not too sure about that Dean." The dark haired Angel replied, ruffling his wings and getting ready to leave.

"Come on, Cas. Loosen up." Dean grinned. "I understand you and Lucifer are an item. That could make it very interesting. Brother on brother, you know." Dean became more serious. "After all, this is Hell, not Heaven. Every now and then we need to live up to the billing."

Castiel just stared at Dean. "A great deal of the time, Dean, it is like you are speaking a foreign language. I understand the words but I am not sure at all that I understand the meanings."

Just as the tension was beginning to build the sound of the Garden Gate opening drew everyone's attention. Belial passed through, his glittering new glory casting dancing blue shafts of light around the room.

The tall blue crystalline Knight bent forward and lowered his sword. "My Lords, forgiving me but I have some unexpected news."

"Continue, Belial," Samuel said. "What news can you have from Hell's Garden?"

"You set Verrine and I to watch the stairway to Heaven, the terminal end of the Axis Mendi. I have come to ask you to come into the Garden. Someone or something is coming down the stair."

Castiel whirled, drawing his blade. "Is it an attack from Heaven?"

"I don't think so, My Lord," Belial answered. "Not unless heaven sends out its soldiers whistling."

"Whistling?" Dean laughed. "Someone is coming down the stair and whistling along the way? That's a happy soldier for sure. I want to see this."

Sam, Dean and Castiel descended the dais and followed Belial back out into the Garden.

At the bottom of the stair a few minutes later they all heard the whistling. It was clear, melodic and cheerful A sound less like anything a soldier of Raphael's would create could hardly be imagined The sound grew closer and closer and they could all see a small, cheerful looing man happily trotting down Heaven's stairway. He was small but compact and blonde. He was actually more than just blonde. He appeared to glow with a soft golden light. He smiled as he drew closer and closer to the group at the bottom of the stair.

Castiel was the first to speak. "No, it can't be. He's dead."

"I don't believe it," Samuel whispered while Dean said nothing at all.

When the man finally stepped off the stair he smiled broadly and spread his arms wide. "Hi guys. Miss me?"

Sam allowed Lucifer to respond.

"Gabriel."

"Why hi there, Luci. Nice to see you, big bro."


	29. Chapter 29 - A Brother in the Cage

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 29**

**A Brother in the Cage**

**From Chapter 28**

_At the bottom of the stair a few minutes later they all heard the whistling. It was clear, melodic and cheerful A sound less like anything a soldier of Raphael's would create could hardly be imagined __ The sound grew closer and closer and they could all see a small, cheerful looing man happily trotting down Heaven's stairway. He was small but compact and very blonde. He was actually more than just blonde. He appeared to glow with a soft golden light. He smiled as he drew closer and closer to the group at the bottom of the stair._

_Castiel was the first to speak. "No, it can't be. He's dead."_

"_I don't believe it," Samuel whispered while Dean said nothing at all._

_When the man finally stepped off the stair he smiled broadly and spread his arms wide. "Hi guys. Miss me?"_

_Sam allowed Lucifer to respond._

"_Gabriel."_

"_Why hi there, Luci. Nice to see you, big bro."_

**Chapter 29**

Castiel stepped forward with his sword raised and his wings on full aggressive display. "You can't be Gabriel. Gabriel is dead. Lucifer killed you." Castiel snapped a quick look at Lucifer who was still manifested in the Winchester vessel. "Isn't that right, Lucifer?"

"Oh yes," the Morning Star answered. "I was sure I had but then I appear to have been snookered again by my most clever younger brother." Lucifer smiled, showing Sam Winchester's dimples. Reaching forward he laid a hand on the blonde man's shoulder.

"It is you, isn't it Gabriel? How exactly did you pull that trick off?" Lucifer growled and mirrored Castiel's posture, wings fully extended.

Gabriel shrugged Luci's had off his shoulder.

"Come on Luci," the golden Archangel replied. "Trickster, remember?" Gabriel laughed. "I had more simulacra lined up but you fell for copy number two and I skipped town with a whole skin." Gabriel's own golden wings lay flat against his back. He knew he wasn't going to win any kind of display standoff against his two dark winged brothers.

"You should have known better. You may have taught me everything you knew and I may have learned all your very best tricks but I went on with it. You were in the Cage. I had no one to turn to. What did you think was going to happen? I certainly wasn't going to follow Raphael around, the humorless dick. Michael was too busy being wildly impressed with himself, master of creation and all. So I ran away again."

"Well, good for you," Dean grumbled. "You just left us there and ran away. You've been gone all this time? We needed you. Castiel needed you. Where have you been?"

"Ah yes, Dean, another big brother." Gabriel twitched his nose like he smelled something sour. "You are always so serious, always so responsible. Who wouldn't want to spend every waking hour following you around? If it wasn't for his little blood problem Sammy boy would be a candidate for sainthood. His first miracle would be putting up with you for a quarter century."

Gabriel was getting heated. He and Dean had never really gotten along.

Sam took control of his body and stepped between his brother and the newly rediscovered Archangel. "Alright, that's enough out of both of you.

The Boy King of Hell focused on Gabriel. Sam had always been fond of the golden Archangel. He thought that Gabriel was trying to be a friend but was still learning exactly what being a friend entailed at the time of his death. With Lucifer's angel blade stuck in his chest it had seemed as if that was the end of learning anything new. Sam had missed him though.

"Where exactly have you been hiding, Gabriel?" Sam asked with a smile.

Gabriel relaxed. "In Heaven, where else would you expect an Archangel to go? After my big brother made a sincere effort to kill me, I turned tail and ran."

Gabriel studied Sam's face. "I see that you have become a surprising new creature under Father's sun, Sam Winchester. Do you still call yourself Sam? It's hard, even for me to tell exactly who and what you are."

"I am Sam Winchester with a few enhancements. One of which is your big brother" Sam grinned. "I assume that means we're related now." Sam muffled a laugh. "How do you like Dean as a half-brother? You two will have to learn how to put up with each other."

Castiel dropped his blade point down on the walkway. "We should all gather elsewhere." The seraph glanced around. "Let us move inside where we can be sure of our privacy. I think that Gabriel has a number of interesting things to tell us about the situation in Heaven."

Gabriel spread his arms, embracing both Sam and Castiel at the shoulders. He studied Castiel's face.

"Well, look at our little brother, Castiel. He's all grown up now. You'll have to tell me what's going on, Cassie." Gabriel grabbed the back of Castiel's neck and lightly shook his little brother's head. "I'm just a little surprised to see Heaven's Ambassador so relaxed standing next to Lucifer, the great enemy and those completely undependable vessels, the Winchester brothers. The rumor in Heaven is that you are Raphael's pet spy. I think there's a story here that I want to hear too."

When the Winchesters walked back through Hell's Garden Gates into the throne room, the room filled with whispers. The Kings of Hell had gone out into the garden and returned with yet another Angel. The demon side of Hell was getting quite uncomfortable with all these Heavenly manifestations. Every demon in the room expected to be smote; it was a natural reaction to having ancient enemies so near.

Belial and Verrine had stayed in the Garden at the foot of the stairway; their duties discharged. However, night dark Satan was on guard on the dais. The appearance of yet another Angelic visitor caused him to step down and raise his sword. His job was to protect the Boy King, his brother Dean and the Angel Castiel. This additional visitor was a potential threat. Satan was ready for Samuel's orders.

"Whoa, Sam," Gabriel raised his hand as if to ward off a blow. "Would you give our friend here the good word? I don't want to start my sojourn here with shattering one of your Knights." Gabriel looked more closely. "Wow, another surprise. Is it Satan? Satan, Belial, Verrine, they have all been transformed. Good work Sam; very original."

Gabriel smiled, completely at ease. "You know, I think I just may have more brothers down here in Hell than I do in Heaven." He looked around the throne room, taking in the crowd of uneasy demons huddling as far from the Masters of Hell as possible. His eyes flickered up to take in the three thrones and the ladies seated on either side of the central chair.

"Come along, Gabriel," Sam said taking possession of the Archangel's arm. "We have the perfect place to talk away from all these inquiring eyes."

"And away from all these twitching noses and flapping ears too, right Sam?" Gabriel echoed in response.

In Hell's conference room the powers assembled. Sam summoned Gilfoy.

"My Lords," the smarmy servitor appeared in the doorway and bowed low. "How can I serve you?"

"I'm not really sure," Sam answered. "Does anyone want something?"

"Bring me a beer, Gilfoy," Dean spoke up.

"Sounds good," Gabriel pitched in. "I haven't had one since I left Earth."

"Beers all around, Gilfoy." With that Sam waved the demon away.

"Why are you here, Gabriel?" Sam asked. "Also, how did you know you could even get here? This end of the Axis Mundi is a well-guarded secret, I thought."

Gabriel settled more comfortably into the nice padded chair and picked at the label on his bottle of beer. He glanced at it and laughed. "What's this Sam?" Your own brand? Hell-Brew. Nice ring to it."

"Stop dodging around, Gabriel." Sam grinned back; he always had enjoyed Gabriel's erratic conversations. "Why have you decided to casually drop into Hell?"

"Ok, Sammy, just for you I'll spill the beans. I've been hiding out in my own little piece of Heaven for a while now. Luci tried to spit me like a pig for roasting. I was gonna' wait for the apple but decide to run instead of being the main course in Luci's luau,"

"Come on, Gabe. You know Lucifer wasn't going to eat you." Sam objected.

"Maybe not, but you don't really know my brother like I do and I don't think it would have bothered Lucifer to burn that place down around everyone's heads, Gods or not. I knew you and Dean had Kali out of the building and I just took off.

I hadn't been in Heaven for a long, long time and when I got there I was appalled. Everything had changed. There was no music, no glory. There were Raphael's cowed Angels run ragged by Naomi's Truth Police. It was like the Inquisition had come up from Earth and taken over."

"What went wrong with Raphael?" Sam asked.

Gabriel sighed. "Poor Raphael. You have to understand. There were four Archangels and we all had our parts to play. It was all very clear. Michael was the warrior, Heaven's defense. Lucifer was Heaven's beauty, the Light of the East, the Morning Star. I was the Annunciator to the Worlds, tasked with delivering God's word to all of Creation and Raphael was The Healer, the Merciful, the kindest of us all.

Then God created man. From then on it all fell apart. Lucifer rebelled and Michael drove his beloved brother to Hell, where God was not. I could not stand the constant fighting and fled, looking for peace and Raphael was left behind. Poor Rafe was a sweet guy but not much for planning. God left and Rafe was alone for the first time in his existence. He turned to Michael who, face it, wasn't the brightest of us. Michael had a script to follow, God's old plan for the apocalypse. He and Rafe decided that was the ticket. The plan was the plan and it was all they knew. "

Gabriel shot a sharp look at Dean and then at Sam. "Then the Winchesters came along. You two had been expected since God flipped on the lights around here. You had been expected, looked for and what happened? You two would not step up to the plate. I tried to get you to say yes. Zachariah did his damned best and still you persisted in your stiff necked defiance. You two broke Raphael and he had never even laid eyes on you. Without the plan he was lost."

Gabriel stopped talking.

"So everything is my fault, is it?" Dean spoke up. "Screw you. I have a right to decide what to do with my little insignificant life. I said no. I meant it. Michael could go screw himself. I stood with Sam and we said no to Heaven's great plan."

"Oh, Sam said no did he?" Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "Just how are we sitting around this table then?"

"That's enough," Sam suddenly barked out. "This is all old news. We're done with that. Why are you here, Gabriel? What do you want?"

Gabriel lifted his head. "Watch your mouth, human." He snapped.

"Watch yours, Gabe." Sam answered back. "I'm not quite human anymore and that is Heaven's fault too Heaven had a plan, alright. Too bad it sucked."

Dean smacked his hand on the table. "Right. What are you doing here, Gabriel? Naomi's down in the pit right now. I'm sure we can figure out how to reserve a rack for you right next to her."

"Good one, Dean-o." Gabriel's eyes flashed. "I'd like to see you try it."

Castiel stood suddenly, knocking his chair back. He slapped his blade on the table, striking sparks from the warded surface. The blade began to glow, accumulating power. "Stop!"

He turned to face Gabriel. "Brother, why are you here? It's a simple question."

"Fine," Gabriel backed down, eyeing Castiel in surprise. "I was looking for my missing rebels. I had started sorting through the Angels looking for those with enough backbone left to try and do something about Raphael and his thugs. Imagine my surprise when they all disappeared one morning right after sunrise. Some Raphael had captured and locked in Heaven's prison. Some were still being hunted. A few were still safely masquerading as faithful supporters of Heaven's new Master. Then poof, they all disappeared."

"I kept looking and imagine my surprise when I found a few hiding in the Garden under Joshua's protection. Joshua told me about Castiel's little prisoner rescue and that Hell was taking a hand in cleaning up Heaven. I didn't believe him. I told him that demons lie. He told me to go look for myself and opened the gates to the back door. So here I am." Gabriel looked around the table. "No one is more astounded than me to find that Hell has fallen into the hands of the Winchesters and, evidently, my sneaky little brother, Castiel."

Gabe finally took a sip of beer to sooth his throat. "Now that I'm here though, where do I sign up to join your war on Heaven?" I want to help."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Masters of Hell were back on the mountainside looking up at Lucifer's Cage. This time there were four bodies; Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel. After explaining to Gabriel hat there were more even more brothers in Hell than the ones sitting around the conference table no one was surprised when the Archangel came up with a rescue plan. Gabriel had always been the most crafty of the Archangels.

The Archangel strolled around the side of the Cage, trailing his fingers on the surface very lightly. He stopped a little more than a quarter of the way around and flicked his fingers on the glowing wall. There was a ringing sound produced, like a small bell ringing far, far away. Nothing happened and he did it again.

A dark spot appeared and Michael started to manifest inside the Cage. Raging and screaming he charged directly at Gabriel but crashed to a stop against the side and stayed there. Adam's face appeared, wide eyed and surprised. "Gabriel?"

"HI, Michael. Yes, it's me, brother. " Gabriel laid the palm of his hand flat against the surface of the Cage. That surface appeared to bend, to flow, at the touch of an Angelic hand. It almost appeared as if Gabriel's hand was melting into the surface. Michael reached out his own hand to lay it against Gabriel's palm.

Gabriel pulled his hand back with an effort. The Cage seemed to be trying to suck Gabe's hand inside. He shook his head.

"No, Michael." He said throwing his head back and looking up at Adam Winchester's face. "I'm not going to join you in there. I'm not even sure it's you. Who's the kid, Michael?" Gabriel stepped back and Michael laid both hands flat against the inside of the Cage. Again the name "Gabriel?" floated out of the Cage.

Gabriel backed another step away, keeping his eyes on Michael carefully. "I'll tell you what, Michael," Gabriel laughed. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." Michael definitely appeared puzzled but understood when Gabriel's vessel fell to the ground and Gabriel's true form was revealed. He was tall as a mountain and bright as the sun. God's Archangel in its natural form extended a limb and touched Lucifer's Cage. The wall rippled but held.

Inside the Cage Michael mimicked his brother. Adam Winchester's body hit the floor of the Cage and, like his brother Sam, fell directly out and landed on the surface of Hell. He was immediately picked up by Dean Winchester who was carefully averting his eyes from the Heavenly display of power so nearby. Dean slapped a hand over Adam's eyes and started to drag the boy away from the cage and down the mountainside as quickly as he could.

In the meantime both Castiel and Samuel manifesting as Lucifer appeared behind Gabriel and held on. They buried their hands in the Angelic form, ignoring the burning of their flesh. All three Angels beat the air with broad wing strokes, building up strength.

Gabriel's limb was melting into the wall of the Cage, very close to touching Michael's matching limb. It was possible the two creatures were beginning to meld. With the addition of Lucifer and Castiel's power however Gabriel proved to be the stronger and he pulled away from Michael. He left a bit of substance behind, melted into the wall but it seemed a small price to pay. Michael's being absorbed his brother's donation and backed away from the wall,

"Sorry Michael," Gabriel gasped out when he regained his vessel. The fully manifested Archangel swung from side to side inside the Cage, obviously looking for his own vessel but Adam Winchester was gone. The Cage had expanded to hold the gigantic being. The Archangel howled out his anger and pain. The Angels on the outside covered their vessels' ears, closed their eyes tightly and disappeared. Further down the mountain they reappeared next to Dean and Adam. In the space of a moment they were gone and the mountainside once again contained only the Cage with the Archangel Michael trapped inside.

.


	30. Chapter 30 - More Fun in Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 30**

**More Fun in Hell**

**From Chapter 29**

_Gabriel's limb was melting into the wall of the Cage, very close to touching Michael's matching limb. It was possible the two creatures were beginning to meld. With the addition of Lucifer and Castiel' power however Gabriel proved to be the stronger and he pulled away from Michael. He left a bit of substance behind, melted into the wall but it seemed a small price to pay. Michael's being absorbed his brother's donation and backed away from the wall, _

"_Sorry Michael," Gabriel gasped out when he regained his vessel. The fully manifested Archangel swung from side to side inside the Cage, obviously looking for his own vessel but Adam Winchester was gone. The Cage had expanded to hold the gigantic being. The Archangel howled out his anger and pain. The Angels on the outside covered their vessels' ears, closed their eyes tightly and disappeared. Further down the mountain they reappeared next to Dean and Adam. In the space of a moment they were gone and the mountainside once again contained only the Cage with the Archangel Michael trapped inside._

**Chapter 30**

"That was fun." Gabriel shook his head as if clearing the sound of Michael's screams. The golden eyed angel stuck a finger in his ear and batted his head like a swimmer with a water flooded canal.

The angels were gathered in Hell's throne room on the checkerboard marble floor, displacing the shuffling demons. In the center of the cluster of winged beings Dean and Adam clung to each other. Adam was freaking out and Dean held the young man close trying to stop his shaking.

"Adam," Dean barked. "Adam, look at me. Look at me, not them. Look at me and try to calm down."

Adam fastened his hands around Dean's forearms and stared into his bright green eyes.

"Dean?" the young man whispered in a broken voice. "Is it really you? Dean? What happened? Where am I?"

Dean pulled his younger brother in close. "I've got you, Adam. It's OK. I've got you. You're safe."

"Where's the angel?" Adam quavered. "Where's Michael?"

It was Sam who answered. The Boy King stood tall and moved in to embrace both his brothers. He gathered them in his long arms and extended his great black wings, creating a bubble of solitude. "You're with us now, Adam." He murmured, repeating Dean's assurances. "You're safe. Michael's not here. Michael won't touch you again. You're safe."

"Oh yeah?" Adam shot back. "And who the hell are you? Another Angel? You look like Sam but, I'm sorry, Sam didn't have freaking huge black wings the last time I saw him. As I remember it was more denim jeans and jacket, not black feathers."

Sam reached out and laid a hand on Adam's shoulder. "I know but a few things have happened since you fell into the pit with me."

"Step back, Sam." Dean ordered. "Let him take a look around." Sam furled his wings and stepped back.

Dean held his little brother tight while Adam scanned his surroundings. "Look, Adam, things have changed."

"You think, maybe? Just a little?" the boy said. "Who are all your feathered friends?" And is that really Sam? It looks like Sam but I'm having a hard time with the wings"

"Alright," Dean snorted. "Take my word for it, that's Sam. Same pain in my ass as ever but now he's even bigger. Let's go sit down. You've had a rough day."

"More than a rough day, Dean" Adam snapped. "It's been years with that complete asshole Michael freaking out and throwing me around. He broke every bone in my body at one time or another bouncing me off the walls when he had a temper fit. He healed me over and over just to have the joy of listening to my bones break again. Where the hell were you, Dean? You said you'd come back for me. Where were you?"

Dean led the way over to the dais and sat down on one of the steps. He pulled Adam down with him. They settled and Dean leaned back on his elbows. The older brother glanced from side to side. "Adam, would you like something to drink?'

Adam stared at his big brother. "Nice one, Dean. I've been trapped in Lucifer's cage with a pissed off Archangel beating on me for years, maybe decades, and you offer me a refreshing drink? You asshole."

"Look kid," it was Gabriel who spoke up. "You Winchesters are all assholes. The universe is aware. Cut your brother some slack. Take the drink."

"Who the hell are you, feathers?" Adam snapped.

"I'm Michael's brother so shut your mouth. I'm the one who came up with your rescue plan and if you don't start kissing everybody's ass, including mine, I'll feed you back to my big brother." Gabriel was pissed. "Typical Winchester. It must be something in the blood." The Archangel spread his own wings and Hell's throne room was beginning to get a little crowded with dominance displays.

"Fine," Adam rolled his eyes. "Get the drink, Dean. I'll take what I can get."

"Look kid," Dean was getting a little short tempered. "I'm sorry. I tried to get back in the room but I couldn't…."

"Dean" Now it was Sam who was irritated. "Stop apologizing." Sam let his other identities flow over his face. "Adam, shut up. I am Sam but I am also the Trimūrti, the three faces of the King of Hell; Lucifer, Samuel and Santanael. You would be wise to do as Dean says and follow his lead until you find your place here.

Adam shook his head. "What if I don't want to be here? Can you take me back to Earth and let me live my life again, the one I had planned? I was going to be a Doctor until I ran into you guys. I was happy. My mother was alive. It's only been since you two sucked me into bizarro world that everything turned to shit."

"Convenient memory loss, kid" Dean stuck up for Sam. "You were dead, remember? You almost go us killed too. Your mom was dead. Your life was already a steaming plie before we even found you."

Finally the only persistently sane person in the room spoke up. "Enough." Castiel sighed. "Adam, accept your fate. You are a Winchester and that mean you were cursed since birth. Your brothers have now rescued you again and you should be grateful."

"Now, who's this one?' Adam at least turned to Dean for answers.

"This is Castiel," Dean replied. "He's a good guy. He's always been one of the good guys even if he didn't know it at first. He's on our side. Listen to him. He usually makes sense."

Gabriel laughed out loud and slapped Castiel on his back. "Good job, little bro. The senior Winchester trusts you now. Run that baby for all you can get."

"Gabriel," Castiel replied. "I love you brother but occasionally you make as much sense as Dean."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

After a long and somewhat contentious discussion Adam began to grow more accustomed to the idea of Hell. His brothers were running things and they seemed to be sucking Angels into their plans. It was as if the Earth had flipped its magnetic poles. Hell was Heaven while Heaven turned into Hell.

Just as things were quieting down Rowena and Bela swanned back into the room, both trailing smugness and attitude.

"Well, look at this," Rowena purred. "New meat? Is anyone going to introduce us?"

Samuel rose to the occasion, "Gabriel, Adam, this is my personal witch, Rowena and my Secretary in Motley, Bela. Be very careful around them. They are both dangerous, just in different ways but they belong to me so no killing. Gabriel, don't try to smite the witch and don't let Bela get too close. That one will steal you blind."

"Really, Samuel" Rowena huffed, reaching back for Bela and pulling her close. "Is that anyway to introduce members of your court? Who exactly are these gentlemen?'

"Adam is another Winchester and is under our protection." Sam replied. "Don't try any of your tricks with him. Dean won't take it well."

"And this" Sam said sweeping around and bowing slightly to Gabriel, "this is the Archangel Gabriel, brother to Lucifer and Michael, God's Messenger to the Worlds. Watch your step Rowena."

Gabriel grinned. "Aren't you just a lovely witch?" he cooed. "Too bad your soul is such a small, wasted, pitiful thing. Sam keeps it in his pocket, does he?"

Rowena did like the look of this Angel. He was a pretty thing. She curtseyed gracefully and fluttered her long, thick lashes. "An Archangel, are you? Very impressive and so well connected too."

Gabriel laughed at her obvious flirting. "You certainly are a brave one, I think. I suppose you would have to be brave to have existed all these centuries. However whatever promise you may have had once you sold over and over again until there is nothing left but your unquenchable thirst and greed for power. Too sad; you might have made something of yourself. You had promise."

He turned to Bela. "Who are you Miss? Another one of Samuel's prizes I suppose."

Samuel laid a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Brother, she made a deal. She had her family killed. At the end of her ten years she came here to pay. I found her in the pit under Belial's knife. Enough. We have matters to attend."

"Finally," Dean stood up and Adam followed. "Did you do your job, witch? Have you located vessels for my Angels?"

"I located covens for you. You will have to go and winnow out the best yourself." Rowena replied. "I am exhausted from my efforts and would like to rest now. She waved her hand at Bela. "The secretary has all the details. Ask her." The witch passed her hand over her forehead. "I am so tired." She bowed deeply to Samuel. "May I rest in your chamber, My Lord?"

Samuel smiled at the witch. "You never stop trying, do you? Yes, go but don't expect company."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Outside of the Castle of Bones Hell still smoked and heaved. Beyond the mountain passes another storm was brewing, sending a sickly green light over out the land. Hell's streaked sky roiled and pulsed, battered by the storm driven winds. Below the stony ground offered no shelter and the newly formed demons oozed out of the pit to slither up the mountain side, attempting to reach the King's castle. Nowhere in all the cursed plain was there a single good thing. Weeping echoed from cliff to cliff from the mouths of those still waiting their turn in the pit. Frozen in cages of rock the condemned ones wept now for the evil they had inflicted while alive.

Hell was still Hell, a place of torment. Hell's new masters would not, could not, change the nature of the place. It had been twisted over the years by Lucifer's dreams, tainted and defiled by his very presence into something monstrous. The place where God was not was an apt description. Long ago the idea of Hell as a place of meditation and penitence, as God had intended, had been lost. All hope of eventual redemption had been washed away in blood.

Hell's gardens and the Castle of Bones were slowly responding to the presence of not only the Winchesters but also the Angels inside. It would take as long to purify Hell and return it to God's original plan as it had taken Lucifer in his cage to turn it rotten.

Heaven was now traveling the same path, infected by a different Archangel's failure to obey. Raphael was turning the Heavenly vault into another Hell. If allowed to go on it would be a matter of mere centuries before the Earth was also polluted and all would be lost. No one; not man, not Angeles and most certainly not demons would ever reach Paradise.

Those who had seized control in Hell, the Winchesters, Castiel, Gabriel and the New Knights of Hell were the last hopes of the World and all the plains of existence. All would burn, all would die and all would be lost in the fires of, hopefully, a new creation if they were lucky and God returned to try again. If God never returned this universe would go dark, drifting ash in a failed grand dream, bereft of hope, of life and of light.

To save all the worlds now however would take a massive effort from the new Masters of Hell.


	31. Chapter 31 - Master of Earth

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 31**

**Master of Earth**

**From Chapter 30**

_Hell's gardens and the Castle of Bones were slowly responding to the presence of not only the Winchesters but also the Angels inside. It would take as long to purify Hell and return it to God's original plan as it had taken Lucifer in his cage to turn it rotten._

_Heaven was now traveling the same path, infected by a different Archangel's failure to obey. Raphael was turning the Heavenly vault into another Hell. If allowed to go on it would be a matter of mere centuries before the Earth was also polluted and all would be lost. No one; not man, not Angels and most certainly not demons would ever reach Paradise._

_Those who had seized control in Hell, the Winchesters, Castiel, Gabriel and the New Knights of Hell were the last hopes of the World and all the plains of existence. All would burn, all would die and all would be lost in the fires of, hopefully, a new creation if they were lucky and God returned to try again. If God never returned this universe would go dark, drifting ash in a failed grand dream, bereft of hope, of life and of light. _

_To save all the worlds now however would take a massive effort from the new Masters of Hell. _

**Chapter 31**

Everyone moved into Sam's conference room. Adam decided that he was going to follow big brother Dean around. He liked Sam but Sam seemed awfully busy. Adam also was somewhat doubtful that Sam was still completely human. The young man had seen those faces flow and although they all looked the same, like triplets in a single body, it was very obvious that each face represented a different personality. Sam was a good guy but Lucifer was something else indeed and the Santanael aspect was strange and completely unrecognizable. Adam knew Sam, and he thought he knew Lucifer but Santanael was a mystery; a total unknown. It was better to stick to Dean, the boy decided.

The others in the room were a little on the "iffy" side too. It was strange to sit down across the table from a couple of Angels. He knew Angels were real now. That creep Zachariah had played on his emotions like he was a giant harp. Zorch had known just exactly which strings to pull. Adam was learning to accept the fact that Mom was dead; well and truly dead. All he had left now were his brothers. Somehow it didn't really feel like a fair trade.

"Hey Gilfoy," Dean leaned back in his chair and yelled out the door. That creepy little round demon with the completely impossible curled moustache appeared just like magic. It probably was magic. Who knew?"

"Bring the table a round of beers, would you?" Dean asked and waved his hand at the assembled players.

Adam heard Sam snort from the far side of the table. "Dean you suck on those beer bottles like tits. Sometimes I wonder about you." Sam smiled.

"Shut your mouth, Sammy boy," Dean replied. "I won't bring up your fabulous record with women; you don't bring up my relationship with beer. That's the deal, right?"

It sounded like a very old argument, Adam thought to himself. It must have something to do with being brothers. There was a comforting thought. He wondered for a moment if Dean would find his own weak spot and push. It seemed like something a brother would do.

Sam took charge. "Look, we have to get organized. I've got some of the darker corners of Hell to investigate. I am also wondering exactly why the other half of the current Demon Knights of Hell have not yet appeared before me. I have to suspect treachery. It is Hell, after all. I wouldn't put it past those monsters to be plotting some kind of coup d'état. Mammon, Astaroth, Asmodeus and Abaddon seem to be concealing themselves from my messengers. They need to be found."

Castiel expressed shock. He was used to the unquestioning obedience of Heaven. The idea of plots and plans swirling behind the back of the acknowledged leader of a Plain of Existence shook him. Sam noticed the Seraph's expression.

"Come on, Castiel. You of all people should understand the idea. What is it that you have been doing? Like it or not, realize it or not, you have been following in Lucifer's footsteps. You have questions, you have doubts and you have acted on them." Sam went on. 'You know that Raphael is destroying Heaven in his quest for power. The chain of command in Heaven has become just as corrupt as the one in Hell."

Lucifer took over from Sam. "Little brother, you know it is true. I rebelled against our father and was cast down into Hell. You have not denied the Father, you have denied your elder brothers and now you are in Hell also. I learned from my long exile that perhaps I was wrong to believe I knew better than our father. I think that you are the most faithful of all the angels and only you can set Heaven back on the right path. Perhaps Father might even return when the Starry Vault is restored and his praises ring out over the Universe again."

Castiel looked up, taking heart at this brother's words. "Do you truly believe so, Lucifer? You have been the enemy for so long. How can this be?"

"We will just have to try, Castiel, my little brother. We will just have to try." Lucifer faded away.

Dean swallowed the last of his beer and stood up. "You guys are breaking my heart. I'm going to leave you to your high flown ideas and plans. I'm taking the kid and heading for Earth. I have vessels to find and deals to close. We're going to go see what Crowley has for us." Dean pulled on Adam's sleeve.

"Come on kid. I'm going to show you the new family business. You're going to love it."

"Hey Dean-o " Gabriel spoke up. "You got room for another rider? I'd like to go watch you in action too. I bet you spin a pretty web. What'd you say, buddy? Want an archangel as a ride along?"

Dean hesitated, conflicted. He loved to show off and this trip would give him a lot of opportunity. Gabriel had always been a pain in his side but there was no doubt at all that the Trickster might possibly be useful.

"Sure," Dean answered. "Let's all go and scare the crap out of Crowley. The little weasel won't know where to hide if I bring an archangel along."

"Sounds like a plan." Gabriel grinned and snapped a sucker into existence. He stuck it in his mouth and blew it back out again. "What the Hell?"

Sam started laughing. "Gabriel, this is Hell not Candyland. Why are you so surprised at a sour apple sucker? You're lucky it wasn't our special, Hell's Red Hots."

Gabriel shot Sam a disgusted look and trailed out after Dean and Adam.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Crowley blew Craig out his nose at the appearance of Dean and his entourage.

"That was fairly shocking, Squirrel and a waste of perfectly good liquor." The King of the Crossroads nervously ran his eyes over Gabriel, avoiding the Angel's cold golden eyes. "I had no idea you were bringing friends along. I would have provided refreshments."

"Shut it Crowley," Dean growled. "We going to go look at some potential vessels for a couple of my Earth Bound Angels and I thought I'd stop and see if you had any fun pickups for me. I think that Adam and Gabriel might find it entertaining."

"Breaking them in to the idea of Hell, are you?" Crowley responded. "As matter of fact I have three contracts closing today."

The Crossroads King picked up three wrapped sculls from his side table. "I've got a mass murderer masquerading as a patriot, a corrupt cop feeding off the people he's supposed to protect and a nasty old woman who enjoys making animals suffer. You want to take a look?'

Crowley slid the red tape off one of the scrolls and let it unroll down his leg and over the floor.

Dean eyed the twelve foot long contract covered in close packed writing.

"Nice." Dean muttered. "You still managing to get all this crap inked on their bodies?"

"Well, that is the customer's copy, you know." Crowley smirked. "You should have seen Bobby Singer's face when I lit up his copy for him. I'm sure it made him itch in places. I told him the relevant paragraph was printed on his nasty bits but for some reason he insisted that I just tell him about it."

"You really are an asshole, Crowley," Dean rolled his eyes and then turned to look at Adam. "Any of them sound interesting?"

"What are you talking about Dean?" Adam was mystified. "What's going on?"

"People make deals with this jerk." Dean gestured at Crowley. "or one of his minions. After a specific period of time, depending on the deal, the contract comes due and Crowley sends out someone or something to collect the soul that's owed. It used to be just Hellhounds but lately I became the Master of the Pack. Sometimes, if it is a particularly juicy deal I'll go with the dogs to collect. That's what we're talking about. Do you two guys still want to go with me or not?"

"Interesting," Gabriel said while Adam was absorbing the information his brother had just laid on him. "So that's how it works now. You've got a job, Winchester. First time in your life, I think."

Dean clenched his fists. "Gabriel, don't push it. Yes I have a job. I'm the Pack Master but I'm also Master of the Earth so I have a lot of work to do. I'm not waiting for you two to dance around. Either make up your minds you're going along or I can send you both back to Sam and Castiel. Maybe assaulting Heaven is more your speed."

Crowley perked up. "Sam and Castiel are going to assault Heaven? Now that I'd like to see."

"We are not running a travel agency," Dean huffed. "My god, it's like herding cats around here."

The Hunter faced Crowley. "Listen worm, I just don't see either Castiel or Lucifer inviting you to go along to Heaven with them. You can go ask. I think you'll be lucky if either Cas or Luci doesn't reduce you to a greasy smear on the floor but you certainly can go ask. Tell them it's been your lifelong ambition to see God's throne room. That'll get their attention."

"Now, I'm going to pick tonight's target. Let me see those contracts."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Chief of Police Leonard Dorfman was enjoying himself. On the other side of his desk the kid's parents were almost coming apart. He had outlined exactly what was going to happen to their sweet faced little boy in prison and the boy's mother was crying into her hands while her husband tried to comfort her.

"How much?" The father gasped. "How much would it cost to make this go away?"

"Look buddy," Dorfman leaned over the desk, pressing his belly uncomfortable into the desk drawer handle. "Couple of thousand, that's all, just a couple of thousand. You can come up with that can't you? Don't be cheap about it. What's your boys butt worth to you?" Dorfman glanced at the boy's mother. "What's it worth to her?"

The couple stood up and the man wrapped his arm around his shaking wife. "I can see the bank tomorrow. Would that be soon enough? Keep Terry safe in the meantime, please. I promise. I'll be back as soon as I can talk to the bank."

"Yeah, sure, I got it." Dorfman pulled back from the desk and yawned. "I'll be here. Bring the money and I'll hand your little darling over, no problem."

The kid's father glared as he left the office but it didn't bother Dorfman. What was the guy going to do? Dorfman had been Chief for a decade. No one was going to tell Leonard what to do. He was already thinking about what he'd spend the guy's money on. Oh, well. It was a bad bust anyway. The guy would be better off bringing in a lawyer tomorrow but that wasn't the way Dorfman's deal as set up. Everything went his way. It always did.

He lifted his head and stared at the window. There were those damn wolves again. They had been howling for days now, getting closer and closer. Maybe it was time to get out the old rifle and make the town of Pine Ridge safe for the citizens again. Leonard scratched his nose and thought about standing up, putting on his coat and going outside. It sounded like too much work. He'd tell Kenny Krause to take care of the damned animals tomorrow.

"Those aren't wolves, Dorfman." A man said behind him.

Dorfman spun around in his chair. There was a guy behind him. The man was lying at his ease on top of the five drawer file cabinets. He was a big guy with bright green eyes dressed in a red checked flannel shirt and ripped jeans.

"Who the fuck are you?" the Chief roared. "How'd you get in here?" Leonard pried his fat butt out of his comfortable executive chair and stomped over to the cabinets. Before he reached them he heard a click and turned around to find yet another guy, a younger, blonde haired guy standing at his office door. The click had been the lock getting set.

He was caught between the two men but it wasn't a problem he thought. He had his gun. He grabbed for his holster and pulled the snap open. The holster was empty.

The guy on the file cabinets smiled. "Looking for this?" he said and showed Leonard his own gun. Leonard leaned forward foolishly to grab for his gun but the guy just laughed and tossed the gun into the air where it simply disappeared. "Too bad, Leonard," the man said as he shoved off the cabinet and landed lightly on his feet. "Way too slow, Leonard; you are way too slow and also way too late."

The wolves were howling louder now. They seemed to be right on the other side of the window glass. Leonard Dorfman wondered where everyone else was. He wasn't here alone. There were patrolmen in the outer office. These two guys would never get out no matter what they were going to try.

"Why Leonard," the green eyed man said pleasantly. "I do believe you have completely forgotten what day this is. That's rude. Mr. Crowley will not be pleased to be disrespected like that."

Dorfman attempted to grab the guy with a lunge. All he managed to grab was a handful of the guy's sleeve. If didn't seem to matter. The man batted his hand away like it was a minor annoyance. Leonard felt helpless and weak. He couldn't even hold on to the guy. The man leaned in.

"Ten years ago today you made a deal. Remember? It was ten years ago exactly. I am amazed you have managed to forget. Was it worth it? I wonder. What did you ask for? To be Chief of Police in a one horse town in northern Minnesota? That was the height of your ambition? You could have at least asked for some place warm."

It all came back. Leonard remembered the salty taste of the woman's lips. He remembered the darkness of the night when he chanted the mumbo jumbo his Daddy had whispered. He remembered the thrill of his first election. But most of all he remember the terms of the deal. They fell on him like a solid weight. His ten years were up. He turned to face the window. He remembered now. Something was coming. Something was coming for him and it was all over. The money, the bitches in the cells, it was all over.

The last things Leonard's living eyes saw were both impossible. There was a ripple in the world and a gold winged man appeared standing next to the window. That was impossible. Leonard stiffened in fear. Secondly the window broke. He tracked the wired glass flying through the air. That was impossible. Nothing could break the wired glass like that. Then the dogs, the huge slathering dogs flew through the window, teeth bared. Teeth like swords, long shining and sharp sliced into his gut and tore out his chest. One ran away with his heart.


	32. Chapter 32 - Dean's Day on Earth

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 32**

**Dean's Day on Earth**

**From Chapter 31**

"_Ten years ago today you made a deal. Remember? It was ten years ago exactly. I am amazed you have managed to forget. Was it worth it? I wonder. What did you ask for? To be Chief of Police in a one horse town in northern Minnesota? That was the height of your ambition? You could have at least asked for some place warm."_

_It all came back. Leonard remembered the salty taste of the woman's lips. He remembered the darkness of the night when he chanted the mumbo jumbo his Daddy had whispered. He remembered the thrill of his first election. But most of all he remember the terms of the deal. They fell on him like a solid weight. His ten years were up. He turned to face the window. He remembered now. Something was coming. Something was coming for him and it was all over. The money, the bitches in the cells, it was all over._

_The last things Leonard's living eyes saw were both impossible. There was a ripple in the world and a gold winged man appeared standing next to the window. That was impossible. Leonard stiffened in fear. Secondly the window broke. He tracked the wired glass flying through the air. That was impossible. Nothing could break the wired glass like that. Then the dogs, the huge slathering dogs flew through the window, teeth bared. Teeth like swords, long shinning and sharp sliced into his gut and tore out his chest. One ran away with his heart._

**Chapter 32**

Gabriel turned and watched the Hell Hounds drag Leonard Dorfman's soul out the window. The long curled coats of Dean's Komondors were splashed with blood and their long saber tooth fangs flashed white and sharp as swords. Such fangs had not been seen since the ancient days of the smilodons The saber toothed cats had been gone for ten thousand years but the terror still lingered in the minds of men.

The dogs were no longer howling; they had run their prey to ground. Now there was occasional baying of doggie laughter as they used the former Police Chief's soul as a rope in a doggie game of tug-o-war. The only physical piece of the man they took was his heart and they were playing catch with that; passing it back and forth, leaping into the air to snap at it or running after a pack mate who made off with it. Hell Hounds at play were almost as frightening as Hell Hounds on the hunt.

Gabriel turned back and stared at Dean who was standing relaxed in the center of Dorfman's office with the man's body at his feet.

"I always heard that Hell Hound were specters of Rottweilers. What were those? They certainly didn't look like Rottweilers." The Angel asked.

Dean smiled his self-satisfied I'm the King of Hell Now smile. "I'm the new Pack Master. I got to pick whatever I wanted and I always liked the look of the Hungarian Komondors. What, you don't like them?"

"I didn't say that, Dean," Gabriel started to say when the discussion was interrupted by Adam.

"Guys," Adam snapped. "What the Hell was that? Stop talking about what king of dogs they were. Didn't you see what they did? They killed that guy." Adam cast his hand out towards Dorfman's broken body. "Just what the Hell are we going to do with that?"

"Calm down, kid." Gabriel answered in a completely disinterested voice. "It's just a dead human. It's only one and he deserved it, near as I can tell. Don't forget that my brother Lucifer wanted to kill all the humans and still dos as far as I know." Gabriel shrugged.

"It's a dead body," Adam was building up a head of steam; "a dead body of the Police Chief, in his office, in the middle of a police station. What are we going to do? I didn't' get out of one cage just to be shoved back in a different one."

Dean threw his hands in the air. "I don't believe I'm going to say this but I agree with Gabriel. Calm down, Adam; no one is going to jail. No one is even going to be arrested. We're going to walk right out of here, out the front door dragging this empty meat suit behind us." Dean looked over at the Archangel. "Right, Gabriel? We're going to take it someplace close and quiet and light the body on fire. It can't come back to haunt without a soul but we don't want to leave empty meat suits lying around. Who knows what might decide to move in?"

Adam caught his breath at the idea. "I guess I'm just having a bit of a hard time adjusting to this new idea of the world. My brothers are the Masters of Hell. Hell is the place where the good guys go. Heaven is full of arrogant dicks and monsters. It's not the world as I remember it. I just need a minute, OK?"

"Fine," Dean crossed his arms and leaned against Dorfman's desk. "Just don't take all that long about it. We've got things to do, bodies to burn, witches to meet, deals to make, so don't take all night."

Adam sat down on the Chief's couch, rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forward with his hands hanging loosely between his legs. He focused on the bloody dead body on the floor in front of him. Occasionally he glanced at the broken window then at Gabriel and Gabriel's golden wings.

"Okay," the kid said after a couple of minutes. "I'm okay but I'm not going anywhere until Gabriel puts some clothes on. What about one of those Angel gowns? Or even jeans and a T–shirt? I don't care. I'm first of all not going anywhere with a naked Angel."

Dean shrugged at the Angel. "Whatever, fine with me."

Gabriel however rolled his eyes. "I am not wearing no Angel nightie. Stupid Renaissance painters." There was another ripple in the world and Gabriel went with the Jeans and a T-shirt with I'm no Angel printed on front.

Dean laughed. "Liar."

"Alright," the Pack Master said bending over to grab one of Leonard's ankles "Somebody get the other one and let's get out of here." He looked Adam in the face. "Get used to it little brother and welcome to the Winchester family business. We all pull our own weight, or the weight of an occasional body. Move it."

Gabriel dematerialized his wings and took on his human disguise. Leaning over he opened the office door outward into a lively police bullpen. Several men raised their heads when the door opened but Gabriel extended his hand and then closed his fist. Everyone froze in place and all noise stopped. As the Angel held the door open Dean and Adam maneuvered their way out of the office, dragging Dorfman's body behind them.

Right down the center of the room, passing all the personnel and sweeping the floor with the Police Chief's body the group from Hell went out the precinct's double outside doors and down the steps, bouncing Leonard's head off each one.

"What now, Dean-o?" Gabriel asked, looking around.

"First, you feathered fuck, stop calling me Dean-o." The Pack Master replied. "Then I suggest you get us to my car. It's in South Dakota near Sinus Falls. Do you think you can find it?"

Gabriel glared back at his travel buddy. "First of all, you don't start to ask a favor by insulating me. I'll call you whatever I want."

Adam was being to understand what his part was in this ill-conceived travel group. He was to be the moderator. "Come on, guys," he said. "Could we possibly take our dead body and get away from the police station? They aren't going to stay frozen forever, are they?"

There was a buzz of raised voices behind then and Gabriel looked back. "The kid's got a good point." He raised a hand and snapped his fingers. In a blink they were all standing beside the Impala in the week sunlight of a late South Dakota afternoon.

"Good job, Gabe." Dean said and pulled open the back door. Shoving Leonard's body in and propping it against the opposite passenger door Dean waved Adam into the car. "Just try to keep it upright, OK?"

"I don't want to sit with the freaking' body" Adam objected. "Why can't Gabe just snap it away? Why do we have to play with it like this? It's revolting."

Gabriel was settling in the shotgun seat. "Sure, I could disperse its atoms out into the universe but our fearless leader here wants to perform some Hunter munbo jumbo over the remains. Who are we to gainsay his desire?"

Dean turned to Gabriel. "Gainsay his desire? Where did you work last? A high class whorehouse?"

Gabriel giggled. "Shut up and drive, Dean-o. We have a funeral to perform."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Dean was on his cell phone. He had walked away from Gabe and Adam in the Impala leaving them with Leonard's body still prospered up against the window.

"What's he doing?" Adam asked. "Does he have anyone on Earth left to call?"

Gabe tuned around in his seat. "I think that's one of the Hell-phones," the Archangel replied. "He's most likely talking to his brother."

Adam snorted. "Cute. A Hell-phone? Where do we get ours?"

Gabriel reached over and patted the boy on his knee. "Take it easy Winchester. All in good time. You and I are the new comers around here."

"I'm a Mulligan, not a Winchester." Adam huffed.

"Forget it kid, you're a Winchester now. No way out of it. The entire Universe is very aware that there's another damned Winchester on the prowl." Gabe peered out the windshield at their driver.

Dean napped the phone shut and walked back to the car. "Hold on guys, we're getting another passenger in a minute." He pulled open the back passenger door and Leonard's body fell out on the gravel at Dean's feet. "I was going to take this out in the woods to burn it but it's becoming a pain in my ass. He's getting rigid. Let's scratch out a hole and burn him here."

"What about your pal Bobby Singer?" Gabriel asked. "Does he want us burning bodies in his driveway?"

"Bobby's not here. He's out hunting a rugaru outside Chicago." Dean replied without thinking then gave Gabriel a suspicious look. "Just how the Hell does one of God's Angels know about Bobby Singer? "

"Come on, Dean-o." Gabriel stretched. "Like I was just telling Adam, the entire Universe knows about the Winchesters, their friends, their enemies, their story. I'm pretty sure the sentient elephants living on Angolet circling Beta Centauri know the story of the Winchesters. Why are you surprised that an Archangel knows Bobby Singer's name?"

"Elephants?" Dean was shaking his head. "Why are you talking about elephants?"

"Catch up buckaroo." Gabriel looked around. "I am not digging this stuff up with a shovel. That's far too much work. Here." Gabriel flung out a hand and the dirt and gravel of the driveway leaped out of the ground and settled in a neat pile, leaving a six foot by three foot shallow grave behind.. "Toss the body in there. Let's get this show on the road."

The three of them pushed Leonard's meat suit around until it fell in the hole. Dean tossed in handfuls of salt and lighter fluid he got from the trunk of the Impala and Gabriel lit the body on fire with just a pass of his hand. The body went up with a whoosh and burned merrily. The smoke rose into the clear sky. It smelled like a cannibal barbeque. Adam was horrified.

"You might be my brother, Dean." Adam said. "But you also might be a fully functional psychopath too. I'm not sure I'm all that happy with being a Winchester."

"Adam," Dean put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Listen to me. You're a Winchester. I'm sorry. That means you're cursed. You know it, I know it. Evidently these elephants of Gabriel's know it. Our bloodline has been doomed since the days of Cain and Able."

"The only way you're going to survive is by taking advantage of me and Sam. We stopped the Apocalypse, fought the Angels, and now have seized control of Hell. Just follow along little brother. I don't know if you will ever be free again to live the life you had planned. You can certainly talk to Sam about lost dreams. We'll do all we can for you but at this point you aren't even completely human anymore. Real humans don't come back from the dead. Sorry."

Gabriel smacked the guy on his back. "Cheer up. buck-o. At least you're alive, in a sense. There's always tomorrow and it could be full of surprises or it could be full of the same old shit. You can't tell until you get there. Ask me about it. I once spent a couple of millennium watching the Rockies form. Talk about bored."

"Speaking of boring," Gabe turned to face Dean again. "How long are we going to wait for your mystery passenger and who is it, by the way? Talk or I'll be tempted to see if I can smite a Winchester."

"Albright," Dean grumbled. "It's Rowena. Sam is sending Rowena."

"That's Sam's red-headed witch, right?" Gabe wrinkled his brow. "Why exactly are we inviting the King of Hell's mother to the party?"

"I'm the Master of Earth, Gabe." Dean responded. "All of Earths' witches and warlock are bound to my service. They are my army, my troops. I need vessels for all those Angels hiding out in Hell. I intend to scatter them among the covens and Rowena was assigned by Sam to seek out all the covens for me.

I thought I could just go hunt them down with just her directions and not her but things are going slower than I like. Sam is sending her along and we'll have to put up with her scheming and plotting. I want both of you to be careful around her. She's a real piece of work and scary as hell. I didn't want her along but even Sam agrees it will go faster with her than without her."

Adam tugged on Dean's sleeve. "Is this her?"

Dean looked where Adam was pointing. Rowena, in all her flaming glory was walking up Bobby's driveway.

Dressed in her usual black with her red hair flaming in the setting sun Rowena looked pissed. As she got close enough she started to complain. "I told him I didn't want to come. I'm sure you three are perfectly capable to finding the covens on your own."

She looked around at the landscape. "Where the hell am I? It's cold and windy and I know that bitch Bela is climbing Sam like a tree. I don't want…"

Dean slammed his hands over his ears. "Get in the car, witch, and shut up for the sake of all that unholy."


	33. Chapter 33 - Among the Witches

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 33**

**Among the Witches**

**From Chapter 32**

_Adam tugged on Dean's sleeve. "Is this her?"_

_Dean looked where Adam was pointing. Rowena, in all her flaming glory was walking up Bobby's driveway._

_Dressed in her usual black with her red hair flaming in the setting sun Rowena looked pissed. As she got close enough she started to complain. "I told him I didn't want to come. I'm sure you three are perfectly capable to finding the covens on your own."_

_She looked around at the landscape. "Where the hell am I? It's cold and windy and I know that bitch Bela is climbing Sam like a tree. I don't want…"_

_Dean slammed his hands over his ears. "Get in the car, witch, and shut up for the sake of all that's unholy."_

**Chapter 33**

Adam slid into the shot gun seat. Dean climbed in behind the wheel. Gabriel went in one passenger door while Rowena opened the other in a marked manner with her nose in the air.

"No gentlemen here, obviously" she sniffed.

Gabriel eyeballed the red head. "No ladies either, so all's good." He turned his head and stared out the side window.

Rowena looked the short blonde up and down. "Not a Winchester, I see. There is not nearly enough of you to be a member of the family."

"Be careful, witch." Gabriel turned back from the window and allowed a little Angelic fire to dance in his eyes. "You wouldn't believe who my family might be."

Rowena sniffed again and waved her hand delicately in front of her face. "Not human, I know. Samuel told me in the throne room that you are the Archangel Gabriel. It is strange to see an Angel riding around in the backseat of Dean Winchester's beloved beast. I do meet the most interesting people as a guest of the brothers, even if they are fallen Angels. "

With this last insult she practically cuddled into the door, scooting as far away from Gabriel as she could get and still be in the same car.

He returned the body language insult by turning to stare out the window again, pretending the woman wasn't even there.

Dean glared into the rear view mirror. The back of his neck was being buffeted by the waves of cold air being projected from the back seat. "The two of you knock it off. Don't make me pull over. Damn."

Adam grinned. "Hey Dean, you sound just like Dad."

"Shut up or I'll put you back there to keep them separated.´ Dean looked over his shoulder at the 400 year old witch. "Alright Madame, where do we go first? By the way, do you have something a little more modern to wear? You look like Elvira."

"Who is this Elvira?" She then shrugged her shoulders and tapped her lower lip with her tongue. "Never mind, I'm sure I don't care. One of your one night stands; I heard them described by your brother. Or perhaps it was your Angel boyfriend, Castiel. Not the most moral of characters, are you Winchester? How did you ever earn that Righteous Man title?"

"Like you wouldn't know a one night stand," Dean laughed. "I asked you, where are we going?"

Gabriel leaned his head on the window and chortled. "Here," he laughed. "Let me help you out with the clothing question." The Archangel snapped his fingers and Rowena was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

The witch screamed. "Never. I have never been treated so callously. I knew there were no gentlemen in this car. I demand you give me back my dress and let me out of this lumbering beast."

"Careful, witch" Gabriel smiled his thin lipped, dangerous smile. "First you insult me and then you insult Dean's car. Bold, brave and stupid all at the same time; what an exciting life you must lead."

Rowena stopped and considered the blonde beside her. She knew power when it was staring her in the face. She leaned over and balanced his chin on one of her long, graceful fingers. "I wonder, my pretty Angel, just how stupid I could possibly get?"

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Castiel let his Angel sword slid into his hand. Lifting it he twirled it once and then sighted along it. It was just as pure, as straight and as powerful as ever. Heaven could not touch or tarnish an Angel's sword. They were part of them, like their wings or their grace, until the end of time. It took immense power to separate any of them from an Angel; either immense power or trickery. Angels were not immune to manipulation.

"Whoa, little brother," Lucifer's voice boomed out of Samuel's mouth. "Careful with the hardware; I gather you might be looking forward to this fight, if a fight there is."

"Yes, I know, brother." Castiel answered softly. "I am hoping that this trip will just be to look around Heaven and gauge the strength and placement of Raphael's defenses. I hope to rescue a few more rebels and bring them here but if I should meet Raphael or any of his soldiers along the byways of Heaven I will not hesitate to strike them down. The cancer that is spreading in Heaven needs to be removed."

"I agree," Lucifer said. "Even if I have not seen Heaven since Father cast me out I still remember the glory and if my brother has stained those shining streets with his thirst for power I am ready to rescue the place no matter how badly I was treated."

Castiel eyed the Light Bringer suspiciously. "I believed that Samuel was the aspect that was coming with me up the stairway."

"That's just it, Castiel. You don't get Sam without Santanael and me. We're part of the package, as you well know, available to help if Samuel calls on us."

"Very well," the seraph said as he rose from his Angelic Throne. "We should go, I think. Even now Raphael is most likely sending his minions out to capture and torment the faithful."

"Hold on, Castiel," it was Sam's voice now. "We need to bring some sense of order to this place before we go poking at Heaven." Sam held out his band to Bela who was, as always, patiently waiting behind the throne. As she came forward her tiny silver bells trilled and tinkled.

"Bela, while we are all gone I want you and Satan to keep a close eye on Hell."

Bela lowered her head in deference to her Lord. Satan came further up the dais to hear what Sam had to say. "Remember that Verrine and Belial are just a short distance away, in the garden guarding the Axis Mundi if you should need help for any reason. I am concerned about our missing Knights of Hell. Right now, with the strongest of us scattered to the other plains, makes it a good time to strike. "

"Mammon, Astaroth, Abaddon, and Asmodeus" Satan recited. "They are my lost brothers and I know how dangerous they are. I will defend the Kingdom against them. If possible, I will capture them and have them restrained to await your return."

Samuel was surprised at the normally taciturn Satan's burst of speech. "If you can contain your brothers I will change them as I have changed you." Samuel said. "Good luck with that, Satan."

"And good luck to you also, Trimūrti," the New Knight of Hell replied. "I wish you success in Heaven."

"And I wish you success in Hell."

Before entering the Garden proper with Castiel Samuel halted at a large fretwork covered window and looked out over his Kingdom. Today Hell's sky was relatively calm. Smeared with the usual end of the world colors of red, puce, grey and citrine, it spoke of the possible future of Earth if the Winchesters were to fail in their quest. Off in the far distance another storm was brewing high in the mountains, building up the strength to sweep over the land. Lightning flashed and even at the great distance the mutter of thunder was clear. The Hell plain down slope steamed and demons scuttled from shelter to shelter, looking to avoid the eyes of their Lords and the random violence those Lords liked to inflict.

The faces of souls in waiting flickered over the sheer rock walls. In time they would be dragged out and taken to the pit but at the moment their torment consisted of watching and learning the dimensions of their doom and eventual torment. Their futures walked in front of them on sometimes two legs, sometimes more. Each demon had a unique form; each form created by the atrocities performed upon their bodies in the depths of the pit.

Samuel sighed and Santanael shrugged. Lucifer usually laughed. It was Hell and had been Hell for so long that undoing the damage was almost unimaginable. Samuel was beginning to think that perhaps there should be a place like this in the universe. He still had long rolling decades to make up his mind.

Castiel was waiting. Samuel turned and the two of them continued onwards toward the Axis Mundi to ascend through Heaven's back door.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Back on Earth the Impala arrived at a wooded slope on the Eastern border of South Dakota. This was the wild wood, the land of lakes. Within a very old grove of trees a coven had gathered to perform an ancient rite under the moon. The coven was large enough to boast of an inner circle of the requisite 13 most powerful witches. This particular coven was assembled from believers in Luciferianism; a belief system that venerates the essential characteristics that are affixed to Lucifer. The tradition, influenced by Gnosticism, usually reveres Lucifer not as the Devil, but as a liberator or guiding spirit or even a true god as opposed to Jehovah.

Their church was ignored, derided and even feared but here, under the night sky, these people were free to believe in their own way. That they existed at all was a pure exercise in the power of free will. To them Lucifer was a symbol of pride, carnality, liberty, enlightenment, undefiled wisdom, and of a cosmos which they perceived to be permeated and motivated by a force that has been given many names by humans over the course of time. To adherents, Lucifer also served as a conceptual framework and an external metaphorical projection of their highest personal potential.

Into this group of true believers and of people simply hedging their bets, the group from Hell descended like a stone. Lead by a Winchester, who was recognized by some, there were an Angel, a Witch and a dead man on display. Not many of the members of the coven knew who these strangers were but the members of the inner circle could feel the power emanating from the four.

Dean strolled through the crowd, smiling, with his mismatched crew trailing behind. As he approached the front where the 13 coven leaders were assembled he called out. "Hi, I'm Dean Winchesters and I brought some friends.

Elspeth, an elderly, scrawny, almost cartoonish witch and the coven leader responded. "I know who you are. You're supposed to be dead."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I get that a lot. It can be hard to tell with my family. Right now I think we're all dead."

Elspeth stepped back and a woman behind her automatically reached out to keep the old woman from falling. "We didn't summon the dead." Elspeth hissed. "We are not necromancers. We have assembled to praise the Winged God and ask for blessings on those of us who are sick." She followed her words with a spate of heavy coughing.

"Hey, Elspeth," Dean said stepping forward with a hand out. "Take it easy. Why don't you sit down?"

She glanced around for somewhere to rest and her friend help guide her to a convenient tree stump. The acolytes gathered around moved forward as if to protect the women.

Dean raised a hand. "We're not here to hurt anyone. Don't worry. Why don't you just go on with the ritual? Who knows, maybe my brother will answer." Dean sat down on the forest floor at Elspeth's feet.

Elspeth laughed. "Your brother? Why would your brother answer the ritual?"

Dean patted her knee. "Don't worry about it. Here, let me introduce my friends. This is Gabriel, a friend of ours and Adam, my half-brother. The lady is Rowena and she's a witch too. You already know that I'm Dean Winchester but I bet you would be surprised to find out that I am the Master of Earth."

The ladies gathered around Elspeth laughed at Dean's claim. He laughed back at them. He liked this coven. He liked Elspeth. He wasn't as sure of the younger coven members surrounding him and his party.

"Fine. Don't believe me." He grinned. "Watch this." Dean rose and went to Gabriel.

"Gabe, I think she's pretty sick. Don't cure her but can you stop her pain for the evening?"

Gabe questioned Dean's instructions with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "What are you up to Dean? You know I can perhaps cure her. Why do you want to just use me as an Angelic aspirin?"

"I'm thinking she might be a pretty good vessel for one of the guys down stairs. I want to get her to trust me and I want to make sure she completely understands what the consequences might be."

Gabe looked over at the fragile stick-thin woman. "I can tell you right now Dean, whatever she has is serious. I'm surprised she's out here walking around in the woods."

Dean nodded. "I believe you're right. Could you go help with the pain? Thanks, Gabriel. I'll owe you one."

Dean was talking to Gab but keeping an eye on Rowena. The red headed bitch was always up to something. Dean hoped that Sammy was keeping her soul nice and toasty warm because the woman generated plots and schemes as natural as breathing. He watched her circulating among the younger coven members, whispering into ears and petting arms. The men were getting the full Rowena lip licking come on. He felt it was time to bring her to heel before she stirred up trouble.

Before he had a chance to act Gabriel came back. "I've talked to her, Dean" the Angel said. "She's more than ready. She loves the idea. She has lung cancer and it is moving fast. She's in a lot of pain and was thinking about suicide. She'd be more than happy for an Angel to move in. I explained it all to her."

"Thanks Gabriel," Dean replied viewing the Angel somewhat differently. There was a heart buried under all those golden feathers. Dean considered if Gabriel's previous life as a Trickster might have poisoned the well for Dean. Sam seemed to like Gabriel well enough.

Dean was still watching Rowena. "Hey Gabe, if you wouldn't mind could you go peel Rowena off my innocent witches? They have no idea what kind of a poisonous snake just climbed up their arms and whispered in their ears. I'd go get her but she scares me and I have to call Hell to get an Angel sent up."

"Fine, Dean-o, no problem. I'll get right on that little lady." Gabriel smirked and pulled a breath freshener out of thin air. With a couple of spritzes and a shit eating grin the Archangel took off after the Ginger.

Adan was sitting off to the side perched on his own tree stump. Dean smiled at the stunned look on the kid's face. "How you doing, buddy?"

"Well Dean, I'm thinking that I might be getting used to the idea that I'm now the Devil's little brother and as for you, I don't even know what to call you." The young man scanned the witches on all sides. I'm just taking it all in. Carry on." He waved a casual hand at his big brother.

"Well, now we have something completely new." Dean said. "I'm calling an Angel to take a vessel. This definitely is not something you'll see every day. "

Dean flipped open his phone and wandered away.

There was murmuring among the assembled witches. These strangers appearing in the middle of the ritual had upset a few of them. Part of Elspeth's coterie of witches approached Dean demanding to know his intentions.

"Well, I'm not going to marry her," he fumed. "You know how sick she is. You all came here to night to ask for a blessing from the Wing Man, from Lucifer you claimed. I'm telling you that Elspeth's prayers are about to be answered."

When Dean heard the rustling of an Angel's wings behind him he was very relieved. These witches could not hurt him but he could imagine them getting hurt by him or Gabriel or Rowena. All of them were capable of violence. These human witches had no real idea about who they were annoying.

As Dean watched one of the more mature refugee Angels was kneeling in front of Elspeth and holding her hands. He was murmuring to her and she was nodding her head. She seemed comforted by whatever he was saying. Dean wondered about the Angelic vessel the Angel was currently wearing.

This was going to be a new experience for Dean too. The Angel finally stood up and holding Elspeth's hand in the crook of his elbow the Angel leaned down and kissed the old woman on the forehead. There was a sudden burst of pure white light and the Angel was gone.

Elspeth straightened her spine and stretched out her arms, taking in deep breaths of the cool night air. She looked over at Dean and whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much." Then Elspeth was gone, truly gone. The woman in front of Dean was no longer in pain, seemed taller and, possibly younger, than the woman who had been there only moments before.

Dean had the first of his Earthly Angels who were to watch over and help the humans gathered here. Dean smiled and wondered how it would work; an Angel was now leading a coven of witches. That had to be a first.


	34. Chapter 34 - Angels Rising

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 34**

**Angels Rising**

**From Chapter 33**

_As Dean watched one of the more mature refugee Angels was kneeling in front of Elspeth and holding her hands. He was murmuring to her and she was nodding her head. She seemed comforted by whatever he was saying. Dean wondered about the Angelic vessel the Angel was currently wearing. _

_This was going to be a new experience for Dean too. The Angel finally stood up and holding Elspeth's hand in the crook of his elbow the Angel leaned down and kissed the old woman on the forehead. There was a sudden burst of pure white light and the Angel was gone. _

_Elspeth straightened her spine and stretched out her arms, taking in deep breaths of the cool night air. She looked over at Dean and whispered. "Thank you, thank you so much." Then Elspeth was gone, truly gone. The woman in front of Dean was no longer in pain, seemed taller and, possibly younger, than the woman who had been there only moments before._

_Dean had the first of his Earthly Angels who were to watch over and help the humans gathered here. Dean smiled and wondered how it would work; an Angel was now leading a coven of witches. That had to be a first._

**Chapter 34**

Samuel and Castiel reached the foot of the Axis Mundi. Belial and Verrine stood guard, crystalline statues of unearthly beauty. The light of Hell reflected off their blue crustal surfaces and bounced azure reflections back over the lake and the trees. Their swords, shards of their crystalline forms, were raised in warning. Two who had been thrown down to the lowest depths of sorrow by Crowley's petty revenge were now elevated to the heights of beauty. They had gazed on Heaven again and were content.

Castiel and Samuel approached the stair and the guards bowed to the Masters of Hell. Sam's dark wings captured a few sparks of the cerulean gleams, mixing with his own iridescent waves of amethyst and gold, creating a playground of color hidden in the dark. Castiel was still wearing his heavenly wings, soft white, delicately picked out with sky blue. Hell's gardens were no match. The wings of the assembled Angels put the jungle flowers to shame.

One more time the Masters of Hell checked their weapons of choice. Angel blades gleamed and sparkled with the dance of colors in Hell. They began to ascend the secret stair.

Every step upward passed through a thinning reality. The first pause came at the level of the world of men; that of living flesh. For a moment the two would have been visible if anyone had stood on the mountain top and seen them pass by. Still they ascended like smoke in a clear summer sky.

Atoms split into their components. The components began to exchange their mass for energy and the two wayfarers became pure thought, the stuff of dreams; dancing frequencies trembling on the edge of forever. They came to Joshua's garden gates and waited for the dark Angel to arrive.

"Here you are again, Castiel?' Joshua's voice preceded the Angel. With a touch of God's Gardener's fingers the silvery gates opened wide.

Castiel strode through first and Samuel made to follow. Joshua raised his hand. "Wait; here is yet another face I had never though t to see again."

Samuel paused and raised his blade.

"Do you think that blade could ever stop me, Lucifer, Light Bringer?" Joshua said softly. "The lost son returns at the moment when he is needed. I'm sure your Father is pleased. He must be pleased or you would have been struck down on the stair before you even reached this gate. Your Father could have dropped you back into the light of the cage for yet another thousand years. Instead, here you are, allowed to tread Heaven again. You have evidently learned your lesson and learned it well. Welcome home, Morning Star."

Lucifer manifested in the vessel and dropped to his knees in front of the older Angel. "Thank you Joshua. Yes, I have learned. I love my Father; I have missed him for an eternity. Now I obey. Let him do with me as he wills."

Joshua laid his hand on the top of Lucifer's head. "It is only appropriate and shows the Father's wisdom to have held one last Archangel in reserve. He has saved you to rescue Heaven from destruction. You will be the savior of the Heavenly Vault. Come, follow me."

Joshua turned away and Castiel and Lucifer followed.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Back on Earth Dean stood with his impromptu cast of followers. Elspeth who was no longer Elspeth rose from her seat and came to stand at his side.

"What is your name, Angel?" Dean asked the recently envesseled seraph.

"I am Camael, The Angel of Joy, or I was before Raphael drove me from Heaven." The Angel murmured to the Master of Earth. "I presided over contentment, joy and beauty, I was known as the One who sees God. I was the Angel who appeared to Jesus in the Garden of Gethsemane. It was my place to remind all to open their hearts to connect with the source of all that is and stay true to our authentic Self."

Dean smiled at the Angel who now appeared to be the old woman Elspeth. "Perhaps you have you job back again, Camael. Take care of these people. They deserve your guidance and care. Lead them to joy. When I have need of you all I'll come back for you all."

Dean glanced around. First his eyes settled on Adam. "Come along little brother." He said cheerfully. "We have more work to do tonight. Where are Gabriel and Rowena?"

Elspeth nudged Dean's arm. "Are those the two you want?" She glanced into the congregation where arguing voices could be heard above the muttering crowd.

"I bet they are," Dean smiled. "It sure sounds like them." Adam crowded in on his brother.

"I'll go get them, Dean." Adam grinned and walked away. Shortly he reappeared, drawing Gabriel along by on arm. Dean wondered if the kid even knew the short man he was dragging behind him could possibly send not only Adam but everyone within range into orbit with a click of his fingers. Still further back Rowena followed along. Neither she nor Gabriel ever stopped talking, not even to draw breath.

Of course, Gabriel didn't need to breathe and Rowena was just being stubborn.

"Knock it off, you two." Dean grumbled. "Where's our next stop, Rowena? We are done here."

The red headed witch folded her arms. Dean could tell she was settling in for a typical Rowena bitch session. When the woman dug in her heels a mule had nothing on her.

"I am not going anywhere but back to the throne room." She hissed. "If you think I'll go any where with that insufferable ass you are as bad as him. I want my clothes back, I want transport back to hell, I want some respect,"

Dean cut her off, ignoring the fact that Gabriel was grinning at him, happy that someone else was, even if only momentarily, the object of Rowena's ire.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Enough. I am the Master of Earth, just ask Sam. You all just get in the car or I don't know what I'm going to do. I suddenly am full of sympathy for any poor man who has to drive a couple of loud, noisy fighting brats anywhere at all. It's a wonder not more kids get abandoned by the road side. I'm quite willing to dump all your asses out on the road."

Adam looked insulted but kept quiet. He was learning to ignore Dean when the Hunter was ranting. He had learned the skill watching Sam and Castiel.

Gabriel grinned and took Rowena by the arm. "Come on gorgeous" he simpered. "Daddy is going to blow a gasket. You know how these human beings don't know how to control their tempers."

Rowena was now even more insulted. She pulled her arm out of Gabriel's grasp. "Let go of me you over grown prairie dog. I'm human too."

"Prairie dog?' Gabriel furled his brow. "Where the Hell did that come from?"

"My son calls that one," she answered pointing at Dean "Squirrel. He calls Samuel, Moose. You remind me of a furry little creature that scurries around where he's not welcome. Prairie dog suits you."

Gabriel leaned in and whispered in the Witch's ear. "I'll be your furry little prairie dog if you will be my sweet little muffin. What say we curl up together and see if we fit?"

Rowena strode away to the Impala and slid into the back seat. She had her eye on Gabriel but didn't want to be so obvious as to fall into his arms at the first try. She was well aware of the power dynamics of a relationship even one so odd as between a witch and an Angel. If she responded to Gabriel's advances in kind she would soon be the one getting led around by her nose. The trick was to maintain the upper hand. She was 400 years old and had learned a lot of love's tricks but she was up against an almost immortal trickster and this particular game would have to be well played.

Gabriel joined her in the back seat and laid his arm across the bench seat back, his fingers almost in reach of her heavy red hair. Rowena turned back to look at him and flicked her eyes to those all too close fingers. Gabriel gave her his most friendly smile with just a touch of smirk behind it.

Dean looked in the rear-view mirror. "Rowena, I hate to interrupt your little moment with Gabe but could you tell me where the next group can be found?" And. Gabe," Dean went on. "We're going to need Angel transport I think unless the next coven is pretty close."

"Well, I do have a lovely little group gathering in an old monastery on the coast of southern England. They should be ready to get a visit from Lucifer's emissaries." She turned her attention back to exchanging glances with the Archangel.

"Gabe," Dean snapped out sharply. "Get your mind out of the cleavage and find out where we need to go. I'd like to get back to Hell sometime this week. Ask her where we should go."

There was quiet talking and then Gabriel held up his dreaded hand and snapped his fingers.

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

It was pitch black on the sea side cliff. The Impala sat high, above the tempest driven waves. Behind them was an ancient looking stone building with the glow of candles in the windows. The wind was strong and piercing, loaded with the smell of the sea.

There was the sound of chanting tossed by the wind first loud then softer as the words were blown away out over the ocean and lost.

Dean got out of the car, pulling his jacket closer around him. Gabriel also stepped out and extended a hand to help Rowena free herself from the interior. Gabe materialized a lovely warm coat for the lady. He, of course, could have stood in a hurricane or a blizzard and never noticed the change.

The archangel's hair moved in the wind and Rowena continued to hold on to his hand even though she was out of the car. The lady fluttered and flirted and Gabriel let her play her part. He had seen this dance through the ages. He knew what he wanted and was willing to wait.

Dean leaned back in when he noticed that Adam wasn't making any effort to get out and join them.

"What's up, bro?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I thought I'd just stay in the car for now." Adam answered. "I'm kind of full up on the Winchester family business right now. I thought I' either sit and think about it all or maybe take a nap."

Dean contemplated the joy of having a second moody little brother. He decided he was big enough to bear the load.

"Fine, have a good nap. We're going to go look at this coven and see if there might be a place for another Angel." Dean closed the door and he, his Angel and his witch made their way over the grassy cliff past an ageless dirt track to an abandoned monastery centuries old.

The three of them arrived just inside the old arch where doors had once been hung. Now there was only the open arch left. It was enough to get out of the wind so they could hear each other again.

"What's the story with this bunch, Rowena?" Dean asked while staring further into the body of the building. A goodly distance away he could see a group of people gathered around an open fire pit, moving slowly in a circle, chanting and shuffling along.

"Oh these are a completely different kind of witches." Rowena smiled her flesh eating smile, destroying any charm she had. "Your sweet American coven is trying to make a religion out of worshiping Lucifer. They don't ask for anything they only hope for self-improvement and growth which is such an American concept. Puritans, all of them."

Rowena waved at the dancing witches. "These are your good old European witches, hungry for power and what they can get. They offer themselves to the demons for power as witches have been doing for thousands of years. I do believe that some of my son's sales people might even be here."

She fluffed up the sides of her hair then twisted it and pinned it up. "Come along boys. Don't you want to meet some of Crowley's potential sacrifices to Hell? We all know what keeps that place running. These fools give up their most valuable possession for what; momentary gratification and small human triumphs. I believe I aimed higher even if I used the same path."

The red headed witch lead them down to the fire. Dean turned his head and whispered to Gabriel. "Do me a favor and show your wings, Gabe. I want to put the fear of God into this bunch right from the beginning."

When they got close enough for the fire light to lime their faces and bodies the celebrating witches fell to their knees and scurried to crawl as far out of reach as possible. There were only seven but that was also a mystical number. The seven deadly sins were only one example of the number's power.

They were not an attractive group. Dean was repulsed by the evil in their eyes. In the darkest of corners something moved. Dean called it out.

"Demon, come out. Show yourself." He called in a power filled voice. "You know who I am. Obey or die." One of Crowley's crossroad demons crept out into the light. He was a small man, narrow lipped and scrawny. Dean couldn't imagine anyone wanting to kiss this demon, even to seal a deal but that was what these witches were willing to do to gain their hearts' desires.

Dean turned to Rowena. "Can you guarantee that they are all evil? None can be saved? They are each one destined for Hell's rack room in the pit?"

"Absolutely," Rowena replied. "I could recite you their sins. They all deserve whatever the demon Oeille wants to bestow.

Dean turned to the cowering witches. "You all understand what you have done? You have mortgaged your souls to Hell. Soon, very soon, the bill will come due. That day the Hell Hounds will come to tear your souls from your bodies and take you to Hell. You did this to yourselves. You've wasted your lives and passed up a chance at eternity. "

He paused. "I can't break your deals with my brother's kingdom but I can offer another way out. You can't go to Hell until you are dead. If you will say yes I can have each one of you possessed by an Angel. The Angel will see to it that you never die unless by his hand. Think it over. You just say yes to the Angel and your new lives will begin. "

"Clever," Gabriel muttered. "A little tough on the Angels though. The silly buggers will feel the need to make their vessel's prior transgressions whole again. You know how Angels work; you gotta love them for their single mindedness."

Dean smiled. "Shut up, Gabe. They Angels will just have to think of it as a kind of finder's fee. They have to right all the wrongs this coven has inflicted on this part of the world; sounds about right to me."

There was muttering and a low buzz of conversation from the corner the witches had backed themselves into. Rowena walked among them. After talking to and, in most cases, touching each witch Rowena came back to Dean. "They are ready. They all will accept the Angels. I explained the finer points of Angel possession to them and they all want to go for it."

"Good," Dean said and turned away from them all, placing a call to Hell to tell them to send up seven Angels. He had found vessels for them all.


	35. Chapter 35 - Lucifer Defeats Heaven

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 35**

**Lucifer Takes** H**eaven**

**From Chapter 34**

_Castiel strode through first and Samuel made to follow. Joshua raised his hand. "Wait; here is yet another face I had never though t to see again." _

_Samuel paused and raised his blade._

"_Do you think that blade could ever stop me, Lucifer, Light Bringer?" Joshua said softly. "The lost son returns at the moment when he is needed. I'm sure your Father is pleased. He must be pleased or you would have been struck down on the stair before you even reached this gate. Your Father could have dropped you back into the light of the cage for yet another thousand years. Instead, here you are, allowed to tread Heaven again. You have evidently learned your lesson and learned it well. Welcome home, Morning Star."_

_Lucifer manifested in the vessel and dropped to his knees in front of the older Angel. "Thank you Joshua. Yes, I have learned. I love my Father; I have missed him for an eternity. Now I obey. Let him do with me as he wills."_

_Joshua laid his hand on the top of Lucifer's head. "It is only appropriate and shows the Father's wisdom to have held one last Archangel in reserve. He has saved you to rescue Heaven from destruction. You will be the savior of the Heavenly Vault. Come, follow me."_

_Joshua turned away and Castiel and Lucifer followed. _

**Chapter 35**

Samuel took back control of the vessel from Lucifer and he, with Castiel at his side, followed Joshua through the Garden. So this was the throne room of God? He looked for signs of something greater than the Cleveland Botanical Gardens but the glories of the Lord's throne room were hidden from him.

Castiel placed his hand on Samuel's arm. "I'm sorry Sam. This is the Garden of Eden, God's throne room and a multitude of other sacred places all stirred together and presenting the scene most acceptable to a welcome visitor. God has no desire to either impress or overwhelm his children.

Castiel looked around and heaved a sigh. "Unfortunately the Father is not here. The throne is empty, the vault is silent. This space echoes with the tears of his abandoned children. We should simply follow Joshua and be patient."

Within him Samuel heard Lucifer's voice, uncharacteristically muted. The Archangel who had been admitted to the Garden after an exile of uncounted years was devastated by his Father's absence. The seraph had come with high hopes and found only another battle before him. He had been hoping for peace and paradise and found only paradise defiled.

Samuel felt Lucifer's pain, greater than even his suffering in the cage. Hope was again deferred and denied. Lucifer's punishment went on still.

Samuel spoke to his grieving partner, "Lucifer, we have the sword of the Morning Star. We will rescue your father's kingdom and once again make Heaven a proper setting for your Father's return.

Samuel was getting irritated with their third partner, Santanael. "Santanael, get up off your lazy ass and comfort Lucifer. Support him in his grief. When we go out into the streets of Heaven you will also need to do your part.

The third member of the Trimūrti made his presence known. "I would think that I can understand Lucifer's grief even better than you. I am with you both always but my time has not yet come. When we sit in judgment on these corrupted Angels I will be the one that passes that judgement on them. You and Lucifer are the fire and the ice of our coalition. I am the balance that will weigh their worth and give them either redemption or oblivion."

Samuel was somewhat taken back at Santanael's description of his part to play. "Well, you can at least watch our back for us."

Santanael laughed softly. "Exactly how many pairs of eyes do we have, Samuel? Do you want Lucifer to summon another set for the back of your head?"

Joshua stopped walking and waited for Samuel to come forward. He made sure that the vessel was following and took them down a side path hidden beneath heavy trailing vines. At the end of a natural tunnel they found a group of perhaps a dozen angels, some wounded, some with torn tunics and some with mutilated wings.

"This is what Heaven has come to." Joshua murmured. "You have been slow to arrive, Lucifer and the angels suffered while you delayed your repentance." Joshua, usually the calmest of Angels almost sounded angry.

"Let me out, Samuel," Lucifer demanded. "I am still an archangel and here in Heaven my powers rise. I can heal my broken brothers."

Samuel let Lucifer manifest and the Morning Star, Son of the Dawn, moved among his brothers, usurping Raphael's function as the Angel of Healing. As he passed by the Angels were restored, clean, whole and healthy again.

One of the healed spoke up. "You are Lucifer. We have all been told how you fell from heaven, Morning Star, Son of the Dawn. You were cast down to the earth, you who once stood as the left hand of God.. You said in your heart, 'I will ascend to the heavens; I will raise my throne above the stars of God; I will sit enthroned on the mount of assembly, on the utmost heights of Mount Zaphon. I will ascend above the tops of the clouds; I will make myself like the Most High.' But you were brought down to the realm of the dead, to the depths of the pit. How it is that you have returned to walk in God's Garden. Why has he not struck you down?

Lucifer smiled at the bold Angel. "You are Dina, I believe, the Angel of Learning. I have returned. Father has permitted it. I have been allowed to enter to scour Heaven clean of the taint of corruption. My brother Raphael has been led away from God. I don't know why or how but I intend to stop the corruption from spreading any further. You and your friends are the first of my Heavenly army. We will go out and reclaim the byways of Heaven and return them to virtue instead of fear."

"Lucifer, brother" Castiel spoke. "I was under the impression that we were only to perform a reconnaissance of the conditions. You sound like you want to lead an invasion. Are you sure?"

"Castiel, why wait? Ask Joshua. He was already criticized our former delay. Come with me brother and we will clean this filth from the Heavenly plain."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Joshua urged an immediate attack. H feared for the lives of even more Angels. Samuel and Castiel both took Joshua's instructions as orders directly from the absent Father. The restored Angels assembled behind their new leaders. Joshua's words were enough for them also. They pledged to follow the Morning Star to Raphael's blasphemy of a throne room.

Samuel drew Lucifer's blade and held it before them. Trusting in Joshua he allowed Lucifer to depart the vessel and go forth in his full Angelic form. The Archangel strode before the tiny force but he was as tall as a redwood and glowed like a celestial nova. The filth of Raphael's betrayal burned away from the streets of Heaven like mold dissipating in sunlight. Once again the pathways of Heaven begin to shine as Lucifer passed by.

Castiel stayed with the Winchester vessel, guarding Sam from harm. Every now and them a force approached and attempted to stand but Lucifer swept over them like a tsunami and most of them were purified by the archangel's wrath. He swept on toward the grotesque building that Raphael had raised in the heart of Heaven.

At Lucifer's approach the doors blew open, exposing the prisoners and guards inside. It had been so long since Heaven had seen a fully enraged Archangel that most simply lay prostrate before him. The fully corrupt crept away but Lucifer marked their passage. Those Angels were due to visit Hell's pit and learn the true meaning of penance. Naomi was already there learning her lessons. They would join her. Lucifer felt sure that his newly recruited Angel army would know the names and the sins of the most corrupted, almost demonic, Angels.

Lucifer crashed onward to the foot of the stairs leading to Raphael's mockery of a throne. The size of Lucifer's army was growing with the addition of every purified and repentant Angel who had been restored as the Morning Star passed by.

"Lucifer wait," rang out and the Archangel turned to look for the source of the call. It was Castiel. The seraph came forward and stood in front of the Archangel at the foot of Raphael's stair.

"Look up, Lucifer." Castiel said. "I believe we have found the source of your brother's corruption."

Behind Raphael's stone seat a small, rather unremarkable Angel stood leaning in and whispering in Raphael's ear.

"Who is that, Castiel?" Lucifer asked.

"I believe it is the scribe, Metatron.' Castiel stared upward. "I am not sure of his position since God left. He has never been a friend of the other Angels."

Lucifer began to mount the stair his form burning with pools of anger that leaped from his surface just as jets of flame burst into space from Sol in the center of the solar system. Cascades of power flicked and pitted the surface of Raphael's grandiose staircase. Lucifer raised a flaming sword on high. Behind him came Samuel and Castiel with their own swords displayed. Metatron ran away and hid and Lucifer watched him scurry away like a rat. The archangel was confident the Scribe could not hide away for long.

Raphael finally rose from his seat and raised his own sword. "What are you doing here, Fallen? My Father has forbidden your freedom. What treachery is this?""

Lucifer stopped his advance. "Brother, why have you forgotten who you are? Do you remember your mission as laid down by Our Father? You were supposed to be, the "divine healer" and to help connect with joy, love, grace and creativity and aid those in need of beneficial healing energy. How have you become this monster? You are a travesty, a failure, perhaps even a puppet. Do you know what you have done to Heaven? How bad the damage is that Father would allow me to be freed and brought here to bring you down?"

Raphael charged forward in a clumsy attempt to push Lucifer off the stair. When he missed the Morning Star it appeared he was heading directly for Sam. Castiel stepped in front of the Winchester but Lucifer reached out and picked Raphael up with one burning arm. "No more, Brother," he hissed.

The newly restored Archangel tossed Raphael down the stair where the Angel of the Air landed in a heap at the feet of his former victims. Lucifer cried out. "Move away, all of you. I am bringing this blasphemy down." He spread his arms and cast his flaming wings wide. Under his feet the stairs began to crumble and disappear back into the floor of the audience hall. Slowly the former Angels' Forum appeared. Raphael had built directly on top of the Place of Assembly denying the right of the other Angels to be heard.

The walls of the building became transparent and the streets of the Golden City could be seen again. All was being restored and Lucifer was rebuilding his Father's heaven with the fire of a truly contrite heart.

Raphael pulled himself upright only to be met by the blades of Castiel and Sam Winchester. "I believe your brother wishes to speak to you further," Castiel growled at the dispossessed Archangel.

"Mind you mouth, Seraph." Raphael growled back. "Although you are keeping company with your betters, remember that I am an Archangel. I can crush you and your friend here. I can turn you to dust."

"I would not recommend it Raphael." Castiel answered back. "I believe the Lucifer is in charge now. He will decide who gets turned to dust."

There was a strong ripple in the reality of Heaven and Raphael's Palace of Lies no longer existed. Lucifer turned and came forward to the group gathered on the newly restored parapet of the Forum. As agreed Lucifer walked steadily forward and when he reached Sam Winchester he melded back into the vessel. The Trimūrti was restored.

Now it was Sam who faced Raphael." At the point of his blade he asked, "Can you be restored Raphael? Do you remember who you are? Lucifer's power may have burned the corruption out of your being but only you can confirm the change. Will you return to be the Master of the Air who clears the way to Heaven for the souls of men or do we need to destroy yet another Archangel?"

Raphael stared into Sam's eyes. "If I could move back in time and become again what I once was I could be at peace. I don't know if I can ever atone for the damage I have done to Heaven." Raphael looked around. "I believe I can be restored but where is Metatron? I recommend taking the Scribe away from here. His tongue drips a slow acting poison that could wear away a stone given enough time."

"Very well," Sam said sheathing his sword. "Castiel will stay and be in charge of Heaven. H will report on your progress as The Lord of the Air. We will find Metatron and take him with us back to Hell. I believe we might have the perfect place for him. It is a special place for the corrupt. His poison will have no effect there. All who come near will already be so tainted that he won't be able to find anyone he could damage further."

_..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Far away on the surface of Earth Dean Winchester was herding his cats into a bar. The Master of Earth had so far that night found eight vessels for his Earthly Angels and felt he had done a good night's work. Now he was looking for a beer and a little down time.

So into a Hunter's Roadhouse walked The Master of Earth, a dead man, a Archangel and a witch. Dean smiled thinking every man in the bar would love to kill each and every one of them. He only hoped that he could keep Rowena and Gabriel from playing with the poor, defenseless Hunters. All he needed was some dumb drunk bastard to make a pass at Rowena in front of the Archangel. Gabriel would most likely turn the man in to a pile of smoldering ash and then Dean's entire party would have to run for their lives.


	36. Chapter 36 - Santanael Rules Heaven

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 36**

**Santanael Rules Heaven**

**From Chapter 35**

_Now it was Sam who faced Raphael. At the point of his blade he asked, "Can you be restored Raphael? Do you remember who you are? Lucifer's power may have burned the corruption out of your being but only you can confirm the change. Will you return to be the Master of the Air who clears the way to Heaven for the souls of men or do we need to destroy yet another Archangel?"_

_Raphael stared into Sam's eyes. "If I could move back in time and become again what I once was I could be at peace. I don't know if I can ever atone for the damage I have done to Heaven." Raphael looked around. "I believe I can be restored but where is Metatron? I recommend taking the Scribe away from here. His tongue drips a slow acting poison that could wear away a stone given enough time."_

"_Very well," Sam said sheathing his sword. "Castiel will stay and be in charge of Heaven. H will report on your progress as The Lord of the Air. We will find Metatron and take him with us back to Hell. I believe we might have the perfect place for him. It is a special place for the corrupt. His poison will have no effect there. All who come near will already be so tainted that he won't be able to find anyone he could damage further." _

**Chapter 36**

Samuel and Castiel stood on the parapet overlooking the Forum of Angels. It had been buried under Raphael's throne but now was restored. It was worn and damaged here and there. Lucifer's fires had burned away the dross but to return it to its former glory would be a project for the angels remaining in Heaven.

Angels, long exiled from this place, were entering through various archways. They were searching for their places in Heaven's plan. They were greeting simple seats and former neighbors with smiles and gentle murmurs. It was easy to see how the choirs could be rebuilt.

The two Masters of Hell stood and watched over this handiwork. Deep within Sam could feel Lucifer stir.

"What will we do with Raphael now, Castiel?" Sam asked quietly

"It is a difficult matter for me, a mere Seraph, to decide what should happen to one of God's closest sons, his first born, his Archangels." Castiel replied. "I do not ever want to give any of my brothers reason to resent me and seizing Raphael's powers most likely would be viewed as simply another grab at the throne.

As they watched more and more Angels assembled. Some were stained with the wounds of war. Some were wearing the chains of the Raphael's prisons, now almost badges of honor. Sam noticed here and there an angel still wearing Raphael's livery would join with a group of former prisoners clustered around him. The murmur of angelic voices and the rustling of wings were filling the Form with the sounds of life.

"They need a leader, don't they?" Sam asked his friend.

"Unfortunately, that is true." Castiel shrugged. "They are far from the practice of free will. They may never learn it. Always remember that they are a completely different kind of creature than men. None of them are human and only many years such as I have had will even begin to let them understand the gifts of men. Free will, self-motivation and the acceptance of death are not concepts that they will ever know instinctively. They are made to follow, to be loyal, to sing and to obey. They need their father and, failing him, they need a leader to speak for them all."

Castiel dropped his sword point down on the marble floor and leaned on it. "I do not believe it can be me. There are too many stories, too many betrayals, for them to accept me fully as the first of any choir. Additionally I wish to go with you and Dean wherever this world might take you. If you leave me here I will feel alone, a symbol of the conquest of Heaven, not one to bring them peace, or one they will learn to love."

"You were always a warrior, Cas." Samuel smiled. "I have an idea. Let us find a place to sit down so that you and the Trimūrti can confer."

The seraph and Samuel found an open bench where they could sit under the branches of one of Heaven's delicate trees and still see the Angels assembling in the restored Forum. Castiel watched his brothers for a while with a slight smile on his face. The choirs of old were gravitating to each other. Brother greeted brother and here and there the soft hum of a melody could be heard.

"Lucifer, Santanael and I have been having a quiet discussion about the possibility of restoring Raphael to glory." Samuel said. "If Lucifer can learn to defend Heaven why shouldn't another of the broken Archangels? Currently Raphael is convinced that we will take him with us to Hell for punishment."

Castiel glanced around. "Speaking of Raphael, where is he?"

"I am here, brother." Raphael appeared from the intersecting pathway. He too had been sitting under the trees and watching the assembly of Angels. He stood and came to them, defeated. His robe was stained and his wings hung heavy in submission. His round and pleasant face bore lines of confusion and sorrow for the first time in the ages of the world. This Archangel was drinking the sour water of defeat and failure. "I have no place to go, no home in Heaven I fear. My future resets in my brother Lucifer's hands I assume. That is almost beyond my comprehension."

The Archangel looked around and tried to regain his poise. "Has anyone seen Metatron? He always seemed to know what would come next."

Samul smiled at the confused seraph. "Come here Raphael and sit with me and your brother. Metatron will no longer be giving guidance in Heaven." Sam slid to the side and Raphael sat hesitantly on the bench with his recent conquerors.

Castiel, always the warrior, sat with his blade across his knees, keeping a wary eye on Heaven's deposed dictator. "What is your plan, Samuel?"

"We three have decided to break the Trimūrti. Lucifer and I will return to Hell but Santanael will stay here in Heaven, if Raphael will accept him. This way Raphael and Santanael will rule in Heaven as a single entity. Raphael can return to his rightful place as The Lord of the Air, the Healer and the conductor of Joy and creativity. Santanael has been making himself ready for all the days of his existence to sit in judgment. He will send those who have been corrupted so badly that they cannot be restored down to us in Hell to do penance; a form of a sacrament, consisting in a confession of sin, made with sorrow and with the intention of amendment, to be followed by the forgiveness of that sin

I believe, Castiel, that you are acquainted with Penance, correct?" Samuel smiled on his friend.

"I do not understand, Samuel," Castiel objected. "Raphael should not be returned to ruling Heaven. He has done enough damage already. Look at the wounded, look at all the brothers he has harmed. No one will accept him. I don't know if your plan is a wise one."

"Cool your feathers, Cas." Samuel laughed. "Raphael is not ruling anything. He must accept Santanael as a possessing force. Santanael will call the shots. Raphael will be only allowed to return to his former place in the hierarchy as Lord of the Air and the Angel of Healing. Heaven needs an Archangel in charge."

Samuel nodded back to the Forum of Angels. Several of the Angels from Joshua's garden were scurrying around the Forum floor. A small stream was being allowed to flow onto the floor crating a rippling pool. In the center of the waters was a raised pedestal with a stone seat.

"That is the new seat of the Archangel. That is where judgment will be passed and law administered in Heaven. It will be your job, Castiel, to monitor this place. Before we leave with our first group of penitents I will speak to Joshua as we through pass the Axis Mundi. Perhaps Belial and Verrine can be brought into Heaven to act as guards." Samuel laughed again and patted Castiel on the shoulder. "I am not a fool, Cas, thank you very much. The fun part of this plan is going to be explaining it to Dean."

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Far below, on Earth, Dean Winchester sat with his drinking companions, a strangely assorted group. Adam sat hunched over the table nursing his lone beer between his hands, acutely uncomfortable. Dean eyed his younger brother. It was becoming extremely clear to the Master of Earth, the Consort of The Boy King and the Grand Coven Master that the Winchester genes were not the dominate members of Adam's gene pool.

On the other side of the table a certain honey haired Archangel was making his moves on a red headed witch. Dean decided watching Gabriel put the moves on Rowena was the most amusing thing he had seen in weeks.

Rowena was torn. She was very well aware that Gabriel was an actual Archangel and therefore a great catch and a most powerful and valuable ally. On the other hand, he was short. She had to choose between protection from most supernatural threats and the possibility of the covens laughing at her when she showed up with a man who only made it up to her chin.

Nothing seemed to bother Gabriel. He came on full bore.

You are just the loveliest witch I've ever see." He purred. "Is your heart hot as your hair? Let's go someplace where I can find out. What do you say?"

"What I say is that you are most forward, sir." Rowena pulled out her mirror and touched at a stray lash. She managed to tilt the mirror in Gabriel's direction. It never hurt to try and see through the glamour. What if Gabriel actually had two heads? Thar could get very awkward if possible.

There was a snort and snicker from the other side of the table and Rowena glared at Dean Winchester. He had managed to laugh in his beer and get foam up his nose.

"Hey, Dean-o." Gabriel chortled. "That works a lot better if you put it in your mouth."

The archangel looked around the bar which was getting more business as the afternoon wore on. He leaned in even closer to Rowena. She was tucked into the corner and there was no way to avoid Gabe's whisper in her ear. "What's say we dump these two Winchesters and go find some place a little more peaceful? I can take you anywhere you would like to go, you know. We could visit a beach or climb a mountain or watch the swans on Blenheim Palace lakes. Anywhere in this world or the next that you would like to go visit, we can."

Rowena eyed the tempter. She had never seen Mt. Fuji or the Grand Canyon from the Canyon floor. There were bits of stray Anasazi magic scattered in the Arizona desert she would love to have. She carefully nibbled on the end of her bright red nail and considered the creature beside her.

"Ok, you two," Dean pushed back his chair and stretched. "Time to move on. We've been here long enough; just ask Adam. He's about to doze off with his nose in the beer. I personally stopped being amused watching you two flirt and flutter about ten minutes ago.

Rowena, Sam knows you are with me but I don't know what he would think if you ran off with Gabriel here. Sam can be funny about other people using his things. Him being the Boy King and all I tend to be a little careful about pissing him off these days. What do you think? Gabe, do you think you can take Sammy on? Or would you even want to try? Is the witch worth some Sammy whomp? Up to you man. I'm on my way back down stairs."


	37. Chapter 37 - And Lucifer Takes Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 37**

**And Lucifer Takes Hell**

**From Chapter 36**

_Rowena eyed the tempter. She had never seen Mt. Fuji or the Grand Canyon from the Canyon floor. There were bits of stray __Anasazi__ magic scattered in the Arizona desert she would love to have. She carefully nibbled on the end of her bright red nail and considered the creature beside her._

"_Ok, you two," Dean pushed back his chair and stretched. "Time to move on. We've been here long enough' kust ask Adam. He's about to dose off with his nose in the beer. I personally stopped being amused watching you two flirt and flutter about ten minutes ago._

_Rowena, Sam knows you are with me but I don't know what he would think if you ran off with Gabriel here. Sam can be funny about other people using his things. Him being the Boy King and all I tend to be a little careful about pissing him off these days. What do you think? Gabe, do you think you can take Sammy on? Or would you even want to try? Is the witch worth some Sammy whomp? Up to you man. I'm on my way back down stairs."_

**Chapter 37**

In Heaven Lucifer and Samuel, now rejoined, stood with Castiel and watched over the Angel Forum. When Raphael appeared and took the seat in the center of the waters a hushed whisper rustled through the assembled Angels and the inward flow of new arrivals through the arched entrances halted. The soft melodies that had spontaneously begun all stopped and dismay spread like waves on the surface of a lake.

Raphael stood, his image reflected in the shallow waters. "My brothers, do not despair. Yes, I am the form of Raphael the Archangel who has done so much damage to our home but I am now possessed, willingly, by Santanael, one of the Trimūrti who, with Samuel and Lucifer, the Morning Star, have seized control of Heaven, Hell and the Earthly plain. My work is now to repair the damage I have done.

With that Raphael sat back down. He extended his silver tinged wings and allowed the tips to trail just on the surface of the new waters. V-shaped ripples flowed past and within the ripples flashes of bright colored fish appeared. This was the first of the new life introduced to Heaven and the first of Raphael's gifts of healing to appear.

Sam and Castiel paused on the marble parapet to observe this minor miracle of life and Castiel smiled. "Perhaps you are correct, Samuel." the seraph said. "Hope can be re-born in Heaven. Perhaps our brother Raphael, Master of the Air, can be restored to sanctity."

The two Masters of Hell left the Forum and traveled the byways of Heaven back to Joshua's garden. There was a new feeling in the air. The sense of a storm brewing, of conflict to come, was cleared and a sense of peace had been restored.

As they approached the Garden small groups of Angels began to appear. Sometimes a group was only three or four seraphs but occasionally a large number gathered. They were all moving in the same direction, Joshua's garden. During the time of Raphael's rule Joshua had closed the Garden in rebuke. Once more it was open to all who needed it.

When they reached the front gate they found Joshua waiting for them.

God's Gardner smiled as they approached. "Samuel, Lucifer, Castiel," he cried. "I see that someone is missing. So what I hear is true, Santanael is staying in Heaven?" The dark angel leaned on his staff. Here, outside the Gates of the Garden it appeared to be the traditional Shepard's Crook so long described in Christian Children's Bible stories. Samuel returned the smile wondering if this was an effort to perhaps make heaven feel more familiar.

He noticed that Joshua's smile had a touch of the secret about it. Perhaps the elder Angel was only making a joke. Sam Winchester knew that once inside the Garden Joshua's staff could just a readily appear as a shovel or pruning shears. Reality was not something Heaven clung to. The semblance of a thing in heaven was often only a mask; a wavelength of celestial intent, as Castiel had once described his existence.

"Joshua," Castiel asked, "who are all these Angels?" looking around at the group held outside the Gates.

"These are the penitents that will travel with you, Castiel," Joshua waved at the waiting beings. "They cannot in all honest deny their sins and wish to become pure again. If you are restoring Hell as a place of penance they wish to face their fate there and with you.

Castiel passed down the file of Angels. He stopped at the very end. "Even this one?" he asked. "Even the Scribe of God seeks redemption in the pit?" Castiel pulled off a cowl covering Metatron's face.

Metatron grabbed at the cowl and pulled it back over his head. "Careful, Angel," he growled. "Where I go is my own business and I want to leave Heaven."

Joshua laid a hand on Castiel's arm. "Brother, I believe you would be doing Heaven a great favor if you could take Metatron with you. I then fear for Hell but perhaps your people can handle his venom. He corrupted our Raphael almost beyond redemption. We now hope to get our Sweet Archangel back but if would be better and safer if Metatron was gone."

Castiel patted Joshua's hand, noticing that it was an old man's hand, wrinkled and thin. He wondered just how long Joshua had been God's Gardner. Perhaps God and Death were not the only ones who had existed since the beginning of time and before.

The group entered the Garden with Joshua and the Masters of Hell in the lead. The Penitent Angels followed. Samuel had seen to it that Metatron was now in front of the Angels, not hiding in the rear. Lucifer had whispered warnings to Samuel to keep a very close eye on the Scribe.

As they strolled through the peace of the Garden, even the Penitents calmed. This would be the last glimpse of Heaven for a number of them and their futures were not secure. Some would hope to return and others would never feel worthy again. Samuel doubted that the Scribe's pride would ever allow him to surrender. Possibly Hell could gain another permanent resident.

They finally reached the silvered gates that lead to the Axis Mundi. Before Joshua released the locks Samuel spoke to him. "Joshua, I suggest that you get either Belial or Verrine to guard this upper gate. I leave it up to your to choose which partner will get to be stationed here in Heaven. Perhaps they will share. I know that you will have to pick because each will defer to the other. I only suggest a guard be placed at either end of the stairway until all turmoil comes to an end."

Joshua smiled back to Samuel. "Thank you. That is a wise precaution. I'll have my hands full here as it is. There are still more Angels in hiding, more decisions to be made. If I had one of the Fallen stationed here I would be able to easily pass messages to you where you might be. I can certainly let you know when the next group of Penitents is assembled."

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Samuel the vessel and Castiel the Seraph led their group of angels through the gate and started down the Axis Mundi. Each step dropped them deeper into the realm of the material. Each being assembled a more solid form. Once again the Angels danced on the very top of one of Earth's highest Mountains. Climbers far away stood and stared at the clouds forming over Kangchenjunga. Those with eyes that could see watched the Angels flow down the mountain slopes and disappear like dew on the slopes.

To the Angels the appearance of reality thickened. The harmonics of the celestial realm slowed and the music dulled. They spiraled down the Axis Mundi and at the Earth plain visions of the high cold mountains appeared. The snow on the mountains challenged the white of their wings.

Down the stairs they traveled each layer of reality more dense than the previous. At last they began to step out into Hell's Garden, At the foot of the stair they walked between Hell's gate guardians, two glittering statues of blue crystal, the Fallen Angels, Belial and Verrine. Their faces were terrible and their swords of crystal shards were raised in warming. They were the Penitent's first introduction to the realities of Hell.

Samuel separated Metatron from the group of contrite Angels and summoned Hell's spirits to escort the new arrivals to their individual cells. Word had been sent to Hell to get the requisite number of stone carved cells ready for the new arrivals. Each Seraph would begin their period of penitence alone. To beings that lived in their choir and who all called each other brother or sister isolation was a form of torture.

There was a window provided in each cell that overlooked the Hellish plain. The Angels would be able to contemplate the commerce of Hell, the herds of demons released from the pit after being broken and transformed. The cries of suffering, the crashing of thunder, all the tumult of Hell filled those cells hour after hour.

There would be no peace except that generated by the penitent being. They could provide their own comfort once truly reborn into the pure path of exaltation. Raphael's vision had leaded them astray. Now the visions of Hell were their reward. It might take eons for some to regain what they had lost. Some might never again touch the hem of the trailing gown of glory but here, in this place, they would be offered a chance.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Finally home, Samuel flopped down on his throne. Castiel grinned, actually grinned and sat in his own throne more carefully. Kneeling on the checkerboard floor of the audience room Metatron waited with bowed head, Satan's sword pricking the back of his neck.

"Well, isn't this just charming," the Scribe sneered. "Consorting with Demons are you Castiel? I should have expected it. You always were more than a little off."

Satan pressed his sword more firmly against the Scribe's neck.

"Careful there buck-o," Metatron growled. "You Fallen truly have forgotten your place in the scheme of thigs, haven't you? I am still an Angel. I am still the Scribe of God. You are not worthy to stand in my presence."

The Scribe was trying to get some kind of response out of Satan. He could have picked an easier target but Satan held the sword at his neck.

Castiel leaned forward on his throne. "Metatron, do you know whose bones were used to make my throne here in Hell?"

"Not my problem." The Scribe replied. "I have no idea nor could I care less."

"These are the bones of Zachariah, the last Angel who plotted the downfall of The Winchesters Vessels; the last Angel who plotted to rule over paradise as the Master of Heaven. He was also the last Angel who attempted to control the Archangels with lies and visions of glory. Did you think your schemes and plans were original? "

"It might not have been original," the Scribe replied while trying to push Satan's sword aside. "I would like to point out that it almost worked and worked because the Archangels are some of the stupidest Angels in existence. Raphael is as dumb as a rock."

That got Samuel to his feet and part way down the stairs. Looming over the Scribe of God Samuel let Lucifer take over the show.

Lucifer chose to appear as the flaming image of a warrior of God. Metatron slid back away from Lucifer's fiery presence. Those few demons who had been hanging around waiting for the show fled and Satan knelt in obedience.

In a voice that literally shook the floor of the Castle of Bones Lucifer cried out. "You are speaking of my beloved brothers. How dare you disparage their gifts? Raphael was created to bring Healing to the Universe; to guide souls to Heaven, to deliver succor to his brothers in their sorrows. You poisoned him, perverted him from his God given path and now you call him stupid? I suppose Michael is also stupid, and Gabriel and even me? Is that right, Grima Wormtongue?"

Metatron glanced at the fiery face looming over him. "Is the literary reference supposed to make me think that you, Morning Star, are the intelligent brother? Would the smartest of all have spent so many long eons trap in a light filled cage? "

Lucifer reached out his hand and wrapped it around the Scribe's throat. As Lucifer's fingers tightened, the Scribe's essence began to smoke.

"I'll tell you, Scribe, what I think," Lucifer said softly. "I think you deserve to burn but it would be a fate far too quick for the damage you have done." With those words Lucifer tossed the damaged Angel to the floor.

"For poisoning my sweet brother Raphael you shall lose your poisonous tongue. For imprisoning the faithful in Heaven you have earned your own cage. For daring to look upon my face you shall lose your eyes. The next few eons you will spend in darkness and silence."

Lucifer turned to Satan, one of the New Knights of Hell. "Satan, my brother, please make it so."

As Satan made to drag the wounded Scribe from the room there was a loud whistle and a shout from the dais. With a thump Dean Winchester arrived and landed hard in the Consort's chair.

"Hi guys," he called out cheerfully. "Did I miss anything?"


	38. Chapter 38 - The Children of the Garden

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 38**

**The Children of the Garden**

When the birth of the ultimate vessels was predicated, anticipated and adored a place had been made for those vessels in the Gardens of Hell. It was a perfect landscape under Hell's gaudy sky for children to run, play and grow. All was in place for the chosen successors of the Angels to learn the ways of God but the traitor Azazel, the fallen Angel, one of the leaders of the rebellious Watchers in the time preceding the flood, who had taught men the art of warfare; in his overwhelming hubris diverted the will of God.

The human aspects of the children were lost to the world of Men, given free will, the curse of man, and unleashed upon the world. In their confusion the children fought with their brothers, the Angels. The living children became the Winchester brothers and a different path to the future was laid down.

In the Garden however, the imprint of those children still existed, still wandered the paths of flowers. Their laughter echoed against the hills and in the haunted secret places of their intended but rejected nursery.

For these childlike spirits the changes in Hell had little impact. They had noticed Belial and Verrine in their new shining armor guarding the foot of the Axis Mundi. They had heard the voices of strangers wandering the pathways of the garden and passing through the gates that the children never challenged. There was a new and fresh breeze that blew through their garden when the strangers wandered by but for the most part the world of the children was unaffected.

Hell's new Masters had heard the children's laughter early on and had obtained glimpses of the little ones on various pathways, always just barely out of sight. For the most part however the children's world beat in time with the chiming of Hell's great heart, like crystals resonating with the sound of a great bell tolling.

Day after day the children lie sleeping under the great baobab trees, clasp in each other's arms and sweating under Hell's sun. They have only each other, each brother the entire world to the other.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

From Chapter 37:

_Lucifer reached out his hand and wrapped it around the Scribe's throat. As Lucifer's fingers tightened, the Scribe's essence began to smoke._

"_I'll tell you, Scribe, what I think," Lucifer said softly. "I think you deserve to burn but it would be a fate far too quick to payfor the damage you have done." With those words Lucifer tossed the damaged Angel to the floor._

"_For poisoning my sweet brother Raphael you shall lose your poisonous tongue. For imprisoning the faithful in Heaven you have earned your own cage. For daring to look upon my face you shall lose your eyes. The next few eons you will spend in darkness and silence."_

_Lucifer turned to Satan, one of the New Knights of Hell. "Satan, my brother, please make it so."_

_As Satan made to drag the wounded Scribe from the room there was a loud whistle and a shout from the dais. With a thump Dean Winchester arrived and landed hard in the Consort's chair._

"_Hi guys," he called out cheerfully. "Did I miss anything?"_

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

**On with Chapter 38**

Samuel sat on his throne, amused by his brother's precipitous arrival. Dean was always a loud noise in a small room, even when that small room was Hell in all its glory.

"I'd say you missed quite a bit, Dean." Sam smiled. "Heaven has been over thrown. Raphael has been cast down and Santanael now possesses him. Lucifer cleaned the streets of Heaven with his fire and destroyed Raphael's God awful castle to restore the Angel's Forum. We left Heaven with prisoners and so, yes, you could say we've had a busy day." Sam peered around the chamber. "What happened to your entourage, Dean? Didn't you leave here with various friends?"

"I certainly did, Sam but they all ran off and left me." Dean called out for Gilfoy to bring them drinks.

The obsequious Demon popped up out of his personal black hole and scraped the floor bowing. "Yes my Masters, immediately." He twirled the end of his ever growing mustache. "I assume you all would like cold beer?"

"Perfect," Dean responded. He didn't even try anymore to see where Gilfoy came from or went. Dean just wanted his beer and the mechanics of Gilroy's arrivals and departures were no longer of any interest.

"What do you mean they ran off and left you?" Sam dimples were on full display. There wasn't even the smallest touch of Lucifer in his eyes. The creature seated on Hell's Throne was pure Sam Winchester, Dean's little brother.

Gilfoy reappeared with a tray of cold sweating bottles. He moved from Sam to Dean to Castiel presenting his swag with his usual bow.

Dean drank than looked up at Sam. "Gabriel carried Rowena off. Told her he could take her anywhere, any place, any time that she liked and she folded. Up to that point she'd been playing a pretty good game." Dean waved his beer at a shocked Castiel. "Sorry Cassie. Your brother is a hound dog."

"I believe you may be correct," the Seraph stared back at Dean. "Gabriel has been separated from Heaven for far too long. He is more Loki now than Archangel."

Dean took another swallow of his beer. "You got me there, Cas. I have to admit though that I like Gabriel best of all your brothers."

Samuel cleared his throat, pulling back Dean's eyes. "So Gabe and Rowena are off possibly bumping uglies: that's an image I wish I could un-see. What happened to Adam? Did you ditch our little brother beside the road?"

Gilfoy appeared with another beer for Dean.

Dean was fascinated by Gilfoy's bouncing moustache He kept his eyes on it wondering if at some point it might not just separate from the demon and crawl off somewhere. With a blink and a shudder he pulled back from the thought. "Gilfoy, would you please ask Crowley to appear? I have a job for him."

Again Gilfoy's out flung fingers scraped the floor as his head dipped low. "Immediately, My Lord."

"Dean," Sam rumbled. "What does Crowley have to do with Adam? What have you done?"

"Now Sam, don't get your panties in a bunch." Dean replied. "I wouldn't hurt Adam. He's family."

"You better not," Sam growled. "Just remember who is King around here. " With a huff and a flutter he settled his wings. For a moment he had let them out. Only his brother could get under the Boy King's skin that fast. Family always knew how to push the right buttons.

Crowley high, piercing voice floated in from the side hall. "No idea at all, you buffoon..…" They could hear the King of the Crossroads berating Gilfoy. Everyone in the room knew that Gilfoy didn't give a crap anymore. He wasn't working for Crowley now; he was working for Sam.

One round of kissing Crowley's ass had been enough for the gentleman demon. Sam's Major-domo treated Crowley politely but just barely so. Gilfoy's antics amused the Winchesters and he knew exactly how far he could go. He was careful not to outright insult the former King of Hell. One never knew what the future might bring.

Crowley strolled in, as nicely dressed as ever, all in sleek black. The reddish glow of his eyes matched the subtle stripe in his tie. "Good evening gentlemen." He nodded his head slightly. "How can I help?"

There was a pause as Crowley enumerated the players in the room. "Excuse me, Squirrel," he said in surprise as he waved his ever present cut crystal glass of Craig in Dean's direction. "Didn't my mother go with you? Where is she? Don't tell me you have done me the great favor of cutting her throat?"

Dean leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't do that, Crowley. You two are better than vaudeville. I enjoy watching you try to off one another. No fear, your Mother's alive. She's just off with her new boyfriend, making everyone uncomfortable."

Crowley gazed around. He snapped his fingers at Gilfoy. "A chair for me, please, Gilfoy. This looks like a more extended conversation than I expected."

Gilfoy materialized the requested chair and, after checking it for safety, Crowley sat down. "Now what's this about a boyfriend for my Mother?"

"Your Mother has taken off with my brother, Gabriel." Castiel answered, disgusted. "You would think that an Archangel would have better sense."

"Oh, really," Crowley's eyebrows almost disappeared. "Well played, Mother. " The demon King turned to face Castiel. "I do hope that there aren't any pockets in his Angel night gown for Mother to pick. She cannot be trusted, you know."

"Enough gossip," Sam scowled. "I believe that Dean has work for you, Crowley."

"What do you need, Squirrel?"

Dean licked the cool sweat off the lip of his bottle. "Two things I need from you, Crowley. First I left our little brother Adam at the University of Minnesota in his old dorm room. He's a good kid but he's more Mulligan than Winchester. I don't ever see him being happy in this life.

I need you to organize whatever Adam needs to get back into the Medical program there. He was studying medicine before he got swept up into the Winchester story. Use some of your crossroads demons to get him back on track seamlessly."

"No deal, then?" Crowley eyed Dean.

"If I catch wind of any tiny part of a deal, Crowley, your hide is going to be waving from a flag pole on top of the Castle. You go in, set Adam up and get the fuck out… Understand?"

"Seems a bit unfair," Crowley started but then Sam let Lucifer's fire appear in his eyes.

"Do as Dean says, Crowley" Samuel rumbled. "The flagpole thing will seem like a gift after I get done with you."

"That reminds me," Dean said. "If we don't have Hell Debit cards, get them set up. I can't have Adam working part time jobs to put food on the table. There you go, Crowley. I'm sure you can figure out some way to make the Bank of Hell pay for you. Just don't let us catch you."

Crowley shut up and considered the possibilities. Dean could see the wheels going around.

"Ok, I can do something with that," Crowley mused. "What's the other job?"

Dean spun his bottle. "That's actually more of a Sam job than mine. I'm still not sure that I'm going to be completely on board with it."

Crowley changed focus. "What do you want, Sam?"

Sam spread his dark wings, lifting and stretching them into the ceiling. It was very easy to see Lucifer in the vessel when Sam did that. He was larger than life and his wings danced with the torch light. Iridescent bands of color chased themselves over the flight pinions. He shivered and shook them closed again.

"What do you know of the Children in the Garden, Crowley?"

"That is an interesting question," Crowley leaned forward. "As I understand it they are aspects of you and Dean that didn't get integrated into your souls because of Azazel's interference in some great design. All of creation knows they are there, out in the garden. They are very much a part of Hell but on a different wavelength somehow. We don't bother them and they don't bother us."

"You are right, that's interesting." Sam murmured. "Have they ever been summoned?"

Crowley goggled. "What part of we don't bother them, did you not understand?"

Sam stood and stretched again. "If they are a missing part of us perhaps we should all meet. Dean, Cas, let's go for a walk in the garden and meet more Winchester brothers."

"If you say so, Sam," Dean responded and followed his brother down the stairs. Castiel also followed and Crowley lurked at the back. When Sam reached the gates to the garden he let Dean and Castiel pass in but raised his hand against Crowley. "You aren't family, Crowley. You stay here."

"Come on Moose." Crowley objected. "I've been in you, remember? What do you mean I'm not family? We're almost brothers."

San loomed over the shorter demon. Lucifer's Hell light shone in his eyes. "Are you sure about that Demon? Do you think you'd really fit into the family?" Lucifer breathed out softly and Crowley's lovely suit curled up and smoked, lightly toasted. "I'd give that a lot more thought if I were you."

The three Masters of Hell meandered through Hell's garden, Crowley firmly excluded. Hell's lemon yellow sun barely broke through the canopy of leaves high above. On the ground dark vegetation pushed its way towards the walkways concealing small scurrying things in the shadows. Heavy jungle flowers dangled from the branches overhead, drooping with scent and mystery.

They reached the heart of the Garde;, a pure clear lake and the waterfall that Lucifer regarded as his own. Castiel clenched his fists and stared, remembering the water pounding against his body while he floated in his brother's arms. The Seraph pushed the memory away and sat down on a wrought iron bench. The Winchesters also found seats and stared out over the tumbling waters. Samuel lowered his head and moved his wings forward, concealing his body and hiding his face.

No one spoke.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

After a long peaceful time laughing voices broke the silence; from behind the waterfall curtain two young men appeared. They were laughing and playing, dunking each other in the water then rising again and pulling each other down.

Theirs was the laughter that haunted Hell's Garden. The Masters of Hell sat and watched as their latest brothers approached. As the two neared the shore and the water receded they were fully exposed. Naked, pure and perfect they were the epitome of innocence. Their eyes, however, carried the weight of long, dark centuries spent in Hell. It seemed that their souls were older than their bodies.

They halted directly before Samuel, the shorter one wrapped in the taller brother's arms. Their skins still glistened with the lake's water and their skin glowed with Hell's sunlight.

The shorter brother spoke, "I know you." His voice was layered with meaning, dark and smoky while at the same time as pure and clear as the waters. "You are our lost brother Samuel and carry the soul of God's most beloved, Lucifer."

Samuel sat up straight and pulled his wings back. "And who are you?"

The shorter one laughed. "We don't have names, at least not our own. We are God's Nephilim; not Angel and human but Angel and God. We were the templates for what should have become the latest of God's creations. The plan was sabotaged by Heaven's traitors. God left and we were abandoned here, waiting for the universe to remember us."

Samuel got to his feet. "Perhaps that moment has come. I and Lucifer are the remaining fragments of a broken triumvirate. One piece of us has been left in Heaven and if you are as strong as you appear perhaps you can offer shelter to your Angelic brother, Lucifer. I, Samuel, will leave this place and return to Earth. Lucifer will rule in Hell with you."


	39. Chapter 39 - The Ordering of Hell

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 39**

**The Ordering of Hell**

**From Chapter 38**

_The shorter brother spoke, "I know you." His voice was layered with meaning, dark and smoky while at the same time as pure and clear as the waters. "You are our lost brother Samuel and carry the soul of God's most beloved, Lucifer."_

_Samuel sat up straight and pulled his wings back. "And who are you?"_

_The shorter one laughed. "We don't have names, at least not our own. We are God's __Nephilim; not Angel and human but Angel and God. We were the templates for what should have become the latest of God's creations. The plan was sabotaged by Heaven's traitors. God left and we were abandoned here, waiting for the universe to remember us."_

_Samuel got to his feet. "Perhaps that moment has come. I and Lucifer are the remaining fragments of a broken triumvirate. One piece of us has been left in Heaven and if you are as strong as you appear perhaps you can offer shelter to your Angelic brother, Lucifer. I, Samuel, will leave this place and return to Earth. Lucifer will rule in Hell with you."_

**Chapter 39**

The Children of the Garden stood at the foot of the staircase, wrapped together, the taller of the two holding his brother in his arms. A flicker and they were once again the innocent children, another flicker and they appeared as teenage boys, hot and panting. A third time and they appeared as mirrors of the Winchester brothers in their current form, adult and stalwart, Boy Kings of Hell.

Samuel leaned toward his spirit exemplar. "So you are what I was supposed to become? How many different Samuels could there be? So many of Heaven's creatures had plans for me: Azazel, God and Lucifer and now you. "

Hell's Boy King leaned back on his throne and smiled. As far as he could see everything belonged to him. He glanced at Dean in the consort's chair and Castiel on the Angel throne. He had his friends, his family and now his Kingdom at his feet. There was nothing left for him to conquer. He felt he had finally made his peace with God; he had paid for all his mistakes. Every card had been played against him since he was six months old but here he was, triumphant.

A shiver passed down his spine. He grabbed his pride by the throat and fought it down. Pride was the path of destruction and he knew it well. Lucifer's pride had led to him being thrown out of Heaven. Raphael's pride had left him open and exposed to Metatron's manipulations. Naomi's pride had led her down paths darker than any demon. Pride was the poison in any Garden, in Heaven or Hell or even on Earth.

There was silence in the Throne room. God's Nephilim remained entwined, stroking each other's flesh. They were brothers, yes, but lovers also and evidently the crown of God's creation waiting for their father to return. The Masters of the Three Spheres of Existence sat relaxed upon their thrones. For a pure moment Hell was at peace. Only the cries of the newly formed demons ascending the mountain tainted the air and those cries came from far away.

Into the silence the crash of the outer gate opening echoed like Gabriel's Horn. Verrine and Belial appeared with four unrepentant demons between them.

"My Lords," Verrine bowed low. His blue crystal form and glowing green crown set delicate reflections dancing around the dark throne room. "We have found our missing brothers." He held them caged with his blue crystal sword before them as Belial held his behind. Bringing up the rear was Satan with his obsidian shard full of stars held upright.

"Who are these demons?" Samuel stood and raised his wings to their full extent. For a change he shifted the hue from Lucifer's black to Sam Winchester's blue. Black was for war, blue was for peace. The wings brushed the ceiling and the iridescent colors moved over the surface of the feathers like the ripples in a stream. The Boy King strode down the stairs gracefully, barefoot and dressed only in jeans that rode low on his slender hips. Behind him Dean and Castiel settled in for the show. Sam was in full plumage, like a peacock ready for battle.

Belial's voice rang out. "Here are Astaroth, Mammon, Abaddon and Asmodeus. Do with them as you will."

"Oh yes." Sam said. "My wandering and disobedient demons; some of Cain's original Knights of Hell; I am pleased they have been found. We have been looking for them for quite a while. Who tracked them down?"

Belial leaned forward. "Our brother Beelzebub, who still works with Crowley as you commanded, felt their presence in the world during one of his collections. We found them all gathered together in a place called Dallas, fomenting strife, turning men's souls to greed and plotting baseless revenge against the helpless."

Sam stepped off the staircase, carrying his wings high in warning and went to stand beside the Children.

"Now what shall I do with you?" He said to his four captive renegades. He cocked his head to the side and slid his eyes over each of the demons.

"Mammon who tempts men with greed, Astaroth demon of false accusation, Asmodeus the spinner of vile revenge and, of course, Abaddon who feeds the powers of war and devastation; I know you all well. You are just as deformed and twisted as the other Knights were when I found them. Look at you. "

Without their Earthly meat suits the Knights were hideous in their deformities as only fallen Angels could be. Alistair and other masters had worked on these Angels and created masterpieces of shame. Too many legs, fingers like broken twigs at the end of fleshless arms, mouths of animals with too many teeth; they were each the stuff of nightmares.

Samuel waved his hand, fingers extended and the four demons froze in place. With their mutterings stilled silence once again claimed the throne room.

He reached out to touch his own mirror image and said "Tell me, sweet Sam, would you like to rule in Hell? Would you and your brother like to take the thrones? I will give you Lucifer to keep bound. He may be an Archangel and a terrible power but you are part Angel, part God and also a perfect vessel. You could keep him bound, I'm sure."

The Child tightened his arms around his brother.

"Don't worry about this Dean." Sam reached out to caress the cheek of the Dean Child. "He will be with you and you two can share. You might remember there is another Archangel in Hell. Michael is in the cage if you want to take him on. Beware, he is in a terrible temper and is the one who originally beat Lucifer down into Hell. Be very careful if you decide to approach him."

Dean decided to join his Sam and came down the stair to join the already confusing group of spirits and mirror images. He reached out to hold on to the side of Sam's extended wing, being very careful to avoid the sharp edge. Castiel stood far above, keeping watch.

"Sammy, what are you doing?" Dean was worried. "Have you thought this through?"

Sam wrapped a long arm around Dean and pulled him into an embrace mimicking that of the Children of the Garden.

"I have been thinking about this for a while now, Dean." Sam said. "I have become serious about it since we left Santanael in Heaven. As soon as he was gone I felt more alive than I have been since I fell out of Lucifer's cage. I felt more like Sam Winchester and I realized that what I really wanted to do was go home."

"What do you mean, go home?" Dean asked. "Do you mean go back to Earth?"

"Yes," Sam smiled broadly and was very much the human Sam again. His hair flopped into his eyes and his dimples came back. Dean reached up and took Sam's face in his hands. He turned Sam's face from side to side, just looking at his brother. "Good to see you again, little brother." Dean said and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist.

"You know, Sam," Dean said "there seems to be more of you than their used to be if that's even possible. You were always the size of a house but now you seem even bigger somehow. Why did that happen?"

"It takes a lot to balance these wings, Dean." Sam replied. "I had to get bigger and heavier to be a counter weight. Without more weight up front I'd fall over on my back every time I spread them out. These are serious wings, brother." Sam looked a little sad. "I wonder if I can keep them if I give Lucifer up."

Sam attention seemed to turn inward and Dean assumed Sam was talking to Lucifer. At the end of a few minutes he seemed to come to a decision and reached for the Child Sam's hand.

As Sam and his exemplar stood facing each other Samuel began to separate into two images. A glowing figure with fiery wings emanated from Samuel's body. For the first time since he had fallen Lucifer's true form was vaguely seen by those in the throne room. The figure's fiery wings waved gently and warmth spread through the room. Lucifer's form expanded slowly but before it completely dominated the space the glow sank into the body of the Child of the Garden. The golden light was dimmed and Samuel was free.

Castiel appeared between the two Samuels. He touched Lucifer's newest vessel. "I name you Samifer and welcome you into the company of Angels."

Samifer smiled at Castiel but reached for his own brother. "Thank you Castiel. You are very kind however I believe you are afraid that I will be more Lucifer than Samifer. Don't worry. The Archangel is well controlled. Lucifer cannot seize this vessel. I am not Angel I am Nephilim. I am also full of the experiences and thoughts of a human vessel, Sam Winchester. My brother and I will take Hell's thrones and God's original intentions will be restored.

The two Children ascended to Hell's thrones and Samifer took the highest throne. Even now he glowed slightly, reflecting Lucifer's light from within.

On the floor at the foot of the stair Dean Winchester laughed. He had spotted the demon Gilfoy, behind the throne. The chubby mustachioed demon came forward to dance attendance on his new Masters.

Another shadow moved behind the throne and the light tinkling of silver bells sounded in Hell. Bela Talbot appeared behind Samifer's throne and draped her arms over the chair back. Her long, delicate fingers rested just barely on Samifer's naked shoulders.

Dean snickered. "I guess Bela's going to take a run at yet another Boy King of Hell. Good luck to her. The Children of the Garden should be in for a good time with her around. They just might have to kiss their innocence good bye."

Still smiling Dean turned to Sam and Castiel. "I think they will do just fine. After all, they are just very strange copies of us." Dean chewed on his lower lip. "You know, now that Samifer has his own name my Child should get one too. We can't go on calling him Child Dean. That makes me uncomfortable."

"So Sam " Dean said. "You get to keep the wings, do you? And you want to go back to Earth? That should be fun. How the hell are we going to stuff you and your accessories in the Impala?"

"That's not going to be a problem, Dean." Castiel spoke up. "I can teach Sam to conceal his wings just as I conceal mine. I am more concerned about this situation in Hell." Castiel glanced around. "I hope Samifer can control my brother and I hope they do opt foolishly go poking at Michael in the cage. Michael is very strong. He is stronger than Lucifer. Michael is God's war commander and he has the worst temper of all my brothers."

Dean shook his head. "Castiel, your family makes mine look good. It is an outright wonder you all have lasted this long. Speaking of families we better get going back to Earth before Gabriel and Rowena decide to grow a very twisted branch on the family tree. How exactly would Gabriel explain Crowley to not only his brothers but to Dad? "

"Before you all go rolling away and land me with this world I would like ideas about what I should do with these demons." Samifer waved his hand over the caged beasts and sound was restored.


	40. Chapter 40 - A New Day for Earth

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

The Supernatural characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me. No money is being made from this story. It is for entertainment only.

**Winchesters in Hell**

**Chapter 40**

**A New Day for Earth**

**From Chapter 39**

"_That's not going to be a problem, Dean." Castiel spoke up. "I can teach Sam to conceal his wings just as I conceal mine. I am more concerned about this situation in Hell." Castiel glanced around. "I hope Samifer can control my brother and I hope they do opt foolishly go poking at Michael in the cage. Michael is very strong. He is stronger than Lucifer. Michael is God's war commander and he has the worst temper of all my brothers."_

_Dean shook his head. "Castiel, your family makes mine look good. It is an outright wonder you all have lasted this long. Speaking of families we better get going back to Earth before Gabriel and Rowena decide to grow a very twisted branch on the family tree. How exactly would Gabriel explain Crowley to not only his brothers but to Dad? "_

"_Before you all go rolling away and land me with this world I would like ideas about what I should do with these demons." Samifer waved his hand over the caged beasts and sound was restored._

**Chapter 40**

Sam climbed the stair back up to Samifer and leaned down to whisper in his exemplar's ear. They both watched the demons corralled on the floor of the audience room. Astaroth, Mammon, Abaddon and Asmodeus shifted and hissed under the control of Belial and Verrine's swords. They appeared as foul as the first day they had left the pit, fresh from Alistair's hand.

Dean strolled over and had a closer look, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He poked at the closest demon with a booted foot and the demon made an effort to bite the limb off. Castiel stepped forward to protect his friend and the New Knight's swords crashed into the floor. Abaddon backed away.

"Dean." Sam snapped from the throne. "That was very foolish."

"Do something with them Sammy." Dean replied. "They're eyesores and ugly. They decided to stay on Earth and eat souls rather than come when you called them. What are you going to do with them?"

Samifer rose from his chair and he and Samuel descended the stairs. It was odd watching them walk together. Samifer glowed with a golden light, lit from within by Lucifer. The Archangel's fiery wings sored aver the Child's head. Sam balanced him. They wore the same face. Their bodies were in sync, moving together as if they had done it all of their days but Sam's soft, dark blue wings spoke of peace and forgiveness and his smile was kind.

Samifer, the Child of the Garden, was retribution on two legs. This was a face that would hand out cold justice. He could count up the days of a life and lay the feather of truth upon the scales to determine the value of a heart. In Hell he would have many opportunities to determine the depth of penance needed to restore that heart.

Passing his brother Samifer extended his hand. "Come with me, Lucent. We should judge these demons together and determine their punishment. They are our brothers also and need to be brought back into the light."

Sam looked upon the Child Dean and saw his own brother standing there but transformed. "Your name is Lucent?" he asked.

Child Dean smiled back. "It is now. My brother just gave me the gift."

Samifer laughed. "Yes, he is Lucent, the Light of Heaven. He will lead us all in the dark of the future."

They reached the floor and Samifer pointed casually at two of the demons. "Bring those two to the Garden Gate" he ordered and Belial cut them out of the group with a wave of his sword.

Samifer led the way and swung the fret work gate wide. He pointed and Asmodeus was placed at the left of the path while Mammon faced him from the other side. Samifer raised his hands, palms outward and a mixture of Lucifer's power and the magic of the Garden flowed in a stream from his hands. Like water from a hose the stream splashed on Asmodeus' feet,

First the feet of the demon were rooted into the earth. The demon tugged and tried to escape but the roots grew and burrowed deep into the skin of the Hell plain. He was bound to the soil. Another pass of Samifer's palms and the demon's hands reached high over his head. His mouth opened in a soundless cry and his body began to stretch. There was a rumbling from the ground and much snapping and grinding of bones from the demon's body but in a relatively short space of time a Dragoon's Blood Tree stood where the demon had been. Strong, sturdy and strange the tree was draped with vines that hung down to the ground.

Samifer turned and Mammon became a mirror image. Lucent walked first to Asmodeus and laid his hands upon the trunk. "You are now a Guardian; a Warrior for the Garden. You will defend it with all of your strength."

He pronounced the same curse upon Mammon and the brothers were finished.

Samuel looked at the Garden's new trees. "Well, Samifer, not my first choice but this place and all its inhabitants now answer to you."

The group left the Garden and its new trees and went back to the throne room. Samifer had the last two demons lead out to the entrance to the Castle of Bones. There he planted two more Guardian Trees, the first new living things the Hell landscape had seen since the pattern was laid down. All freshly created demons would have to pass between the Guardian Trees before being allowed to worship Hell's Kings. The Guardian Trees would decide the fate of each demon; either exile to more suffering on the Hell plain or entrance to the Castle of Bones and the possibility of future redemption.

All of Hell's Knights were now born into their new forms. Samifer and Lucent returned to their thrones Hell was coming to order.

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._

Samifer and Lucent climbed the stair to their thrones. The empty Angel Throne drew the eyes of all in the room.

The human Dean Winchester, still the Master of Earth, sat comfortably at the base of the stair; long legs stretched out over the checkerboard floor and crossed at the ankles. He glanced up at his personal Angel and smiled.

"Well, Cas, where do you want to land? Will you go back to Heaven, take your throne here or would you like to come with me and ride in the Impala again?"

Castiel flicked a look upward to the New Boy Kings on their thrones. "Dean, all things considered I think I would like to go back to Earth with you and Sam. I have been an angel, I have been a Master of Hell and of all the things I have been I believe I prefer the human Castiel most of all. I will go with you."

"Good." Dean said and now carried the conversation over to Sam. "Well, little brother, are you and your wings coming with us too? There is still a shot gun seat in the Impala and there are still plenty of things to hunt on earth. Do you want to get the band back together again?"

Sam grinned. "Definitely" he answered. "Do you think I would let you and Cas run off and leave me behind?"

"Fine." Dean stood and faced the thrones. "What are you two going to do about the empty throne?" he asked Samifer and lucent as he waved in the direction of Castiel's empty seat.

The children turned their faces to Castiel and waited. It was funny to see them both tilt their heads as Castiel often did when trying to grasp a human idea or a Dean Winchester reference that made no sense at all.

"You have a number of Angels gathered at the lake in the garden." Castiel spoke slowly, carefully thinking about a good recommendation for the Children. "One of the most senior of seraphs and the kindest is Dina, the Angel of Learning and Communication. He is thought to have helped humanity learn how to speak. He is kind and wise and would be an excellent choice as your Ambassador to Heaven. He is almost as old as Joshua and has a good bond with Heaven's Gardner. You might consider him as he is already here. Currently he is helping to heal the young Angels who were abused by Raphael's soldiers."

"Thank you, Castiel," Lucent responded. "We will certainly speak to Dina and ask him to either fill the Angel throne or make a recommendation also." The two Children of the Garden leaned their heads closer together and conferred in whispers.

"Excuse me." Came an accented voice from the hall way. "Sneaking out on your responsibilities are you Squirrel?"

Dean hunched his shoulders and slowly turned to confront the King of the Crossroads.

Crowley stood with his usual crooked smile and dancing eyebrows, glass of Craig in his hand, impeccably dressed in subtle tones of black and grey. "It is a good thing my spies are everywhere." He huffed. "We have a contract, Squirrel and I believe you are forgetting all about it. Not a wise move at all."

From above the Children giggled, amused by Crowley's complete disregard of the powers of The Master of Earth.

"What do you want of me, Crowley?" Dean growled. "We're almost out the door and would be if you would get out of the way."

"You forget your pack, Dean." Crowley waved his free hand and Dean's Hellhound pack appeared with their white curls immaculate and bouncing. They were so excited to see the Pack master they yipped and bounced and bowed and generally made a lot of noise as their nails skittered on the marble tiles.

Dean knelt down and started passing out scratches and pets. He looked up at Sam. "Come on Sam, you always wanted a dog."

"Dean," Sam rolled his eyes and each time a dog danced near him spread his wings just a bit. "These aren't dogs. These are Hell hounds."

Dean looked up at Crowley. "What happens to them if I leave them with you?"

Crowley scratched just under his nose, a gesture Dean associated with the King of Hell trying to think of a way to be coy. "Well, of course, I'll have to find a new Pack Master for them."

"and?" Dean prompted.

"Well, of course the new Master gets to pick his own dogs, just as you did. I doubt very much if the new Master is going to want a pack of hard to clean Hungarian Komondors. I told you. No one has ever picked dogs like these before."

"So what happens to these guys?" Dean stood with his first clenched tight at his sides.

"They get re-cycled, Squirrel. You know this." Crowley looked around the throne room. He looked everywhere except directly at Dean. "Remember the Rottweilers? The pack before this one? They're gone and you didn't miss them. These dogs will become the blood and bone of the next pack. They won't remember you at all."

"No fucking way." Dean steamed. He turned to Sam. "Sam, they are comin' with. I'm not leaving them here to die or get ground into parts for the next pack of uglies."

"Dean," now Sam was steamed. "How are we going to get them in the car? Your rules, you know. No dogs in the car. What happened to that?"

Everyone in the throne room was entranced listening to the Winchesters bicker. Crowley stood, polishing his nails on his lapel. "Boys," he said. "boys!" he yelled and finally got their full attention.

"They don't have to go in the freaking Impala. They're Hell Hounds, damn it. They'll chase that car to the ends of the Earth, never losing sight of it. Don't worry about it. Transport is not a problem. Go on Moose." Crowley invited. "Think up another way to make Squirrel chatter and turn that lovely shad of red."

Sam crossed his arms, fluffed out his wings to make himself look larger, as if he needed it and went into a full on Sammy pout.

Dean put his arm around his little brother. "Sam, it's not so bad. After all I'm the human who has to ride around with two winged guys in his car, followed by a pack of Demonic Komondors. Think of the lies I'll have to come up with just to get laid. You'll be laughing your ass off all the time."

Sam's pout began to break up and his dimples made an appearance. "You're going to let me show my wings off and scare away your drunken pick-ups, you slut?"

"Whatever gets you off, Sam." Dean responded, shaking his head. "Oh, that reminds me. Do either of you know where we left the car?"

-.._..-.._..-.._..-.._


End file.
